


Pull Me Under

by haymitch



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 112,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haymitch/pseuds/haymitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как первому в Британии футболисту, который не скрывает свою ориентацию, находясь на пике карьеры, Луи действительно выгодно состоять в длительных и крепких отношениях. Даже если они и ненастоящие. (А также: Найл в роли любимого товарища Луи по команде, Лиам - в роли его агента, а Зейн - в роли парня Лиама, который, по счастливому стечению обстоятельств, знаком с неким Гарри Стайлсом.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pull Me Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870766) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



> Дисклеймер: Поскольку это АУ, где Луи играет в Манчестер Юнайтед, ни один из настоящих игроков этой команды не фигурирует в этой истории.
> 
> Ссылка на фб: https://ficbook.net/readfic/1406436

Луи Томлинсон не глупый. Совсем нет. 

Вопреки широко распространенному мнению Пола Гаскойна, отсутствие мозга не делает тебя лучшим футболистом. Более того, для профессиональной игры на поле нужна продуманная стратегия, которую разрабатывают часами, а то и неделями, пытаясь не упустить ни одного лишнего движения. Так что да, Луи не глупый. Был бы он таковым, не продвинулся бы в футболе настолько далеко. 

Однако иногда в нем просыпалась тяга к необдуманным поступкам. Но это только тогда, когда он проводил время с алкоголем. Да, такое бывает.

Ведь идеальных людей не существует. 

***

 

Пронзительная трель мобильного телефона будит Луи, отбирая чудесный сон. Пошевелившись, он чувствует острую боль в висках, из-за чего издает недовольный стон. Луи резко открывает глаза, так же резко зажмуриваясь, но всё же находя в себе силы перевернуться на кровати, чтобы накрыть голову подушкой. Парень готов продать сразу две почки, плюс свою младшую сестру, лишь бы его телефон перестал издавать эти противные звуки. Ведь, черт возьми, его голова просто раскалывается на части. 

После трех попыток дозвониться до Томлинсона, звонивший, наконец, решает прекратить мучить футболиста. Такая долгожданная, почти что священная тишина длится примерно минуту. А потом эта противная трель возобновляется.

Откидывая одеяло, Луи кое-как поднимается на ноги, пытаясь не обращать внимания на всё ту же головную боль. К тому моменту, когда он уже ровно стоит на ногах, телефон снова утихает. Томлинсон не ведется больше на это, поэтому, потирая переносицу, он направляется к джинсам, которые оставил вчера прямо у двери. 

Когда Луи, наконец, держит этот проклятый телефон в руках, он видит два новых голосовых сообщений, плюс одно текстовое сообщение от Найла. Почему этот ирландец уже на ногах в… Сколько? Семь часов? 

Может Найл _всё еще_ на ногах. Точно, скорее всего, так и есть. 

Луи потирает глаза, чтобы избавиться от затуманенного взгляда и сфокусироваться на тексте сообщения.

_«Всегда считал тебя некой принцессой, друг. Люблю тебя, если что, я рядом, только позови»_

Что-то щелкает в голове Луи. 

Он никогда не говорил… Он доверяет Найлу, этот ирландец один из его лучших друзей, но у Луи есть определенные правила, даже принципы, когда ему нужно рассказывать о себе. Никто не знает. Как это?... Ну как? Это же… Может, Луи не так это понял.

Да. Он определенно что-то не так понял.

Пот выступает на его лбу, парень сглатывает, хотя во рту у него сухо. Комната кружится вокруг него, на мгновение останавливается, а потом снова возобновляет свое «движение». Луи делает пару вдохов и выдохов, считает свое тяжелое сердцебиение, которое стучит в ушах, словно сотня молоточков, и заходит в оповещения на телефоне, чтобы найти два голосовых сообщения. И все от Лиама.

Два голосовых сообщения. От Лиама. В семь часов, в утро воскресенья, после того, как Манчестер Юнайтед добился чемпионского титула за пару игр до конца сезона. Это… Лиам Пейн верный и трудолюбивый менеджер, бесспорно, но он также и вежливый. Он не оторвал бы Луи после… Сколько? Двух часов сна?

Или, точнее, при нормальных обстоятельствах он бы этого не сделал. 

Когда Луи добрался домой? _Как_ он добрался домой?

Воспоминания кружатся в его голове, и внезапно он чувствует, как земля уходит из-под его ног, будто он стоит в океане и его сносит мощной волной. На еле движущихся ногах он добирается обратно до кровати и присаживается на нее, опустив голову на колени и сжимая этот чертов телефон в руках. Парень нервно сглатывает, пытаясь избавиться от металлического привкуса во рту. 

Пять лет. _Пять гребанных лет_ игры в прятки, притворства, избегания сплетен, которые могли бы повлиять на его карьеру. И всё, всё это пошло под откос после одной глупой ночи. 

Блять, просто… Блять. Это конец. 

Желудок будто увеличивается в размерах, и он еле добирается до ванной, прежде чем вся вчерашняя пища и алкоголь покидают его.

***

 

Лиам резко захлопывает крышку ноутбука, не давая больше Луи смотреть на вчерашние фотографии. 

В этом нет необходимости, так как только футболист закрывает глаза, эти же фотографии четко воссоздаются в его сознании: размытые снимки, на которых он танцует, смеется. И не сложно догадаться, что он действительно пьян. Его нельзя было бы в чем-то уличить, если бы не одна маленькая деталь: он танцевал и веселился с мужчинами. В гей клубе. Что еще хуже, так это то, что один назойливый журналист сумел снять видео, где, как назло, ничего не слышно, кроме того самого вопроса и ответа на него. 

«Томмо, чувак, неожиданно видеть тебя здесь. Ты что, гей?»

Ответ Луи, сопровождающийся средним пальцем слышно даже четче чем вопрос: «А что если и так?»

_Что если и так._

Блять. Луи подозревает, что такая сенсация оплатит этому папарацци отдых с семьей. Если у папарацци вообще есть семьи. Томлинсон надеется на обратное. Гребанные стервятники, вот кто они. 

Черт.

Футболист тянется за стаканом воды, который Лиам положил перед ним, заставив выпить половину перед тем, как открыть сайт The Sun. Луи думает принять еще пару таблеток обезболивающего, но он уже не уверен, что его боль в голове от похмелья. 

\- Я даже не помню, как оказался там, - не своим голосом произносит он. Всё кажется каким-то отдаленным, туманным и неопределенным. 

\- Ладно, - нахмурившись, говорит Лиам, наблюдая за Луи, словно он животное, которое вот-вот может на него наброситься. - Всё, что я знаю, так это то, что ты позвонил мне из такси, чтобы сказать, что парни из команды пытались затащить тебе на какую-то вечеринку, но там было скучно и это была не та вечеринка, на которую ты хотел попасть, где ты хотел конкретно повеселиться. 

Лиам качает головой и устало потирает глаза от солнца, которое настырно заглядывает в кухню Томлинсона.

\- Я не… Было почти два часа ночи… Ты разбудил меня и я не мог понять, что ты хочешь, потому что ты был в стельку пьян. И я вообще не думал, что… Если бы я знал… 

\- Эй, - резко перебивает его Луи. - Это не твоя вина. 

Пейн вздыхает, и каждый из них начинает думать о чем-то своем. Мышцы Луи ноют, в нем просыпается странное желание бежать, бежать и бежать, пока он не станет беспомощно хватать ртом воздух. Но парню остается только сжать челюсть от боли во всем теле, и в который раз потянуться за стаканом воды. 

\- Ты всё еще можешь это опровергнуть, - неохотно заявляет Лиам. - Скажешь, что был слишком пьян, что подумал, что это отличный способ поддержать всех людей нетрадиционной ориентации, мол, равенство и всё такое. В этом есть смысл, знаешь, - парень прочищает горло и продолжает. - Скажешь, что был с парочкой друзей-геев. Добавишь, что когда сказал это, то не думал, что тебя воспримут всерьез. Убедишь их всех, что это была шутка. 

Эти слова прочно заседают в голове Луи, но он только хмурится, недовольно смотря на своего менеджера.

\- Тебе не нравится это предлагать так же, как и мне не нравится слышать это. 

\- Ты даже можешь сказать, что это я, - Лиам опирается локтями о стол, глаза полны решимости. - Скажешь, что был там со мной и Зейном. Мы подтвердим это без проблем. 

Луи сглатывает всё тот же металлический привкус во рту.

\- Лиам.

Что-то в его тоне заставляет Лиама застыть на месте. Между ними наступает настолько напряженная тишина, что Луи кажется, будто он слышит, как его кровь путешествует по организму.

\- Ты понимаешь, что… - осторожно начинает Лиам. - Если ты сделаешь это, они… Луи. Они будут перемывать тебе косточки целую вечность. Каждую отдельно. 

Пейн протягивает руку, чтобы сжать ладонь Луи в своей. Напротив холодной кожи Томлинсона рука Лиама слишком теплая, она будто возвращает футболиста в реальность.

\- Ты можешь потерять карьеру. А ты… Луи, ты любишь футбол. 

Нет, Луи не любит футбол. _Он живет им_ , дышит, не может представить себя, делая что-то другое. Только с мячом у ног и членами своей команды вокруг он чувствует, что дышит, что он там, где должен быть. 

Луи опускает голову на стол, тяжело дыша. Если он хочет сохранить всё, как есть, точнее, было, то нужно сделать так, как предлагает Лиам: отшутиться и сказать, что пресса, как всегда, раздула из мухи слона. Но даже тогда, слухи о девушках, которых он специально выбирал, зная, что они могут проболтаться о свидании с известным футболистом, вернутся, об этом снова будут говорить, и может даже сопоставлять факты, где есть вероятность, что Луи проколется. И ему придется стараться. Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры. 

Но мысль об осмеивании этого слуха, об утаивании правды противна Луи. 

Закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к столешнице, он чувствует, насколько быстро меняются картинки в его голове. И он не может решить, как ему поступить и что будет правильно. И это больше всего добивает парня. 

\- Мне так жаль, - шепчет Лиам.

Луи качает головой, и когда он начинает говорить, Пейн не сразу может узнать голос своего друга.

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько времени прошло с того момента, когда я целовал кого-то, кого действительно хотел поцеловать?

Луи в очередной раз вздыхает и сам отвечает на свой вопрос:  
\- Шесть лет, Лиам. _Шесть гребанных лет._ Люди жестокие, ты знаешь это. И если я начну отрицать это сейчас… 

Лиам поглаживает друга по спине, хмурясь еще больше:  
\- Тогда ты погрязнешь во лжи на долгое время. 

\- Да, - всё вокруг так же кружится, но Луи только больше зажмуривается. - И если… И когда я наконец расскажу миру правду, люди скажут, что я врун. 

Всё не должно быть так. Он не должен жертвовать одной частью себя, дабы жить другой. Здесь не должно быть никакого выбора. 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать тебе, - беспомощно признается Лиам, сжимая футболку Луи на спине. 

И как-то это признание помогает. Луи открывает глаза и поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, что во взгляде Лиама нет ни капли осуждения.

 _«Если что, я рядом,_ , - в голове Луи в очередной раз начинает крутиться сообщение Найла, - _всегда считал тебя некой принцессой». ___

Луи сглатывает, пытаясь, наконец, прогнать панику и даже не думать о том, чтобы снова бежать к белому другу.

\- Ты знал, не так ли? Обо мне. 

\- Я подозревал, - крохотная улыбка появляется на лице Лиама. - Я всегда удивлялся, почему ты принял меня на работу, когда у меня совсем не было опыта. И единственная вещь, о которой я мог думать, так это о твоем взгляде, когда я уронил бумажник и…

\- Твоя с Зейном фотография, - заканчивает за друга Луи. 

Он до сих пор помнит, как пытался отвести взгляд от снимка, упавшего на пол. 

Тогда у Лиама не было своего офиса, а Луи снимал комнату с его другом, Стэном, играя в юниорской команде Манчестер Юнайтед. Томлинсон и Пейн прошли долгий и тернистый путь за эти три года. 

\- Да, - улыбка Лиама становится шире, - Я думал, что эта фотография как раз и послужила причиной. 

Луи пытается прокашляться, избавить свой мягкий голос от этой хрипотцы, с которой он говорит всё утро.

\- Я нанял тебя еще и потому что ты чудесный, так что… Но да. Я подумал тогда, что это хорошо. Ну, знаешь, иметь агента, который тебя поймет. 

\- И друга, Лу. Друга прежде всего. 

В любой другой ситуации, Луи поиздевался бы над Лиамом за такое заявление, но… Господи, сейчас он даже готов задушить этого парня в объятиях и расплакаться от своей безысходности. 

\- Я знаю, - мягко произносит он, сдерживая все чувства, бурлящие в нем. 

Тишина, которая наступает после этого, должна чувствоваться как что-то… Долгожданное. Но вместо этого она вызывает чувство какой-то незавершенности, она давит настолько, что Луи даже чувствует приступ клаустрофобии. 

Лиам будто понимает это и решает покончить с ней.

\- Если ты все-таки подтвердишь слухи, то тебе могло бы помочь… Эм… Если ты один сейчас, то… Погоди, да, точно. Ты только что сказал мне, что прошло шесть лет, так что, - Пейн качает головой, а потом тяжело вздыхает, закусывая губу, - Прости, меня не готовили к такому в бизнес-школе. Я немного растерян. 

Впервые за это адское утро Луи широко улыбается.

\- Этому не учат даже в простых школах.

\- Это очень большой пробел в учебной программе, - усмехается Лиам и откидывается на спинку стула, смотря на Луи задумчивым взглядом. - Так вот, я пытался сказать, что…

\- Я уверен, ты знаешь, что имеешь в виду, - перебивает его Томлинсон, и будто всё на своих местах. Будто это еще один обычный день в их жизни, когда Луи по-доброму издевается над Лиамом. Но сейчас это только иллюзия. 

Пейн легонько ударяет друга по голове и, да, будто всё на своих местах. Но, поправка, то, что случилось, совсем не конец света. Это только конец того света, который придумал себе Луи.

Он даже и не думает о том, что преувеличивает.

\- Заткнись и слушай, - с улыбкой приказывает Лиам. - Ты платишь мне за то, чтобы я был голосом разума в этих отношениях. 

\- Наших отношениях? А Зейн знает об этом? – спрашивает Луи, и он снова начинает делать так, как всегда делает. Он снова воспринимает мир с присущим ему сарказмом. Или цинизмом, неважно.

Зато это хоть какой-то способ избавиться от ненужных мыслей.

\- С возвращением, мой друг, - сухо замечает Лиам. - А теперь дай мне закончить. Я хотел сказать… Если бы у тебя был парень, всё было бы куда проще. Кто-то под боком, кто мог бы помочь тебе не испортить отношения с другими членами команды и также, я имею в виду... – парень тяжело вздыхает. - Было бы хорошо, если бы ты был в длительных отношениях с кем-то, чтобы избавиться от этого противного клише, будто… Ты знаешь. 

Луи знает.

\- Я понял тебя, - кивает он. - Чтобы избавиться от клише педика, который затащит в постель любого мужика, который не успеет убежать от него. 

Ага. _Если бы._

Ему двадцать два, двадцать два, а он всё еще девственник. По крайней мере, в том плане, который имеет для него значение. У него никогда ничего не было с парнями. 

Если он скажет Лиаму, то тот начнет его жалеть. Луи ненавидит жалость по отношению к себе. Он сделал свой выбор еще в шестнадцать и ни капли не сожалеет об этом. Так почему должны жалеть его?

\- Да, - скривился Лиам. - Я именно об этом. 

Луи пожимает плечами и тянется за своим, уже пустым, стаканом, решая снова налить туда воды. На всякий случай. Подойдя к раковине и оборачиваясь спиной к Лиаму, он наконец решает заговорить.

\- Ну да, так было бы проще. Но я не могу ничего с этим поделать, не так ли? Парни не появляются так просто… Буквально из воздуха. 

Тишина сопровождает Луи, когда он возвращается и присаживается за стол со стаканом в руках. Его головная боль немножко отступила и это, наверное, первое прояснение этим утром. 

\- Ну, - медленно начинает Лиам, голос полон неуверенности, - Может нам… Ты помнишь Гарри? Парень, который совсем недавно въехал в квартиру к Зейну? Может, ты встречал его на одной из наших вечеринок. Слишком много волос, вечно с улыбкой на лице, низкий голос и склонность к футболкам с принтами всяких групп. Иногда с цветами волосах, особенно когда пьян. 

Луи помнит Гарри. _Конечно, он помнит Гарри._ Он уверен, что каждый, кто встречал Гарри Стайлса хотя бы один раз, буквально автоматически запоминает его. Томлинсон помнит, как наткнулся на парня на кухне в квартире Лиама, где были только они двое. Луи уже и не припоминает, о чем они тогда говорили (гребанный алкоголь!), но последняя фраза Гарри, адресованная ему, наверное, останется в его памяти навсегда. 

_\- Знаешь, в жизни ты выглядишь намного красивей, чем на фото._

Луи тогда ответил что-то нечленораздельное из-за смущения и попятился с кухни прочь. 

Он отпивает немного воды перед тем, как заговорить.

\- Да, я думаю, что помню его. А что?

\- А ты знал, что он член ЛГБТ сообщества в Манчестерском Университете? – хмурится Лиам. 

Луи даже не догадывался, что Гарри там учится. В ответ он только качает головой.

\- Почему ты рассказываешь мне это?

\- Я думаю, что если есть кто-то подходящий для такой ситуации, то это должен быть кто-то, кто не стыдится того, кем является и… Эм… И кто-то, кто в то же время может легко привлечь к себе людей. Кто-то, кого ты можешь пригласить на любое мероприятия, где он очарует каждого. 

\- Нет, - Луи сам удивляется, насколько неохотно он отказывается. Пейн улавливает это, но решает промолчать. 

\- Гарри чудесный, - резко отвечает он. 

\- Это не из-за Гарри, - отрицает Луи. - Просто…

Он убирает челку из глаз, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

\- Это из-за… Если я сделаю это, тогда… Ты ведь предлагаешь мне ненастоящие отношения с парнем, я прав? 

\- Это звучит противно. Это больше как… поддержка, понимаешь? 

\- Лживые отношения, - стоит на своем Луи. Он даже не пытается скрыть неприязнь в своем тоне. - Хорошо, давай на секунду представим, что Гарри не самоубийца и согласится на это…

\- Он согласится, - кивает Лиам, наблюдая за тем, как Луи медленно начинает ему уступать. - Он один из моих лучших друзей. Я знаю Гарри, он с удовольствием поможет. Без вопросов. 

\- Давай представим, что Гарри согласится, - настырно повторяет Луи. - Я всё равно буду врать. Какой смысл мне раскрываться, если за этим всё равно последует вранье?

Лиам пару секунд собирается с мыслями:  
\- Это временно. Пока первая волна истерики не утихнет и… Луи, у тебя не только два выбора. Я вот сейчас предлагаю тебе прекрасный альтернативный вариант. 

\- Нет, - стоит на своем Луи. Ему кажется, что его снова начинает тошнить. 

Взгляд Лиама спокойный, а голос тихий:  
\- Нет ничего плохого в облегчении себе жизни, Лу. Просто… Хотя бы подумай над этим, ладно? Я не хочу… Ты не должен проходить через это один. 

\- Я не одинок, - неуверенно говорит Луи, - У меня есть ты, я прав?

Лиам выглядит так, будто хочет еще поспорить, продвинуть эту идею дальше, но, в конце концов, он просто кивает, снова сжимая ладонь Луи в своей.

\- Да. На сто процентов прав.

Когда Луи пытается улыбнуться, он с удивлением замечает неприятное жжение в глазах. Он смаргивает слезы и прочищает горло, пытаясь научиться дышать. 

***

 

Найл уже ждет его, облокотившись на свою машину, когда Луи заезжает на парковку. Как только Томлинсон захлопывает дверцы своей машины, Найл тут как тут, чтобы заключить друга в крепкие объятия. Хоран что-то бормочет Луи в плечо, но второй не может разобрать что, так что просто обнимает его в ответ.

\- Спасибо, что встретил меня.

\- Да без проблем, - с широкой улыбкой произносит Найл, отходя от Луи, - Друзья не оставляют друзей наедине с папарацци. Как ты доехал, кстати? Нормально?

В принципе, да. Когда Томлинсон выходил из дому, он заметил пару вспышек, но он сомневается, что папарацци успели запечатлить что-то стоящее, кроме его размытой фигуры.

Найл смотрит на него, нахмурившись.

\- Ты выглядишь дерьмово, друг.

\- Ох, спасибо тебе, - сухо отвечает Луи. - Ты всегда знаешь, какой подход ко мне нужен. 

Луи сглатывает, потому что не знает… Он не уверен, как теперь ему стоит вести себя с парнями вокруг. Он ни в чем не уверен сейчас, по правде говоря. 

\- Это всё мой ирландский шарм, знаешь?

О да, Луи слышал о нем. Ни одна статья про Найла, даже в известнейших таблоидах, не обходилась без упоминания об ирландском шарме Хорана. Это повторяется тысячи раз, но… Прессе, как бы нелогично это не звучало, и платят за то, чтобы та была оригинальной. 

На самом деле, как раз тогда, когда пресса пытается быть оригинальной, начинаются проблемы.

\- Да-да, знаю, - говорит Луи. - Всё, закрыли тему. Как тебе удается выглядеть таким свежим? Я видел твою фотографию, где ты всё еще отрываешься. В пять утра, Найл! Что за магия? 

\- Я ирландец, - пожимает плечами Найл. Маленький подонок. 

Хоран кивает головой в сторону входа в тренировочный корпус, возле которого, за забором, столпилась небольшая кучка журналистов. Луи благодарит Всевышнего за то, что они не имеют доступа к закрытым тренировкам. 

\- Ты готов?

\- Нет, - честно признается Томлинсон.

Улыбка Найла становится мягче.

\- Эй, просто придерживайся меня, ладно? Не поддавайся никаким провокациям, и всё закончится очень быстро. Ну, разве что ты…

\- Я не опровергаю ничего, - перебивает друга Луи, и блондин просто кивает в ответ. 

\- Полагаю, это хорошо, - Найл подходит к Луи, чтобы натянуть ему на нос солнцезащитные очки, которые до этого болтались у него на воротнике футболки. - Окей, двигаем ножками, давай, пойдем. 

Луи не из тех людей, которых надо вести по жизни за руку. Эй, он же сам почти что дергает за ниточки всю футбольную команду, чаще всего руководя мячом на поле. Но сейчас… Сейчас он потерян. _И ему нужен компас, как никогда ранее._

Он поправляет очки на переносице и стараясь не загадывать наперед, что же его ждет там, за поворотом. К тому же, он уже проделал немалую работу, пытаясь не думать о том, как отреагирует его команда, но, черт, теперь он здесь и… Он всё еще может опровергнуть это, еще не совсем поздно. 

Густая масса, в которую так резко превратилась его кровь, не дает ему свободно двигаться.

\- Тебя что, сейчас стошнит? – заботливо спрашивает Найл, как раз перед тем, как они должны завернуть за угол, - Я не буду издеваться над тобой, если что. Никто не услышит и не увидит это, кроме меня. 

Отдаленные звуки церковного колокола сообщают парням, что уже три часа дня. Они давно уже должны быть на поле, и это полностью будет вина Томлинсона, когда Саймон съест его и Найла. Просто… Просто Луи чертовски хотелось избежать некомфортных моментов в раздевалке. 

Хотя они будут. Будет слишком много неловких моментов и, на самом деле, футболист никак не может перестать думать об этом. 

Парни, которые крепко обнимаются, запрыгивая на друг друга после очередного забитого гола, никак не воспринимают двух мужчин, держащихся за руки.

Хорошо.

_Всё в порядке._

\- Ты точно уверен, что хочешь пойти туда со мной?

\- Мне будет интересно понаблюдать за их предположениями, знаешь, - Найл пожимает плечами. - Мне всё равно, если честно. Это даже в какой-то мере неплохое развлечение. 

Ха-ха. Это уж никак не весело, особенно для Луи. 

Из-за того, что Найл так мил с парнем, Томлинсон придерживает едкую фразу, рвущуюся наружу, и вместо этого выпаливает:  
\- Почему ты так спокойно реагируешь на всё это?

\- Моя бывшая оказалась лесбиянкой. Такого рода вещи дают нам неплохой урок, правда? - улыбается Хоран.

\- Ага, да, согласен. 

Луи даже не удивлен, что ирландец воспринимает всё это так просто. Это просто… _Найл_

\- Спасибо, - смущаясь, добавляет Томлинсон. 

\- О, не надо. Ты всё тот же, просто более честный по отношению к себе, - Найл хлопает друга по плечу, приобнимая.

 _Честный._ Он.

Да, всё что он делает сейчас ради честности. Правды и шанса, что возможно, когда-то он сможет поцеловать того, кого действительно хочет поцеловать, не боясь, что парень сразу же побежит рассказывать СМИ о нетрадиционной ориентации известного футболиста. Когда Луи думает о таком светлом развитии событий в дальнейшем будущем, ему становится даже легче дышать. 

Ему просто нужно пережить следующие несколько месяцев. Пф, проще простого.

Господь Бог, он не готов. Он совсем не готов к тому, что его ориентацию собираются обсуждать, что незнакомые ему люди будут предполагать какие позы он предпочитает в постели. Тем более, что он сам этого не знает. 

Тупая боль в голове от всех этих смешанных чувств мешает ему думать. Спокойно подумать и решить, как ему сейчас поступить.

\- Лу, - голос друга возвращает парня в реальность, - Луи. Может, ты хочешь, чтобы я… Что я вообще могу сделать для тебя? Хочешь, я скажу, что ты заболел? Ты еще можешь спокойно вернуться домой, не думаю, что сегодня все явятся на тренировку.

Это заманчиво, даже слишком. Но если Луи сейчас убежит, то он больше никогда не наберется смелости сделать это. И это сделает его невероятным трусом. А так же магнитом для слухов, которые он не сможет вскоре контролировать. Так или иначе, ему придется раскрыться перед миром. 

Медленно, неуверенно, но он качает головой, выдыхая.

\- Нет, не надо, Найл. Это один из этих моментов, не так ли? Выдающихся моментов.

\- Ты погряз в глубоком дерьме, - искренне признает Хоран, вызывая смех у Томлинсона. 

\- Спасибо, - он освобождается от руки Найла, которая всё так же крепко сжимает его плечо. 

Луи гордо приподнимает подбородок и расправляет плечи:  
\- Так. Пойдем.

Если бы Луи был драматичным, он бы назвал его следующие шаги самыми сложными в его жизни и… К черту, он как раз таки слишком драматичен, поэтому он правда не знает, как ему удалось покинуть парковку, гордо наблюдая за папарацци, стоящими за заборами с фотоаппаратами в руках. Футболист правда не знает, как может управлять своими ногами.

Всё что он знает так это то, что он никогда раньше так не боялся толпы. Даже в свою первую игру за национальную команду Англии. Никогда. 

Глядя прямо перед собой, он продолжает идти, шаг за шагом, не обращая внимания на крики и просьбы ответить на некоторые вопросы. Найл идет слишком близко, даже не думая отходить от парня ни на шаг, и Луи так благодарен другу, что ему хочется плакать. Он проглатывает комок в горле. Еще шаг, еще один, последний, и вот они наконец-то в коридоре, который ведет прямо к раздевалкам.

Луи опирается о стену, дабы не потерять равновесия, и начинает хватать воздух ртом, словно рыба на суше. 

Сейчас, вот прямо сейчас он проснется и поймет, что всё это – кошмар. Ужасный сон после ужасной пьянки. 

В любой момент, вот прямо сейчас. 

Но этого не происходит. Ясно. _Хорошо._

\- Это было… Даже не знаю, - Найл в очередной раз подбадривает Луи, хлопая того по плечу. - Как думаешь, они приняли меня за твоего парня? Ты будешь заботиться обо мне, если это так?

\- Без вопросов. Шоколад, клубника, ванны, наполненные шампанским, - когда Луи отталкивается от стены, то понимает, что его футболка противно липнет к спине из-за пота. Как же он жалок. 

А ведь ему так хочется быть тем, кому всё равно на чужое мнение. Но, к сожалению, он не такой. 

Найл пожимает плечами.

\- Добавь в список мороженое и я весь твой.

\- Полегче, Хоран, - говорит Луи, направляясь в раздевалку. - Ты дешево себя продаешь. 

Он задерживает дыхание, открывая дверь, и облегченно выдыхает, заходя в пустую комнату. Знакомый запах грязных носков, пота и кожи вызывает у него тошноту, но он всё равно продолжает говорить:  
\- И, кстати, боюсь, что тебе придется сначала обсудить это с Лиамом. Кажется, он уже выбрал для меня парня. 

\- Серьезно? Кого? – Найл снимает майку, даже не доходя до своего шкафчика, и Луи быстро отворачивается от друга. Хорану всё равно на его ориентацию, он чудесный, просто замечательный, и когда это всё закончится, Томлинсон купит ему целый грузовик, набитый шоколадом. Но Луи всё равно кажется, что Найл может возражать, если тот станет смотреть на то, как он раздевается. 

_Побережешься вовремя, не о чем будет жалеть после._

Если подумать, то эта пословица идеальный эпиграф к жизни Луи. По крайней мере, до предыдущей ночи.

\- Ты здесь, друг? – спрашивает Найл, от чего Луи подпрыгивает на месте. 

Томлинсон медленно кивает, снимая очки, а следом и футболку.

\- Прости, немного задумался.

Луи поджимает губы, перед тем, как ответить на тот самый вопрос:  
\- Это друг Лиама. Я не собираюсь этого делать, кстати. Я не буду притворяться. 

Найл понимающе кивает:  
 _\- Сыт по горло враньем, да?_

\- Думаю, я нашел свой девиз, с которым буду идти по жизни, - надевая свою футболку для тренировок, Луи улавливает отражение Найла в одном из зеркал. Хоран уже полностью готов и просто дожидается друга, поэтому Томлинсон пытается быстрей переодеваться. 

\- Так значит все твои… Эм… Девушки… - Найл замолкает, не договорив. 

И необязательно даже отвечать на этот вопрос. Луи может притвориться, что ничего не услышал, и он знает, что Найл не станет повторять. Но он всё равно отвечает, пытаясь убрать дрожь в голосе:  
\- Дырочки разными не бывают. 

\- Фу! Блять, Луи, - скривившись, начинает смеяться Найл. - Никакой романтики!

Выпрямляясь, завязав шнурки на кроссовках, Луи выдавливает из себя улыбку. 

\- Найл… Спасибо тебе за это. Обращайся, если… Эм… Я не знаю… Обращайся, если понадобится помощь в закапывании трупа? - Луи подходит к Хорану, пару раз хлопая друга по плечу. - Я больше не прячусь, но я мастер диверсий.

\- Конечно. Ты всегда был профи в катастрофах, - широко улыбается Найл, таща Луи за собой на поле.

Футбольное поле. О Боже.

Если Луи прислушается, то услышит свисток Саймона. Это заставляет странное чувство просыпаться у него в груди. Будто это всё… А что, если это так и есть? Что, если он сейчас выйдет на поле, чтобы увидеть враждебные взгляды его коллег?

\- Найл, - резко останавливается парень, крепко хватая друга за локоть, - _Найл,_ \- повторяет он, пытаясь правильно сформулировать вопрос, - Они возненавидят меня? Как думаешь, они возненавидят меня?

Найл слегка наклоняет голову, изучая выражение лица Луи. Потом резко улыбается.

\- Наперегонки.

И он исчезает, убегая от Луи. Томлинсон пару секунд стоит как истукан, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят, а потом срывается с места. Он не даст ни малейшего шанса Найлу. Тот не обгонит его, ни за что. 

Он толкает Хорана, пытаясь его обогнать, выпрыгивая вперед, резко открывая тяжелые двери. И он на поле. И солнечный свет внезапно слишком ослепляющий. Когда Луи пару раз моргает, дабы вернуть нормальное зрение, он видит, что все смотрят на него.

И потом Найл врезается в него, от чего Томлинсон чуть не теряет равновесие. Хоран смеется слишком громко, пытаясь что-то сказать Луи. Маленький ублюдок.

\- Спасибо, что соизволили присоединиться к нам, - сухо приветствует их Саймон.

Волнение охватывает Луи вновь и тот еле находит в себе силы заговорить. 

\- Простите. Просто… Нам очень жаль. 

\- Скорее всего, - медленно проговаривает Макс, - _они задержались_

Двойной смысл слишком очевиден, и Луи кажется, будто все парни из команды начинают надвигаться на них, словно хищники на добычу. Он определенно преувеличивает, да?

Черт. Он знает этих людей, он провел с ними много часов, дней, даже считал некоторых из них друзьями.

Но сейчас они выглядят незнакомцами.

Найл подходит к нему еще ближе, обнимая за талию, и Луи пытается сфокусироваться на его тяжелой руке, думать о чем-то другом.

\- Хочешь подробностей? - усмехается Хоран, спрашивая Макса.

Макс противно кривится в ответ. Они никогда не нравились друг другу. Смеллинг заключил контракт пару лет назад, но вскоре повредил колено, а Луи быстро заменил его. С тех пор они не ладят, даже враждуют. 

Макс принял это слишком близко к сердцу, будто Луи мечтал о его травме, чтобы продвинуться дальше в карьере. Томлинсон просто с нетерпением ждал начала своей настоящей карьеры, и поэтому воспользовался первым удачным шансом. 

\- Так что, вы вместе, да? Я думал, у тебя вкус получше, Хоран.

Черт. Он не… Луи даже не знает, что ему сказать. Он просто хочет, чтобы это всё в один миг прекратилось. 

Он правда хочет, чтобы это оказалось глупым кошмаром.

\- Макс, - внезапно влезает Саймон, хмурясь. - После сегодняшней тренировки зайдешь ко мне на пару слов. 

Луи пытается сохранить дыхание устойчивым, а лицо безразличным, но, кажется, у него выходит очень плохо. Рука Найла всё еще вокруг его талии и Томлинсону становится стыдно, что он втягивает в это всё еще и своего лучшего друга. 

Луи пытается отойти от ирландца, но тот только смеется, незаметно оставляя его на месте.

\- Если бы. Я спрашиваю себя, но… - Найл продолжает странно хихикать. - Он отказывается относиться ко мне, как к королеве. 

\- Это потому что ты съедаешь в его доме, всё, что только видишь, - влезает Стэн. Никто не ожидал, что он заговорит, разрядит обстановку так резко и, поэтому, вокруг раздается только несколько нервных смешков.

\- Я думаю, это потому что все знают о слишком очевидных чувствах Найла к Эль, - говорит Грег, снимая свою капитанскую повязку.

Он прав. Найл имеет склонность попадать в слишком неловкие моменты, когда где-то вблизи появляется дочь следящего за стадионом.

\- Все знают об этом. Даже на Луне знают об этом, - Луи приятно осознавать, что его голос не дрожит, а нормальное сердцебиение вернулось к нему. 

Он все еще чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но пытается забыть об этом.

\- А я, малыш, - поворачивается он к Найлу, пытаясь изобразить что-то наподобие улыбки. - Никогда не собираюсь быть запасным планом.

Найл отходит от него.

\- Изменщик, - говорит он с улыбкой на лице.

\- Пиздюк, - так же отвечает Луи.

Звук свистка прерывает эту «ссору».

\- За работу, живо! – приказывает Саймон, и Луи делает глубокий вдох, наслаждаясь теплым солнцем, которое решило пригреть лучами растерянного парня.

***

 

Тренировка тянется слишком долго. 

К счастью, не на одном Луи сказалось празднование чемпионства. Многие игроки будто работают через силу, даже не пытаясь напрягаться. 

Саймон пытается не возмущаться и жалеет их, всё же иногда делая мелкие замечания. Он в какой-то мере жесткий тренер, поскольку заставил их тренироваться после такой значительной победы, но та улыбка, с которой он наблюдает за тем, как его подчиненные пытаются работать, перечеркивает образ жестокого диктатора.

Хоть Луи и чувствует себя стариком, который вышел прогуляться, но уже устал, он всё равно получает удовольствие от того, как его мышцы напрягаются, рефлекторно отбивая подачи. Ему даже удалось забыть на пару мгновений, что именно за день сегодня. Пока на него не начали смотреть. Эти взгляды преследовали его всю тренировку, но когда он поворачивался в сторону парней, которые глазели на него, те сразу пытались вернуться к своим заданиям. Или просто отворачиваться, делая вид, что они греются на солнышке. 

Игра не лучше, честно говоря. Саймон делит их на две равные команды, но Луи чувствует себя растерянно от начала и до конца. Будто его исключили, будто он приведение. 

Через пятнадцать минут после начала тренировочного матча, Майкл толкает Луи сзади, отчего тот падает. Это жесточайший фол, даже в их ненастоящий игре, поэтому Майкл сразу протягивает Луи руку, поднимая парня на ноги и извиняясь.

Томлинсон не думает, что что-то не на своих местах. Он не должен. Майкл молодой и импульсивный, и это в его стиле – играть жестко. Всё нормально. 

_Ведь так?_

Черт. Луи уже просто не знает, всё ли на своих местах.

Но в тот момент, когда ему дают пробить пенальти, он перестает отличать низ от верха, синий от зеленого, откидывая все мысли в сторону и сосредотачиваясь только на белом пятнышке-мяче между ногами.

Мяч летит в левый верхний угол и Сержу остается только упасть на землю побежденным. Спустя буквально секунду вся команда Луи вокруг него, они поздравляют парня, обнимают и хлопают по плечам. 

После этого некоторые парни слишком быстро возвращаются на свои позиции. Или это Луи просто кажется. 

Еще только начало второй половины дня, а Луи хочется, чтобы этот проклятый день наконец закончился.

***

 

Луи прекрасно понимает, что лучше ему не идти в душ со всеми, как всегда. Поэтому он решает проверить телефон на входящие звонки или сообщения, дождаться пока все справятся, а потом самому сходить помыться. 

Он видит три пропущенных звонка и одно сообщение от мамы. Видимо, до нее уже дошли новости. Это не будет сюрпризом для нее, она знала про ориентацию сына с самого начала. Еще тогда, когда шестнадцатилетний подросток пришел к ней за советом, потому что неразбериха в его голове выводили Луи из себя. Они разобрались во всем, и Джей даже не думала отказываться от сына-гея. Наоборот, они стали еще ближе друг другу.

Она наверняка волнуется за него. Она прежде всего мать.

Поднимая взгляд каждый раз, когда кто-то выходит из душевой, он быстро пишет маме, что перезвонит ей позже. Когда он, отправив сообщение, поднимает голову, в раздевалке уже половина команды и его окутывает знакомая обстановка, когда все вокруг него разговаривают о всяких мелочах и смеются. 

Положив телефон в свой шкафчик, Луи снимает с себя потную футболку, кидая на лавку. Он берет полотенце, туалетные принадлежности и направляется к душевым. 

Это вышло случайно, правда. Луи опустил глаза в пол, пытаясь не смотреть ни на кого, и именно поэтому не заметил Сержа, когда тот сделал шаг назад и врезался в Томлинсона. Серж сразу же отскочил от парня, будто обжегся, и резко сдернул с крючка полотенце, обматывая его вокруг бедер. И это… _И это так обидно_ , даже несправедливо, ведь именно Серж оступился и врезался в него, но… Они и правда были друзьями, но теперь Луи видит ту самую пугающую враждебность в его глазах. 

Разговор с Лиамом проносится в его голове. Что-то о том, что… _О клише педика, который затащит в постель любого мужика, который не успеет убежать от него._

Его же фраза возникает в голове так быстро, что ему хочется расплакаться. Господи, он сегодня еще более драматичен, чем всегда.

\- Знаете, - голос Луи прерывает тихий гул в комнате. - Только потому, что я гей, не значит, что я хочу поиметь каждого из вас. 

Молчание, которое наступает после этой фразы, тянется слишком долго.

И опять, опять Найл спасает его, и да, точно, Луи просто обязан придумать для него что-то, когда всё это закончится. Что-то типа пожизненной карточки на скидки в Нандос, если такая вообще существует. 

\- Да, - уверенно говорит Хоран. - Что позволяет тебе думать, что Луи привлекают такие наглые и противные рожи, как твоя, которая отпугивает даже птичек?

Он говорит это в шутку, и Стэн, Грег и Эйден даже смеются над этой фразой. Но так же есть некоторые, которые противно кривятся, оглядывая Луи с ног до головы. И впервые за этот день Томлинсон понимает, что не заслужил такого отношения к себе. Совсем. Он ведь даже никогда не думал о членах своей команды как о привлекательных парнях.

За исключением… _Нет_ , сейчас не время об этом вспоминать. Не время и не место.

Луи вдыхает горячий воздух душевой, и это совсем не облегчает груз на его легких. 

\- Ребят, если это сделает вас менее напуганными, то я вообще не заинтересован в вас. Хорошо? - он крепче сжимает полотенце в руках, будто это как-то заберет его отсюда, заставит чувствовать себя менее пристыженным. - Между прочим, у меня есть парень, и он привлекательней вас всех вместе взятых. И я по уши в него влюблен. Так что… 

В этот раз Стэн прерывает снова наступившую неловкую тишину.

\- Это круто, Луи, - говорит он, искренне улыбаясь Томлинсону.

Да, круто. _Чудесно._

Когда Луи больше не привлекает к себе лишнего внимания, а разговоры вокруг возвращаются в прежнее русло, Томлинсон ловит на себе взгляд Найла. Блондин выглядит немного грустным, кусая губы, и Луи, понимая, почему он так задумчиво на него смотрит, просто пожимает плечами.

Всё равно. _Уже._. Это временная мера, пока слухи не угаснут, и Луи сможет быть полностью честным с миром, дышать на полную грудь. 

Он уже и не помнит, как это.

***

 

Раздевалка уже почти пустая, когда Луи возвращается из душа, где он смог смыть с себя последствия тренировки. Как жаль, что смыть тяжесть на душе куда сложнее.

Найл полностью одет, сидит на лавочке возле выхода, дожидаясь Луи, играя какую-то игру в своем телефоне. Если бы Луи так сильно не нуждался в присутствии блондина, то, может, почувствовал бы себя виноватым в том, что из-за него Хоран пропускает свой полуденный сон. 

И только тогда, когда он отводит взгляд от ирландца, начиная собираться, то замечает в раздевалке еще и Стэна.

Он терпеливо ждет, пока Луи соберется, бросая на парня странные взгляды. Томлинсон начинает нервничать. Судя по поведению Стэнли сегодня, он не должен осуждать его. Наверное. Они же друзья.

Но они значительно отдалились друг от друга, после того как перестали жить вместе. Может, Стэн сейчас думает о том, как же противно было делить с Луи комнату, и как много частей его тела видел Томлинсон.

Господи, Луи уже превращается в параноика.

Стэн ждет, пока Луи полностью соберется, и решает подать голос только тогда, когда Томлинсон начинает обуваться. 

\- Значит, ты, эм, - тихо говорит он, видимо, не зная, как начать, а тем более закончить.

\- Значит, эм, - пародирует его Луи, поворачиваясь лицом к Стэну с облегчением обнаруживая на его лице слабый намек на улыбку. 

\- Значит, ты гей, - тон его голоса дает понять Луи, что ему стоит молчать. Стэн опирается о шкафчик, нервно выдыхая. - Знаешь, весь день я пытаюсь понять, обязан ли я был догадаться. Делает ли это меня плохим другом или…

\- Нет! – резко перебивает его Луи. 

\- Нет, - повторяет он уже мягче. - Я не хотел… Никто не знал, кроме моей мамы. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал. 

Стэн хмурится.

\- Ты же не думаешь, что я пошел и рассказал бы об этом всем, кого знаю?

Сегодня тысячи, миллионы мыслей пролетали в голове Луи. Но он даже и не подумал, как будут чувствовать себя его лучшие друзья: Найл, Лиам, Стэн, Зейн. Не обидятся ли они, что Томлинсон не сказал им о таком лично. 

\- Я доверял тебе, - уверяет Стэна Луи. - Я доверяю тебе. Просто… Так было легче. Игнорировать это всё, знаешь. 

Стэнли зарывается рукой в свои волосы, скорее всего пытаясь обдумать всю информацию за этот день. 

\- Хорошо, - кивает он. - Хорошо, пока я ни в чем не виноват. 

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват. И всё делал правильно. 

\- Хорошо, - повторяет Стэн, и улыбка его теперь широкая и искренняя. - Приятно знать. Мне просто было интересно, ничего личного.

Он протягивает кулак Луи, и тот легонько ударяет об него своим: приветствие, которым они пользовались до тех пор, пока не решили, что слишком взрослые для такого. 

\- С нетерпением жду встречи с твоим парнем, кстати. 

Парень Луи. Ага.

Стэн заслуживает знать правду, правда заслуживает, но Луи не думает, что сейчас время и место говорить об этом. Не тогда, когда Макс все еще находится в раздевалке, хоть и в дальнем углу, ожидая пока его позовет к себе Саймон. 

И да, Луи должен заверить весь мир в том, что у него есть парень. Так что… 

\- Как насчет того, чтобы собраться у меня завтра после тренировки? – Луи поднимается и захлопывает дверцу своего шкафчика, ухмыляясь всё еще сидящему Стэну. - Мы можем наесться пиццой до отвала и поиграть в FIFA. Что думаешь?

\- Моя родственная душа, - Стэн кивает, довольно улыбаясь и поднимаясь на ноги. - Дай мне знать, если что-нибудь понадобится. Я всегда рядом. На твоей стороне.

\- Обязательно. Хотя я надеюсь, что не будет никаких сторон, - улыбаясь другу в ответ, произносит Луи. Стэнли снова протягивает ему кулак, и, может быть, сейчас всё не так уж и плохо. 

На выходе Луи ловит на себе недовольный взгляд Макса. Но это не так и уж страшно. Это даже привычно для него. Но это всё равно оставляет неприятный осадок на душе Томлинсона. 

Так что, может быть, всё еще будет плохо.

***

 

Только когда Луи забирается в свою машину, пару раз проверяя в полном ли он одиночестве, он отправляет сообщение Лиаму. 

_«Ты правда думаешь, что Гарри согласится?»_

Ответ приходит мгновенно, Луи даже не успевает выехать из парковки.

 _«Дай мне пять минут»._

Итак.

Значит, Луи делает это. Ненастоящие отношения. Это временное решение, пока команда не привыкнет к этим новым… обстоятельствам. Пока Луи снова не начнет чувствовать себя комфортно с остальными. 

Еще одно вранье, да. Но это большой шаг вперед. Теперь ему не придется на мероприятиях развратно вести себя с девушками, чтобы пошли слухи. Он даже может избегать девушек теперь, как он и всегда мечтал. Так что да. Это большой шаг вперед. 

Но пока с Гарри еще ничего не решено, ему нельзя даже и думать ни о чем таком. Гарри… странный парень, честно говоря. Взять только его улыбку, которая ослепляет всех вокруг и то, насколько он открыт перед незнакомыми людьми. Он из тех парней, которых Луи хочет забрать к себе домой. Возможно.

В другой жизни.

Спустя несколько минут его телефон вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении. Бросая быстрый взгляд на текст на загоревшемся экране, Луи расслабленно выдыхает, разворачивая машину в сторону района, где живет Пейн.

_«Приходи ко мне в 5. Обсудим детали!»_

Хорошо. Всё будет хорошо. 

***

 

\- Простите, я опоздал, - вылезая из машины у дома Лиама, громко говорит Луи, как только замечает Зейна на балконе. Малик приветливо машет ему рукой, опираясь на поручни. А за ним выглядывает и Гарри.

\- Это так невежливо: опаздывать на первое же свидание, - произносит Гарри с улыбкой. Луи не может понять, откуда эта привлекательная хрипотца в его голосе, потому что он не помнит это с их первой встречи. Также он не припоминает и птичек, вытатуированных у него на ключицах. И еще какую-то татуировку чуть ниже груди. 

Наверное, потому что в прошлый раз Гарри не был с оголенным торсом. 

\- Ты всегда опаздываешь, кстати, - говорит Зейн, и да, он прав. Но Луи никогда не виноват. Это всё вселенная со своими красными светофорами, отмененными поездами, самолетами и людьми, которые жаждут его автографа.

Это не вина Луи, ладно? Уж точно не сегодня. 

Откидывая голову назад, он щурится от солнца, или, может быть, да, возможно, он пытается получше рассмотреть Гарри.

\- Я думал, что будет не очень круто, если папарацци придут без приглашения на нашу маленькую вечеринку. Должен был избавиться от них.

Гарри задумывается, или он просто выглядит так, будто действительно обдумывает причину опоздания Луи. Потом парень кивает и улыбается, да так, что на его щеках появляются изумительные ямочки. И да, Томлинсон не помнит их тоже.

\- Ты прощен, - наконец провозглашает он.

Это так неправильно: чувствовать симпатию к своему будущему «поддельному» парню, да? Луи не уверен в ответе полностью, но думает, что, скорее всего это уж точно не по правилам. Симпатия – верный способ усложнить его и так непростое положение еще больше. Молодец, Томлинсон. 

\- Откройте мне, я уже звоню вам, - просит Луи, набирая квартиру Лиама у входной двери в комплекс друга. 

Пейн появляется рядом с Гарри и Зейном, ухмыляясь и закидывая руку Малику на плечо.

\- А волшебное слово?

Луи показывает ему средний палец:  
\- Открой мне дверь, идиот. 

\- Мы можем поговорить и так, - говорит Лиам. - Развлечем соседей, почему бы и нет?

Спасибо, но нет. 

Тот факт, что соседи Пейна еще не выскочили из своих квартир, чтобы сфотографировать известного футболиста и выдать его местоположение через Твиттер, наверное, граничит с чудом.

Пресса уже разведала о «мистическом парне Луи Томлинсона». И сейчас застать его и еще троих невероятно привлекательных парней будет… довольно интересно, причем для всего мира. 

Но единственное, что интересует футболиста это то, кто именно из его команды сдал его СМИ. Нет, серьезно, это ведь футбол, а не искусство сплетен! Почему эта конкуренция должна присутствовать везде. И почему именно Луи должен страдать из-за нее? 

\- Многоуважаемый Лиам Пейн, - Томлинсон снимает солнцезащитные очки, и пытается изобразить щенячий взгляд для парней двумя этажами выше. - Пусти меня в свой дом, и я навеки останусь твоим милейшим другом. 

\- Убедительно, - решает Зейн, а Лиам только кивает. 

Гарри же смеется, и опирается локтями о поручни балкона, смотря на Луи. И, черт, это что накаченные руки? Это что, татуировки на бицепсах? 

Луи заставляет себя отвернуться и не смотреть. Сейчас уже эта идея не кажется такой хорошей. _Он в полном дерьме._

***

 

Они проводят много времени просто общаясь на балконе Лиама, каждый с бутылкой пива в руках. На удивление, Луи чувствует себя невероятно расслабленным в этой компании, даже когда Гарри и Зейн начинают обсуждать лучший альбом года, в то время как Томлинсон никогда и не был музыкальным фанатом. 

Но он в шутку предлагает альбом Little Mix, от чего Гарри поворачивается к нему с таким удивленным лицом, будто только что увидел Луи впервые. 

\- Ни за что, слышишь? – встряхивает Стайлс кудрями, качая головой, - Во-первых, DNA – это прошлогодний сингл, а во-вторых, ты не можешь даже предлагать группу, которая сделала кавер на прекрасную Cannonball Дэмиана Райса во время перерыва на кофе или что-то типа того. Просто ни за что. 

\- Да? – Луи хмыкает, вскидывая брови. Никто из его «девушек» даже не пытался высмеивать его музыкальный вкус. Томлинсон думает, что Гарри что-то типа музыкального сноба. Точнее, он и является таковым, ведь учится на музыкальном факультете. А, значит, это очевидно. Наверное, поступая в университет, у него был экзамен, где нужно было вписать свои любимые инди-группы и тот, кто написал больше всего тех, которые нравятся председателю комиссии, сразу был зачислен. 

\- И что, скажи мне на милость, не так с их кавером на Cannonball? – язвительно спрашивает Луи.

Зейн тяжело вздыхает:  
\- Ну вот, ты разбудил зверя.

Гарри наклоняется немного вперед, чтобы быть ближе к Луи. Его взгляд сосредоточен на футболисте, а жестикулирует он быстрее, чем говорит, определенно. Томлинсон пытается внимательно слушать его тираду о том, какая музыка правильная, а какую просто стоит истребить из этой планеты. Пытаясь не улыбаться слишком заметно, Луи отпивает пиво из бутылки, отворачиваясь от всё еще говорящего Гарри, и натыкаясь на изучающий взгляд Лиама. И тогда Томлинсон замечает, что и сам приблизился к Гарри, пытаясь уловить суть его речи. 

Вокруг Лиама даже воздух самодовольный. Пейн выглядит словно сутенер, который нашел подходящую девушку для клиента на… О, ладно, это немного подходит к их ситуации. Немного. 

Черт.

Если рассуждать логически, то знакомство с Гарри должно было сделать всю эту ситуацию менее неловкой перед тем, как Луи покажет этого паренька всему миру словно конфету в невероятно дорогой обертке. Заглядываясь на Стайлса в очередной раз, Томлинсон понимает, что ни разу не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что он красивей всех членов его команды вместе взятых. Но проблема еще и в том, что Гарри милый, и совершенно несправедливо втягивать его во всё это дерьмо, которое настигнет простого студента музыкального факультета в ближайшем будущем. 

Гарри заслуживает лучшего, намного лучшего, чем отношения на публику с неудачником-девственником. Он не должен видеть свое имя на первых страницах кучи разных газет, он не заслуживает того, чтобы весь мир обсуждал, в какой позе он любит заниматься сексом. _Гарри правда заслуживает лучшего._

Луи обязан отказаться от всей этой затеи. 

Но тогда он будет слишком уязвим для того же Макса, Сержа, он будет обезоружен перед СМИ, которые будут вечно выдумывать о нем чепуху, приписывать ему отношения даже с мимо проходящими мужчинами на улице. А что уж говорить о том, как одиноко он будет чувствовать себя на всяких мероприятиях, куда обычно Луи брал с собой девушек. Ему нужен кто-то, кто испепеляет счастье одним своим видом, кто-то, кто мог бы оценить его глупые шутки. Внезапно, Луи кажется, что если Гарри будет рядом, то его мир станет намного лучше. 

К черту Лиама за то, что тот позволил этой идее поселиться в голове Томлинсона, и к черту слабость второго за то, что тот позволил Пейну сделать это.

Он должен найти способ, как компенсировать это всё Гарри.

Но он не успевает ничего придумывать, потому что тяжелый взгляд Стайлса на себе прерывает его мысли. Луи понимает, что ему задали вопрос, который он прослушал.

\- Я не уверен, наверное, - бормочет он, пытаясь показать, что участвует в разговоре.

\- Ты не уловил ни слова, пока я говорил? – хмыкает Гарри.

Ну, Луи внимательно слушал парня в начале его речи, пока Гарри не начал рассказывать про аранжировку песен и прочее, чего Томлинсону просто не понять. 

\- Я уверен, что твоя история более чем захватывающая. Расскажешь мне ее снова, когда я перед этим хорошенько высплюсь и переживу менее утомительный день, - ухмыляется Луи.

\- Прости, - улыбка Гарри медленно угасает, и Луи даже кажется, что на балконе становится холодней. И именно в этот момент, футболист вспоминает, что с ними всё еще Зейн и Лиам. 

Это и вправду катастрофа. Луи следует бежать отсюда, пока он еще может, пока ему еще не так больно терять всё это. Потому что Гарри младше, искренней, он не провел последние шесть лет, играя в прятки с миром, пытаясь доказать каждому, что он нормальной ориентации. Он не заслуживает ничего такого. С его шармом и красотой, ему может достаться прекрасный парень. Но не Луи. Ведь Томлинсон жалкий девственник, неудачник с мировой славой, которая, в основном, приносит ему одни страдания. 

И, помимо катастрофы, это большое разочарование. Для обоих. 

Только если это… Нет, это не станет реальным, тут четко указан срок годности. 

Эти «отношения» никогда не станут _настоящими отношениями_ с большой буквы О. 

\- Насколько плохо всё прошло? – спрашивает Лиам, вырывая Луи из пессимистических рассуждений. 

Томлинсон поворачивает голову к другу и только сейчас замечает Зейна, лежащего у Пейна между ног. С одной стороны, они в такой позе, потому что на балконе только три лежака, но с другой, Луи уверен, что даже если бы они находились в банкетном зале, эти двое нашли бы способ, как прижаться друг к другу поближе и не отпускать. 

Малик довольно улыбается, прижимаясь к своему парню ближе, будто бы услышав мысли Луи, и открывает глаза, переводя взгляд на Томлинсона. 

Когда все сосредотачивают свое внимание на футболисте, Луи серьезно задумывается над ответом, прикладывая холодную бутылку пива ко лбу. При других обстоятельствах Томлинсон придержал бы свою тягу к алкоголю хотя бы на неделю, но… _Другие обстоятельства_. Одна бутылка пива лучше, чем подсесть на героин, определенно. 

_Насколько плохо всё прошло?_

Он не хочет показаться нытиком сейчас. Хотя Лиам и Зейн знают, что Луи любит иногда жаловаться на жизнь, он предпочел бы придержать эту черту характера в тайне от Гарри. До поры до времени. 

\- Это было… - вздыхает Томлинсон. - Смешанные чувства, знаете. Папарацци были раздражающими, как всегда. Я даже немного повеселился по пути к вам, пытаясь увильнуть от них. Найл был офигенным, серьезно, я не смог бы сделать этого без него. 

\- Хоран? – уточняет Гарри. В его тоне немного удивления, что напоминает Луи о том, что студент не привык к тому, что мировых звезд так просто упоминают в дружеской беседе. 

\- Да. Он отличный друг, тебе он понравится. 

Эм. Если конечно Гарри согласится на эту аферу. 

\- То есть, если ты… Ну, ты понимаешь. Стэн тоже был чудесным. Стэн Лукас, - уточняет Луи для Стайлса. До этого момента Томлинсон даже и не знал, увлечен ли Гарри футболом, но восхищение в глазах студента сказало ему всё. Что ж, это может сделать их жизнь проще. 

Или, возможно, это усложнит всё еще больше. Сейчас трудно сказать. 

\- Тренеру, похоже, всё равно, что очень радует. В принципе, как и большинству команды. Даже Грег Джеймс пару раз заступился за меня или что-то типа этого, но, я считаю, что он посчитал это своим долгом, ну, знаете, как капитана команды.

Луи вздыхает и отпивает немного пива перед тем как продолжить:  
\- Серж Бернаши испугался потери своего достоинства, или жизни, или и того, и другого. Еще Макс Смеллинг тупой пиздюк, но это даже не новость. 

\- Держу пари, он просто завидует тебе, потому что ты играешь лучше него. И продвинулся дальше в лиге, - утверждает Гарри, и Луи теперь точно уверен, что этот парень увлекается футболом.

\- О да, - ухмыляется Луи, теребя бутылку пива в руках. - Не моя вина, что он не может сравниться со мной в игре с мячиками. Да, я специально сказал это так, чтобы звучало двусмысленно. Смейтесь, извращенцы. 

Гарри мило жмурится, когда смеется, словно котенок, и Луи понимает, что он сделает всё что угодно, будет ежедневно выставлять себя полнейшим идиотом перед этим парнем, лишь бы увидеть, как он смеется. Эта мысль давит на него с огромной силой, и ему снова становится трудно рационально мыслить. 

Лиам тоже смеется, а Зейн просто улыбается, и сейчас, в данный момент, вся эта ситуация не так уж и страшна. Ну и что, что Луи первый футболист Премьер Лиги, который не скрывает свою ориентацию в самый пик своей карьеры, как раз на грани входа в национальную команду? _Кто-то ведь должен быть первым, ведь так?_

\- Я рад, что ты относишься ко всему этому со всей серьезностью, на которую только способен, - саркастически замечает Лиам, ухмыляясь. 

\- О, а тебе хотелось бы, что бы я забился в угол, рыдая, обнимаясь с бутылкой виски? – интересуется Луи. - Я могу, ты же знаешь. Я ходил в театральный кружок целый год, пока футбол не занял всё мое свободное время. 

\- Должно быть, это тяжело, - бормочет Гарри, потягиваясь на своем лежаке и поворачиваясь лицом к Луи.

Его теплый взгляд в сочетании с высокой температурой на улице мешает Томлинсону рационально мыслить. 

\- Не то чтобы это всегда легко, знаешь?

\- Тем не менее, - Гарри тянется за новой бутылкой пива и Луи замечает у него татуировку на левой верхней части бедра. _«Might as well»._ Стайлс сейчас совершенно другой, не тот дерзкий мальчик с вечеринки, а задумчивый и сладкоречивый парень. И, кажется, он уже и не может быть более привлекательным для Луи. 

\- Тем не менее, - повторяет он. - Я думаю, это замечательно. Ну, то, что ты делаешь. Это очень многое значит, знаешь?

Луи глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя запах лета и горячего асфальта, пива и чипсов.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Без сомнений, - встревает Лиам, широко улыбаясь, пока Гарри уверенно кивает. 

\- Это много значило бы для меня в пятнадцать, Лу. И это будет значить многое для некоторых пятнадцатилетних парней сейчас, - мягко произносит Зейн, поднимая голову с плеча Пейна. 

\- Подводя итоги, - говорит Гарри. - Ты просто… _невероятный_ , потому что делаешь это. Ты мог бы опровергнуть все слухи, но ты не сделал этого. Да.

Стайлс тихо смеется, и у Луи появляется дикое желание дотронуться языком до его ямочек на щеках. Но вместо этого он делает еще один глоток пива. Напиток слишком теплый и из-за этого Томлинсон чувствует себя обманутым. Ну, серьезно, это плохой товар! Он предпочел бы облизать ямочки. 

\- Спасибо, парни. Вы так… обнадеживаете меня. Заставляете звучать всё это так, будто я скоро умру.

\- Нет, я имею в виду не… Нет, - протестует Гарри, положив бутылку со стуком на пол и широко раскрыв глаза. Он слишком серьезен, а ведь Луи пошутил. Наверное. Ну, это точно была шутка. На пятьдесят процентов. 

\- Ты просто… Ты так хорош. Вспомни хотя бы ту превосходную подачу Дефо в игре против Нидерландов в прошлом месяце? Ты словно не от мира сего, Луи! – Гарри бурно жестикулирует, будто от этих слов и правда зависит жизнь Луи. - Они никогда бы не избавились от такого игрока как ты. 

Если это странное чувство и есть бабочками в животе, тогда Луи определенно попал. Всё потому что футболист совершенно не привык к невероятно красивым парням, смотрящим на него с широкой, искренней улыбкой и светящимися глазами. Томлинсон должен что-то сказать. Наверное. Что-нибудь умное и смешное. Но опыт показывает, что это просто невозможно, потому что неудачник – это второе имя Луи. 

\- Осторожней, или я начну думать, что ты влюблен в меня.

Блять, он что, правда сказал это? _Стыдоба._ Это самая неловкая попытка пофлиртовать с красивым парнем в истории человечества. Об этом свидетельствует опущенная голова Гарри и его неудачная попытка изобразить улыбку. 

Возможно, Стайлс сейчас вспоминает их первую встречу, но, скорее всего, Луи принимает это всё слишком близко к сердцу. Это была всего лишь вечеринка. И Гарри определенно из тех людей, которые всегда флиртуют, пытаясь завести разговор. Так ведь? 

\- А ты не влюблен в меня, ведь так? Потому что это будет очень неловко, ну, знаешь, притворяться, что мы в отношениях, - решает Луи спасать ситуацию. Или накалить ее еще больше.

Гарри просто смотрит на него, ничего не говоря. 

\- Луи, - возмущенно произносит Лиам.

\- Это звучало слишком самовлюбленно, - с ноткой раздражения замечает Зейн.

\- Это довольно важный вопрос, - пытается оправдать себя Томлинсон, потому что поздно уже отмахиваться. Он ведь должен знать всё о сложившейся ситуации, ведь именно он главный герой, не так ли?

– Люди западают на знаменитостей из-за денег, известности, красоты, понимаете? А потом они знакомятся с ним или с ней поближе и остаются разочарованными, когда их идол оказывается… нормальным. Обыденным. Я просто проверяю, понимаете? 

_Неловко, неловко, неловко, неловко._

Есть огромная вероятность, что Гарри уже жалеет, что согласился на всю эту авантюру. Луи должен надеяться на то, что Гарри отступится, он правда должен. Всю эту ситуацию можно назвать катастрофой, и Гарри просто обязан научиться ненавидеть Луи за то, что тот вовлек его во все это дерьмо без должного предупреждения. 

\- Эм, нет. Да. Нет, - нервно смеется Гарри. Солнце придало его щекам легкий румянец, превращая студента в забавного краснощекого малыша. 

Стайлс не отрывает взгляд от Луи, качая головой.

\- Не переживай, я не влюблен в тебя. Я просто хочу помочь. И, честно говоря, мне больше нравятся высокие блондины. 

_Высокие блондины._ Хорошо. 

\- Я могу познакомить тебя с Максом, - предлагает Томлинсон. - Он придурок, но он как раз подходит под описание парня твоей мечты. 

\- _Ты_ придурок, - Зейн бросает в голову Луи крышечку от бутылки пива.

\- Неправда, - Луи изображает возмущение на лице, пытаясь не засмеяться.

Странно, как он может забыть обо всем, развалившись здесь, на этом балконе, со своими двумя лучшими друзьями и парнем в кавычках. Он правда может забыть о шатком состоянии своей карьеры, о негативной реакции своих поклонников. Ну, почти.

\- Я просто пытался помочь. Разве знакомить своего ненастоящего парня с кем-то, кто может ему подойти, это плохой такт? 

\- Я не думаю, что существуют какие-то правила, - произносит Гарри, а потом Луи приходится наблюдать, словно в замедленной съемке, как двигается кадык Стайлса, когда тот глотает пиво и как капелька пота стекает по ямочке между его ключицами. Томлинсон чувствует себя немного пьяным из-за этого. 

\- Ну, тогда, мы можем создать одно, - предлагает Луи, - Я могу платить тебе. 

\- _Ни в коем случае_ даже не думай об этом, - Гарри выглядит и звучит обиженно, нахмурившись и напрягшись, - Я не сервис услуг или что-то типа этого. Я просто хочу помочь, а не заработать на тебе, понимаешь? 

\- Ты неправильно меня понял, - сразу начал оправдываться Луи. Ведь он правда не имел в виду ничего такого. Это просто вырвалось, да, совершенно случайно. Такое бывает, когда Томлинсон нервничает. А к несчастью, Гарри заставляет его нервничать.

\- Я хотел сказать, что ты собираешься оказать мне огромную услугу, которая отберет у тебя много времени. Времени, которое ты мог бы потратить на работу, если бы… Ну, если у тебя есть работа. И папарацци. Они будут преследовать тебя. И совершенно незнакомые люди, которые будут считать своим долгом говорить тебе то, что думают о наших отношениях. И еще намечается пару мероприятий, которые тебе придется посетить со мной, так что… - Луи переводит дух перед тем, как продолжить говорить. - Так что тебе придется потратить огромную кучу денег на одежду. Ну, на случай, если у тебя нет костюма, сделанного на заказ. 

Луи хочется спрятаться в глубокой, темной пещере. Пещере, которая может привести его в Австралию, где никто его не найдет, не узнает. Он сможет начать новую жизнь там, стать моряком и проводить дни напролет в открытом море. 

\- У меня нет такого костюма, - немного помолчав, говорит Гарри. - Но это не значит, что я позволю тебе платить мне, ясно? Я не соглашусь на такое. 

Луи садится прямо, поджимая колени.

\- А я не могу позволить тебе делать всё это… просто так. Я не могу так просто воспользоваться тобой. 

\- Ты не пользуешься мной, если я на это согласен. Я знаю, на что иду, - гордо поднимает подбородок Гарри. Весь его вид говорит о невероятном упрямстве: от поджатых пальчиков ног до складки между бровей. И это даже смешно, потому что как, ну как Луи может так тянуть к парню, которого он только встретил?! 

\- В этом-то и дело. Я не уверен, знаешь ли ты на что идешь и…

\- Парни, - перебивает их Лиам и, о, точно, Луи снова забыл, что они с Гарри тут не одни. И как Томлинсон мог забыть о своем вездесущем друге, который мимо не пройдет любого спора, пока он не разрешится?

\- Компромисс, - твердо настаивает Пейн. - Как насчет компромисса? Луи платит за всё, что касается... _этого._ Он платит за костюмы, которые Гарри должен надевать на всякие мероприятия или ужины и прочее. Всё остальное Гарри делает бесплатно, потому что он просто хочет помочь. 

Это звучит разумно, но что-то всё равно не так. 

Как только Луи открывает рот, чтобы возразить, Гарри перебивает его:  
\- Хорошо. 

Хорошо?

Ха. Значит, Стайлс согласился, чтобы Луи платил за всё, что касается их ненастоящего романа, ведь так? Это обеспечивает Луи свободу действий в публичном проявлении их отношений, если можно так сказать. Может, Гарри всегда хотелось что-то сделать. Прыгнуть с парашютом, например, или посетить Париж или Ниагарский водопад, неважно.

\- Хорошо, - наконец соглашается Луи. - Это мне подходит. 

Широкая улыбка Гарри становится причиной всё тех же гребанных бабочек в животе Томлинсона. _«Плохая идея,_ \- думает он, - _Это очень плохая идея»._ Но не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

====


	2. Глава II

Всю двадцатиминутную поездку к кафе, где работает Гарри, за Луи следует черный Форд Фокус – машина, которая не должна вызывать никаких подозрений.

В очередной раз замечая, как этот Форд замедляется вместе с ним, Луи недовольно хмурится. Но, с другой стороны, это ведь его план – быть замеченным. 

Когда Луи паркуется у входа в Costa Coffee, Гарри уже ждет его, облокотившись на перила, что ограждают тротуар от дороги. Томлинсон впервые видит его одетым консервативно: черные джинсы и простая белая футболка, воротник которой открывает обзор на ключицы. И всё это украшает красный цветок за ухом. 

Как только Гарри замечает машину Луи, он как-то умудряется засунуть телефон в карман его невозможно узких джинс, легкой походкой направляясь к красному Порше Томлинсона, которое создано для того, чтобы привлекать к себе внимание. Луи наклоняется, чтобы открыть парню дверь. 

\- Неплохая машина, - произносит Гарри, пытаясь удобно устроиться на пассажирском сидении. Серьезно, как он живет с такими длинными ногами?

Парень поворачивается к Луи с сияющей улыбкой, но футболист может легко заметить волнение в его глазах, точную причину которого трудно разобрать. Это может быть из-за присутствия Луи или из-за их свидания, про которое вскоре напишут и расскажут где только можно. Если это так, то это действительно была хорошая идея: встретиться с Гарри здесь, а не подъехать к его дому. 

Но пути назад нет. Скоро вся Британия будет говорить о неком Гарри – простом студенте Манчестерского университета, которому удалось завладеть сердцем известного футболиста. 

\- Никогда не думал, что признаю это, но я совершенно не знаю, как вести себя на свидании, - улыбаясь юноше в ответ, произносит Луи.

Томлинсон протягивает руку, чтобы потрогать цветок в волосах Гарри. 

\- За нами наблюдают. 

Гарри не двигается, пока Луи убирает ему волосы с лица, а потом медленно скользит пальцами по его щеке. Лицо парня ничего не выражает, только глаза бегают по лицу Томлинсона, пытаясь высмотреть что-то. 

\- Ну… Хорошо, - бормочет Гарри. 

\- Знаешь, ты всё еще можешь отказаться. Я не буду винить тебя, - отстраняется от парня Луи, слабо улыбаясь.

\- Нет, - слишком быстро и резко отвечает Гарри, качая головой. 

\- Нет, - повторяет он, уже более спокойно, - правда, всё хорошо. Я просто не уверен, что я должен… Ну, мы держимся за руки, да? А папарацци должны застукать нас целующимися? 

\- Я растерян также как и ты, - уверяет парня Луи. И это как-то успокаивает Гарри и он уже искренно улыбается, показывая прелестные ямочки. Он действительно очень красив. И Томлинсон точно не притворяется, когда смотрит на парня, будто он лучшее, что случалось с этим миром после Криштиано Рональдо. 

\- Значит, мы просто плывем по течению? – спрашивает Гарри. 

\- Предполагаю, что да, - кивает Луи перед тем, как вздрогнуть от гудка автомобиля. Он наконец-то понимает, что им следует двигаться, потому что его машина уже создала некую пробку позади. Футболист возобновляет движение, бросая мимолетный взгляд на тот самый Форд.

\- К тому же, - произносит он после минутной заминки, - из нас двоих ты определенно опытней в плане свиданий с парнями. 

\- Ну, я никогда не был с кем-то больше пары месяцев, - просто говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами, - так что я не могу сказать, как вести себя с тем, с кем я встречаюсь примерно год. 

Вчера вечером на том самом балконе Лиама, попивая пиво и заедая его пиццей, они придумали историю о том, как Гарри и Луи встретились. 

Идея Луи, что включала в себя бар, играющего на пианино Гарри и самого Томлинсона, проливающего на Стайлса напиток, чтобы тот с ним заговорил, не была принята с энтузиазмом, который, уверен футболист, она заслуживала. 

\- Я даже не играю на пианино, - сказал ему тогда Гарри, - мой инструмент это гитара.

\- Тебе следует играть на пианино, - заявил Луи, - особенно с такими пальцами, как у тебя.

Томлинсон даже был готов пойти на компромисс и рассказать всем о том, что он встретил Гарри во время его уличного мини-концерта, и, вместо того, чтобы кинуть монетку, он предложил парню сходить в кино, где они не обращали внимания на фильм, потому что не могли перестать разговаривать. Но эту идею тоже отклонили из-за того что это не было похоже на правду. Так что, Гарри и Луи встретились на вечеринке у общих друзей, вскоре начали встречаться, а их отношения, по очевидным причинам, остались секретом для всех, кроме самых близких друзей. Пф, проще простого. 

Также безумно скучно, но Луи признает, что они не гонятся за очками за креативность. 

В любом случае. Значит, Гарри не был ни с кем больше пары месяцев? Это подтверждает подозрения Луи о том, что Гарри тот, который легко знакомится с новыми парнями, встречается с ними, наслаждается свободой, предлагаемой расцветающим гей-сообществом в Манчестере. Но Томлинсон не может винить его. Ведь если бы он был на месте Гарри, с такой же невероятной внешностью и харизмой, которая магнитом притягивает к себе людей, он жил бы настолько свободно, насколько ему позволяли бы законы. 

К сожалению, он совсем не на месте Гарри.

Возможно, когда это всё закончится, когда интерес к его персоне поутихнет, может быть тогда, наконец-таки, он сможет начать жить. Сможет набраться настоящего опыта. Под опытом он имеет в виду что-то настоящее, а не свою руку.

Останавливаясь на светофоре, Луи поворачивает голову к Гарри, изучая его долгим взглядом, рассматривая его профиль, пухлые губы, линию плеч. Опуская взгляд ниже, парень замечает яркий браслет на руке Стайлса, на котором большими буквами написано Leeds Festival.

\- Ну, - медленно произносит Луи, - думаю, нам всё же придется плыть по течению, пытаясь, не думать, что будет потом. Проверить, что нас обоих устраивает больше всего.

Широкая улыбка появляется на лице Гарри:  
\- Звучит круто.

Звучит, как точный алгоритм огромной катастрофы, но Луи не говорит это вслух.

Футболист откидывается на спинку сидения, наблюдая за всё еще красным цветом светофора.

\- Итак. Что за цветок?

\- Что? – открыв бардачок, переспрашивает Стайлс. Он начинает просматривать кучу компакт-дисков, завалявшихся там. И если обычно такое вторжение в личную жизнь невероятно бесит Луи, то сейчас он даже ничего не говорит, так как Гарри роется в его бардачке с таким бесцельным любопытством, что его действия никак не могут расцениваться как шпионство или сталкерство. Кроме того, в данных обстоятельствах, Томлинсон не думает, что парни должны помнить, что такое личное пространство. 

\- Цветок, - повторяет Луи.

\- О, - улыбается Гарри, от чего на щеках у него появляются ямочки, - друг принес в наше кафе из теплицы. Он там на практике или что-то типа того. Это гибискус.

Когда светофор наконец-таки меняет цвет, Луи возобновляет движение, кидая быстрый взгляд в боковое зеркало. От черного Форда их отделяют две машины. 

\- Это очень мило с его стороны.

\- Да, его зовут Джейми, кстати, - Гарри пристально изучает диск Two Door Cinema Club, а потом бережно кладет его обратно в бардачок, словно сокровище, - он один из тех двоих моих друзей. Он и Эд. Ну, мои друзья, которые знают правду о нас, понимаешь? Помимо Зейна и Лиама, конечно. 

Джейми и Эд, точно. Эти двое и семья Гарри, которая включает его маму, сестру и отчима, потому что Стайлс сразу же дал понять Луи, что сама идея лгать своей семье для него полный абсурд. Томлинсон даже не пытался спорить: если бы его сестры были чуточку старше, он рассказал бы им всё о себе. Но пока знает только его мама, старшая сестра Шарлотта и его отчим.

Два ребенка от разведенных родителей играют в любовников. Как мило. 

\- Ну, теперь я буду ждать от Джейми цветок при встрече, - ухмыляется Луи, - ты сообщишь ему о моих надеждах и ожиданиях, правда? 

Гарри как-то слишком быстро кивает и откидывается на спинку сиденья, меняя тему разговора:  
\- Мы едем в какое-то шикарное место, да?

Трудно сказать, надеется ли студент на это, надеется ли он на меню с изысканными французскими блюдами, которые подают официанты, одетые в строгие костюмы. Луи ненавидит такие заведения, он даже и не думал везти Гарри в одно из них, потому что Стайлс не из тех людей, которые наслаждаются снобистскими местами, но…

Может, он как раз таки такой?

\- Нет, - осторожно отвечает Луи, - всего лишь в Россо. Еда там чудесная, итальянская, если ты не знал. Это не первоклассное заведение, но очень уютное и тихое, особенно в обед. Неофициальное, я бы сказал. Но если ты хочешь…? Я мог бы поискать, есть ли еще свободные столики в Aubaine или Second Floor.

Он должен был спросить. Это было бы опрометчиво с его стороны, если бы он не сделал этого.

\- Нет, - быстро качает головой Гарри, от чего Луи накрывает волной облегчения, - нет, правда. Всё в порядке. Просто стало интересно, одет ли я правильно. И можно ли оставить мне цветок.

Поворачивая на Шарлотт Стрит, Луи замедляет движение своего Порше, замечая строительные работы впереди. Черный Форд всё еще семенит за ними, уже даже не пытаясь скрываться. Это безумно оскорбительно, потому что самое малое, что папарацци могут сделать – притвориться, что они оставили его в покое. 

\- Неа, оставь цветок, мне нравится, - Томлинсон протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Гарри по щеке, как раз так, чтобы это было четко видно сзади, - он подходит машине.

Гарри не отстраняется, как Луи предполагал, а только льнет к ладони футболиста. 

\- За нами всё еще наблюдают? – спрашивает он.

Томлинсон кивает, возвращая руку на руль, когда он замечает свободное парковочное место. 

\- Черный Форд позади. Он преследует меня с тех пор, как я выехал из дома. 

Гарри тяжело вздыхает, бросая мимолетный взгляд в боковое зеркало.

\- Итак, соответствующие цвета. Всегда выглядит красиво. 

Луи так благодарен за то, что Гарри даже и не думает обсуждать этих «акул», преследующих их. Как только они войдут в Россо, папарацци станет больше, но так и должно быть. Ведь это свидание на публику, Луи не должен стремиться уединиться с ним.

Наслаждаться обществом друг друга не обязательное условие в этой сделке.

\- В точку, - паркуясь, Луи с удовольствием замечает, что по близости нет никаких папарацци, - ненастоящий парень, который подходит твоей машине это последний тренд, ты не знал?

Несмотря на столь короткую поездку, Луи поражен тишине, которая наступает, когда он вынимает ключ из зажигания. До этого он мог винить низкий гул на гудение двигателя, но теперь ему приходится признать, что это его собственные нервы, которые словно натянутая струна сейчас. Господи, он не готов. В ближайшие миллион лет точно. 

Парень пытается успокоиться, посчитать вдохи и выдохи, как он всегда делает, ожидая финального свистка на важных матчах.

Луи следует обращать всё свое внимание на Гарри, ведь он не знает, что может случиться в момент, когда они выйдут из машины, но ему даже сложно открыть дверь. Он боится покинуть это благословенное на данный момент место. Еще и летняя жара вокруг, словно кирпичная стена, которая безумно давит на него.

Он поворачивается к Гарри как раз тогда, когда тот, выгибая спину, вылезает из машины. Может, Луи следовало бы открыть ему дверь, но Гарри ведь не девушка, не так ли? Определенно не девушка. 

\- А если быть более вежливым, - поправляя футболку, да так, что она на мгновение показывает его плоский живот, произносит Гарри, - выбирай машину, чтобы соответствовать своему парню. 

У Луи забирает пару мгновений понять, к чему это было сказано. Но точно. Они говорили про цвета.

Развернув Порше, Луи присоединяется к ожидающему его на тротуаре Гарри, улыбаясь и опуская очки на нос. 

\- Хорошо. Теперь я буду проверять, во что ты одет перед тем, как выбрать машину.

Гарри издает какой-то нечленораздельный звук, поправляя джинсы, которые сидят на нем, будто нарисованные. Луи с каким-то странным энтузиазмом и взволнованностью замечает, что ему приходится поднимать голову, дабы посмотреть на Стайлса. Это что-то новое. 

Они проходят мимо какого-то бизнесмена, и Томлинсон делает вид, что не замечает странного взгляда в их сторону.

\- Сколько у тебя машин? – спрашивает Гарри после небольшой паузы, но тон его голоса звучит так, будто он не уверен, хочет ли знать ответ. Ну да. Если он студент, то чаще всего пользуется общественным транспортом.

\- Пять.

Да, это слишком странно, и слишком много для одного человека. Может, Луи мог бы вознаградить Гарри за помощь, отдавая ему одну из своих машин? Хотя, это отобрало бы у парня слишком много времени, чтобы решить, какую именно из своих малышек он может отдать.

Он мог бы просто купить новую.

\- Пять, - медленно повторяет Гарри, сглатывая. Луи хочет пожать плечами и сказать ему, что это не так уж и важно, но он отвлекся, засматриваясь на то, как Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу, смотря на Луи, и представляя, как студент делает это совсем в других обстоятельствах.

Кажется, Томлинсону потребуется слишком много убеждений, чтобы напомнить самому себе, что он не должен даже думать о таком.

***

 

Луи следует спросить еще раз, просто так, для справки, действительно ли Гарри хочет сделать это. Ведь это последний шанс убежать от ответственности, от грязных слухов.

Но он не спрашивает.

Он просит Рио поменять их столик у окна на столик в углу, который сможет подарить им хоть немного уединения.   
Возможно, это даже помешает папарацци получить четкие фотографии Гарри. Возможно. Скорее всего - нет. Луи перестал недооценивать находчивость журналистов.

Рио легко исполняет его просьбу, заводит разговор о победах Манчестер Юнайтед в этом сезоне, провожая их к новому столику. И пока, он ничего не говорит о том, что, возможно, в его ресторане скоро взорвется бомба, мужчина даже пару раз вовлекает Гарри в разговор, пытаясь не задавать никаких вопросов. Скорее всего, это признаки хорошего хозяина.

Порция креветок, где их определенно оказалось больше, чем предусмотрено в меню, кажется Луи очень щедрым жестом.

\- Так Рио проявляет свою любовь. Вкусной едой, - цепляя одну креветку вилкой и махая ею перед Гарри, произносит Томлинсон.

\- Я знал, что он мне понравится. Хорошая еда это всегда плюс.

Кажется, Гарри комфортно сидеть здесь, облокотившись одним локтем на стол, изучая фотографии на стенах под мягким светом лампы над их столиком. Наблюдая за ним, краем взгляда Луи ловит какое-то быстрое движение, но это оказываются всего лишь пара посетителей.

\- Так значит ты один из этих парней, - говорит Томлинсом перед тем, как откусить кусочек. Креветки потрясающие, даже если они и без чеснока, другая приправа, что-то похожее на чабрец, придает невероятного вкуса блюду. Чтобы там не было, пять креветок точно не будет достаточно. Луи может предвидеть битву на смерть за добавку.

\- Один из этих парней? – переводя взгляд от креветок на футболиста, переспрашивает Гарри.

\- Один из тех парней, которые могут есть всё, что угодно и оставаться в форме, - Луи показывает пальцем на грудь Гарри, - худые и подтянутые. Я презираю таких, просто чтоб ты знал. Вы просто существуете для того, чтобы издеваться над нами, неудачниками.

\- Погоди, что? – Гарри выглядит действительно удивленным, - тебе нужно следить за тем, что ты ешь? Да ну, не может быть.

\- Я в порядке, пока зарабатываю на жизнь, гоняясь за мячом, - Луи надеется, что он засветился как рождественская елка, из-за комплимента Стайлса, не слишком заметно, - если бы не это, то...

Гарри чуть не давится в неверии, качая головой.

\- В это невозможно поверить. Ты выглядишь как тот, кто не может прожить и дня без тренировки, знаешь. Не может быть.

Его губы блестят от соуса к креветкам, и Луи безумно хочется перегнуться через стол, чтобы слизать его. А потом, дабы не потерять вкус, проникнуть языком в рот Гарри.

Остановись прямо сейчас.

Конечно, это обеспечило бы другим посетителям, которые не прекращают посылать парочке мимолетные взгляды, неплохое шоу. Но также это, скорее всего, зашло бы далеко за линию их договоренностей.

\- Что у тебя за браслет? – спрашивает Луи, показывая на запястье Гарри. - Ты был на фестивале в Лидс?

\- Да, - Гарри доедает креветку перед тем, как продолжить, - ездил с Джейми после того, как нам обоим исполнилось восемнадцать. Это было….

Его рука описывает что-то в воздухе, видимо, он всё еще не может найти слов, чтобы описать, как всё было прекрасно, но его глаза ярко излучают счастье, что даже не надо слов. Когда он снова начинает говорить, его речь как всегда медлительна и ленива, словно утро воскресенья.

\- Это было словно… попробовать свободу впервые. Это было невероятно.

Гарри хочет добавить еще что-то, но вспышка прерывает их обоих. Стайлс резко поднимает голову, но, черт, как Луи мог не заметить этого огромного парня, приближающегося к ним? Он думал, что будет смотреть в оба, но, видимо, нет.

На секунду будто всё вокруг замирает, и Луи понимает, что бездумно пялится прямо в объектив, чувствуя биение своего сердца даже в горле. Потом он немного отодвигается в сторону, в попытке закрыть Гарри собой, хотя бы немного, даже не думая о том, что они, собственно и выбрались в этот ресторан для того, чтобы Стайлса запечатлели с ним. Луи чувствует себя совершенно неадекватным, слишком маленьким, слишком ущербным. Гарри тихо замер, и Томлинсон хочет сказать ему, что всё будет хорошо, хочет заставить его бежать отсюда. Но вместо этого, он ничего не говорит, пока сам Рио не подходит к папарацци. Он хлопает мужчину по плечу, да так, что тот вздрагивает: то ли от боли, то ли от испуга.

Луи наконец-то отворачивается, протягивает руку, чтобы успокаивающе погладить ладонь Гарри.

\- Эй, - тихо шепчет он.

Пару раз моргнув, Стайлс фокусирует свой взгляд на Луи. У него забирает пару секунд на то, чтобы убрать выражение шока с лица. И Луи вдруг понимает, что именно случилось. Он думал, что был готов к тому, что только что произошло, но это жуткое чувство, будто все его внутренности выкручивает, как тряпку, говорит об обратном. Сглатывая, он чувствует металлический привкус во рту, будто это страх.

\- Эй, - наконец-таки мягко отвечает Гарри. Никто из них не наблюдает за тем, как папарацци буквально вылетает из здания.

Хорошо. Дело сделано.

Завтра их лица будут украшать развороты многих газет, наряду с парой строк о полузащитнике Томлинсоне, наслаждающимся компанией неизвестного молодого человека, какой тонкий намек, как трудно догадаться к чему это идет. И цветок в волосах Гарри будет главной темой для обсуждения.

Дело сделано. 

Луи заставляет себя улыбнуться, несмотря на горькое отвращение к себе из-за его эгоистичности. Этот крест нужно было нести ему. Он не должен был втягивать в эту путаницу еще кого-то.

\- Я всегда хотел поехать туда. В Лидс.

Румянец медленно возвращается на щеки Гарри, прогоняя бледный оттенок кожи.

\- И почему же не поехал?

Вздыхая, Луи откидывается на спинку стула, накалывая на вилку еще одну креветку. Каким-то образом, он больше не голоден.

\- К тому времени, когда я был достаточно взрослым, чтобы поехать без взрослого сопровождающего, середина августа означала последнюю подготовку к началу нового сезона. В футболе намного больше работы, чем большинство людей думают.

Гарри вздрагивает, будто прогоняя кошмар.

\- Мне жаль. В смысле, мне жаль не из-за твоей работы, а из-за того, что у тебя не получилось попасть на фестиваль.

Он смотрит на последнюю креветку на тарелке, которая принадлежит ему, но, даже несмотря на то, что он чувствует невероятное облегчение в животе, поскольку они снова ведут непринужденный разговор, Луи всё равно отодвигает креветку в в сторону Гарри.

\- Так и должно быть, - говорит Луи. - Честно говоря, я даже немного завидую.

Смех Гарри заглушает джазовую музыку, играющую на фоне. Но потом он резко затихает, удивленно усмехаясь.

\- Что? – спрашивает Луи, потому что, ладно, ему нравится смех Гарри, и ему бы хотелось еще не раз заставить его смеяться, но... это даже не было шуткой?

\- Ничего, - качая головой, Гарри доедает последнюю креветку, потом продолжает: - Просто… Ведь ты это ты. Как ты можешь завидовать кому-то? Мне?

Черт, он ведь не знает даже и половины всего. И Луи не собирается разрушить это стеснительно неправильное представление, которое Гарри построил о нем, так что он просто непринужденно пожимает плечами.

\- Ну, - произносит Стайлс после того, как они изучали друг друга через стол слишком долгое время, - если ты… Джейми и я снова собираемся в Лидс в этом году. Это что-то типа традиции. Эд тоже едет. Так что…

Он тянется к стакану с водой, хватая его своими длинными пальцами, и Луи в очередной раз не может не обратить внимания на тот самый браслет. Гарри опускает взгляд, а когда снова начинает говорить, Томлинсон замечает то ли нервные, то ли неуверенные нотки в тоне его голоса.

\- Это середина августа, но, если ты сможешь уладить дела, то присоединяйся к нам. Почувствуешь, какого это самому устанавливать палатки, пробираться сквозь толпу в грязи, дабы найти лучший обзор сцены, пить дешевое пиво. Что-то типа этого.

К концу речи, вся неуверенность исчезла и, черт, Луи так хотелось бы прочувствовать на себе весь «дух» фестиваля. Пробираться в туалет посреди ночи, проходя мимо людей, которые всё еще не спят, потом возвращаться обратно в палатку, тихо и осторожно, дабы не разбудить Гарри. Одна мысль об этом позволяет Луи свободней дышать.

\- Звучит замечательно.

Он не упоминает, что тренировочный лагерь как раз назначен на это время. Просто…

Это приятно и дает надежду, что это всё продлится еще некоторое время.

***

 

После Лидс они плавно переходят к обсуждению групп и певцов, которых видели вживую. Когда Луи упоминает, что как-то встречал Робби Уильямса, Гарри забывает, как жевать, давясь пастой, из-за чего Луи смеется над ним и даже встает похлопать парня по спине.

\- Ты такой фанатичный, - говорит он. 

Гарри слегка наклоняет голову назад, дабы одарить Томлинсона свирепым взглядом. Он немного покраснел, то ли от злости, то ли от смущения, но всё равно остался чрезвычайно соблазнительным.

\- Неправда. Просто… Ты встречал Робби Уильямса, а так обыденно об этом рассказываешь. Он ведь потрясающий.

Внезапно, Луи хочется, чтобы Гарри был так поражен им, а не кем-то, кого он когда-то встречал. К счастью, это желание быстро исчезает, и вскоре Луи чуть не доводит Гарри до приступа, рассказывая о том, как пил с Робби Уильямсом сок, какой он забавный, и о том, что они разошлись, оставив у друг друга свой номер, но пока ни разу не связывались.

На протяжении этого разговора, они пытаются игнорировать повышенное любопытство вокруг к их персонам. Также они стали разговаривать на тон ниже, дабы люди за соседними столиками не услышали что-то лишнее, не растрепали об этом кому попало, чтобы потом им не пришлось потом отвечать на неловкие вопросы от СМИ.

На удивление, игнорировать всё вокруг не так уж и сложно.

Или, может это не так уж и удивительно, может эта ситуация одна из тех, которые с каждым днем становятся всё серьезней и серьезней, стоит оставить без присмотра. Даже отрицать ее существование сейчас как-то легче, чем это должно быть.

Но, да, возможно Луи и слышал неприятные комментарии в свою сторону на вчерашней тренировке, а имя Гарри может звучать во всех средствах массовой информации уже завтра. Прямо сейчас Луи закрывает это всё на замок и ставит на самую дальнюю полку своего разума и просто наслаждается едой и губами Гарри, которые порозовели еще больше, чем обычно из-за свекольного соуса в главном блюде.

Когда Луи платит за них двоих сам, Гарри смотрит на его действия, но удерживается от протеста. Ха, ему лучше привыкнуть к этому. Томлинсон и так слишком много пользуется им. Бесплатный ланч ничто по сравнению с этим.

Лучше было бы подбросить Гарри на своем Порше, но Луи предпочел провести Стайлса до современного здания, в котором сегодня проходит семинар студента. Они привлекают несколько заинтересованных взглядов по дороге, но Томлинсон игнорирует всё это, полностью фокусируясь на Гарри.

\- Ты… Это ведь не было слишком ужасно, правда?

Гарри стоит с засунутыми в оба кармана джинс руками, и, серьезно, они настолько узкие, как там что-то вообще помещается?!

\- Ужасно? – хмурится он, от чего на его лбу появляются складки, а уголки губ опускаются вниз, - о чем ты вообще говоришь?

\- Ну, ты знаешь, - Луи пытается говорить всё это непринужденно, но ему не удается, так как опасение бурлит даже в его венах, - люди, которые притворяются, что не пялятся на нас вовсю, тот лысеющий мужчина, который сунул свою камеру тебе чуть ли не в лицо…

\- Я знал, что будет много взглядов в нашу сторону, - перебивает его Гарри, - я ничего не имею против, ясно?

Что-то в его позе, взгляде говорит о том, что он немножко против, но Луи благодарен за ложь.

\- Спасибо, - произносит Томлинсон, касаясь талии Гарри, слишком быстро опуская руку, потому что граница их действий слишком неразборчивая, как клубок ниток.

Вместо того, чтобы отклонить благодарность Луи, Стайлс улыбается, слегка склоняя голову вбок.

\- Не за что. Мне наверное нужно… - неопределенно показывает студент на вход в здание.

\- Да, да, конечно, - кивает Луи, прокашливаясь. – Не давай мне себя задерживать. То есть… Я позвоню тебе, да?

\- Да, - эхом повторяет за ним Гарри. Он медленно осматривается, потом улыбается Томлинсону.

– Удачи на тренировке. Всё будет хорошо, я уверен.

И без предупреждения, он наклоняется вперед, чтобы поцеловать Луи в щеку, оставить там невидимый след от своих сухих губ, которые футболист почувствует только тогда, когда Гарри уже отстранится.

И вот Стайлс уже отходит от него к зданию, пока Луи, не в силах что-то сказать или сделать, остается на месте еще некоторое время, чувствуя себя так, будто его тело резко уменьшилось и ему стало невероятно тесно находиться в этом мире. Глубоко вздыхая, он заставляет себя развернуться и пойти по только что пройденному пути с Гарри к своей машине у всё того же ресторана. Он думает, что слышит, как кто-то зовет его, но не удосуживается даже откликнуться, проверить, хочет ли этот кто-то автограф, фото, сказать что-то, или может даже обозвать его.

Жизнь продолжается.

***

 

Тренировка косвенно лучше, чем вчера.

Луи всё так же чувствует себя, будто только что вылез из пещеры и всего лишь один луч солнца приведет его к незамедлительной смерти. Кроме этого, большинство его товарищей по команде выглядят более расслабленно, чем вчера. 

Может, это из-за того, что у них был целый день на то, чтобы привыкнуть к новому Луи или из-за той вчерашней тирады Томлинсона об отсутствии интереса в них, или из-за того, что они правда поверили статье о свидании Луи, которая появилась онлайн уже через час, когда он провел Гарри, как раз перед тренировкой.

Это может быть также из-за того, что Луи чувствует себя более комфортно, чем вчера, что, в свою очередь, расслабляет других. Когда Макс одаривает его каким-то подлым комментарием о том, что Томлинсон перешел на детей цветов в последнее время, Луи не пытается его удушить, показывая свою мирную сторону. Он даже гордится этим.

Вся его реакция это простое пожатие плечами и непринужденный ответ:  
\- Виновен, признаю. Но пока это законно и это только Гарри.

Грег, который как раз проходит мимо, кладет руку на плечо Луи, привлекая его внимание.

\- Эй, обязательно возьми его с собой на ужин со спонсорами, хорошо?

Когда Томлинсон кивает, Грег улыбается и идет дальше. Ну, хорошо. Всё уже становится намного легче.

Или, может, это отсрочка. Ненадолго. Может, единственная причина, почему Луи такой спокойный и сдержанный в том, что он находится в центре внимания.

***

 

Во вторник открываются врата ада.

До этого всё было лишь пикантным слухом о том, что известного футболиста застали развлекающимся в гей-клубе, который неоднозначно отвечает на вопросы журналиста. Но что теперь? Теперь, The Mirror опубликовал эксклюзивное фото Гарри, целующего Луи в щеку. И то, что упустили почтенные газетенки из-за неожиданности и неправдивости, внезапно, становится подтвержденным фактом.

Лиам проводит всё утро, наматывая круги по гостиной Луи и созваниваясь с разными газетами, журналами, телевизионными программами. Он даже договорился об интервью вечером в каком-то ток-шоу, которое, по всей видимости, довольно популярное среди телезрителей. Всё равно, Луи правда было всё равно на это. Если Лиам думает, что так правильно, то Томлинсон сделает это, пока ему можно свернуться в клочок страха перед включением камер.

И всё это время, Луи отчаянно уклоняется от нужды позвонить Гарри. Ему следует это сделать, ему действительно нужно, но... Но он не делает этого. Тем не менее, он не позвонил парню ни до обеда, ни после. И дело не в том, что Луи не хочет говорить с Гарри, просто… Он совершенно уверен, что как только позвонит Стайлсу, то почувствует нотку упрека в его голосе. И это было бы заслуженно.

Если Луи уже ели справляется со вниманием СМИ, то Гарри, скорее всего, чувствует себя так, будто он находится в горящем котле.

Пока что пресса не предоставляет полного имени Гарри, но уже известно то, что он двадцатилетний студент, то, что он активный участник ЛГБТ сообщества Манчестерского университета, которое пользуется популярностью среди его сверстников. И такие детали дают ясно понять, кто он такой. На бедного парня уже наверняка напал рой журналистов.

И нет никаких сомнений, чья это вина.

В конце концов, Лиам угрожает Луи отменить его подписку на Sky, если тот не позвонит. Sky Sports осветляет матчи Риал Мадрида, так что это угроза, словно удар ножом в спину. Слишком нечестно. Лиам придурок, и Луи точно отречется от их дружбы в ближайшем будущем.

Но сперва, он должен позвонить Гарри.

Ладно.

Он сможет сделать это. Плевое дело. Мысль о том, что ему придется появиться на каком-то ток-шоу, которое смотрят миллионы телезрителей, не беспокоит его, так что он точно сможет позвонить своему ненастоящему парню, дабы извиниться за тот беспорядок, в который превратилась жизнь Гарри из-за Луи.

После трех гудков включается голосовая почта. Он отбрасывает телефон в сторону и прислоняется лбом к прохладной поверхности двери, которая ведет на террасу. Луи устало выдыхает, от чего стекло двери запотевает.

\- Видишь, - говорит он Лиаму, бросая на него быстрый взгляд. – Он не хочет разговаривать со мной. Я же говорил, что так и будет. Я бы тоже не разговаривал с собой.

Это не совсем правда. Если бы Луи был на месте Гарри, он поднял бы трубку только для того, чтобы наорать. И опять же, Стайлс не из тех людей, которые кричат на других, даже когда их разозлить.

Лиам уже открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как раздается звонок сотового Луи. Это наверняка беспокоящийся друг: Найл или Стэн. А если не они, то это определенно мама Луи или одна из его сестер. Кто-то из них звонит ему регулярно, почти что каждый час, дабы узнать, не спился ли он еще или не думает, как прикончить самого себя. Это даже немного обидно, если честно.

Он просто новый гей для подражания. Это не делает его гребанным самоубийцей.

По крайней мере, ему удалось удержать свою семью подальше от этого безумия, оправдываясь тем, что они еще в школе и слишком молоды, чтобы стать наживкой для медиа. Так же, ему совершенно не хочется предстать перед миром маменькиным сыночком, чтобы потом это благополучно использовали против него.

Так как Луи не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр в сторону телефона, Лиам сам находит его между подушками в диване.

\- Это Гарри, - произносит он, глянув на дисплей.

Луи чувствует, как его желудок сворачивается в противный узел из-за волнения. Он возле телефона спустя секунду, чтобы убедиться в том, что на экране и правда высветилось имя Гарри. По крайней мере, Стайлс не настолько расстроен, чтобы притвориться, что Томлинсон вообще никогда не существовал. Ну, это было бы сложно, учитывая тот факт, что папарацци преследуют Гарри, беспрерывно выкрикивая имя Луи, будто рой взволнованных насекомых. Насекомых, которые питаются кровью. В стиле Альфреда Хичкока.

Луи поворачивается спиной к Лиаму, открывая дверь и выходя на улицу перед тем, как ответить на звонок. Деревянный пол террасы слишком сырой и холодный под босыми ногами парня, но ему сейчас совершенно не до этого.

\- Гарри, привет.

И вот так сейчас звучит его голос? Что, правда? Этот приглушенный тоненький голосочек никак не может принадлежать ему.

\- Привет, Лу.

Гарри кажется усталым, даже слегка грубым, но… Но он использовал прозвище. Он назвал Луи прозвищем впервые, будто вся эта ситуация не отпугнула его, а наоборот притянула его еще ближе к Томлинсону. Луи, наверное, хочется плакать.

Он присаживается на скамейку, которая отделяет балкон от маленького футбольного поля, предназначенного для тренировок. Луи не может избавиться от напряжения, но, в то же время, он чувствует невероятное, даже странное облегчение.

\- Ты не ненавидишь меня?

\- Что? Нет.

Томлинсон слышит отдаленные голоса через телефон, будто Гарри сейчас на перерыве между лекциями, а не прячется дома. Эта догадка успокаивает Луи.

\- Почему я должен ненавидеть тебя?

Луи щурится, поднимая взгляд на чистое серое небо. Тишина, которая время от времени прерывается чириканьем птички на дереве неподалеку от парня, служит потрясающим контрастом шуму на том проводе.

\- Как ты держишься? - тихо спрашивает он. – Всё не слишком плохо?

Это не ответ на вопрос Гарри, хотя, в каком-то роде, это он и есть. Господи, ну как Луи докатился до такого?

Стайлс отвечает не сразу. Слышно звук закрывающейся двери, что способствует уменьшению шума.

\- Это немного… безумно, - признается студент, коротко засмеявшись, - будто я нанял целую армию телохранителей, потому что люди по очереди проводят меня с места на место. А Джейми…

Он резко обрывается на полуслове, и Луи чувствует некий дискомфорт в его голосе.

\- То есть, всё это немного…

«Противно, - думает Луи, - ужасно, худшее, что когда-либо случалось. Будто ты стоишь на краю небоскреба, а толпа людей приказывает тебе прыгать».

\- Более напряженно, чем я думал, - заканчивает Гарри. Но потом быстро добавляет:  
\- Но здесь нет ничего такого, чего я не смог бы выдержать. 

Прикрывая глаза, Луи немного съезжает вниз по лавке, упираясь затылком в деревянную поверхность.

\- Мне очень жаль.

\- Эй, - низко, даже слегка приглушенно бормочет Гарри, будто он пытается спрятать их разговор от всего мира. – Перестань извиняться. Это не… Ты делаешь это… замечательное дело, и я просто… Если я хоть как-то могу помочь, я хочу. Правда.

Замечательное дело? Ха, ага, конечно.

Ничто из этого даже отдаленно не чувствуется замечательным.

Луи зажмуривает глаза до тех пор, пока он не видит ничего, кроме ярких пятен.

\- Если тебе нужно где-то остановиться, у меня есть гостевая комната.

\- Всё в порядке. Пока. Но спасибо тебе.

Гарри глубоко вдыхает и расслаблено выдыхает и… Господи, он просто… Он просто изумительный.

\- Им ведь нельзя раскладывать лагерь прямо перед моей квартирой?

\- Собственно, говоря об этом… - Луи хочется сказать нет, но он не может. – Я не уверен. Я думаю, им нельзя делать фотографии, которые раскрывают тайну твоего места проживания, но ты живешь в людном районе, так что… Им наверняка можно пребывать там и следить за тобой. Наверное.

\- Прости, - добавляет Луи, все еще держа глаза закрытыми.

В этот раз Гарри не отклоняет извинение, и понимание этого отдается резкой и острой болью в груди Томлинсона.

У Гарри уходит некоторое время на ответ, а каждая секунда длится будто минута.

\- Ну, - наконец- то медленно произносит он, будто всё еще ищет правильные слова, - Я думаю… То есть… Ну, они пытаются заработать себе на жизнь этим.

Луи резко открывает глаза, сразу натыкаясь взглядом на размытые тучи.

\- Ты только что защитил их? Ты что, пьян?

Гарри замолкает, а Луи все еще слишком удивлен, чтобы что-то говорить. Спустя пару мгновений, он, качая головой, поднимается со скамейки, прогуливаясь от одних футбольных ворот к другим.

\- Слушай, - наконец говорит Луи, натыкаясь на мяч под ногами и легонько задевая его носком, дабы привести в движение, - Лиам договорился об интервью в ток-шоу сегодня. Если ты хочешь, я всё еще могу опровергнуть всё это. Сказать им, что это не было свиданием, представить тебя как поддерживающего друга. Рассказать им, что ты дал мне пару советов, поскольку такие обстоятельства знакомы тебе.

В трубке снова наступает продолжительное молчание. Когда Гарри решает заговорить, тон его голоса звучит слишком неуверенно:  
\- А ты хочешь, чтобы я отступил?

Опуская голову, Луи снова задевает ногой мяч, уже сильнее, наблюдая за тем, как он катится от него. Догоняя его, Томлинсон чувствует мокрую колючую траву под босыми ногами и, черт, нет, он не хочет делать это в одиночку. Он эгоист, ужасный эгоист, но вчера в Россо он понял, что выносить любопытные взгляды будет проще, когда есть кто-то, с кем ты можешь поделиться переживаниями. Когда есть кто-то, с кем можно отвлечься от всей этой напряженной обстановки. Они против всего мира.

Как же ему хочется быть сильней, чем он есть на самом деле.

\- Нет, - признается Луи, - Я очень не хочу проходить через это в одиночку.

\- Хорошо, - улыбка смягчает тон Гарри. – Тогда я никуда не ухожу. Вперед, ладно? Ты можешь сказать им мое имя, если хочешь. Я уверен, что папарацци уже его знают, так что…

Луи садится прямо на то место, где только что стоял, прямо на мокрую траву.

\- Гарри. Ты точно уверен в этом?

\- Я уверен, - ни тона сомнения в голосе.

\- Правда? Правда-правда?

Гарри вздыхает, но Луи всё еще чувствует его улыбку.

\- Если ты спросишь меня еще раз, я… Я оболью тебя холодной водой, когда мы встретимся.

Падая на спину, Луи чувствует, как его футболка постепенно становится влажной, а запах мокрой земли обволакивает его. В этом он находит невероятное спокойствие, и впервые за день, с тех пор как Лиам разбудил его утром, он чувствует, что хочет улыбаться.

\- Обольешь меня водой? – переспрашивает Луи. – Это лучшее, что ты смог придумать? Это жалко, Гарольд. Я думаю, мне есть чему тебя научить.

\- Отвали, - ворчит Гарри, неловко прочищая горло после своих слов. – То есть… Я имел в виду… Я не…

\- О да, - перебивает парня Томлинсон, улыбаясь, теперь уже искренне и широко улыбаясь. – Ты именно это имел в виду.

\- Нет? – ударение превращает утвердительный ответ в вопрос и это настолько мило, что Луи позволяет себе тихо засмеяться.

\- И повторяю: ты имел это в виду, - он останавливается на секунду, перед тем как продолжить. – Дерзко. Мне нравится, продолжай в том же духе.

\- Ты странный, - произносит Гарри. Это звучит как комплимент.

***

 

\- Гарри, не так ли? – Томас, который ранее пытался пошутить, представляясь Томмо, наклоняется вперед, облокотившись локтями о стол.

Он выглядит таким внимательным и сфокусированным, будто акула, которая, плавая, почуяла запах крови.

\- Слишком простое имя для секрета, который встряхнул британский футбольный мир, - улыбается он, показывая свои белоснежные зубы.

Луи улыбается в ответ точно так же, не понимая, что именно происходит. В его жизни слишком много неприятных сравнений с животными, когда на самом деле, природа редко когда проявляет жестокость. Особенно, к представителям своего вида.

\- Теперь это не такой уж и секрет, я полагаю, - вскидывает брови Луи. – Не знаю, выпал ли вам шанс почитать утреннюю прессу.

\- О да, - кивает Том, смотря на Томлинсона псевдо дружелюбным взглядом, пока его глаза устрашающе блестят от света прожекторов. – Так ты говоришь, что вы вместе уже целый год? Это пахнет серьезными обязательствами.

Откидываясь на спинку дивана, который слишком большой для одного человека, Луи протягивает ноги вперед, закидывая одну на другую.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто серьезные обязательства это большая неожиданность, - он старается придерживаться мягкого тона голоса, а улыбаться не слишком натянуто.

На площадке слишком жарко, Луи чувствует, как потеет под толстым слоем макияжа. Где-то Гарри смотрит эту прямую трансляцию с Зейном и еще двумя друзьями, которые в курсе их обстоятельств. Мама Луи и Шарлотта наблюдают за ним с младшими сестрами, Лиам за кулисами, а Найл и Стэн тоже собирались посмотреть это ток-шоу. Просто… Каждый, кого Луи знает, смотрит это. О Господи.

\- Нет, я думаю, это не должно быть сюрпризом, - произносит Том. – Я не думаю, что ты стал бы рисковать карьерой ради кого попало.

\- Я скорее надеюсь на то, что в наше время, а тем более, что Робби Роджерс* уже подал нам пример в США…

\- Не уверен, что ты хотел бы ставить в пример США, когда речь идет о футболе, - перебивает Луи Том, - они даже называют футбол по-другому.

Луи улыбается, выжидая, пока зрители в зале перестанут смеяться.

\- Может, в этом и весь смысл. Всем же известно, что Роджерс покинул Лидс, а теперь он часть команды США? Если у них может играть футблист-гей, то нам в Англии должно быть стыдно, что у нас еще такого нет.

\- Стыдно, ты прав, - говорит Том, но трудно сказать, имеет ли он это в виду. – Итак, можешь ли ты сказать, что раскрытие твоего секрета меняет много вещей? Например, возьмешь ли ты Гарри с собой, как ЖИД*, путешествуя с командой?

\- Ну, я думаю, это значительно меняет многое.

Луи усердно пытается перебороть желание дотронуться до своего лба, дабы удостовериться, что не видно, как он вспотел. Но ему не следует привлекать лишнее внимание к себе.

\- Ну, для начала, прессе придется смириться с новой аббревиатурой и откинуть ЖИД. Гарри мне не девушка, а уж тем более не жена, мне кажется, это очевидно. Ну, если вы не курили того, чего не следует.

Последняя реплика Луи не была смешной, но, тем не менее, до парня доносится пару смешков из зала. Кажется, их всех легко удовлетворить.

\- Как насчет ЖИП? – добавляет Томлинсон.

\- Жены и партнеры? – Том удивленно вскидывает брови, и Луи готов поспорить, что он щипает и красит их. Довольно удивительно то, что этот мужчина, по видимому, восходящая звезда на ITV. Просто это доказывает, что у этого канала нет отдела кадров. Или отдела кадров с нормальным вкусом. Луи кажется, что Том обладает такой же харизмой, как и скучный работник страховой компании на летней и зажигательной вечеринке.

\- Да, - говорит Томлинсон, - Но не стоит путать новую аббревиатуру с WASP*.

Эта шутка так и не была оценена, может, потому что культура для футбольных фанатов что-то недосягаемое или потому что это вовсе и не было смешно. Но, эй, Луи пытается вести себя естественно, несмотря на ту дрожь, которая охватила его еще при самом входе в студию, когда, помимо простых аплодисментов, его встретили и свистом. Зато он убедился в том, что точно одарил саркастической улыбкой всех тех, кто освистал его.

Будто им не всё равно. Пиздюки остаются пиздюками и всё такое.

\- Уж точно не стоит, - соглашается Том.

Луи чувствует какое-то странное плохое предчувствие. Оно оказывается обоснованным, так как мужчина наклоняется к нему, сложив руки в замок на отполированной поверхности стола из красного дерева. Он хитро, но блаженно ухмыляется, что посылает нотки тревоги в мозг Томлинсона.

\- Итак, Томмо, только между нами… Кто сверху, а кто снизу?

Что… Нет, серьезно? Чего?

Жужжание камер становится причиной неимоверного гула в ушах Луи и, черт, это было так глупо, невероятно глупо – идти на ток-шоу, зная только имя ведущего. Ему следовало бы поискать что-то об этой программе, прежде чем слепо соглашаться на интервью. Как же глупо, черт возьми. Просто, беря во внимание всё то, что происходит с ним… 

Он пытается нормализировать свое сердцебиение и дыхание, игнорируя людей вокруг. Тем более что все их лица внезапно стали одним размытым пятном. Один Лиам выделяется на их фоне, выглядя так, будто готовится убить кого-то, что немного успокаивает Луи.

Господи, просто говори о чем-то примитивном.

\- Я надеюсь, - наконец произносит он, взвешивая каждое слово, - ты понимаешь, что моим младшим сестрам ради этой трансляции разрешили лечь спать позже. Близняшкам всего девять.

Прежде чем Том может вставить хоть слово, Луи слегка наклоняется вперед, и продолжает говорить, не скрывая отвращение:  
\- Теперь… Ладно. Поздравляю, завтра все будут говорить о тебе. Ты должен быть рад тому, что тренер заставил меня пройти курсы управления гневом после того, как я получил красную карточку в матче против Милана в прошлом году. Действительно рад. Потому что если бы не это…

Луи глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь не думать обо всех людях, которые наблюдают за этой сценой, боясь представить, что сейчас думает обо всем этом Гарри.

\- Если бы не это, ты уже лишился бы пары зубов. Надеюсь, это стоило риска.

Пока поза Тома остается неизменной, такой же уверенной в себе, его пальцы нервно дергаются пару раз.

\- Ну, Томмо. Ты не можешь винить меня за то, что я озвучил вопрос, который сейчас наиболее обсуждаемый в барах по всей Британии.

\- Но я думаю, что вполне могу это делать, - Луи садится прямо, смотря прямо в глаза ведущему. – Не все вопросы следует задавать, даже если и они интересуют кого-то и где-то. Я уверен, что даже у тебя есть странные фанаты, которым хочется знать про твою половую жизнь, но я же не спрашиваю у тебя о ней.

Он бросает молниеносный взгляд на кольцо на левой руке Тома.

\- Ну, типа, ты любишь это нежно или грубо? Твои любимые позы? Твоя жена до сих пор делает для тебя всё, что ты хочешь?

Всё равно, Луи тоже может быть грубым. К черту это всё.

На удивление парня, Том выглядит задумчиво, но не обиженно. После слов Луи наступает тишина, только шептания в студии прерывают ее, смешиваясь с дрожью, которая все еще била тело Томлинсона.

\- Я всё понял, - внезапно произносит Том. – То, что ты гей не дает права другим пытаться узнать, что происходит за закрытой дверью.

Это может быть и враньем, игрой на публику, но Луи всё равно мягко улыбается.

\- Совершенно верно, спасибо.

Ладно. Хорошо. Может… Может он сможет сделать это.

***

 

Их сопровождают через подземный коридор, что соединяет пару студийных зданий. Лиам не перестает извиняться, пока Луи не затыкает его рот своей ладонью, поворачиваясь к своему менеджеру лицом.

\- Заткнись, ладно? – опускает свою руку он. – Я знаю, что ты даже и не догадывался, что он спросит у меня такое. Я знаю. Всё в порядке.

\- Я правда не знал, - говорит Лиам, наверное, в сотый раз. – Я понятия не имел. Я видел пару его программ и подумал, что всё будет в порядке.

\- Это было…нормально. Наверное, это должно было случиться, - возобновляет ходьбу Луи.

\- Наверное, - произносит Лиам всё еще извиняющимся тоном. Если бы всё не было так, как оно есть сейчас, Луи бы воспользовался таким покладистым Пейном. Сделал бы его мальчиком на побегушках, заставил бы разобраться с множеством документов.

Но если подумать, нет причин не делать этого. Мир не перестал вращаться из-за личных проблем Томлинсона, в конце концов.

Они залезают в черный Мерседес, который им предоставил канал. Луи почти никогда не использует услуги водителя, но сейчас в этом есть определенный смысл – кто-то, кто отвезет их с «места преступления», пока они будут наблюдать реакцию мира на шоу.

Ну ладно, реакцию Англии. Луи не настолько тщеславен, чтобы считать, что его появление на каком-то ток-шоу может вызвать глобальный интерес.

Лиам достает айпад, как только машина трогается с места. Честно говоря, Луи даже рад, что у него есть Пейн, который сейчас сам прочитает всё, что касается сегодняшнего интервью Томлинсона. Наверное, пройдет не одна неделя, прежде чем футболист сможет снова читать прессу, не беспокоясь, что увидит свое имя и какую-то примитивную статью, где его поливают грязью.

Ему следует научиться равнодушию.

Но сейчас, он просто тяжело вздыхает, доставая телефон, где замечает кучу новых сообщений. «Люблю тебя, малыш» - пишет ему мама. Шарлотта уверяет его в том, что другим сестрам прикрыли уши, и они точно не услышали ничего из того, чего не должны. Также, внезапно, он видит сообщение от Робби Уильямса, которое гласит: «Храбрый шаг, парень. Поздравляю».

Луи удивленно моргает, перечитывая сообщение. Потом он в неверии качает головой, ухмыляясь и обещая себе не забыть сказать об этом Гарри. Он наверняка невероятно обрадуется.

Если он захочет после такого продолжать их аферу.

Среди всех этих сообщений нет ни одного от Гарри. Или от Зейна. И да, прошло всего лишь десять минут с того времени, как Луи покинул эту злосчастную студию, и это не должно значить большим счетом ничего, но…

\- Слышно что-то от Зейна? – тихо спрашивает Томлинсон, дергая Лиама за руку.

\- Он писал мне пару раз во время шоу, - пожимает плечами Лиам. – А что?

\- Он смотрел с Гарри, не так ли?

Попытка спросить это, не выдавая своего опасения провалилась. Лиам улыбается ему своей снисходительной улыбкой, хлопая Луи по плечу.

\- Да ладно тебе, Лу. Это же Гарри. Он…

Пейн кидает на водителя многозначительный взгляд, а потом продолжает:  
\- Ты же знаешь, что он бы не бросил тебя из-за какого-то надоедливого мудака. Вы идеально подходите друг другу.

Ха-ха. И они только встретились.

Луи уже хочет ответить что-то парню, как его телефон вибрирует в руках, мимолетно показывая сообщение от Гарри. 

Открывая папку входящих сообщений, Луи в спешке чуть не роняет телефон.

«Ты был изумителен. Так горжусь называть тебя своим парнем :)»

\- Говорил же, - самодовольно говорит Лиам Луи прямо в ухо.

Луи закрывает ему обзор на свой телефон, прищуриваясь.

\- Это было личным.

За исключением того, что это не было личным. Гарри так выразился на случай, если их телефоны взломают. Тем не менее, чувства, которые можно прочитать между строк, кажутся искренними. Луи понимает, что одобрение от Гарри позволяет ему легче дышать.

Он сможет сделать это.

===

Робби Роджерс - американский футболист, полузащитник, игрок сборной США. В мае 2013 года стал первым открыто известным спортсменом гомосексуальной ориентации, выступающим в высших североамериканских профессиональных лигах.

ЖИД - русская версия аббревиатуры WAG's, что значит "Wives and Girlfriends", то есть "Жены и Девушки". В основном употребляется, когда речь идет о спорте. 

WASP - американская метал-группа, образованная в 1982 году.


	3. Глава III

На первый взгляд, их роман на публику слишком глупый, особенно учитывая то, что на их втором свидании Гарри выскальзывает через черный вход Россо и садится в машину Луи, дабы остаться незамеченным папарацци.

Со второго взгляда, это можно понять. Если бы они и правда были настоящей парой, то пытались бы проводить свое время вне камер. А единственные фото, которые просачивались бы в интернет – это редкие размытые снимки зевак, которым посчастливилось встретить их на улице. Уж точно не качественные фотографии, сделанные папарацци.

Когда Луи делится с Гарри своими рассуждениями по этому поводу, тот имеет дерзость выглядеть так, будто сейчас рассмеётся во весь голос. Он развалился на пассажирском сидении, чувствуя себя намного комфортней, чем при первой поездке в машине Томлинсона.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что люди даже и не думают о том, что наши отношения – подделка, ведь так? Они не ищут никаких подвохов.

\- Может быть и нет, - говорит Луи, - но это значит только то, что мы не должны давать им никаких причин начать докапываться до правды. Это дает нам огромное преимущество.

Правда в том, что это еще не всё. Он устал пялиться в объективы камер и он точно уверен, что Гарри устал еще больше. Луи надеялся, что вчерашнее ток-шоу удовлетворит первую волну любопытства, но сегодняшнее утро доказало ему обратное. Он еле попал на тренировку из-за того, что здание окружало слишком много журналистов, которые не переставали выкрикивать имена и тыкать микрофонами в любого, кто пытался пройти мимо.

Луи старался как мог быть подальше от всего этого. Он даже выключил радио, когда начались ежечасовые новости. Что даже немного самонадеянно, но неважно.

\- Преимущество, - повторяет Гарри. – Ты говоришь так, будто мы на исполнении какой-то военной операции.

Томлинсон улыбается, выворачивая на парковку, которая находится в непосредственной близости от Пикадилли. Будучи верным сегодняшней миссии оставаться незамеченным, он выбрал черный Рэнд Ровер для поездки. Он не должен привлечь лишнего внимания на стоянке.

\- У Грега была странная привычка включать This Is War в раздевалке перед матчами. Может, это как-то повлияло.

\- 30 Seconds to Mars? Но это же антивоенная песня, - серьезно говорит Гарри. А, точно. Студент музыкального факультета.

\- Знаешь ли ты, как они представляют эту песню на концертах? – он слегка наклоняется вперед. – Они говорят, что это песня о мире. Обожаю их.

\- Ты был когда-нибудь на одном из их концертов? – спрашивает Луи. Он ничего не вынюхивает, совсем не ищет идей, как бы отблагодарить, даже отплатить Гарри за некоторые вещи, которые он делает для него. Совсем нет.

Просто… Если Гарри отказывается жаловаться, то подробные и правдивые рассказы Зейна дают понять, что студент еле находит хотя бы секунду, чтобы передохнуть. Луи честно не понимает, почему Стайлс не убегает от него так быстро, как только может.

Он заслуживает передышки.

Гарри заслуживает даже куда больше, но пока, Луи решил пройтись с ним по магазинам. Благодаря Лиаму, футболист знает, что студент любит это и может запросто потратить пару часов на скитание по различным магазинам: антикварным, музыкальным, с одеждой, любых, которые привлекут его внимание. И это выглядит веселым свиданием для Луи, правда.

По словам Пейна, Гарри любит это намного больше, чем его банковский счет может позволить ему это делать. И вот тут как раз Луи может пригодиться. Может, Гарри позволит ему заплатить без лишних споров.

\- Пока нет, - говорит Гарри о… А, точно. Концерт. – Я смотрел как-то цены на билеты на их следующий концерт в Манчестере, но, знаешь, как-то…

Внезапно он прерывается на полуслове, переходя на иную тему, говоря строже:  
\- Ты же не думаешь о том, чтобы пригласить меня на их концерт, правда?

Уголки губ Луи нервно дергаются, и он уж слишком сосредотачивается на парковке своего Рейндж Ровера между фургоном и оранжевым Фольксвагеном.

\- С чего ты взял?

\- Зейн говорит, что ты часто спрашиваешь о вещах, которые я хочу, - Гарри качает головой, убирая ноги с приборной панели и выпрямляясь на сидении. – Серьезно, Луи. Не надо. Ты не должен мне ничего покупать или дарить.

\- Но я хочу, - выключая двигатель, Луи поворачивается к нему лицом.

\- Я не приму ничего, - упрямится Гарри и, черт возьми, Томлинсон совсем не думает, что это невероятно мило и замечательно. – У нас сделка, Луи. Ты не можешь вот так просто поменять правила, будто ты… будто ты избалованная дива.

Луи вскидывает брови, не спеша с ответом, ожидая, пока слова Гарри осядут в его голове.

\- Ну и дела, спасибо.

\- Ты не правильно меня понял.

Гарри выглядит шокированным, а его тон резко превратился с немного грубого в извиняющийся, когда он тянется к Луи, чтобы аккуратно коснуться его плеча. Его глаза большие и грустные, и Господи, кто-нибудь хоть когда-нибудь мог долго на него злиться?

Не то чтобы Томлинсон злился или был раздраженным. По большей части, ему правда было непонятно, почему Гарри так беспокоился об этом, так спорил с Луи из-за таких глупостей.

\- Просто, - Стайлс убирает руку, - я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, будто что-то должен мне.

\- Но я и правда у тебя в долгу, - говорит Луи. И это даже не обсуждается.

\- Совсем нет, - всё так же стоит на своем Гарри.

\- Давай просто останемся при своих мнениях? – вздыхает футболист, качая головой.

Гарри выглядит так, будто хочет продолжить спор, но в один момент он успокаивается, и Луи не знает, сделал ли он это из-за того, что он не против оставить всё как есть, или из-за того, что в нем все еще присутствуют некие нотки фанатизма, особенно, когда он упоминает о том, как смотрел последнюю игру Томлинсона с национальной командой.

Это глупо, но Луи не хочет, чтобы он нравился Гарри только из-за того, что вытворяет на футбольном поле. Он не думает ни о чем таком, он ведь даже не во вкусе Стайлса, но…

Он просто не хочет ничего такого.

***

 

\- Чай или кофе?

Луи долго думает над ответом. Его контракт с Yorkshire Tea всё еще действителен, так что, если бы он был где-то на людях, то его ответ был бы очевиден. Но Гарри он врать не собирается.

\- Ты знаешь, еще полгода назад я выбрал бы чай. И, конечно, сейчас я тоже так сказал бы, контракт и всё такое. Но…

Луи забирает у Гарри желтые солнцезащитные очки, которые тот только что примерял. Желтый это прошлый век. Сам Томлинсон положил глаз на красную пару. Это точно его цвет.

\- В Сицилии, где у нас был зимний тренировочный лагерь, я попробовал капучино. И, кажется, оно переманило меня на темную сторону.

\- Ты подписал контракт, который заставляет тебя любить чай?

\- Только Йоркширский чай, честно говоря. Но за это хорошо платят. Все так делают.

Луи пожимает плечами и снимает очки, примеряя новую пару. Ему кажется, что прыщавый продавец уделяет им намного больше внимания, чем следовало бы, но он не может их услышать, так что Томлинсон не слишком о нем беспокоится.

\- А без этого контракта, учитывая то что игроки Манчастер Юнайтед славятся тем, что им платят жалкие гроши… - произносит Гарри мягким и мелодичным голосом, улыбаясь до морщинок у глаз. – Так что да, без этого, ты скитался бы по улицам, прося милостыню на бутылку вина.

Луи очень хочет прикоснуться к ямочке между ключицами Стайлса. Он может сделать это, выдать всё за игру на публику и всё такое. Но, вместо этого, он опускает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, приспустив очки.

\- Я шокирован тем, что ты можешь так плохо обо мне думать, Гарольд.

Гарольд? Ну, скорее всего это полное имя Гарри. Это нельзя считать прозвищем, а даже если и можно было, то в этом нет ничего такого. Наверное.

\- Заруби себе на носу, я довольно утонченный и высокосортный парень.

Смех Гарри окружает его словно сигаретный дым в каком-то захудалом клубе.

\- Почему именно гитара? – спрашивает Луи, отворачиваясь.

\- Гитара и голос, вообще-то. Я считал, что этот инструмент неплохо сочетается с моим голосом. Плюс, гитара, из-за ее портативности, всегда в тему, когда выбираешься с друзьями на природу посидеть у костра.

Гарри говорит с невозможной нежностью в голосе, будто на тех посиделках у костра случилось что-то невероятно важное. Луи внезапно становится интересно, когда Стайлс потерял девственность, встречался ли он с девушками, чувствуя, что это совсем неправильно. Но, что-то в уверенном поведении студента говорит Томлинсону, что тот всегда чувствовал себя комфортно в своем теле и был очаровательным подонком даже малолеткой.

Поскольку потеря девственности не совсем корректный вопрос, который можно задать сейчас, Луи отбрасывает мысли об этом подальше и начинает рассматривать и другой товар на полках.

\- Так что, это просто прагматизм? Никакой верной и настоящей любви между тобой и этим шестиструнным инструментом?

\- Нет, - Гарри отвечает так резко, будто его действительно задели слова Томлинсона. – Нет, я обожаю гитару! Как только я начал учиться играть, я правда начал… Ну, наслаждаться ее весом, формой, и…

Стайлс взъерошивает свои кудри, догоняя Луи, который уже успел от него немного отойти:  
\- Это звучит странно, но, когда я на сцене, мне есть за что схватиться, чтобы не так переживать.

\- Ты выступаешь? – слишком быстро переспрашивает Луи. Просто одна мысль о напряженном Гарри на сцене, о его длинных пальцах, которые стискивают микрофон… Черт, это должно быть еще то зрелище.

Луи интересно, должен ли он чувствовать себя виноватым за то, что ему немножечко нравится его ненастоящий парень. Наверняка нет, но также, ему не следует подавать никаких знаков Гарри, а уж тем более говорить это ему, потому что им обоим будет слишком неловко находиться рядом друг с другом, а это еще учитывая, что они должны притворяться, что влюблены…

\- Иногда, да. Ничего такого, маленькие выступления в кафе, на улицах, - говорит Стайлс, и Луи нужно пару секунд, чтобы вообще вспомнить, о чем они говорят. Гарри на сцене с гитарой и его глубоким хриплым голосом, точно.

Ничего такого, ха. Луи надеется, что в том, что он будет дрочить, представляя все картины, которые уже сформировались в его воображении, тоже нет ничего такого.

Вдруг воротник футболки Луи становится слишком тесным, и он начинает незаметно теребить его, пытаясь отогнать от себя ненужные мысли. Теперь, когда ему позволено глазеть на парней, вполне логично, что футболист отреагирует именно так. Гарри одновременно милый и по несправедливому невероятно привлекательный. И тот факт, что они ходят на свидания не может не препятствовать этому сбивчивому и запутанному состоянию Томлинсона.

Ну круто, Луи не только пытается заверить людей вокруг, что Гарри его парень, но и свое тело, которое совсем не против заиметь такого бойфренда, как Стайлс. Катастрофа прямо курсу, добро пожаловать.

\- Дай мне знать, когда твое следующее выступление, чтобы я обязательно пришел и увидел тебя в деле.

Луи почти полностью уверен, что улыбается не сумасшедшей улыбкой. Он наблюдает за лицом Гарри, за тем, как его губы искривляются в улыбке после слов Томлинсона.

\- Хотел ли ты когда-нибудь стать известным?

\- Наверное, я думаю.

Мужчина средних лет останавливается у витрины снаружи магазина, в котором находятся Гарри и Луи, чтобы бесцеремонно попялиться на них. Стайлс замечает его сразу же и машет ему рукой, ухмыляясь. Мужчина будто выходит из ступора, вздрагивая и продолжая идти дальше. Гарри отворачивается от окна, натягивая на голову фермерскую шляпу.

\- Я думаю, - продолжает он, - каждый музыкант в какой-то степени хочет стать знаменитым, не так ли? А те, кто говорят обратное, наверняка лгут. Выходить на сцену и вселять желание людям слушать тебя невероятно поднимает самооценку. Это даже развивает некий нарциссизм, я бы сказал.

\- Ты не самовлюбленный, - говорит Луи чистую правду. Несмотря на то, что Гарри так комфортно быть самим собой, он совершенно не выглядит высокомерным.

\- Тому, кто носит такую ужасную шляпу, - Томлинсон протягивает руку, чтобы потянуть за конец вышеупомянутого головного убора, - нужно многое чего в себе поменять.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я плохо выгляжу? – слишком широко улыбается Гарри.

\- Ты выглядишь просто смешно.

Луи слегка наклоняет голову, рассматривая кудри студента, которые выбиваются из-под этой треклятой фермерской шляпы. Более того, Томлинсон более чем уверен, что она женская.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я купил эту шляпу для тебя? Я куплю.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - отстранено произносит Гарри, будто он начинает сдаваться, и скоро Луи победит в их нескончаемом споре.

Они стоят так близко, что Томлинсон спокойно может посчитать ресницы Гарри. Что значит, ему нужно отойти, ему точно нужно сделать шаг назад. У футболиста отбирает пару секунд борьба с желанием подойти еще ближе, но, в конечном итоге, он всё-таки отступает.

\- Если бы ты не играл в футбол, - интересуется Гарри медленным и задумчивым тоном, будто это действительно важно, - чем бы ты занимался?

Когда Луи проходит мимо него, то улавливает легкий запах крема после бритья, что-то едва различимое, но довольно ароматное.

\- Тяжелый вопрос, - произносит Томлинсон. – Я даже не знаю. Когда все начали составлять планы на жизнь, я уже посещал спортивную школу.

\- Так у тебя нет запасного плана?

\- Да нет.

Оглядываясь на Стайлса, Луи замечает, что тот снял ту идиотскую шляпу и положил ее обратно на полку. Это действительно не очень красивая шляпа, никто не выглядел бы в ней красиво, но… Луи всё равно почему-то хочет купить ее Гарри.

\- Запасные планы переоценивают.

Быстро попрощавшись с продавцом, они выходят из магазина. По сравнению с помещением с кондиционером, жара на улице удушающая, она окутывает их словно тяжелое шерстяное одеяло.

Гарри идет очень близко к Луи, настолько, что его локоть иногда задевает бок парня.

\- Так чем ты будешь заниматься, когда тебе стукнет сорок?

В кафе через дорогу кто-то фотографирует их. К счастью, как Луи может заметить, фото сделано на айфон, да еще и с расстояния, так что оно выйдет размытым. Идеальный способ распространить историю о том, как Луи Томлинсон проводит свободное время со своим парнем. Безупречно.

Но, тем не менее, это чувствуется как вторжение в личную жизнь.

Луи поворачивается к Гарри и спиной к кафе, пытаясь выкинуть эти ненужные мысли из головы.

\- По видимому, я буду самым старым игроком в истории сборной Англии.

\- По видимому, - Гарри кивает и улыбается, и Луи не может перестать улыбаться в ответ несколько секунд, пока все таки не решает серьезно ответить на вопрос студента.

\- А если честно… Я не знаю. Буду ходить под парусами по всем миру или что-то типа этого.

\- Ты умеешь ходить под парусами?

Гарри расстегивает третью пуговку своей черной рубашки, и Луи не может удержать себя и не проследить за действиями парня. Он настолько засматривается, что еле успевает увернуться от столкновения с каким-то парнем, отступая в последнюю секунду. Этот же парень всё равно невнятно ворчит оскорбление в их сторону и саркастичный совет Луи, чтобы тот следил за тем, куда идет.

Это может быть случайный парень, один из множества злых идиотов, которые живут в Манчестере.

Может быть. Скорее всего это не так.

Луи распрямляет плечи и легонько дотрагивается костяшками пальцев до обратной стороны ладони Стайлса. Это словно немой вопрос, на который он получает ответ, когда Гарри переплетает их пальцы. Их ладони совсем немного потные от этой невыносимой жары, но это все равно очень приятно. Успокаивающе.

Рука Гарри довольно большая. И Луи это нравится.

– Спасибо, - тихо бормочет парень, да так, чтоб услышал только Стайлс. И быстро, до того как Гарри может ответить что-либо, он продолжает уже нормальным тоном:  
\- Да, я и Найл научились управлять лодкой пару лет назад в Австралии.

\- Вау, правда? – Гарри улыбается так ярко, смотря на Луи светящимися глазами. – Это так круто. Я всегда думал, что это что-то… Занятие, при котором ты чувствуешь себя невероятно свободным, будто весь мир принадлежит только тебе.

В этом есть часть правды. Луи до сих пор помнит то ощущение свободы, которое не покидало его всё то время, пока они были в открытом море, без единой души вокруг. Как это было чудесно причаливать к небольшим заливам, выбирать гавань на ночь, просто плыть по течению.

\- Это так и есть, - соглашается Томлинсон.

Гарри усмехается, и на секунду он задумывается о чем-то и… Возможно за это можно ухватиться. Плавание под парусами. Настоящие пары проводят отпуск вместе, в конце концов. Луи мог бы заверить Стайлса, что это необходимо для продвижения их аферы, что позволит футболисту оплатить всю поездку.

\- Тогда реклама пива The Becks* не обманула меня, - говорит Гарри. – Ты понял, о какой именно рекламе я говорю? Когда я был подростком, ее вечно крутили в кинотеатрах перед фильмом.

\- Когда ты был подростком? Это год назад что ли?

Луи легонько толкает парня плечом, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды компании зевак. Странно, что никто еще до сих пор не попросил у него автограф, но может люди просто не хотят вмешиваться. Более того, это будний день, а Гарри и Луи стараются придерживаться менее оживленных тротуаров, чем на Маркет Стрит. И это совсем не потому, что Томлинсон пытается держаться подальше от людей.

Когда-то ему придется попросить Лиама о кратком изложении реакции публики на его выход из шкафа. Просто… Не сейчас.

\- Очень смешно, - сухо произносит Гарри.

\- Мне хотелось бы так считать, спасибо.

Стайлс отвечает ему напеванием своим идеальным голосом с небольшой хрипотцой пары строчек той самой песни из рекламы The Becks. Луи все еще никак не может перестать удивляться тому, как этот парень может вести себя настолько расслабленно и свободно, когда их постоянно преследуют любопытные взгляды.

\- Живи своими мечтами, - произносит Луи, когда Гарри замолкает.

После этой фразы, юноша широко улыбается футболисту, показывая ямочки.

\- Да, - кивает он. – Только на крыльях свободы ты достигнешь неба.

Свобода, свобода и еще раз свобода.

\- Знаешь, чего я не совсем понимаю? – оглядывается Луи, задавая этот вопрос.

Огромный пластиковый конус с кремом наверху привлекает его внимание, и он тащит Гарри за руку к магазину мороженного. 

\- Чего я не понимаю так это того, что, так любя и ценя свободу ты согласился на…

Луи не договаривает, а просто взмахивает их соединёнными руками.

Гарри заставляет их остановиться, и Томлинсон разрешает себе засмотреться на студента. На его тело, стройные ноги, плоский живот, слегка выделяющиеся бицепсы. Боже, какой же он красивый.

\- Я не чувствую себя так, будто меня заковали в цепи, - серьезным тоном произносит Стайлс.

Луи слегка наклоняется, касаясь свободной рукой плеча Гарри, вскоре позволяя ей спуститься до локтя парня. Он не хочет спорить из-за этого, не хочет спорить вообще, потому что это был замечательный день, легкий и веселый, который достаточно отвлек футболиста от кричащих заголовков газет и от сотни некачественных фото Луи и Гарри, которые были сделаны совершенно незнакомыми людьми.

Он не хочет ругаться, но все же хочет дать понять юноше, что понимает, насколько огромное одолжение тот делает ему, на какие жертвы идет ради него.

\- Это всё равно ограничивает тебя, в каком-то смысле.

\- Но это мой выбор, - произносит Гарри так, будто это всё, что имеет значение. Может, это так и есть.

Луи решает упустить эту тему. На некоторое время.

\- Мороженое? – спрашивает он, и Гарри дарит ему одну из своих поразительных улыбок.

\- Лучшее свидание за всю мою жизнь, - смеется Стайлс, пока Томлинсон борется с идиотским желанием поцеловать его. Когда-то, это желание приведет их к неприятностям, но, эй, чудесный день продолжается.

Зачем беспокоиться о чем-то, что не случится в ближайшем будущем?

***

 

Луи пытается, он правда пытается.

\- Милый, предоставь это мне. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я выглядел дешевкой перед этой милой дамой? – говорит он, наивно хлопая ресницами. К сожалению, Гарри это совсем не тронуло.

\- Но ты же не хочешь чтобы я выглядел авантюристом, не так ли, малыш? – улыбаясь девушке на кассе, Гарри качает головой.

Прежде чем Луи снова начинает спорить, Стайлс уже протягивает девушке кредитную картку, а она ему его купленные три диска.

Но он так просто не сдастся. Нет уж. Просто в будущем ему следует быть более быстрым, убедительным и ловким.

Звучит как план.

***

 

В четверг Луи наконец собирается с силами и решается узнать реакцию людей на происходящее в его жизни.

Он проводит три часа, посещая различные сайты, анализируя статьи в онлайн-журналах и целые дискуссии в комментариях к ним. Его восприятие всей ситуации может быть немного искаженным, но он точно уверен, что на каждый скверный отзыв найдется три поддерживающих комментария, много вопросов по типу «Почему это все еще проблема?» наряду с кучей похвал за то, что он появился на ток-шоу и то, как он ответил на глупые вопросы ведущего. Еще парень заметил много обсуждений того, какая они с Гарри милая пара.

Просматривая фотографии, Луи вынужден согласиться. Они и правда мило смотрятся вместе и выглядят так, будто им уютно в компании друг друга, особенно на вчерашних снимках с их шопинга на Пикадилли.

Решив сделать перерыв, он делает себе капуччино, как учил его бариста в баре отеле в Палермо, когда все остальные разбрелись по клубам, а Луи надоело делать вид, что он глядит с невероятным вожделением на итальянских девушек. Также, тот самый бариста толковал ему, что пить капуччино следует только по утрам. На часах уже два часа дня, но Томлинсону все равно.

Он берет чашку с напитком, телефон, чтобы позвонить Лиаму, и выходит в двор.

\- В интернете есть петиция на видео, в котором мы с Гарри занимаемся сексом, - выпаливает Луи, как только Пейн поднимает трубку.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - отвечает парень.

Футболист надпивает свое кофе, ухмыляясь:  
\- Да, но вопрос в том, сколько бы люди дали за это денег?

\- Ни стыда, ни совести, Луи, - вздыхая, немного отстраненно произносит Лиам, и на том конце провода слышится шорох бумаг.

\- К сожалению, это чистая правда, - делая еще один глоток, Луи бездумно плетется на середину своего небольшого футбольного поля. Остановившись, он вдыхает сладкий аромат лета и свежей травы.

\- Эй, - говорит он немного тише, - всё не так плохо, правда?

\- Правда, - на том проводе наступила полная тишина, что значит Лиам теперь полностью сфокусировался на телефонном звонке. – Это совсем не так плохо, Лу. Конечно, мы еще посмотрим, как пройдет матч с Арсеналом. Хотя все зависит от толпы и… Но да. Я думаю, всё будет в порядке.

Луи хочется быть больше, чем просто в порядке. Ему хочется быть принятым без вопросов, он хочет луну и звезды, ну, еще награду «Игрок года ФИФА» как лучший футболист мира. Но ладно, сейчас он готов остановится на стадии «в порядке».

Но, если честно, это большее, на что он мог надеяться, и он уверен, что Гарри сыграл здесь далеко не последнюю роль. Их «роман» сохранил нормальные отношения с товарищами по команде Луи.

\- Лиам, - громко произносит Томлинсон, - а если мы с Гарри продолжим эту аферу, как ты думаешь, у нас есть шанс стать самой горячей парой года?

\- Я бросаю трубку, - грозится Пейн и сдерживает свое слово.

Луи точно уверен, что почти все футболисты не оставляют при себе менеджеров, которые вот так вот бросают трубку посреди разговора. Но с другой стороны, большинство агентов гоняются за деньгами, так что он, скорее всего, учитывая все обстоятельства, сделал правильный выбор.

Он делает глоток капуччино и звонит Гарри.

***

 

Между тренировками, нравоучениями Саймона по поводу подготовки к следующему матчу, между избеганием папарацци и предоставлением коротких интервью паре газет, которые Лиам оценивает как «очень важные», между телефонными разговорами с мамой и посиделками со Стэном с пиццой и ФИФА, Луи не предоставляется шанс увидеиться с Гарри ни в четверг, ни в пятницу. Гарри тоже занят в университете, на работе, к тому же, он усердно готовится к экзаменам (чего Томлинсон действительно не может понять, но неважно).

Хотя, они часто общаются по телефону. Они не говорят о чем-то важном, просто обсуждают разные вещи, как например матч с Арсеналом или смеются над продавщицей в музыкальном магазине, которая назвала их очень сладкой парочкой и еще добавила, что от них «исходит аура настоящей любви».

Каким-то образом, они как-то даже смотрят вместе весь матч лиги Европы, болтая ни о чем. Луи растянулся на кровати, наблюдая за игрой на плазменном телевизоре с высоким разрешением, пока Гарри пришлось найти какую-то полулегальную трансляцию в интернете, что значило, что его реакция отставала от реакции Томлинсона на пару секунд. На протяжении тех девяноста минут, плюс дополнительного времени, Луи узнает что у Стайлса есть старшая сестра, которую он любит до чертиков, что он из небольшого городка, который «настолько маленький, что ты удивишься, когда увидишь автобусную остановку», что какое-то время он изучал фотоискусство, что он ходит на пробежки и занимается в спортзале потому что «если мне нечем заняться, я лезу со скуки на стену, грызя обои».

Луи понимает, какого это. Он рассказывает Гарри, что когда он был совсем маленьким, мама отправляла его погонять мяча каждый раз, когда он действовал ей на нервы, рассчитывая на то, что он вернется со счастливым румянцем на щеках. Смех Гарри в ответ тихий и мягкий, и на секунду создается впечатление, что он хихикает у Луи прямо над ухом.

Посмотрев матч, Томлинсон также узнает, что Стайлс очень хорошо понимает игру, может предугадать действия того или иного игрока, да и вообще общую стратегию игры команды. Когда Луи замечает это, Гарри только смеется.

\- В теории, да. На практике я ужаснейший игрок.

\- Приходи как-то ко мне, я научу тебя паре трюков, - обещает ему Томлинсон. Он говорит это не думая, не осознавая, что это выходит далеко за рамки их ненастоящих отношений, но…

Может, они становятся друзьями. Наверное. Нет, точно.

Они определенно точно становятся друзьями, почему нет?

Луи нравится говорить с Гарри, ему нравится его ослепительная улыбка, его медленная манера речи, как какие-то странные и совсем незаметные вещи могут привлечь его интерес. Нет ни одной причины, почему они не могут подружиться, а эта рассеянность и невнимательность, которая преследует Томлинсона с мыслями о Гарри… Это действительно ни для кого не имеет никакого значения.

***

 

Лиам обычно не посещает игры Луи вне города, но, учитывая происходящее, он одалживает у Томлинсона машину и едет в Лондон в субботу. Также он берет с собой Гарри, затем у Зейна возникает желание поехать с ними, а потом еще и двое близких друга Стайлса, которые знают истинную природу отношений Луи и Гарри, присоединяются к ним. Внезапно, они выглядят как группа путешествующих развеселых братьев.

Только Лиам и Зейн определенно не братья, потому что, фу, нет.

Несмотря на то что, дорога не такая уж и далекая, Гарри все равно звонит Луи. Он смеется, а голоса на заднем фоне подпевают какой-то глупой попсовой песне, которые обычно Стайлс так любит критиковать. Сейчас же он сам тихонько напевает ее, пока Луи объясняет, куда они должны подойти, чтобы забрать свои билеты и где они встретятся после игры.

\- Понял? – спрашивает футболист и будто слышит улыбку в голосе Гарри, когда тот повторяет то, что Томлинсон ему толковал.

\- Удачи, Лу. Ты замечательно справишься, - заканчивает он.

Луи наполовину прикрывает динамик телефона, пытаясь укрыться от шума раздевалки, тихо бормоча слова благодарности.

Он не осознавал, как сильно нуждался в подбадривании, пока после слов студента он полностью не расслабляется, наполняясь слепой верой.

***

 

Они неудачно начинают матч.

В то время как Манчестер слишком медленно переходит с обороны в наступление, Арсенал времени даром не теряет. Их защита более синхронизирована, что неоднократно приводит Стэна к офсайдам, а каждый раз, когда Луи достается мяч, его тут же окружают, не давая передать ему пасы своей команде.

Это не такое уж и редкое явление. Игра их команды почти что крутится вокруг него, Луи привык к тому, что противники вечно уделяют ему больше внимания, чем всем остальным. Однако сегодня это лишь подчеркивает его отсоединение от остальных членов команды.

На двадцатой минуте игры им забивают гол. Серж не смог справиться с ударом головой Подольски, и вот, мяч пересекает линию ворот, стадион взрывается криками. На трибунах группа фанатов Арсенала разворачивает огромный плакат, который гласит: «Минет не помогает командной игре».

Надпись невероятно бросается в глаза, жирные черные буквы на белом фоне. Луи оступается и пытается восстановить дыхание.

Спустя буквально минуту в той части трибун начинаются беспорядки, плакат пытаются разорвать множество рук, но кто-то просто его убирает с глаз долой. Луи заставляет себя отвернуться, отказывается смотреть на кого-либо и он сознательно не пытается искать Гарри и остальных высоко на трибунах. Они всё равно слишком далеко, чтобы их увидеть.

Луи хочется кого-то ударить.

***

 

\- Ребята, - произносит Саймон, качая головой и скрещивая руки на груди. Тишина, которая наступает после его обращения, говорит всё за себя.  
Громко. Красноречиво.

Снаружи, зрители, пользуясь перерывом, покупают пиво, общаются с друзьями или идут в туалет. В раздевалке же, все теснятся на скамейках, потные и растрепанные, не отрываясь от бутылок с водой.

\- Ребята, - снова начинает свою речь Саймон, - соберитесь. Да, у нас уже есть титул, но я хочу чтобы вы доказали, что вы его заслужили. Не подведите меня. Не подведите себя. Вы способны на намного большее, чем то, что вы только что показали на поле.

Луи ловит на себе взгляд Грега даже через всю комнату. Когда он поднимается, Томлинсон откидывает голову на шкафчик, прикрывая глаза, чувствуя, как холодный воздух от кондиционера освежает его разгорячившееся лицо.

\- Хорошо. Слушайте сюда, - твердо говорит Грег. - Нам нужно вернуться туда и начать работать как одно целое. Им удалось разбить нашу команду на кучку игроков, играющих сами по себе только потому, что мы позволили им это сделать, так что…

Тон его голоса мягкий, но непоколебимый. Он не из тех капитанов, которые кричат и закатывают истерики.

\- Так что, - повторяет он, - во втором тайме мы отыграемся. Если Томмо окружен, кто-то должен помочь ему. Если Стэн один возле ворот противников, кто-то вынужден появиться там и отвлечь защитников от него. Если мы теряем мяч, мы сразу же пытаемся вернуть его, даже не давая им приблизиться к нашим воротам.

Камень на душе Луи чуть-чуть облегчается.

\- Мы сможем это сделать? – спрашивает Грег.

Многие хором восклицают «Да, сможем», а Томлинсон просто открывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает и пытается улыбнуться как можно более естественно.

***

 

На шестьдесят третьей минуте им улыбается удача. Мяч, который Серж откидывает от ворот, будто бы сам находит Грега, он пасует Стэну, который проходит сквозь защиту, словно нитка в ушко иглы. Щенсный не успевает вовремя отреагировать.

1:1.

Луи бросается в объятия Стэна, Грег подбегает сзади, а потом еще куча народу бежит к ним с объятиями, выкрикивая что-то.

Они утверждают свое лидерство за две минуты до конца матча. Грег передает мяч Луи, он Стэну, а тот обратно Томлинсону. Пасс проходит оборону Арсенала, Грег уже на подходе, он ловко овладевает мячом и вот, он в воротах. Они побеждают, Луи хохочет Грегу в плечо, обнимая его, чувствуя себя на вершине всего мира.

Они не заслуживают победы, но они выигрывают.

***

 

Луи не успевает выйти из здания, как на него нападает с крепкими объятьями Гарри, чьи щеки покрыты румянцем, а волосы растрепаны в разные стороны.

\- Ты замечательно справился! – выкрикивает Стайлс, отстраняясь от футболиста, как только замечает вспышку неподалеку от них.

Луи поворачивается спиной к камерам, не реагируя на то, как зовут его, Гарри. Всё смешалось, и ему невероятно всё равно на то, что происходит у него за спиной. Он качает головой, улыбаясь студенту, чувствуя непонятный холод, хотя он привык, что умирает от жары еще несколько часов после матча.

\- Я не был очень хорош сегодня, но спасибо.

Это не была одна из его лучших игр. Она также не была одной из худших, но Арсенал отобрал у него множество энергии. Это не то выступление, где он получит лучшие оценки от критиков.

Однако, всё хорошо. Они ведь победили.

Как только Гарри хочет сказать что-то, скорее всего что-то в знак протеста, Найл врезается в спину Луи, а вскоре Зейн и Лиам присоединяются к нему, будто бы защищая Томлинсона от объективов папарацци.

За спиной Гарри Луи замечает рыжеволосого, низкого парня с сердечной улыбкой. Он стоит рядом с высоким блондином, который наблюдает за происходящим с отстраненным лицом. Значит, это друзья Гарри.

Они наверняка осуждают Луи за его слабость, за то, что он прикрывается ненастоящими отношениями, чтобы пройти через всё это. Блондин так точно, и Томлинсон совсем не может винить его.

Луи вздрагивает, когда Хоран немного толкает его, приближаясь к Гарри, широко ему улыбаясь.

\- Привет, я Найл. Очень приятно познакомиться с тобой, мне нравятся твои туфли.

\- Удивительно, но Найл гетеро, - замечает Луи.

Гарри смотрит то на Хорана, то на Томлинсона, то на свои белые брезентовые туфли, потом опять на Найла, уже улыбаясь.

\- Спасибо. И я конечно же знаю, кто ты. Я Гарри.

\- Я знаю, - говорит ему Найл, - сложно не догадаться. Пресса и всё такое. Но, тем не менее, я задам тебе сейчас очень важный вопрос. Макдональдс, итальянская, китайская кухня или Нандос?

\- Это не так уж и важно. Я люблю всякую еду, - улыбается Стайлс.

\- Гарри Стайлс, - восхищенно произносит Найл, - мне кажется, ты мне очень нравишься.

Их разговор не занял больше пары минут, но пространство вокруг них заполняется игроками, ждущими автобус команды. Блондинистый друг Гарри раз за разом неловко поглядывает на целую стену людей с камерами. Опять же, Томлинсон не имеет права его винить.

Луи тянется к руке Гарри, ничего больше, чем просто телесный контакт. Кожа Стайлса теплая. Томлинсон поднимается на носочки, прижимаясь к парню, чтобы прошептать ему то, что не услышит никто, кроме их небольшой компании:  
\- Спасибо за то, что ты здесь.

\- Это не проблема, - так же тихо отвечает Гарри, прижимаясь кончиком носа к виску Луи. – Мне очень понравился матч. И ты действительно был хорош, несмотря на то, что противники пытались изолировать тебя от игры.

\- Спасибо, - повторяет футболист.

Сейчас он как никогда понимает, в каком долгу перед Гарри, он почти не видит выхода. Это пугающая мысль, поэтому он пытается оттолкнуть ее.

\- Кстати, ты должен сказать мне, кто Эд, а кто Джейми. И нам лучше уйти отсюда, пока папарацци не сошли с ума.

\- Конечно-конечно.

Гарри притягивает Луи ближе к себе. Он проваливает попытку скрыть дискомфорт от того, за каждым его движением следят как и журналисты, так и некоторые члены команды Томлинсона и персонал стадиона. Это кажется рефлексом, когда он пытается отвернуться от журналистов, которые неистово кричат, пытаясь привлечь их внимание. Тем не менее, даже немного растерявшись, он ни на секунду не ослабляет хватку на талии Луи.

Он удивительный, чертовски удивительный. Он абсолютно точно самый любимый человек Луи сейчас. Может и не только сейчас.

\- Эд, - Стайлс немного опускает голову, - рыжий, а Джейми блондин. Я представлю вас друг другу позже, в машине.

\- Нас слишком много, кстати, - Лиам влезает в их разговор, и Луи даже не осознавал, что тот слушал. – Мы думали, что вы с Гарри возьмете такси, а мы поедем на машине и попытаемся отвлечь папарацци. Так вы сможете улизнуть.

\- Я чувствую себя так, будто мы в шпионском фильме, - произносит Томлинсон. Он избегает взглядов на объективы, которые следят за каждым их движением, избавляется от вопросов о том, когда все эти фото появятся в сети.

Дело в том, что… Он бы предпочел, чтобы посторонние люди обсуждали то, как он льнет к Гарри, как их пальцы переплетаются, как они подходят друг другу. Черт, он предпочел бы, чтобы незнакомцы обсуждали его несуществующий роман, чем обращали свое внимание даже на тот самый плакат, который был изначально создан для того, чтобы задеть его, оскорбить его за что-то, что является его неотъемлемой частью, как цвет его глаз или тот факт, что он никогда не станет выше, чем он сейчас есть.

Надо надеяться, что всё закончится до того, как Гарри поймет, насколько Луи жалок.

***

 

\- Чайки окружили рыболовное судно, - предложил Гарри, на что Луи одарил его озадаченным взглядом.

\- Слишком мило, Стайлс. Ты слишком хороший. И да, - футболист слегка ударяет Стайлса в бедро, - мне нравятся чайки. Может они и тупые, но…

\- Это предрассудок, созданный «В поисках Немо», - перебивает его Гарри. Он немного прижимается к Луи, когда такси резко поворачивает налево.

\- Но чайки всегда напоминают мне море, каникулы, - продолжает Томлинсон, будто и не слышал ничего.

\- Также как и о плавании под парусом? – спрашивает Гарри и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: - Ладно, хорошо. Никаких чаек. Тогда как насчет… Гончая преследует лисицу?

\- Даже не думай. Гончие собаки довольно милые, пока они не улавливают запах добычи. А я отказываюсь верить, что папарацци милые, чтобы с ними не происходило. Они родились подлыми детьми, были задирами в детском саду, а в школе отбирали у всех деньги на ланч. Ты, - Луи тыкает пальцем в грудь Гарри, - не переубедишь меня. Они едят тюленят на завтрак. Тюленят, Гарри.

Под конец этой громкой речи Томлинсона, Гарри вовсю смеется, смотря на Луи невероятно теплым взглядом. Футболисту кажется, что таксист тоже посмеялся над ним, но ему трудно сфокусировать свое внимание на чем-то ином, кроме милых морщинок у глаз Стайлса при смехе.

\- Ладно, - говорит Гарри, прижимаясь своим плечом к плечу Луи. – Ладно. Тогда ты сам что-то предложи. И я уже ставлю вето на ищеек или стервятников.

Изучая то, как на лице Стайлса отображаются тени ночного города, пролетающего за окнами такси, Луи вдыхает аромат крема после бритья Гарри, также чувствуя и запах кожи, и сигаретного дыма, которым пропиталась вся обивка сиденья машины.

\- Хорошо, - произносит он. – Я предложу… Гиена вынюхивает труп.

\- Ты только что сравнил себя с трупом. Или нас обоих.

Еще один резкий поворот, который заставляет Гарри буквально вжаться в Луи. Гравитация точно на стороне Томлинсона.

\- Нет, это точно не про тебя. Ты смеешься, когда они выставляют клыки. А я же? – Луи понижает тон голоса, придвигаясь к Гарри, чтобы его никто не услышал, да так, что кудри Стайлса щекочут ему щеку. – Я все еще сопротивляюсь, борюсь как могу, но… Ты понимаешь. Мне жаль, что я придаю этому столько значения. Но еще больше мне жаль, что я втянул тебя во всё это. Это нечестно.

Гарри ничего не говорит. Их поглощает внезапная тьма, словно удушливый плащ, и Луи хочется взять свои слова обратно, притвориться, что он неуязвим, что он выше всех этих взглядов и слухов.

Гарри берет руку Луи в свою, хотя вокруг никого нет.

\- Ты такой сильный, - грустно, но подбадривающе говорит он. – Ты делаешь это, хотя не должен, ты очень храбрый, но ты этого попросту не замечаешь.

Томлинсон должен начать спорить. Если бы он был храбрым, то сделал бы это еще много лет назад. Был бы он храбрым и сильным, он бы делал это, пытаясь принести кому-то от этого пользу. А так он мотивирован только тем, что перестанет выдавать себя кем-то, кем он не является.

Однако он ничего из этого не говорит. Потому что это заставило бы Гарри перестать смотреть на него с уважением, хотя это совершенно незаслуженно, эти многозначительные взгляды предназначены для человека, который в тысячи раз лучше Луи, но…

Ему не хочется потерять хотя бы это.

***

 

Остальные уже заняли большой стол. Весь интерьер ресторана создает впечатление дешевой утонченности: бумажные фонарики свисают с потолка, красные стены, золотые украшения и искусственные цветы. Однако Найл уверял, что здесь вкусно, а поскольку оценка Найла подкреплена тремя годами проживания в Лондоне, Томлинсон ему верит.

Гарри садится рядом с Джейми, пока Луи решает быстро познакомиться с Эдом. Он кажется симпатичным и милым парнем с рыжими волосами, неряшливой бородой и в красной футболке, которая совершенно ему не подходит. К тому же, его комплименты футбольным навыкам Томлинсону кажутся искренними, лишенными любой хитрости.

\- Ты играешь? – интересуется Луи.

\- Ну, - задумчиво отвечает Ширан, - играю я лучше Гарри, это уж точно.

\- Да? – усмехаясь, Томлисон вскидывает брови, слегка наклоняясь к Эду. – Так значит Гарри всё таки сказал мне правду, и он действительно так плох?

\- Гарри чудесный, - улыбается Эд. – Как человек. Он обожает играть в футбол, знаешь, но он просто не знает, как это делается. Он не играет так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Во всем виноваты его длинные, словно у жирафа, ноги, наверное.

\- Что вы тут говорите обо мне? – отзывается Стайлс.

\- Ничего важного, - отвечает Луи и задумывается. Он может и не такой уж и хороший учитель, ведь терпение точно не числится в чертах его характера, но… Эй, он уже предлагал научить Гарри играть в футбол, так что если тот согласится, то сможет конкретно удивить своих друзей, когда те соберутся погонять мяч. Это должно быть весело. Они проведут время вместе безо всяких камер, и к черту всё, потому что Гарри восхитительный, и он действительно нравится Томлинсону. Это может быть хорошим отдыхом для них обоих, шанс побыть самим собой друг с другом.

Луи думает об этом слишком много.

\- Ноги как у жирафа? – повторяет он, поворачиваясь к Эдду. – Осторожней, парень. Ты говоришь о моем ненастоящем парне.

Ширан качает головой, все еще улыбаясь. Если честно, то совсем не тяжело понять, почему он и Гарри сдружились.

\- Знаешь, пройдет много времени до тех пор, как я привыкну. Я всё еще пытаюсь не смеяться, когда кто-то называет Гарри ЖИД.

\- ЖИП, - поправляет его Луи, на что рыжеволосый поднимает руки вверх, будто в оправдание.

\- ЖИП, точно.

Томлинсону хотелось бы продолжить этот разговор, просто потому что ему интересно, почему Эд так сказал. Может, дело в том, что Гарри не признает серьезных отношений, не любит, когда его свободу ограничивают. Или может… Ну, если ты простой студент, то это наверное невероятно необычно внезапно увидеть как имя твоего хорошего друга упоминается чуть ли не в каждом журнале или газете, наблюдать за фотографиями во весь разворот, где этот же друг держится за руки с человеком, которого ты и не встречал никогда. Невозможно представить, как это непривычно, даже волнующе для семьи Гарри.

Осознание всего этого заставляет Луи прикусить язык, и он хлопает Эда по плечу, встает и занимает свое место между Гарри и Зейном. Джейми рассказывает Стайлсу какую-то бессвязную историю о посетителе в кафе, в котором они оба работают. Томлинсон не хочет прерывать ребят, но он хочет познакомиться с Джейми, так что решает прильнуть к Гарри, положив подбородок на его плечо, слушая, что тот говорит. Как только он делает это, Джейми сразу же бросает ему резкий, даже немного грозный взгляд, но потом снова возвращает его на лицо Гарри.

Слишком поздно, но Луи понимает, что здесь, в окружении друзей, немного неприлично вот так вот виснуть на Стайлсе. Но с другой стороны, здесь есть окна, другие посетители, и, к тому же, Гарри, по всему видимому, совсем не против, если он сам располагается так, чтоб им обоим было удобней сидеть настолько близко.

Так что… Все в порядке.

\- Вероятно, - Гарри продолжает разговаривать с другом, – мы должны быть благодарны, ведь так? Он сохраняет нам работу, но все равно мне хотелось бы чтобы он не был таким жутким по отношению к нам.

Жуткий? Ха. Луи предполагает, что если Гарри называет кого-то жутким, значит этот человек, скорее всего, серийный убийца. В конце концов, он ни разу не осудил папарацци за то, что они раздражающие тупицы, которые даже не знают как пишется слово мораль, даже если им дали за написание сто фунтов.

Выпрямляясь, Луи опирается на Гарри, протягивая Джейми руку.

\- Прости, - говорит он, - не хотел вас прерывать, но так как мы не встречались еще… Я Луи.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - говорит ему Джейми. Его тон легко дает понять, что сказанное не должно восприниматься как комплимент, но он всё равно пожимает футболисту руку. Наверное, из-за присутствия Гарри.

\- Я Джейми, хотя Гарри наверняка уже тебе это сказал.

Его хватка слишком крепкая. Луи пытается ответить тем же, натягивая улыбку.

\- Очень приятно, - легко врет он.

Значит Джейми не собирается облегчить ему жизнь. Хотя, учитывая все обстоятельства, Луи и не ожидал, что все друзья Гарри примут его с распростертыми объятиями.

Это неважно. Луи не стремится стать популярным и любимым во всей Вселенной.

***

 

Гарри крадет еду. У всех. Даже у Найла, которого он только встретил и который протестует громче всех, когда Стайлс перетаскивает себе в тарелку его жареные овощи. Триумфально улыбаясь, студент игнорирует жалобы Хорана, почти усаживаясь на свое место, но не удерживает в руках палочки для еды, и украденная пища падает Джейми на колени.

Украдкой взглянув на столики вокруг, Гарри забирает еду с джинс друга, бормоча извинения.

\- Их всё равно давно нужно было постирать, - пожимает плечами Джейми. Если бы Гарри уронил что-то сальное на штаны Луи, тот бы непременно начал жаловаться, а потом заставил бы парня самому все очистить. На четвереньках, о да.

Стоп. Не время и не место представлять такие вещи.

Наклоняясь к Гарри, Луи кладет руку ему на заднюю часть шеи, чтобы привлечь внимание.

\- Ты, - хитро ухмыляется он, - такой недотепа. Я не могу поверить, что мой поддельный парень такой неуклюжий. И к тому же подлый, непристойный воришка.

\- Ты всё равно не хотел ту курицу, - Гарри поворачивается к Луи. – И да, не обижай меня. Я могу уйти, знаешь ли.

\- Да ладно? – улыбается Луи.

Есть что-то действительно замечательное в этом вечере. Особенно то, что ему удается познать совершенно нового Гарри – расслабленного, немного нахального, уверенного в том, что все простят ему мелкие проступки. Это заставляет Луи задуматься, сдерживал ли Стайлс себя перед ним.

Наверное. Куда бы они ни пошли, за ними наблюдали камеры, а также везде был риск быть услышанными.

\- Безусловно, - серьезно кивает Гарри.

\- В таком случае, - Луи придвигает свою тарелку к тарелке Гарри, - я лучше подкуплю тебя, чтобы ты остался со мной. Так пойдет?

Гарри тщательно изучает остатки жареной курицы Луи, перед тем как выбрать арахис. Его улыбка такая же ослепляющая, как и прожектора в Олд Траффорде, когда Луи смотрит вверх и не может разобрать лица людей, потому что вокруг слишком ярко и слишком красиво.

\- Это может сработать, - задумчиво произносит Стайлс. Желание поцеловать его сводит судорогой Луи изнутри, сжимая грудь.

Взглянув за плечо Стайлса, Томлинсон замечает, как жестко Джейми наблюдает за ними. Поэтому он быстро опускает взгляд и пытается снова научиться равномерно и стабильно дышать.

***

 

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь сесть за руль? – спрашивает Гарри, зевая. – Я имею в виду, после матча и все такое. Сможешь?

Это слегка иронично, потому что он задает этот вопрос, опираясь на Рендж Ровер, выглядя так, будто вот-вот заснет после тяжелого дня. Хотя день у парня был действительно не из легких. Ранняя смена в кафе, где не обошлось без любопытных клиентов, подготовка к экзаменам, дорога в Лондон, подбадривание Луи на матче, а потом отличный ужин в китайском ресторане, который растянулся на пару часов. Найл и Эд только что уехали отдыхать. Кто с бывшими товарищами по команде, кто с бывшими участниками группы.

\- Я справлюсь, - уверяет его Луи. – А ты буквально валишься с ног.

\- Я владею искусством спать с открытыми глазами, - произносит Гарри, сонно смотря на Луи.

\- Как и морская свинка, - встревает Джейми. Кажется, это какая-то их общая шутка, потому что Гарри слабо улыбается.

\- Итак, народ. Забирайтесь, и я отвезу вас в неведомые места! – громко выкрикивает Луи, привлекая внимание Зейна и Лиама, которые, как всегда застряли в своем собственном маленьком мирке.

\- Залезаешь? – обращается он к Гарри, открывая пассажирскую дверь.

\- Оставить меня на заднем сидении со сладкой парочкой? – кривится Джейми. – Неловко. Давай же, Хазза, не будь жесток.

Хазза.

\- Эй, мы знаем как хорошо себя вести, - возмущается Лиам, пока его рука всё еще находится в заднем кармане джинс Зейна.

Гарри выпрямляется, смотря то на Джейми, то на открытую для него дверь.

\- Я наверное не лучшая компания. Лучше возьми Лиама, он по крайней мере бодрствует. – улыбается он Луи.

Луи был бы не против того, чтобы Гарри задремал на переднем сидении, опершись на окно с расслабленным лицом,пока с заднего сидения доносились бы тихие разговоры, а ночная дорога пролетала мимо них. Он действительно не возражает, и ему интересно, что это говорит о нем.

\- Только если Лиам не будет говорить о чем-то даже отдаленно серьезном, - серьезно заявляет Томлинсон.

\- Как тебе разговор о планах на отпуск?

Хм. Неплохо, так как Луи планировал намекнуть на плаванье на яхте в открытом море. Спросить, пошли бы на это Зейн и Лиам. Просто прощупать обстановку, так сказать.

\- Я принимаю твои условия, - соглашается Луи.

\- Так-то лучше, - кивает Лиам.

Боковым зрением, Томлинсон наблюдает за тем, как Джейми открывает заднюю дверь, пропускает Гарри вперед и забирается сам. Отстраняясь от Лиама, Зейн потягивается и залезает за ними.

Нелепо быть разочарованным из-за такой мелочи как то, что Гарри сидит на заднем сидении. Поэтому Луи совсем не разочарован.

***

 

Спустя тридцать минут поездки, всё, что доносится с заднего сидения – тихое размеренное дыхание. Когда Луи бросает взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, фары проезжающих машин освещают лицо Гарри. Он отключился, склонив голову на грудь Джейми, что никак не может быть удобно. Джейми одной рукой обнимает Гарри за плечи, и что-то в этой ситуации до боли знакомо.

\- Какая у них история? Гарри и Джейми? – шепотом спрашивает Луи.

Он почти уверен, что Джейми спит, но, на всякий случай, добавляет:  
\- Просто интересуюсь, правда.

Луи не получает ответ сразу же. Лиам наклоняется вперед, чтобы убавить звук в плеере. Кажется, он долго изучает профиль Луи, но тот специально не отрывает взгляда от дороги.

\- Да нечего рассказывать, - мягко шепчет Пейн в ответ. – Друзья детства, насколько я знаю, ну или, они дружат со времен старшей школы, они вместе прошли через весь этот процесс понимания, какой ты сексуальной ориентации или что-то типа того. Зейн может знать больше.

Так значит Джейми гей. Луи подозревал, и это ничего не значит. Есть миллионы причин, почему Томлинсон не может нравиться этому парню. Или могут быть.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я спросил Зейна, что он знает о них? – спрашивает Лиам без нотки осуждения. Луи сглатывает, в уме благодаря темноту вокруг, которая скрывает его нахмуренное лицо.

\- Да нет, - он убирает одну руку с руля, чтобы поменять передачу, чтобы перегнать грузовик впереди. – Мне просто было любопытно, вот и всё.

\- Хорошо, - пожимает плечами Лиам. Луи любит его, он очень сильно его любит. Он бы не смог пережить прошлую неделю без него, или Зейна, или Найла.

Или Гарри.

\- Ты замечательный, - просто говорит Томлинсон.

Лиам тихо смеется, а Луи избегает взглядов в зеркало заднего вида на протяжении оставшегося времени поездки.

===

Вот сама реклама этого пива, кому интересно: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_1rMWl6Tik


	4. Глава IV

Черноволосый подросток выглядит не старше пятнадцати лет. Он бросал на Луи взгляды украдкой, держал себя на расстоянии, когда к нему подходили люди за автографом или же сфотографироваться. Он также наблюдал за Гарри, который делал фотографии Луи с фанатами с таким азартом и профессиональным подходом, несмотря на то, что в большинстве случаев просили сфотографироваться на камеру телефона. Наверное, это будут самые лучшие фотографии Луи с поклонниками.

Несколько людей даже спрашивали не против ли Луи, если они сфотографируются и с Гарри, который без труда соглашался, сверкая улыбкой в объективы, очаровывая всех вокруг буквально за считанные секунды. Он действительно лучший ненастоящий парень. 

И если он занимается этим всем вместо работы, то ничего страшного. Это что-то типа бесплатной рекламы для Costa Coffee, так что менеджер даже наполнена энтузиазмом, когда разрешает Гарри общаться с людьми вместо выполнения своей должности. Джейми, напротив, совсем не выглядит радостно, когда всю работу приходится делать ему, но Луи старается вовсю игнорировать его нахмуренные брови и угрюмое выражение лица. 

В любом случае, возвращаясь к тому подростку. 

Потому что, когда большинство клиентов уходит после ланча, он поднимается со своего места, опуская плечи, подходя к столику Луи. Он тихий, пока Томлинсон не начинает смотреть на него с ожиданием. Тогда он решает заговорить:  
\- Прости, я просто… _Прости_. Эм… 

Его подбородок дрожит, и Луи начинает переживать, чтобы тот только не расплакался. Томлинсон не умеет вести себя с плачущими людьми, он всегда становится беспомощно неадекватным, когда его сестры обливаются слезами. Всё, что он может сделать это неловко обнять их, бормоча неразборчивые утешения. И это его сестры, когда это… Он не может просто обнять случайного незнакомца. 

\- Ты хочешь присесть? – предлагает он, но это только заставляет подростка выпучить стеклянные и блестящие глаза в удивлении. Черт. 

Луи приподнимается со стула, пытаясь найти подходящие слова, действия. И как раз тогда подходит Гарри, положив руку подростку на плечо. 

\- Эй, у тебя всё хорошо? – спокойным тоном спрашивает он. 

\- Я только хотел… Ну… - его еле слышно через музыку в кафе. Он пару раз моргает, пытаясь найти в своей голове правильный ответ на вопрос. У него, скорее всего и по жизни нездоровый вид, а сейчас так он вообще больше похож на привидение.

Гарри это замечает, потому что его улыбка смягчается еще больше. 

\- Хэй, я думаю я тебя знаю. Ты приходишь сюда иногда. Экспрессо допио, так?

Подросток быстро кивает. Он слегка расслабляет плечи, будто слова Гарри повлияли на него очень хорошо. Парень всё еще время от времени поглядывает на Луи, тяжело дыша. 

\- Спасибо, - произносит он дрожащим голосом.

_Спасибо?_

Оу. Оу, ничего себе.

Понимание пронзает Луи словно тысячи иголок и он не понимает, как начинает изучать незнакомого парня, просто мальчишку с испуганными глазами. Он выглядит так будто сейчас грохнется в обморок. _Спасибо._ Черт, это… Это так напоминает Луи самого себя, шесть лет назад. Только… Только он воспринимал всё намного хуже, он не обладал той же силой и выдержкой что и этот мальчишка.

Томлинсон ловит взгляд Гарри. Его мягкая и гордая улыбка заставляет что-то разбиться в груди Луи. Наверное, это его сердце.

\- Не за что, - наконец отвечает он подростку, не узнавая свой голос.

\- Я никогда… - сглатывая, он снова бросает на Луи молниеносный взгляд.

\- Всё еще будет, - говорит Гарри с невероятной уверенностью. Луи прямо здесь и сейчас невероятно влюблен в него. Ему еле хватает силы воли, чтобы отвернуться от парня. 

\- Я тебе это гарантирую, - вставая, Луи оглядывается вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что вокруг нет ни одной камеры. За ними наблюдает только Джейми с безразличным выражением лица. Черт, было бы очень мило, если бы один из лучших друзей Гарри не ненавидел его так открыто. 

Неважно.

\- Слушай, - он понижает голос. – Ты уже намного храбрей чем я в твоем возрасте, так что… Всё будет в порядке. Я не сомневаюсь. 

Подросток смотрит на парня с невероятным благоговением в глазах, которого Луи не заслуживает, не тогда, когда он так долго шел к тому, чтобы открыться всему миру. 

\- Спасибо, - повторяет юноша. Поскольку Луи нечего сказать, он просто заключает растерянного мальчишку в объятия. Когда он отстраняется, то подросток пытается незаметно вытереть глаза. Но, несмотря на это, он выдавливает улыбку, которая быстро угасает в полутемном помещении кафе. Луи очень хочется увидеть настоящую улыбку этого несчастного парнишки.

\- Эй, - напоминает о своем присутствии Гарри, - если тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить, то… Я работаю здесь. Так что ты часто можешь меня тут увидеть. 

\- Но ты же… Ну, знаменит, - подросток краснеет, что очень заметно из-за его бледной кожи. 

Гарри смеется:  
\- Луи знаменит. А я уж точно нет.

На секунду кажется, будто парень сейчас начнет спорить, но он просто склоняет голову, смотря то на Луи, то на Гарри.

\- Спасибо, - бубнит он в третий раз, проглатывая слова. 

Он быстро отворачивается, направляясь к двери, оставляя по себе только звон колокольчиков, висящих над входной дверью. 

\- Следует ли мне… - начинает Луи, но Гарри качает головой. 

\- Я не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы ты увидел, как он плачет.

\- Оу.

Луи понимает это. Он буквально видел, как сильно Гарри гордится им и понимает всю ситуацию, что слегка удивляло Томлинсона, но это он решил оставить на потом. 

\- Так… - начинает говорить он, пытаясь проверить, не сильно дрожит ли его голос. – Так это было…

У него не хватает ни слов ни сил, чтобы закончить предложение. У него на душе сейчас скребется слишком много кошек.

\- Да, это было именно оно. 

Гарри молчит пару секунд, подходя ближе к Луи, когда тот сейчас даже не может на него взглянуть. Когда Стайлс снова заговаривает, его голос полон восхищения:  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду? Почему то, что ты делаешь – чудесно? 

Луи глубоко вдыхает, чувствуя, как непонятный камень сваливается с его плеч. 

\- Наверное, - признает он. 

Поворачиваясь к Гарри и встречаясь с ним взглядом, он чувствует себя неловко, слишком маленьким, неполноценным. Даже когда он протягивает ладонь, чтобы дотронуться до его скулы. 

\- Просто чтобы ты знал, я невероятно благодарен за… Я _не смог_ бы сделать _это_ без тебя.

\- Ты смог бы, - Гарри прикрывает глаза, немного краснея. – Ты _смог_ бы пройти через это в одиночку, но ты не должен этого делать.

Звук разбивающейся посуды слышно даже сквозь музыку. Гарри вздрагивает и резко поворачивает голову, делая шаг назад. Луи разочарованно опускает руку, не понимая, почему этот тяжелый камень снова возвращается в его грудь. 

Ничего такого. Просто совпадение.

***

Гарри звучит таким несчастным по телефону, что Луи ничего не может поделать и не может сдержать смех.

\- Не смейся, - говорит Гарри. – Это не смешно. 

\- Это учеба, Хаз. 

Ха. Где Луи уже это слышал… А, ну да. Укороченная версия прозвища, которое придумал для Гарри Джейми. Хазза. Хаз.

\- Ты выбрал это сам, не так ли? Неужели всё так плохо?

\- Это средневековая камерная музыка. Я этого не выбирал. Плюс ко всему этому, тут есть девушка, которая прошла мимо меня уже три раза, и она пытается незаметно сфотографировать меня, действительно надеясь, что я не замечу. А погода очень хорошая.

Погода действительно хорошая. Луи проводит всё свое ленивое утро, мечась между своей террасой и бассейном, пока Гарри, тем временем, страдает в душной библиотеке, в которой пахнет так, будто что-то умерло там более двухсот лет назад и все еще разлагается. Как описал ее сам Гарри. 

\- Так почему же ты тогда не выйдешь учиться на улицу? 

Откидываясь на лежаке, Луи слепо тянется к стакану апельсинового сока, который только недавно приготовил с помощью смехотворно причудливой соковыжималкой, доставшейся ему вместе с полностью оборудованной кухней. Серьезно, кому нужна электрическая соковыжималка? Это ведь совсем не финансово рациональная инвестиция. Проще купить в каком-то кафе стакан свежевыжатого сока. Действительно удобней, чем тратить свое время и деньги на поход в магазин за апельсинами. Электрическая соковыжималка это тот тип подарка, который даришь друзьям, как бы намекая, что с ними скучно. 

Но, с другой стороны, этот прибор был у Луи с самого начала. Так что, очевидно, что он будет им пользоваться. 

\- Если я выйду на улицу, я не смогу спокойно заниматься, - произносит Гарри, звуча, словно маленький мальчик, который только что потерял свою любимую игрушку.

\- Тебя легко отвлечь? – спрашивает Луи.

\- Ага. Люди, которые снуются туда-сюда. И еще я вечно буду проверять свой телефон, и всё такое.

Луи мычит в знак согласия и закидывает голову назад, улыбаясь ярко сияющему солнцу. Конденсат от стакана с соком делает его руку влажной. 

\- Так как насчет…

Это плохая идея? Или нет? Они ведь теперь друзья, и, тем более, у Луи есть много свободного времени, не считая тренировочного матча. А провести время с Гарри, даже если он просто будет сидеть рядом, уткнувшись в учебники, звучит очень мило.

\- Так как насчет того, - он заново начинает, - чтобы ты пришел ко мне или я забрал тебя с библиотеки. Я буду тебя контролировать, буду просто лежать на солнышке, отобрав у тебя телефон, следя за тем, чтобы ты усердно учился. Это будет весело. 

Одумавшись, он добавляет:  
\- Весело будет мне. Ты будешь только учиться.

Гарри отвечает не сразу.

-Я не побеспокою тебя?

Луи хмурится, думая над словами юноши. Может… Может только он думает, что они друзья? Но нет же, _Гарри_ тот, кто позвонил ему, просто пожаловаться на экзамены и о том, насколько средневековая камерная музыка скучна. И, поскольку, Луи равным счетом ничего не знает об этой музыке, это немного… странно.

\- Я предложил бы, если бы ты мне помешал? Я могу даже опросить тебя. Или сделать свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок. Определенно могу. 

\- Свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок? – тон Гарри удивленный, а Луи остается только улыбаться непонятно чему.

\- Не обращай внимания. Так мне заехать за тобой? – Он поднимается с лежака еще перед тем, как Гарри ответит, оглядываясь в поисках футболки. Не хотелось бы делать папарацци настолько счастливыми. Хотя это могло бы быть и весело. 

\- Если ты точно уверен, что я не помешаю, - неуверенность еще слышится в голосе Гарри. 

\- Я уверен, - без заминки отвечает Луи. – К тому же, ты не был у меня дома. Это будет очень хорошо, если ты здесь появишься. Ну, так как мы вместе и всё такое. 

Кажется, это стало очень весомым доводом для Гарри. 

\- Хорошо тогда. Ты заберешь меня?

\- Библиотека Джона Райландса, так? Я доберусь за двадцать минут, жди меня возле торгового центра через дорогу. 

Двадцать минут это слишком самонадеянно для Луи, так как он совсем не из тех, кто любит ездить на огромной скорости. Сейчас ему только не хватало кричащего заголовка о том, как он получает штраф за превышение скорости. Что бы там ни было, он навсегда останется «тем геем», а не, как Найл – «очаровательным ирландцем». Это точно не изменится в ближайшем времени. 

\- Хорошо, я буду ждать, - голос Гарри стал бодрым, будто солнце выглянуло из-под листьев деревьев, и Луи не может не улыбнуться этому.

Ну и что, ему уже всё равно. Он не чувствовал такой свободы годами и не позволит папарацци испортить его хорошее настроение. 

\- Двадцать минут, - повторяет он. – Будь там. 

Он сбрасывает вызов, не дожидаясь ответа. Все еще улыбаясь, Луи надевает футболку, останавливаясь перед ключами от машин. В конце концов, парень решает взять кабриолет. На улице как раз та погода, когда можно откинуть крышу машины и насладиться теплым ветерком.

***

Теперь, когда прошла неделя с тех пор, как перевернулась жизнь Луи, папарацци перестали так яростно преследовать его и Гарри. Конечно же, они перестали. Ходят слухи, что Бранджелина расстаются, у Джастина Бибера появился ребенок, а случай с налогами Месси стал еще более сомнительным. Вот, где журналистам теперь можно разогнаться, над чьим горем можно поиздеваться. Времена трудные, а внимание публики словно капризное животное.

Хотя пару журналистов всё еще раскладывают лагеря перед домом Луи, вокруг всё равно стало меньше напряжения. То, что Томлинсон чаще всего в своей жизни ведет себя слишком по-гейски никого больше не удивляет. 

По этим причинам, Луи подумал, что будет совершенно нормально встретить Гарри прямо у библиотеки. 

Вокруг не видно ни одного представителя прессы, когда Луи подъезжает, сразу замечая Гарри и какого-то парня.

\- Да сколько можно выставлять всё _напоказ_ , черт побери, – первое что он слышит от неизвестного юноши. 

\- Выставлять напоказ? – Гарри переспрашивает, его тон настолько резок, что Томлинсон даже не сразу узнает его. - И как, скажи мне пожалуйста, я выставляю всё напоказ? – Он бросает молниеносный взгляд в сторону Луи, будто говоря ему, что он заметил его, а потом снова обращает всё свое внимание на, как уже выяснилось, того полнейшего идиота.

\- Джейсон, - девушка рядом с этим подонком пытается успокоить его. – Прекрати. 

Она выглядит так, будто ей безумно стыдно за своего парня, поэтому она аккуратно убирает его руку с заднего кармана своих джинс, отходя на несколько шагов. Луи невероятно осуждает ее в выборе парня.

\- Ну, вы держитесь за руки? – Джейсону всё равно на действия его девушки, на то, что появился Луи, или даже на то, что вокруг них уже собралось пару зевак. – Целуетесь на людях. А потом мне приходится видеть всё это во всех газетах. 

Поцелуи? Ха, Луи знал бы об этом, уж точно. 

\- Насколько я знаю, - ухмылка Гарри полностью лишена веселых ноток, - самое ужасное, что ты мог видеть это очень культурный поцелуй в щеку. Но если ты считаешь это поцелуем в засос… - Гарри кивает в сторону девушки, гордо выпрямляя спину, - то мне очень тебя жаль. 

\- Теперь нас двое, - произносит девушка. 

Джейсон выглядит так, будто уже готов наброситься на Гарри, но тот только еще шире ухмыляется. 

\- Эй, хочешь узнать кое-что? Почему хорошо встречаться со спортсменом? Он действительно умеет управлять своим телом. Хочешь деталей? 

\- Очень хочу, - девушка кивает.

\- Гарри, - выкрикивает Луи из машины, и это был точно не тот момент, чтобы заявить о своем присутствии, потому что когда Стайлс поворачивает к нему голову, мудак Джейсон пользуется этим и толкает его в грудь. Сильно.

\- Чертовы _педики_ , - выпаливает он сквозь зубы. Гарри спотыкается и делает пару шагов назад, на его лице отображается невероятное удивление. Луи, тем временем, уже начинает плохо видеть, настолько злится.

\- Какого черта? – выкрикивает Гарри скорее изумленно, чем от боли и именно тогда Луи вылезает из машины, потому что… Потому что этот тупой мудак тронул Гарри. Как он _смеет_ , как он вообще смеет дышать тем же воздухом, что и Гарри. Луи собирается надрать ему задницу, он в этом уверен. К черту всё. Никому даже пальцем нельзя тронуть Гарри без разрешения Луи, никому, и уж точно не какому-то незнакомому засранцу, ни за что. Луи просто разорвет его на куски. 

Ему нужно только пробраться сквозь эту небольшую толпу, которая уже прибежала поглядеть бесплатное кино. Пока он пробирается к Гарри, тот уже скрутил Джейсона, удерживая его за руки. Томлинсон не чувствует своих ног. 

Если лицо Джейсона еще не слишком выражает боль, то Гарри только что точно нашел больную точку. Хорошо.

\- Всё в порядке? - встревает Луи и, черт побери, этого не должно происходить.

\- Всё хорошо. – Гарри бросает быстрый, но теплый взгляд в сторону Луи, вскоре снова поворачиваясь к Джону, ухмыляясь. – Хочешь знать еще кое-что? Когда я был младше, моя мама заставила меня ходить на уроки самозащиты, чтобы я мог защитить себя от мудаков типа тебя. И я хорош в этом, знаешь? 

Луи слишком, слишком сильно влюблен в него. Также он совсем немножечко возбужден. 

\- Может мне вызвать полицию? – кто-то спрашивает, и Луи осматривается, чтобы заметить, как кто-то делает фотографии, а кто-то снимает на видео, будьте прокляты мобильные телефоны. В конце концов, в интернете многие будут обсуждать это, но, если честно, Томлинсону всё равно, ведь это не они вели себя как последние идиоты. 

\- Отпусти меня, - ворчит Джейсон, скорее всего, взволнован вмешательством правовых органов.

Луи подходит еще ближе к Гарри, оценивающе осматривая Джейсона. Пусть он горит в аду, серьезно. 

\- Да, - медленно произносит он. – Следует ли нам вызвать полицию? Что думаешь, Гарольд?

\- Я думаю, - лениво отвечает Стайлс, улыбаясь Луи, - его девушка должна это решить. Он всегда такой мудак? 

Девушка кажется испуганной, когда о ней вспоминают. Она опускает голову, встряхивает черными волосами, формулируя в голове ответ. 

\- Я… Эм… Я не думаю, что он стоит такого внимания, если честно.

\- Вау, спасибо, - говорит Джейсон и Гарри переводит на него взгляд, нахмурившись. 

\- Тебе следует ее благодарить. Она только что избавила тебя от неловкого разговора с полицией. 

\- И какие обвинения вы мне можете предъявить?

\- Агрессия, - встревает какой-то парень в ярко-оранжевой кепке. – Тут есть достаточно свидетелей, которые могут рассказать о твоих намерениях.

\- Спасибо, - невероятно вежливо говорит Гарри, несмотря на то что он всё еще держит Джейсона в своих руках. Луи и поражен этим парнем до немоты, и настолько зол, что ему хочется что-то ударить. Или кого-то. 

Прижимая Гарри к себе за талию, они одновременно отступают назад, когда Стайлс отпускает Джейсона. 

Джейсон тоже отступает от них, чувствуя не то отвращение не то унижение. 

\- Похуй, - он говорит перед тем, как развернутся и исчезнуть в толпе.

\- Ты пойдешь за ним? – Луи спрашивает девушку, потому что всё еще ее осуждает. Он притворяется, что не видит двух девушек с цифровыми камерами, думая только о том, как он рад, что Гарри здесь, что он чувствует его присутствие, его тепло сквозь футболку, в том месте, где он прижимает его к себе за талию. 

Луи влюбляется слишком быстро, это ненормально.

Но, в конце концов, вся их ситуация совершенно ненормальная.

\- Скорее всего нет, - отвечает брюнетка, и у Луи забирает пару мгновений попытки вспомнить свой собственный вопрос. – В свою защиту скажу, что я встретила его только на этих выходных. 

\- Эй, мы все ошибаемся, - улыбка Гарри добрая, она вселяет уверенность. Кто бы удивлялся. _Это же Гарри._ Он наверняка плачет, когда кому-то плохо, а он ничем не может помочь. 

\- Ну, _я_ точно осуждаю тебя, - говорит Луи, - просто для справки сообщаю тебе. 

Когда Гарри одаривает его грустным взглядом, Томлинсон добавляет:  
\- Но ладно, такое бывает. У всех такое бывает. Когда-то я решил поспорить с ирландцем на то, кто больше выпьет. 

\- Ауч, - кто-то сердечно выкрикивает, а на щеках Гарри появляются ямочки на щеках. 

Слишком эгоистично, но Луи хочет спрятать Гарри от всего мира, чтобы этой улыбкой мог наслаждаться только он.

***

Они остаются, потому что люди, собравшиеся вокруг них, начали просить Луи сфотографироваться с ним, или же дать автограф. Одну из подписей Томлинсону пришлось сделать на стаканчике из Старбакса, хотя он соглашается его подписать только после разрешения Гарри.

\- Может Старбакс захочет переманить меня, увести от Коста, сделать предложение, от которого я не смогу отказаться, - говорит он. 

\- Они сглупят, если не сделают этого, - уверяет его Луи, и Гарри улыбается ему в ответ так, будто он невероятно горд собой, будто к нему только что не прицепился какой-то гомофобный мудак, осуждая его связь с Томлинсоном.

Наконец-таки они уходят, когда Луи громко объявляет, что несмотря на то что, он был бы невероятно счастлив поддерживать Гарри, дарить ему тонны новой одежды, еды и быстрых машин, этот парень один из тех, кто наотрез отказывается от звания «жены домоседки». Так что Луи надо проследить за тем, как тот готовится к экзаменам. 

Пару секунд спустя, Томлинсон начинает переживать не звучало ли это слишком нахально, но Гарри улыбается ему, немного смущаясь. Ну, значит он не перешел черту, что очень хорошо.

Это кажется невозможным, но улыбка парня становится даже шире, когда Луи придерживает для него пассажирскую дверь. Ага, значит он все-таки любит незначительные жесты, типа этого. Это хорошо, потому что Луи точно может ему такое обеспечить. 

\- Ты очень хорошо справляешься с толпой, - произносит Гарри, как только Томлинсон сам забирается в машину. В его тоне проскальзывает искреннее уважение, и Луи хочется сказать то же самое, но он не очень уверен правда ли это. Гарри блестяще ведет себя с людьми, удивительно спокоен под давлением папарацци, но такие толпы не кажутся тем, чем парень может наслаждаться.

Интересно будет увидеть, как Гарри ведет себя на сцене, как справляется с волнением. Ага, просто интересно. Со стороны Луи это не больше чем научная заинтересованность, вот и всё. 

\- Ну, нас учили подобному. Что-то типа правил поведения с разъяренной толпой и прессой. А, еще, - Луи выезжает на оживленную дорогу, раскладывая солнцезащитный козырек, жалея, что позабыл очки дома, - игры вне дома закаляют тебя. Ты привыкаешь к ожесточенным толпам, освистыванию. Тебя будто учат не пугаться ничего. 

\- Но всё же это задевает тебя? - Гарри кладет рюкзак у себя между ног, и на долю секунды глаза Луи сами задерживаются на его слегка раздвинутых ногах. 

\- Иногда, - Томлинсон ничего больше не хочет говорить, полностью фокусируясь на вождении, но потом всё же добавляет. – Тот плакат на матче с Арсеналом… Это задело меня. 

Гарри вздыхает и кивает, не уточняя, так что он, должно быть, тоже заметил тот баннер. По каким-то причинам, Луи желал обратного. Если бы он мог, он держал бы Гарри вдали ото всех скверных аспектов их… ситуации, но, к сожалению, футболист совершенно не похож на волшебника. И ему кажется, что Гарри воспротивиться, если Луи закроет его у себя в подвале без доступа к интернету и телефону. 

Так что это невозможно.

Бросая взгляд на Гарри, Томлинсон подавляет улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как парень подставляет лицо лучам солнца и легкому ветерку, который перебирает ему волосы. Он выглядит сонным, немного благодарным за своеобразною отсрочку от учебников, так что Луи оставляет его наедине со своими мыслями. Остаток поездки они проводят укутанные в уютную тишину, не считая встречного ветра, гудящего в ушах. 

Как только они проезжают Арену Манчестера, Гарри немного выпрямляется, зевая:  
\- Кстати, куда мы едем? Ну, в смысле, где ты живешь?

\- Вайтфилд, - отвечает Луи и это смешно, они ведь встречаются, а Гарри даже понятия не имеет, где он живет. Их игра в вопросы друг другу на прошлой неделе во время похода по магазинам, возможно, была слишком глубокой для таких деталей. Ну, с другой стороны, Томлинсон знает, какую парень предпочитает зубную пасту – это уж точно нужно знать, когда вы встречаетесь. 

\- Вайтфилд? – Гарри прикусывает нижнюю губу. – А это не слишком..?

\- Буржуазно? – заканчивает за него Луи. – Провинциально? От него буквально несет богатством?

Мягкий смех Гарри заглушается ветром.

\- Я собирался сказать «отдаленно». Я думал, ты из тех, кто наслаждается городской суетой.

\- Я и есть такой. Первое время я жил неподалеку от Маркет стрит. – Луи кажется, Гарри немного ошарашен, но, серьезно, он уже должен был усвоить, что годовая зарплата Томлинсона немного выше среднего, которая увеличилась еще больше, когда Пари Сен-Жермен заинтересовались его подачей. 

\- Но мне хотелось небольшого футбольного поля, - продолжает Луи, незаметно наблюдая за реакцией Гарри, - и бассейна, и пространства для моих машин, так что было логичным поискать местечко где-то за городом. 

Гарри сглатывает и начинает пялиться в окно с необычайно огромной заинтересованностью. Хах.

\- Итак, - резко переводит тему Луи, - Ты обучен кунг фу?

У Стайлса забирает пару мгновений попытки понять ,к чему был этот вопрос, но потом он ухмыляется, забыв о всяком дискомфорте секундами ранее.

\- Нет, не кунг фу, нет. Карате. Я сильно увлекался этим на протяжении двух лет, когда всё еще был в школе. 

\- И ты хорош в этом?

\- Нет, как раз таки наоборот, - всё еще беззастенчиво ухмыляется Гарри. – Я неуклюжий. 

Признание заставляет Луи улыбнуться, потому что это очень четко сопоставляется с описанием Эдда того, как Гарри играет в футбол.

\- Значит, ты как оленёнок. Большие глаза и слишком длинные конечности.

Это сравнение может показаться слишком странным, может выдать то, насколько Луи уже обожает Гарри, насколько он хочет его защитить от реакции зевак, которая должна быть сконцентрирована исключительно на Томлинсоне. 

\- Ты знаешь, - продолжает он говорить, слишком быстро, - я так сильно хотел врезать тому ублюдку. Наверное, это значит, что те курсы управления гневом не были такими уж и успешными. Но это всё равно была шутка. Тренеру хотелось меня всего лишь проучить. 

\- Это ведь было после игры с Миланом, я прав? – Гарри слегка поворачивается к Луи. – Что тогда случилось? Это было что-то…

\- Нет, ничего такого, Джейсон просто придурок, - Луи заставляет себя отвести взгляд на дорогу, потому что он за рулем, и должен смотреть только прямо, именно так. – Помнишь, Найл попал в небольшую потасовку с тем нападающим Милана? Я даже имени его не помню, он больше не играет. Суть в том, что никому нельзя задевать Найла. _Ни за что._ Он мой младший брат, которого у меня никогда не было. 

\- Найл невероятный, - кивает Гарри. – Он правда мне очень нравится. Он такой… обычный, совсем не похож на высокомерного футболиста. 

Это хорошо, даже здорово. Луи надеялся, что Гарри и Найл поладят, ну, учитывая их потенциальный отдых под парусами и всё такое. Томлинсону следует заняться этим в скором времени. Или заставить Лиама заняться этим. Более того, если подумать, то Зейн и Лиам тоже могут поехать. Во-первых, это будет весело, а во-вторых Гарри понравится присутствие близких друзей. Ну, пока в этом не участвует Джейми, потому что один его вид вызывает в Луи огромное чувство вины. 

Джейми. Гребанный _Джеймс_. 

\- Так ты считаешь меня таковым? – вскидывает брови Луи. – Гарри Стайлс. Неужели ты только что намекнул мне на то, что я зазнавшаяся звезда футбола?

\- Нет, ты… - Гарри пытается жестами описать какое-то слово, но потом говорит:  
\- Ты ходячее противоречие, но совсем не надменный.

Ходячее противоречие? Томлинсон задумывается над этим, сворачивая с A56. Деревья формируют вокруг них укрытие от солнца, а тени от них красиво мерцают на их лицах. 

\- И это хорошо? – неуверенно спрашивает Луи, замедляя ход машины. Ехать им осталось совсем недолго, а ему хочется увидеть реакцию Гарри. 

\- Да, - отвечает тот с улыбкой. – Это хорошо. Не наводит скуки. 

\- Тогда ладно. Уж точно не хотелось бы быть скучным. Скука убивает котят.

\- Мертвые котята это совсем не повод шутить, Томлинсон.

\- Так я теперь Томлинсон? – увидев свои ворота, Луи еще больше замедляется. Такое бывает, но вокруг совсем нет папарацци, они скорее всего не ожидали, что он вернется так скоро. – А как же «мое солнце, моя луна, мои звезды»?

\- Романтика мертва, - отвечает Гарри, а Томлинсон не может не заметить, как парень выпрямляется, когда он сворачивает с дороги, открывая автоматические ворота. 

\- Следует ли мне купить тебе котенка, чтобы загладить свою вину?

Вопрос Луи совпадает с тихой, даже онемевшей реакцией Гарри на дом и двор около него. Странно, что он реагирует именно так, ведь Томлинсон играет в одном из наиболее престижных футбольных клубов, а также за _сборную Англии._ Конечно у него есть деньги. Гарри не мог забыть о таком, но, внезапно между ними возникает большая пропасть. 

Может, приводить его сюда не было такой уж хорошей идеей. Просто… Луи надеялся, что Гарри будет… Неважно. Это всё глупо.

Когда Томлинсон отключает двигатель, их окутывает тяжелая тишина, которую очень сложно воспринять неправильно. Луи выдерживает так только пару мгновений, протягивая руку к Гарри, чтобы коснуться его плеча. 

\- Ты всё еще со мной?

Гарри встряхивается. Нет, серьезно, он встряхивает себя, от головы до груди, и Луи не думает, что люди на самом деле делают так.

\- Прости, - бормочет он, встречаясь взглядом с Луи, - просто… Здесь так много всего, ну, для одного человека. Тебе не бывает одиноко?

Вау, спасибо. Прямо в яблочко. 

Луи старается дышать, несмотря на то как в одно мгновение ему стало очень тяжело в груди. Он убирает свою руку с плеча Гарри. На языке у него застряла едкая и даже слишком грубая фраза, напоминание о том, что у Стайлса нет никаких прав предполагать что-то о его жизни.

Его выражение лица, видимо, сказало за него, потому что Гарри краснеет и он начинает говорить, запинаясь буквально на каждом слове:  
\- Я имел в виду… Я не хотел… То есть… 

И в этом вся суть. Он действительно не имел в виду ничего такого, это просто спонтанная реакция на красный кирпичный дом, который должен умещать в себе небольшую семью, а не одинокого парня. Это не вина Гарри, что его вопрос задел больную точку Луи, то место, которое он старается держать подальше от любопытных глаз. 

Пожимая плечами, Луи пытается придерживаться нарочито веселого тона:  
\- Эй, может быть, мне стоит купить котенка. 

Смех Гарри слишком резкий, но в нем слышится облегчение:  
\- Да, тебе следует купить котенка. Особенно учитывая то, что мне и Зейну не разрешают заводить животных. Так что давай, вперед.

\- Плохо, потому что я очень часто в разъездах, это не будет честно по отношению к маленькому существу. 

Луи выбирается из машины, направляясь к входу и поправляя волосы, которые растрепал ветер. Он бросает взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться в том, что волосы Гарри сейчас больше похожи на гнездо. Его щеки всё еще румяные, когда он догоняет Томлинсона на крыльце. Луи хочется зарыться пальцами в его дикие кудри и притянуть к себе для страстного поцелуя, а потом проверить засмущается ли Гарри после этого.

Вместо этого, он достает ключи и открывает входную дверь.

***

Как только первоначальная неловкость из-за их приезда улетучилась, Луи проводит небольшой тур по дому. Гарри немного издевается над ним из-за фигуры Человека Паука размером с него, из-за отсутствия вкуса в искусстве. Парень изучает кухню с недоверчивым взглядом, так же и бассейн на заднем дворе, будто он не может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Он чем-то напоминает ребенка в кондитерской.

\- Могу ли я? – спрашивает он, показывая на бассейн. Луи думает о торсе Гарри, о его татуировках на бледной коже и о ногах от ушей. Все мысли про детей и кондитерские умирают внезапной, но очень болезненной смертью.

\- Да, конечно. У тебя есть плавки или что-то типа этого?

Гарри выглядит так, будто эта мысль еще не посетила его.

\- Я… Нет? Я в нижнем белье.

\- Ну, Гарольд, я надеялся, что ты не ходишь без него в библиотеку, - крохотная улыбка появляется на лице Стайлса и он приоткрывает рот, видимо, чтобы как-то прокомментировать это, но Луи не хочет ничего знать, поэтому быстро добавляет:  
\- Я могу одолжить тебе свои плавки. Идет?

\- Идет. 

И если он больше не улыбается, в его глазах всё равно присутствует усмешка.

***

Итак.

Когда Лиам предложил Гарри сыграть роль ненастоящего парня, он пытался _убить_ Луи, не иначе. Это очень жестокий план убийства, потому что шорты Томлинсона неприлично малы Гарри, и с него стекает вода, и его вытатуированные птички придают ключицам какую-то невероятную форму, и это всё безумно несправедливо, ведь Луи даже _не из тех парней_ , которые могут понравиться Стайлсу. 

Высокие блондины, ну какого черта? Томлинсон наполовину головы ниже Гарри, а его волосы всю жизнь были каштановыми, не считая того злополучного решения покрасить их в черный цвет на пьяную голову.

К счастью, Луи нужно уехать на тренировку, и он более двух часов не будет наблюдать, как Гарри лежит на шезлонге с открытым учебником. Он лег на живот, задрав ноги, сверкая своей прекрасной спиной, линией позвоночника, которая начинается от двух ямочек над ягодицами и заканчивается возле шеи там, где Гарри немного склонил голову на книгой. 

Он поднимает взгляд, когда Луи выходит босиком на террасу. Он уже одет в форму, дабы избежать неловкостей в раздевалке. В мгновенье ока, Гарри прижмуривается, пристально смотря на губы Луи. Момент упущен еще до того, как Томлинсон попытался доказать себе, что такое вообще было. 

\- Ты точно уверен, что не против того, что я остаюсь? – спрашивает Гарри, наверное, уже в третий раз. Несколько капель всё еще блестят на его спине между лопаток, буквально моля Луи о прикосновении.

Да. Кровавое убийство, вот что это такое.

\- Я уверен, - отвечает Луи. – Не было бы смысла притаскивать тебя сюда только на час, правда? Ты просто не ходи по нужде в бассейн, ладно?

\- Я постараюсь сдержаться, - Гарри тихо смеется, и это именно та реакция которую хотел Луи.

\- Хороший мальчик, - Луи направляется туда, куда Гарри кинул свою одежду, поднимая его джинсы и начиная копаться в карманах. Стайлс приподнимается на шезлонге, чтобы понаблюдать за ним.

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- Краду у тебя телефон, - найдя его, он трясет устройством в воздухе, будто призом. – Я забираю его с собой, так что это не отвлечет тебя от подготовки к экзамену. Ты сказал, что это проблема. А, на твое счастье, я просто невероятный парень.

\- Ты скрываешь в себе жесткого диктатора, - несмотря на серьезность слов, Гарри прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы не улыбаться. – Почему Зейн и Лиам не предупредили меня?

\- Я считаю это своим скрытым навыком. Следующий шаг – покорение мира, - засовывая телефон в карман своих шорт, Луи на секунду позволяет себе снова пройтись взгляду по фигуре Гарри, останавливаясь на мгновенье на его ногах, отмечая для себя, что они и правда слегка накаченные из-за утренних пробежек Стайлса. 

\- Я поклонник демократии. Не думаю, что ты можешь как-то привлечь меня к своему коварному плану.

\- Ты что, разрываешь наши ненастоящие отношения? – Луи охает, хватаясь за сердце и нахмуриваясь. – Ты не можешь. Ты свет моей жизни. 

Может он переигрывает, но Гарри не сказал ему останавливаться. Более того, Луи уверен, что румянец на щеках Гарри не просто от жары. Смутно, но уверен. Ну, он бы не ставил на это деньги.

\- Тебе не нужно где-то быть? Ну, что-то типа тренировки? – спокойно спрашивает Стайлс, снова вальяжно устроившись на шезлонге. Этого парня должны признать незаконным, серьезно. Это будет первым указом Луи, когда он станет мировым лидером.

\- Гарри Стайлс, - Томлинсон качает головой. – Ты что, пытаешься от меня избавиться?

\- Да, - незамедлительно отвечает Гарри. – Некоторым из нас надо поработать мозгами, а не просто погоняться за мячиком.

\- Ну, ты должен знать, что я очень хорош в погоне за мячом.

Луи бросает взгляд на часы и мысленно матерится.

\- Хорошо, ладно, мне действительно пора идти. Я должен вернуться где-то к пяти. Чувствуй себя как дома.

\- Иди уже, - говорит ему Гарри, улыбаясь, и Луи, конечно же, возвращает ему улыбку. 

Томлинсон всё еще не может стереть улыбку с лица, когда садится в кабриолет. Просто… Просто это мило, иметь возможность посмеяться с Гарри, увидеть его полностью свободным и расслабленным.

Луи может привыкнуть к этому. Даже слишком быстро.

***

Он читает статью на телефоне, ожидая пока освободятся душевые. Там нет ничего плохого, их даже называют новой влиятельной парой в футбольном мире, сравнивают их с Бэкхемами, что слегка шокирует Луи. Статья сопровождается их фото. Они стоят близко, рука Томлинсона на талии у Гарри и они злобно смотрят на того мудака Джэйсона, который сам стоит спиной к камере. Также в статье упоминается какая-то случайная девушка, которая называет их _«действительно чертовски горячими» и «дико очаровательными вместе»._

Новая влиятельная пара в городе, ха. Гарри умрет со смеху.

Отставляя телефон, Луи быстро принимает душ и переодевается в чистую одежду, которую всегда хранит у себя в шкафчике. Он уходит последним. На часах уже давно шесть вечера, тренировка закончилась намного позже чем предполагалось, потому что после они с Саймоном обсуждали ужин со спонсорами. 

Кожа Гарри уже, вероятнее всего, съежилась от обилия хлорки в воде, и его наверняка интересует где Луи. Меньшее что Томлинсон может сделать для него – купить ужин. 

Пока он выбирает пиццу, у Гарри звонит телефон. На экране высвечивается имя Джейми. И Луи может ответить на звонок, спросит у парня, какую пиццу предпочитает Стайлс. 

Вместо этого, он засовывает телефон обратно в карман и возвращается к выбору между моцареллой и салями.

***

Телефон Гарри звонит снова как только Луи въезжает в Вайтфилд. На этот раз, Томлинсону даже легче игнорировать.

Когда он заезжает во двор, Гарри, скорее всего встревоженный звуком подъезжающей машины, выходит из-за дома. На улице тепло, так что то, что на Стайлсе всё еще только шорты, не должно быть сюрпризом для Луи. 

Сердце Томлинсона всё равно пропускает удар, а пальцы крепче сжимают руль.

\- Прости, я припозднился, - говорит он, открывая дверь машины. – Тренировка затянулась.

Под предлогом того, что ему нужно достать коробки с пиццой, он наклоняется к пассажирскому сидению и переводит дыхание. Луи рад, что его дом не видно за воротами, так что никто не станет свидетелем того, каким глупым и растерянным он становится в присутствии Гарри. Ну, за исключением самого Стайлса, но Луи надеется как-то это обыграть. 

\- Я принес ужин. В свою защиту.

\- Тогда ты прощен, - улыбается Гарри.

Луи пытается запереть машину, маневрируя ключами от нее и коробками пиццы, пытаясь не уронить ни то, ни другое. Не спрашивая, Гарри берет ключ из его рук и делает это за него. 

\- Спасибо, - произносит Томлинсон. Когда он поворачивает голову, Гарри очень близко, слишком близко, всего лишь на расстоянии дыхания. Настолько близко, что Луи может разглядеть пару золотых капель в его зеленых глазах. 

Томлинсон слегка подпрыгивает, когда чувствует руку Гарри на своей талии. Вскоре пальцы Стайлса проникают в карман джинс Луи, и тот замирает на месте, словно призрак.

Гарри извлекает свой телефон, заменяя его ключами от машины, которые сразу неприятно впиваются Луи в бедро. Этот маленький сученок.

Он просто… Боже, всё его существование это просто… Это просто нечестно. Но в то же время, Луи нравится то, что парень может делать такие вещи, что значит лед растопился и он чувствует себя комфортно в компании Томлинсона. Это всё слишком запутано и навеивает шизофрению.

\- Так что, - говорит Луи слишком хриплым голосом, надеясь, что Гарри подумает что это из-за вождения против ветра. – Пицца. Я не знал, какую ты любишь, так что взял и с двойным беконом, и с моцареллой, и пепперони, и гавайскую, и вегетарианскую. 

\- Окей, какая армия солдат придет сюда и поможет нам уничтожить всё это? – Гарри слегка наклоняется, чтобы вдохнуть запах еды, прикрывая глаза, улыбаясь Луи из-под опущенных ресниц. – Как же предсказуемо, что ты не взял простую пиццу, без каких-либо заморочек.

\- А тебе хотелось бы? Мы всё еще можем заказать ее.

\- Нет, всё хорошо. Пепперони звучит отлично, если честно, - Гарри отходит от Луи, качая головой и тихонько смеясь, и Томлинсону точно срочно нужен иммунитет к полуголому Стайлсу, потому что он уже не может пытаться не любоваться его телом. – Спасибо за то, что вообще подумал о том, чтобы купить что-нибудь. И, ну знаешь, за то, что разрешил остаться здесь. 

\- Что, я не получу благодарности за то, что охранял твой телефон? 

Луи направляется в сторону дома, Гарри сразу за ним. Луи интересно, как они выглядели бы, если папарацци могли бы их запечатлить. Томлинсон, который хотя бы одет в джинсы и футболку и Гарри, на котором нет ничего кроме белых, контрастирующих с его уже загорелой кожей, слегка малых для него шорт.

\- Спасибо, – с демонстративной покорностью произносит Гарри. 

\- Ты хотя бы учился? Или всё время провел в бассейне? Твоя кожа скоро слезет от хлорки? 

\- Нет, хэй, я правда учился, - протестует Гарри. – Экзамен уже в пятницу. Осталось не так много времени, а на следующей неделе еще два экзамена. 

Он следует за Луи в дом, отбирает у него коробки с пиццей, чтобы тот снял обувь. Свободной рукой он берет в руки телефон, немного хмурясь. 

\- Ты говорил с Джейми?

\- Нет, не думаю, что он хотел бы услышать меня, - Луи замечает, что Гарри не возражает этой фразе. Забирая у него еду, Луи позволяет взгляду упасть на небольшие следы, которые коробки оставили на торсе Стайлса. – Может перезвонишь ему пока я возьму тарелки и столовые приборы?

\- Для пиццы? – улыбается Гарри, хоть и эту короткую улыбку нельзя назвать и усмешкой. – Первоклассно. 

\- Я не из тех, кто ходит на дешевые свидания, - напоминает ему Луи, кивая Стайлсу в сторону террасы. – Иди, позвони ему. Я скоро приду. 

С еще одной короткой улыбкой, Гарри выходит на улицу.

Дабы избавиться от соблазна подслушать, Луи заставляет себя пойти на кухню. Там он специально слишком долго раскладывает пиццу на тарелки: пепперони для Гарри и с двойным беконом для себя. Также он достает две бутылки пива с холодильника и бутылку воды. Когда он выносит напитки на улицу, то замечает Стайлса стоящего на краю его тренировочного футбольного поля, спиной к дому. Его плечи напряжены, голова низко опущена, а говорит он тихо и даже как-то строго. Луи застывает на мгновенье перед тем как вернутся назад в дом.

Это не его дело. Если Гарри сам не заговорит об этом, он не должен лезть в это. 

Но, когда они оба сидят на шезлонгах с тарелками между ног, Луи не может не спросить, как можно более обыденно:  
\- Всё хорошо?

Гарри слишком увлечен нарезанием пиццы ровными кусочками.

\- Да, - бормочет он. – Пресса уже написала о том, что случилось сегодня. Джейми просто хотел знать в порядке ли я.

Луи не уверен, что это всё, о чем был телефонный разговор. Он наблюдает за тем, как Гарри осторожно кусает пиццу, и решает больше не спрашивать ничего. Это всё-таки не его дело. 

Но.

Если то, что «происходит» между ними как-то задевает дружеские отношения Гарри с людьми, то это не кажется честным. Всему этому может быть какое-то иное объяснение, другая причина, почему Стайлс избегает взгляда Луи, может быть, но только Луи не думает, что это действительно так. Ему хотелось бы узнать, во что он себя втянул, как себя вести, когда они в следующий раз встретятся с Джейми. 

Ему также хотелось бы слизать сыр, который у Гарри и на пальцах и на щеках, но не об этом сейчас.

Луи возвращается к своему ужину, их тишину прерывает газонокосилка соседей. 

\- Джейми испытывает ко мне некое… отвращение. Не так ли? 

\- Здесь нет ничего личного, - Гарри поднимает свои большие глаза на него. Он вытирает задней стороной ладони рот, заставляя Луи обратить внимание на татуировку на его запястье с внутренней стороны. Настанет день, когда Томлинсон потребует значение каждой татуировки. Но не сегодня. 

\- Кажется, что все же у него какая-то личная неприязнь ко мне, - пожимает плечами Луи. 

\- Он просто… - Гарри сглатывает. – Он думает что я бросаюсь в горящий дом без важных на то причин, понимаешь? 

Оу.

Луи отводит взгляд, сосредотачиваясь на том, как металлическая поверхность ворот на его футбольном поле отражает закат солнца. Он облизывает губы, которые соленые от томатного соуса. 

– Знаешь, он может быть прав, - он пытается сохранят спокойный и монотонный голос, но попытка с крахом проваливается.

\- Нет, - незамедлительно отвечает Гарри, слишком уверенным тоном. – Нет, он не прав. Не прав, Лу. Причина есть и она важная, _очень важная._

Томлинсон поворачивается к парню. Взгляд Гарри серьезный и одновременно теплый, заставляет Луи вспомнить о темноволосом подростке в кафе, то, насколько сломлено он звучал и… Может быть Гарри и прав. Тяжелый камень в груди Луи немного отбавляет в весе, совсем немножечко. 

Стайлс опускает голову, разрывая их недолгий зрительный контакт. Он тянется за пивом, делая глоток. 

\- Джейми всё поймет и успокоится, - мягко добавляет он, и Луи не совсем уверен кого он пытается убедить.

***

На часах почти одиннадцать, когда Луи отвозит Гарри домой. Если спросить его, то он без понятия как так быстро пролетело время: вот они ужинают, вот разговор заходит о тату и о том, хочется ли Томлинсону наколоть себе что-то, вот они берут еще пива, рассуждают о том, лучше ли быть младшим или старшим братом, вот они соревнуются, кто дольше продержится под водой (Гарри выиграл разрывом в три секунды, чертенок).

Луи настойчиво придерживается мысли, что Гарри как-то смухлевал. 

Так как Луи никогда не был в квартире, где живут Зейн и Гарри, он решает зайти. Дверь открывается только когда Гарри сильно тянет ее на себя, повернув ключ в нужную сторону. 

\- Мы считаем это некой защитой от взломщиков, - улыбаясь Томлинсону через плечо, произносит Стайлс.

\- Вы можете нанять кого-то, чтобы вам ее отремонтировали, - советует Луи.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь, у нее есть душа.

Гарри наконец отпирает дверь и впускает Луи первым. В коридоре совсем не темно из-за света на кухне где сидит Зейн, которого почти не видно за стопкой бумаг и учебников. Он поднимает взгляд на звук от входной двери, прищуриваясь, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто там. Он снова возвращает глаза к книге, когда понимает, кто пришел.

\- Ты поздно сегодня, - говорит Зейн непонятным тоном: то ли строгим, то ли просто чтобы как-то начать разговор. 

Гарри направляется к Малику, взъерошивая ему волосы. Обычно, такое поведение с Зейном наказывается физическим уроном, но в случае с Гарри, брюнет только награждает его убийственным взглядом. Стайлс отвечает ему широкой улыбкой, от которой у него на щеках появляются ямочки. 

\- Скучал по мне?

\- Как головная боль скучает по шуму отбивного молотка. 

\- Неправда. Ты скучал по мне так, как сигарета скучает по зажигалке, - Гарри наставляет на Зейна указательный палец, словно это пистолет. И это определенно шутка, понятная только им двоим. 

\- Как мотылек скучает по пламени, - безразлично говорит брюнет. 

\- Ты что, только что признался, что пылаешь страстной любовью к Гарри?*

Луи проходит на кухню, оценивает множество кухонных принадлежностей висящих над плитой, старые окна, которые определенно являются причиной сквозняков в зимнее время, шаткие стулья, выглядящие так, будто их нашли на дешевой барахолке. Несмотря на всё это, здесь на удивление очень уютно. 

\- А вот это правда, - Гарри наклоняется, обнимает Зейна за плечи и целует в щеку с громким чмоком. Тот вытирает след, который оставил Стайлс с гримасой, хоть и не отталкивает парня от себя. – Мы всё никак не можем понять как рассказать об этом Лиаму.

\- Лиам? – спрашивает Луи. – Как насчет _меня_?

Ему хочется забрать свои слова обратно сразу же, потому что… Это шутка, просто глупая шутка, и Луи прекрасно понимает, что Гарри не является его парнем. Только это всё равно не мешает ему не завидовать легкой физической близости Гарри и Зейна, когда второй тянется к Стайлсу погладить его волосы, в то время как Томлинсон следит за каждым своим движением, когда он с Гарри наедине, дабы не переступить ту невидимую черту. 

\- Ты и Лиам могли бы утешить друг друга, - предлагает Зейн, и он слегка нервно смотрит то на Гарри и Луи, будто задает вопрос, который не может озвучить. 

\- Или, - Гарри отходит от Зейна, широко раскрывая руки, - мы могли бы счастливо жить вчетвером. 

\- Где есть четверо, там нет «Я»*, - говорит Зейн. 

Он поднимается на ноги, и та непонятная тяжесть в воздухе между ним и Томлинсоном исчезает. 

\- Итак, Луи. Хочешь мы устроим тебе большое путешествие?

\- Большое путешествие вокруг нашей крохотной квартиры, - немного поправляет Зейна Гарри. – Зато она наша, поэтому мы не жалуемся. Не каждый может жить в шикарном и роскошном особняке с задним двором размером с парк. 

\- Не такой уж мой дом и шикарный, - хмурится Луи.

\- Нет, он как раз такой, - кивает Зейн. Предатель. 

\- Бассейн не делает дом роскошным.

\- Его делают таковым пять машин и футбольное поле на заднем дворе, - Гарри слегка наклоняет голову, ухмыляясь. 

\- Это небольшая тренировочная площадка. 

\- Эта «площадка» у тебя на заднем дворе. 

Луи не уверен, что выигрывает в этом споре, поэтому он просто пожимает плечами:  
\- Ну, может и так. Покажешь мне свою комнату?

Гарри охотно кивает с улыбкой чеширского кота, и Луи требуется пару мгновений, дабы напомнить себе, что в комнате еще присутствует Зейн.

***

Луи точно запомнил о комнате Гарри две вещи. Первая – она такая же маленькая как и остальная квартира. Вторая – большинство пространства занимает огромная кровать, и очень сложно перестать представлять на ней Гарри.

Он буквально молится, чтобы Гарри воспринял его рассеянность как усталость.

Несмотря на то, что Луи превышает скорость по дороге домой, он всё равно добирается туда далеко за полночь слишком заведенный, чтобы сразу завалиться спать. Ему кажется, что следы жаркого и тяжелого дня наряду с хлоркой в бассейне сжигают его кожу, так что он сначала направляется в душ. Там он пару минут стоит опустив голову, стараясь думать только о слишком холодном кафеле напротив его горячего лба, прикрыв веки, чтобы туда не попадала вода.

Вздыхая, он зажмуривает глаза и обхватывает пальцами член, делая всё резко и быстро, пытаясь избавиться от лишних мыслей, хоть и перед глазами у него то и дело появляется Гарри с его стройной фигурой, тупой прекрасной улыбкой, глубоким голосом, татуированной кожей и глупым красным цветком в волосах.

Если Луи кончает, представляя Гарри перед собой на коленях, думая о том, как бы вода стекала по его спине, как бы он зажмуривал веки, прижимаясь ртом к головке члена Томлинсона, то… Что ж.

По крайней мере, с водой в канализацию смоются все доказательства этому.

===


	5. Глава V

_Океанис. Сын Одиссея. Гавань. Средиземноморская Звезда._

Это Лиам выбирал или все имена яхт - сплошное клише? Луи это действительно интересно. Но, в любом случае, _Сын Одиссея_ отлично ему подходит: однокорпусное судно с деревянной палубой, уютным салоном с тремя каютами и платформой для купания на корме. Яхту можно снять без экипажа там, где она и была создана – в Аяччо, в Корсике. 

Им и не нужен экипаж, они не нуждаются в посторонних, которые жаждут увидеть, услышать то, что для них не предназначено. Они, Найл и Луи в частности, как раз таки и от этого хотят отдохнуть, хоть немного пожить той жизнью, где можно вести себя так, как хочется, без каких-либо границ.

***

То, что Луи откладывает поход в душ после тренировок уже вошло в привычку. Найл не перестает говорить ему, что это нелепо, что большинству команды уже всё равно. Однако невысказанная теория о том, что _кто-то_ всё еще _этим_ обеспокоен, заставляет парня игнорировать слова Найла.

Луи не наивный. Он слышит насмешки от Макса «полушепотом», понимает, что хоть и Серж никогда ничего не говорит, ему всё же неловко от того, что его шкафчик в раздевалке находится возле шкафчика Томлинсона. Так что Луи предпочитает тянуть время в раздевалке. Это не такая уж и непосильная задача, если честно. У него есть телефон, и он использует это «свободное» время, чтобы написать сестрам, проверить, что нового у его друзей на фейсбуке или же ответить на ужасно неграмотные сообщения от Лиама. Однажды, Луи объявит знание грамматики английского языка одним из важнейших критериев персонального менеджера и заставит Пейна записаться на какие-то курсы или что-то вроде этого. 

Луи также обменивается незначительными сообщениями с Гарри, который, благослови его господь, знает, как правильно расставлять буквы в словах. 

Вчера Гарри побывал на выставке в библиотеке Джона Райландса посвященной какому-то ученому по имени Дайсон, который был инициатором движения борьбы за права гомосексуалистов в 50-ых. 

_«Как жаль, что он уже мертв. Он был бы восхищен, что теперь есть звезда футбола, которая не скрывает своей ориентации!»_

_«Разве ты не должен готовиться к экзамену?»_ \- Луи написал ему, получая в ответ только эмодзи с высунутым языком.

Сейчас, когда Луи видит, что новых сообщений от Гарри нет, он немного разочарован (совсем немножечко, правда), пока он не вспоминает, что у парня вот-вот должен закончиться важный тест. 

_«Как прошел экзамен?»_ \- долго не думая, отправляет Луи, перед тем как открыть сообщение от Шарлотты. Она пишет ему об однокласснике, который, как ей кажется, запал на Луи. Это заставляет его улыбнуться, и чуть ли не уткнуться в телефон носом, чтобы никто не подсмотрел, чем он там занимается.

 _«Он милый?»_ \- отвечает сестре Томлинсон буквально за секунду до того, как телефон вибрирует у него в руках, оповещая о новом сообщении от Гарри.

_«Довольно хорошо, я думаю. Надеюсь? Спасибо за поддержку!!»_

_«Не то чтобы это было тяжелым испытанием»_

Испытание, ха. Полуголый Гарри на заднем дворе Луи, что выдержать труднее?

_«Я просто обеспечил тебе место, где ты мог сосредоточиться на учебе, вот и всё»_

_«И ты взял мой телефон в заложники!»_

_«Ну, признаюсь, это был очень умный ход»_

Как только он отправляет сообщение, то чувствует, как кто-то его толкает, проходя мимо. Ему даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы удостовериться, что это был Макс. Ну, такое случалось и раньше, ведь они никогда не были дружелюбны друг к другу. Иногда Луи задумывается над тем, почему они не могут продать Макса, нанять какого-то молодого и трудолюбивого полузащитника, который заменял бы Томлинсона на не таких уж и важных играх или если тот вдруг получит травму. Да, представлять такое действительно приносит Луи удовольствие. Он бы даже мог помочь с поисками, дабы ускорить процесс. 

Положив телефон в шкафчик, Луи встает, потягиваясь, берет в руки полотенце и гель для душа. Раздевалка уже почти пустая, среди немногих еще остались Стэн и Найл. Томлинсон пытается не думать о том, специально ли они в последнее время начали тратить так много времени на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Его команда защитников, которая охраняет честь его имени и достоинство? Возможно.

Он никуда не торопится, принимая душ, как и всегда. Когда Луи возвращается в раздевалку, то видит там только Майкла, с улыбкой разговаривающего по телефону, и Найла, который не отрывает глаз от своего айфона, видимо, переписываясь с кем-то.

Луи сбрасывает с себя полотенце, поворачиваясь к ним спиной. Он одевается как можно быстрее, потом достает со шкафчика телефон, проверяя, не пришел ли ему ответ от Гарри. Если бы кто-то сфотографировал их сейчас, то это было бы очень комично: три футбольных игрока, полностью погруженные в свои телефоны. Фотографию можно было назвать «Современная пагубная привычка».

 _«Так скромно»_ , - пишет ему Гарри. 

_«Просто, чтобы ты знал, я сегодня иду на вечеринку, собираюсь выпить и всё такое»,_ \- гласит еще одно сообщение от него. 

Или из-за того что Луи был слишком долго в душе и не отвечал ему, или из-за того что подумал, что так будет вежливо, он прислал ему еще одно сообщение спустя четыре минуты после первых двух. _«Я бы позвал и тебя, но я обязан провести время с Джейми. Кажется, я пренебрегал его компанией в последнее время»._ Ни с того ни с сего, мысль о Гарри и Джейми танцующих вместе… Черт. Мысль об этом царапает череп Луи изнутри, словно наждачная бумага.

\- Почему хмуришься? – Найл спрашивает с другого угла комнаты, немного пугая Луи своей внезапностью.

\- Да так, ничего, - улыбается он Найлу. – Не хочешь позже приехать ко мне, выпить пива, искупаться в бассейне пока хорошая погода?

\- Звучит круто, - тут же соглашается Хоран. Луи любит его, без сомнений. Найл идеальный друг.  
Возвращая внимание к телефону, Луи быстро печатает Гарри ответ: _«Не беспокойся, у меня уже есть планы. Повеселись! Не делай ничего из того, чтобы я не сделал»_

 _«Это ограничение?»_ \- отвечает Стайлс спустя секунды.

_«Очень смешно, Стайлс»_

_«Я знаю.хх»_

Скорее всего, «хх» было шуткой, вдохновленной тем, кем они выдают себя перед всем миром. Но всё равно. Маленькая часть Луи надеялась, что это не так.

Или может быть, Гарри даже и не думал перед тем как написать ему это сообщение, потому что это _Гарри._ Луи замечал, как Гарри шутливо ведет себя с Лиамом, был свидетелем его флирта с Зейна, видел как он спит, положив голову Джейми на плечо. Ничего из этого не значит ничего.

Боже, это просто «хх». Нет никакого повода для того, чтобы Луи доводил себя мыслями до головной боли.

Он просто… Бывают моменты, когда ему хочется больше опыта для того, чтобы играть в эту игру.

***

Это… Нет. Ещё так рано. Что его… Почему его телефон звонит в… Почему телефон звонит так рано, нет. Нет.

Это суббота и еще так рано, и это несправедливо. Луи ни за что не поднимется с постели, дабы ответить на звонок. Ни за что. Кто бы там ни был, перезвоните тогда, когда нормальные люди…

Суббота. Раннее утро. И телефон разрывается от мелодии, которую Луи поставил на Гарри.

Луи вылезает из-под одеяла, ударяется голенью об ножку кровати, когда встает, всё еще не открывая глаз, направляясь к своим джинсам, небрежно кинутым им на пол. Он матерится себе под нос, шипя от боли. Гребанные кровати. Луи завтра же выбрасывает ее и заменяет матрасом, да, определенно. 

Телефон перестает трезвонить, так что Луи решает сам ему перезвонить, пока идет в кухню. В холодильнике еще осталась пицца, которая не совсем подходит под определение «здоровая пища». Более того, она в холодильнике уже где-то четыре дня, так что Томлинсон может и умереть. По крайней мере, у него хотя бы есть апельсиновый сок, хоть и не свежевыжатый. 

Он наливает себе стакан и набирает Гарри.

Гарри отвечает после первого же гудка, и Луи сразу же начинает говорить:  
\- Единственная причина, почему я проснулся так это потому что по рингтону понял, что звонишь именно ты. Так что, Гарольд, пусть это не будет каким-нибудь пустяком. 

\- Ты поставил на меня отдельный рингтон?

\- А ты _нет?_ – Луи потирает глаза и пытается мыслить трезво, хоть и его мозг все еще спит. – Найл подумал, что это будет смешно. Повезло, что это простая стандартная мелодия, а не Love Is In the Air или какое-то другое дерьмо типа этого.

Вообще-то Найл настаивал на You’re the One That I Want*, потому что эта песня из любимого фильма Луи, а Гарри любимый подставной бойфренд Луи, и еще кучу всяких доводов, которые ему навел Хоран, когда Томлинсон уже перестал слушать. Гарри этого знать не нужно. 

\- Не так уж и мило, - шутит Гарри, но Луи буквально чувствует, как он напряжен. После знакомства с искренним и открытым юношей, Томлинсону интересно, какого это – держать свои чувства и эмоции на поверхности, почти не скрывать их.

\- Гарри, - Луи зажимает телефон между щекой и плечом, чтобы взять сок и выйти на улицу. – Что случилось? Ты же не звонишь мне в восемь утра, дабы рассказать о прекрасной вечеринке, правда? И почему у тебя такой трезвый и бодрый голос? С этой вселенной определенно что-то не так.

\- Я, эм, - Гарри вздыхает, и вот, сейчас что-то будет. Луи поднимает взгляд на небо, не моргая, пытаясь не строить никаких догадок.- Меня разбудили папарацци, ну и… Я не знаю. Я подумал, что надо разбудить и тебя.

_Папарацци разбудили меня._

\- Как деликатно с твоей стороны, - Луи решает не выходить за ворота, даже если ему так сильно хочется проверить есть ли там кто. Ему не очень хочется, чтобы уже сегодня по всему интернету разнеслись снимки, где он в одних трусах, потрепанной футболке и, более того, со следами от подушки на щеке. – Как папарацци разбудили тебя? Зачем они тебя разбудили?

\- Просто… Просто движение на дороге и… И, ну, не то чтобы… Ничего не случилось. Просто… - Гарри замолкает, и Луи слышит звуки шипения на том конце провода, что-то похожее на жарящийся бекон. Очень странно, но это легко и даже приятно представлять: Гарри в одних боксерах готовит завтрак на кухне, которую он делит с Зейном.

Луи удивляется тому, что вот такой вот образ домашнего Стайлса так быстро и четко приходит в его голову. Ему даже становится интересно, действительно ли Гарри носит боксеры, или, может быть, он предпочитает плавки. Или вообще стринги. 

\- Просто? – Луи подталкивает Гарри говорить дальше. Он оставляет стакан на шезлонге, а сам бродит по своему тренировочному полю, направляясь к небольшому саду, останавливая свое внимание на розах, которые, по задумке его садовника, должны очень живописно обрасти вокруг ствола рядом находящегося дерева.

\- Мы просто танцевали, - непреклонным тоном произносит Гарри. – Джейми и я. И да, мы немного выпили, но не… Мы всего лишь танцевали. Ну, то есть, люди же прикасаются друг к другу, когда танцуют, не так ли? Но _The Sun_ выставили всё так, будто мы целуемся прямо на танцполе, что неправда, это полное дерьмо, а не слух. 

Утренний прохладный ветерок вызывает у Луи мурашки по коже. Он зарывается пальцами ног во влажную землю. 

\- Всё хорошо, Гарри.

\- Нет, но. Луи. Луи, я бы никогда не поступил… - Гарри глубоко вдыхает. – Я бы не выставил тебя в плохом свете. 

\- Я знаю, - уверяет его Луи, пытаясь затолкнуть подальше желание увидеть фото Гарри и Джейми.

Они оба затихают на мгновенье, слышно только как Гарри грохотит столовыми приборами и посудой. Когда он снова заговаривает, манера его речи еще медленней, он будто слепец, ищущий путь домой. 

\- И это… Хочу сказать, Джейми и я не… 

Снова секунда неподвижной тишины, в течении которой Луи зарывает пальцы ног в землю еще глубже. Может, такими усилиями он сможет вырыть тоннель в Австралию. На всякий случай. 

\- Я и Джейми… Между нами ничего нет. 

_Больше._

Фраза Гарри звучит незавершенной, но Луи надеется, что это так только в его голове. Черт, даже если и так, это не его дело. Все его претензии к Гарри ограничиваются их скромным соглашением, которое юноша может расторгнуть в любой момент, и Томлинсон не имеет никакого права его винить. Как он может винить Гарри в том, что он слишком ошеломлен? В том, что он всего лишь человек?

Луи не должен интересоваться прошлым Гарри. Или его будущим. 

\- Прости, - стряхнув грязь со ступней, Луи направляется назад в дом. – Ты не обязан следить за каждым своим шагом из-за меня.

\- Заткнись, - тон его голоса больше нежный, нежели озлобленный, но этого достаточно, чтобы сердце Луи забилось быстрее. – Как часто я должен повторять тебе, что какими бы взглядами не одаривали меня, какое бы внимание не уделяла мне пресса, ты достоин этого? Ты достоин этого и…

В груди Луи завязывается узел. Сейчас должно быть то самое _«но»_ , не так ли? _Ты достоин этого, но я не могу так больше. Ты держишь меня возле себя, не даешь делать то, что я хочу. Я застрял в твоей ловушке настолько, что не могу дышать._

\- _И что?_ \- ему не нравится то, как дрогнул его голос от страха, но уже ничего не вернуть.

Гарри громко сглатывает и прочищает горло.

\- И там… Там не только мои с Джейми фотографии. Они также пишут о каком-то парне, с которым… Прошло примерно пятнадцать месяцев с тех пор, как у меня был парень, и я не… У меня был просто секс, знаешь? Ну, это очевидно. И теперь появился парень и… Да, это правда, но это было всего на одну ночь. И теперь, - он тяжело вздыхает. – Теперь всё выглядит так, будто я тебе изменил в апреле. Я не изменщик.

Первой реакцией Луи должно быть, скорее всего, волнение за то, как это выглядит в прессе, как Макс использует это против него. Но нет, он сразу же воспламеняется ненавистью к какому-то безликому парню, с которым Гарри переспал и уже давным-давно забыл о нем. Но, тем не менее, Луи начинает тошнить от всей этой ситуации. И почему он вообще так волнуется из-за того что случилось пару месяцев назад? 

Луи понимает, что затих на слишком долгое время, когда слышит как Гарри тихо бормочет, буквально на одном выдохе:  
\- Лу?

\- Прости, задумался, - Луи вдыхает, пока его легкие полностью не наполняются воздухом. – Ты не должен мне никаких объяснений. Ты ведь знаешь это, да? Ты не должен оправдываться, а уж тем более извиняться за свое прошлое, ничего такого, правда. Я прекрасно отдаю себе отчет, что это не мое дело. Вообще.

\- Но, - начинает Гарри, но Луи сразу же перебивает его.

\- Нам просто нужно решить, как разобраться с этим. Вот так вот. Черт, нам нужно было подумать о таком повороте событий еще в самом начале. 

_О таком повороте событий._ Луи отчаянно хочет знать, есть ли еще парни, а если есть, то сколько их, что Гарри с ними делал, что позволял им делать, позволил бы он это Луи… Стоп, стоп, стоп.

Остановись.

Луи возвращается к шезлонгам и садится на один из них, опираясь локтями на бедра и задумчиво потирая левый висок. Это всё равно не помогает от пульсирующей боли в голове.

\- Этот парень, - он возвращается к главной теме разговора, пока Гарри молчит. – У него есть какие-то доказательства? Ну, фото или что-то типа этого? Ничего не было, если нет чем это доказать.

\- Я не настолько глуп, чтобы давать незнакомцу фотографировать себя нагишом, - смеется Гарри, хотя его тон немного обиженный. 

\- Я так и думал. Просто решил удостовериться.

Опуская руку, Луи пытается думать трезво, несмотря на непонятно откуда взявшуюся дикую усталость. Найл ушел где-то в час ночи, так что у него было полноценных шесть часов на сон. Наверное, у Гарри дела обстоят хуже. 

\- Наш план таков: на игре будет много прессы, так что я легко могу дать кому-то короткое интервью, упомянуть об этой ситуации в паре словах. Заверить их, что доверяю тебе на все сто процентов. Сказать, что я даже удивлен, что у кого-то ушло так много времени на то, чтобы солгать СМИ в обмен на свои пятнадцать минут славы.

\- Это, - голос Гарри дрожит, не очень сильно, но Луи всё равно это замечает. – Ты выставишь его лгуном, когда на самом деле…

\- Гарри. Хазз. Этот парень продал тебя журналистам. Он явный придурок, и он заслуживает такого отношения к себе.

Еще этот парень прикасался к Гарри, что является еще одной причиной ненависти к нему. Страстной ненависти. Кто знает, может Луи уже строит план его убийства.

\- Только представь себе, - продолжает он, когда от Гарри доносится только нерешительная тишина, - если бы мы с тобой были… В общем. Этот парень вынес на всемирное обозрение то, что должно оставаться исключительно между нами. Не согласен ли ты, что это безумно некрасиво с его стороны и заслуживает наказания?

\- Я. Наверное, - Гарри вздыхает. – Да, наверное. Думаю, ты прав.

Наверняка он очень недоволен развязкой всей этой ситуации. И хотя можно было просто проигнорировать эти слухи, кричащие заголовки газет, объективы, готовые заснять каждый твой неверный шаг, но… Луи попросту не хочет. Он не позволит какому-то мудаку из прошлого Гарри добавить грязи в болото, которое Томлинсон называет своей жизнью. Нет.

Может, это делает мудаком и его, в каком-то роде. Но ему всё равно. 

\- Эй, а насколько всё… Тебе нужно где-то спрятаться? – Луи тянется к недопитому стакану апельсинового сока, морщась из-за того, каким он стал теплым, хотя прошло не больше десяти минут. 

\- Нет, всё в порядке. То есть. Я просто… - Гарри определенно использует всё свое актерское мастерство, дабы оставаться на позитиве. – Я просто закрою окно, поставлю телефон на беззвучный режим и вернусь в постель. И да, я ни за что не буду открывать дверь незнакомцам.

\- Очень кардинальные меры защиты.

\- Знаю, - Луи хочется биться головой об стенку от того насколько легко представить ухмылку Гарри, слишком маленькую для того, чтобы у него появились ямочки на щеках. – Так или иначе, увидимся после игры.

\- Безусловно. 

По какой-то причине, одна мысль об их встрече заставляет Луи улыбаться. Ну, или может не по _какой-то_ причине. Может, он определенно знает почему, но это не значит, что ему хочется это признавать.

\- Хорошо. Значит, – Гарри теперь точно улыбается своей широченной улыбкой. Из-за его красивого хриплого голоса Луи нужно мгновенье, чтобы вернуться к жизни.

\- Слушай, я почти что забыл. Моя мама и сестры приезжают сегодня. Последняя игра сезона. Это традиция. 

\- Оу, ну тогда я… - Гарри запинается. – Увидимся завтра?

 _Что?_ Какое завтра?

Луи быстро качает головой, будто Гарри может его видеть:  
\- О чем ты говоришь? Нет. Они хотят встретиться с тобой. 

\- Они… Но они же знают, что… Что я не… 

Луи может поспорить на что угодно, что Гарри хмурится, делая рукой непонятные жесты в воздухе. Может это и нечестно вот так вот внезапно сваливать на него встречу со своей семьей, но он больше чем уверен, что Стайлс идеально с этим справится. 

\- Знают только мама и старшая сестра. Это не будет неловко, обещаю. Ты обаятельный ублюдок, более того, мама уже нарекла тебя прелестным молодым человеком. А Лотти считает тебя красавчиком с прекрасной фигурой. Чего я точно не хотел слышать от своей шестнадцатилетней сестры. 

\- Но я в прекрасной форме! - восклицает Гарри.

\- Никогда не утверждал обратного, - кивает Луи. Эй, ну у него же есть глаза.

Смех Гарри напоминает Луи ленивый день в постели. Он такой же неторопливый, теплый и замечательный. 

\- Хорошо, так что увидимся после игры. Напишешь мне сообщение, где именно?

\- Как только выпью чаю, - говорит Луи, и тяжелый груз усталости наконец-таки спадает с его плеч.

***

Луи может охарактеризовать себя многими словами, но он уж никак не может назвать себя мазохистом. Но, несмотря на это, он всё равно решает почитать статью о Гарри и его давнем парне на одну ночь. Нельзя даже сказать просто одну статью, так как эта новость распространяется будто какое-то инфекционное заболевание.  
Луи заходит на первый же сайт, который ему предлагает поисковик, переглядывая текст, полон описаний типа «кудрявый любовник английского плеймейкера», которые вызывают у него тошноту. Это всё домыслы, даже те, где журналисты будто бы пишут со слов других посетителей клуба, которые утверждают, что Гарри и Джейми «смотрелись очень мило и уютно друг с другом». Также они и не забывают про некого Мэттью, который переспал с Гарри еще очень давно. На фотографии этот двадцатилетний шатен озорно улыбается.

С того, что он прочитал, Луи делает вывод, что Гарри хорош в постели. То есть, он действительно знает, что делает, как говорит сам Мэттью. Руки, рот, большой член. Дабы уберечь самого себя, Томлинсон забывает это всё сразу же после прочтения.

Да кого он обманывает?! Конечно же он будет мучить себя и свое яркое воображение. Луи должен чувствовать себя виноватым, но… Да нет, совсем нет. Это никому не причинит вреда.

Он абстрагируется от этих мыслей и фокусируется на фото из клуба. Как Гарри и сказал, ничего такого подозрительного. Изображения нечеткие и размытые из-за отсутствия нормального света, и да, они действительно танцуют близко друг к другу, соприкасаясь руками, грудью и бедрами. Если не приглядываться, то одна фотография сделана с такого ракурса, что можно подумать, что Джейми целует Гарри в висок, но он наверняка что-то ему говорит на ухо, так как вокруг очень шумно.  
Ничего такого. Луи хочется ударить Джейми очень сильно.

***

\- Похоже, что ты недостаточно хорош для своего мальчика, - задевает его Макс тихой насмешкой на разогреве перед игрой.

_Своего мальчика._

Пожалуй, Луи даже нравится это словосочетания, поэтому он пытается игнорировать всё остальное, что сказал Макс.

Но, немного подумав, он не выдерживает:  
\- Ты кажешься слишком погруженным в мою жизнь. Это так ты себя развлекаешь, сидя в запасных? Тебя настолько не радует твоя?

\- Не льсти себе. У меня есть девушка, знаешь, - кривится Макс, принимая мяч и направляясь с ним к Стэну. Он хорош, споров нет. Жалко только то, что он даже рядом с Луи не стоит. – И у тебя тоже есть девушка. 

Ой, да ладно? Это лучшее, что он может придумать?

\- Девушка есть, значит.

Луи уже не остановить. Позади Макса стоит Найл, и Томлинсон качает головой на его обеспокоенный взгляд, будто говоря ему не лезть во всё это. 

\- Кто-то сказал мне, что она похожа на моего парня. Только он красивей.

Макс уже окрывает рот, дабы что-то ответить, как их прерывает Саймон, вставая между ними и одаривая из обоих свирепым взглядом. Что очень нечестно, ведь не Луи это начал. Здесь он жертва. 

\- Ребята, фокусируемся на игре, - резко произносит он. 

Луи только кивает и уходит к Стэну пасоваться мячом.

***

Это всего лишь Сток Сити, но это одна из лучших игр Луи в сезоне. Он забивает два гола.

На трибунах присутствуют люди, которые неохотно хлопают и подбадривают команду, после голов Луи, но на этот раз нет никаких оскорбительных плакатов, что очень радует. И, к тому же, фанатов, которые перекрикивают тех невежд в разы больше, и именно они заставляют Луи подниматься на ноги после каждого падения и играть с неугомонным энтузиазмом дальше.

***

Он парит над землей, из него тоннами сочится адреналин. Это всё игра, это всё из-за того что он дотронулся до кубка, из-за того что он вторый игрок, которому посчастливилось высоко поднять его в воздух под возгласы стадиона.

Грег специально передал кубок именно ему, и Луи так сильно его любит, любит свою команду, свой город, свою страну, мир, его жизнь, любит всё. Его кровь наверняка заменили каким-то очень сладким и шипучим лимонадом. Если бы он мог, то разрисовал бы весь мир розовыми сердечками.

Жизнь прекрасна, черт возьми.

Он по прежнему парит над землей, даже когда его заносит в воронку микрофонов, камер, вспышек и постоянных возгласов «Томмо, Томмо, пожалуйста, пару вопросов!». И внезапно все вспышки, возгласы заставляют его голову кружиться, но Луи пытается игнорировать это. Итак, время вопросов. Он сможет. Он определенно это выдержит, серьезно, нападайте. 

Здесь не только спортивные журналисты, как всегда, Луи видит много незнакомых лиц. Животные, которые в любой момент готовы окружить их добычу. Но нет, Луи не сдастся так просто. Им нужно найти кого-то иного, потому что он не ляжет и не даст им спокойно растерзать себя на куски.

Чертова орда вампиров.

 _The Sun_ начал распространять всё это дерьмо, поэтому Луи игнорирует возгласы журналистов этого журнала, обращая внимания на миниатюрную блондинку, которая будто излучает хорошую энергетику. Таким образом, нихто не обвинит его в флирте со смазливым журналистом, или что еще эти твари могут придумать, дабы выставить Луи в плохом свете.

\- Начинай, - говорит он ей. Девушка на долю секунды замирает от шока, видимо она совсем не ожидала, что выберут ее, но ей удается быстро взять себя в руки. Она протягивает свой айфон с включенным диктофоном ближе к Луи, пытаясь не обращать внимание на толчки от своих коллег, которые изо всех сил пытаются оказаться как можно ближе к Луи. 

\- Нора Тайлер, - первым делом произносит девушка. – Капитал ФМ. Спасибо, что выбрали меня, Томмо, и поздравляю с отличным окончанием сезона.

Она старается быть милой, что ж, неплохо. Луи мысленно дает ей пару очков за старания. 

\- Спасибо. Я считаю, это был сумасшедший сезон.

\- Полностью с тобой согласна, - она скромно улыбается, и смотрит на него так, будто он должен догадаться, какой именно вопрос она сейчас ему задаст. – Итак, прости если что, не знаю, было ли у тебя время на новости этим утром…

\- Да нет, я в курсе всех событий, - Луи улыбается ей очень широкой и очень ненастоящей улыбкой.

Другие журналисты всё настойчивей пытаются добраться до Луи, ему даже приходится отступить на шаг, чтобы ни один из многих микрофонов и ни одна из дюжины камер не задели его. Это какое-то сумасшествие, но Луи всё еще парит в облаках, так что он сумеет это выдержать. Более того, он ангел мести. Да, именно так. Сейчас он будет мстить, потому что как этот Мэтью вообще посмел вот так вот продать Гарри? _Как?_

\- Твой парень, - начинает Нора Тайлер, пытаясь говорить как можно четче, чтобы запись вышла нормальной. – Вчера его видели танцующим с другим мужчиной, и источник сообщает нам, что они выглядели очень комфортно в компании друг друга. Ты можешь что-то сказать по этому поводу?

\- Нет, не совсем, - Луи скрещивает руки на груди и одаривает толпу журналистов долгим оценивающим взглядом. – Но так как вся эта ситуация выйдет из-под контроля если я ничего не скажу, то… Людям нужно успокоиться и начать жить своей жизнью. Серьезно. Если бы девушка кого-то из членов моей команды пошла в клуб с хорошим другом, где они бы отлично повеселились, может, выпили чуть больше положенного, то на следующий день об этом не было бы кричащих заголовков газет.

\- Так ты знаком с этим парнем? – быстро спрашивает она, а остальные микрофоны и диктофоны возле его лица будто трясутся в предвкушении. 

\- Да. Это один из лучших друзей Гарри, вот и всё. Если бы сегодня не было игры, я присоединился бы к ним вчера. И да, может это делает меня старомодным, но я доверяю Гарри.

Он преднамеренно делает паузу после этого заявления, утопая в шуме вокруг словно в океане. После пары первых игр за Манчестер Юнайтед, он был восхищен всем тем вниманием от журналистов, он чувствовал себя очень важной персоной. Ушло много времени на то, чтобы понять, что пресса не заботится о нем, что он всего лишь пешка в их игре, что незаменимых людей не существует, что он их интересует только тогда, когда из него можно выжать какую-то сенсацию. Первый футболист нетрадиционной ориентации, играющий не только в крупном клубе премьер-лиги, но и в национальной сборной… 

Что ж. Его личная жизнь это одна сплошная захватывающая история. Хоть и интерес к ней угаснет рано или поздно.

Незаменимых людей не существует.

\- Что насчет парня, с которым он переспал? – спрашивает какой-то черноволосый мужчина. Судя по его седеющим волосам ему уже далеко за сорок. На его бейджике огромными буквами написано The Mirror. Король стервятников.

\- Точно, - медленно произносит Луи, кивая.- Парень, с которым он якобы переспал. Неплохой слух. Надеюсь, этот Мэттью наслаждается своей минутой славы. Что такое маленькая ложь за хорошую плату? 

\- Значит, вы утверждаете, что ничего не было? – спрашивает король стервятников, жадно смотря на него.

\- Очень хороший слух, - презрительно выплевывает Луи. – Я тоже могу утверждать что-то без каких-либо доказательств. Представьте себе, пару месяцев назад я выпивал в баре с Робби Уильямсом. Хороший парень, мы провели прекрасный вечер. И так, теперь, если я скажу, что мы целовались, как он докажет обратное?

Упс. Это… Не очень хорошо продуманная история. Луи следовало бы спросить у Робби не против ли тот, если он его упомянет. Они не близкие друзья, может певец даже разозлится на такое. Скорее всего нет, но Луи всё равно напишет ему сообщение, когда освободиться. Предупредит его или что-то типа этого. 

\- Не виновен, пока не доказана вина? – спрашивает тот самый король стервятников.

\- Да. Доказывайте это как хотите. Не считая случайных анонимных источников. Я знаю, как вы, ребята, любите говорить от лица инсайдеров, когда, на самом деле, вы сами выдумываете эти дерьмовые истории, - Луи невесело улыбается. 

Есть все шансы, что эта его фраза засветится во всех средствах массовой информации уже через пару часов. Такое всегда случается, когда пешка в игре наносит решительный удар. 

Луи даже рассчитывает на такой исход.

***

В раздевалке шум и гам, люди фотографируются с кубком, дабы позже разместить фото во всех своих социальных сетях. Повсюду льется шампанское, слышно только ободрительные крики. Луи забивается в дальний угол, выискивая имя Робби в контактах телефона.

_«Использовал твое имя, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Прости, что не предупредил заранее»_

Он быстро проглядывает остальные сообщения, в основном поздравления. Также ему написал Гарри, но в сообщении больше эмодзи, нежели слов. Юноша пишет ему о случайной встрече с лесбиянкой, которая поблагодарила и его, и Луи за то, что они делают. Это вызывает у него еще больше желания парить над землей, чем когда он улыбался в объективы с медалью на шее. 

Улыбаясь, он присоединяется к празднованию, пытаясь избегать Макса и Сержа. 

Найл уже научил почти всех петь ирландскую застольную песню (ведь если смотреть правде в глаза, то не зря каждая статься про Хорана не обходится без фразы о том, какой же он всё-таки стопроцентный ирландец), когда у Луи вибрирует телефон. Он отходит от толпы, дабы прочитать сообщение. 

_«Только что имел возможность увидеть это. Моя жена хочет пойти на двойное свидание. Я думаю, она просто жаждет увидеть, как ты и твой парень целуетесь»_

Таким образом, у Луи и жены Робби Уильямса уже есть что-то общее. Смеясь, он засовывает телефон обратно в карман как раз перед тем, как кто-то выливает стакан шампанского ему на голову.

Он замирает на полсекунды, потирая глаза. Затем он оборачивается и видит смеющегося Стэна, за которым он сразу начинает гоняться по всей раздевалке.

***

Пока Луи переодевался из насквозь промокшей шампанским формы в нормальную одежду, Найл уже успел полить всех в раздевалке пивом. Всё это буквально кричало о своем сексуальном подтексте, и колкая фраза уже крутилась на языке у Луи, но парень всё же решил умолчать. Нет, еще слишком рано.

Так что, когда ему всё-таки удается оторваться от празднования, от него несет и пивом и шампанским, волосы слиплись, а на футболке куча мокрых пятен. Он выглядит не лучшим образом, но… Живем один раз, или как там говорят все эти позитивно смотрящие на жизнь люди.

Гарри и Шарлотта раскинулись на одном из огромнейших диванов в VIP-комнате, которые являются мебельной версией болота, как бы глупо это не звучало: они затягивают тебя в себя и отпускают только после героической борьбы. Маму Луи и других сестер нигде не видно. Луи, решив, что они сами найдутся, плюхается в кресло, которое, по сути, такое же как и все диваны вокруг. Шарлотта лениво машет рукой в его сторону вместо приветствия. 

\- Видишь? – говорит она Гарри. – Он опоздал. Он всегда опаздывает. Я намного пунктуальней его.

Луи немного привстает, протягивает ногу к Лотти и шутливо ударяет ее. Этот жест кажется ему более семейным, чем крепкие объятия мамы еще перед матчем. Смутно, но всё же он понимает, что они не совсем одни здесь. Вокруг снуют официанты, знакомые лица близких друзей других членов команды, спонсоры, исподтишка наблюдающие за ним, притворяясь заинтересованными в разговорах с кем-то. 

Луи обожает быть в центре внимания, но сейчас он действительно устал от постоянных испытующих взглядов. Отдых, с каждым часом, кажется всё лучшей и лучшей идеей.

Кстати, к чему вообще было замечание о том, что он постоянно опаздывает? Да, это правда, но, во-первых, Гарри знает это, уже не раз проходил через это и, во-вторых, у Шарлотты вообще нет никаких весомых поводов делать ему замечание сейчас. 

\- О чем вообще ты говоришь? – спрашивает Луи. – Да. Я опоздал. Но ты не можешь винить меня, я работал. Если бы не я, кто бы выпил шампанское и пообнимался с трофеем?

\- Еще он не очень забавный, - тон Шарлотты обманчиво милый, улыбка ее безобидная, будто совсем не она мечтала когда-то покрасить соседского кота в розовый за то, что тот ежедневно гадил в их песочницу. Гарри, в джинсах, которые заставляют его ноги выглядеть невероятно длинными, смотрит то на Луи, то на Шарлотту, будто наблюдает за увлекательным теннисным матчем.

\- Это наглая ложь! – восклицает Луи. – Я вычеркиваю тебя из своего завещания.

Лотти пожимает плечами, откидывая волосы с плеч:  
\- Ты старше меня всего лишь на шесть лет. Я не собираюсь провести всю жизнь в ожидании.

Ее уверенность в своих словах вызывает у Луи улыбку. Больно, но в то же время и удивительно осознавать, что Лотти становится взрослой женщиной. Еще мучительно, но в то же время и приятно наблюдать, насколько Гарри расслабленный в ее компании. Особенно учитывая, как он переживал перед «Знакомством с Семьей с большой буквы», как он сам это назвал.

Луи умирает от желания рассказать ему, что он опроверг все утренние слухи. Потому что, какой смысл врать? Ему кажется он отлично справился со своим заданием и заслуживает похвалы. Но это позже. Когда они избавятся от лишних ушей.

\- Следи за тем, что говоришь, сестренка, - усмехается Луи, потягиваясь и переводя взгляд на Гарри. Тот наблюдает за ним со спокойной и умиротворенной полуулыбкой, неуместной в этом шумном помещении, в котором всё еще слышно крики из трибун стадиона. Луи удерживает зрительный контакт три секунды, мысленно отсчитывая, и моргая, опускает взгляд.

\- Где остальные? – спрашивает он.

\- Мама отвела их в туалет. Физзи съела что-то, скорее всего. Но ничего серьезного. – Шарлотта пожимает плечами. – Я думаю, она переволновалась. 

\- Понятно, - Луи отводит глаза от татуировки птички, которая виднеется из-под воротника рубашки Гарри. Или блузки. Сложно сказать, Стайлс наверное и сам не знает. – Мне скоро нужно возвращаться, у нас праздничная хода через город. Я просто забежал поздороваться, уточнить планы на вечер.

\- Тебе допустят к параду только если на твоей одежде куча пятен от пива? – уже широко улыбается Гарри.

\- Ты воняешь, - говорит ему Шарлотта с дерзостью, которая есть, скорее всего, только у шестнадцатилетних. Это даже мило.

\- Я знаю, - пародирует ее тон Луи. – Мне пришлось поднимать невероятно уродливый трофей под аплодисменты миллионов, - тысяч, но неважно, - что такое пивной душ в компании друзей? Мы начали с шампанского, кстати.

\- Любит преувеличивать. Еще и тщеславный, - Шарлотта поворачивается к Гарри, одаривая его многозначительным взглядом. – Видишь? Футболисты все одинаковые. Тебе следует пересмотреть свой выбор.

\- Пересмотреть выбор? – спрашивает Луи, и Гарри тихо прыскает, закидывая ногу на ногу и слегка наклоняясь вперед, от чего воротник его рубашки открывает вид на ключицы еще больше.

\- Да неважно, - беззаботно отвечает Шарлотта, прикладывая палец к губам и пытаясь выглядеть задумчиво, и Луи уверен, что этот жест она украла у него. – Просто пытаюсь убедить твоего… Гарри в том, что он выбрал не того Томлинсона.

\- И почему, скажи мне на милость, ты так решила? – щурится Луи от негодования.

\- Ты всего лишь эксперимент, а я утонченная и окончательная версия, - она улыбается слишком ласковой улыбкой. Так улыбается, наверное, только крохотная акула. Гарри еле сдерживает смех возле него. Значит, он считает это смешным?!

_Уму непостижимо._

\- Ты, - указывает Луи на Гарри, – это совсем не повод смеяться. А ты, - он одаривает Шарлотту яростным взглядом, - слишком юна для того, чтобы с кем-то флиртовать. А уж тем более с Гарри.

\- Как можно быть слишком юным для флирта? – Гарри приподнимает брови от изумления, склоняя голову вбок, и нет, совсем нет, это не выглядит мило. Нет.

\- Вот именно, - опираясь локтем на плечо Гарри, ухмыляется Шарлотта. – Я хоть и юна, но уже давно достигла брачного возраста. 

\- О Боже мой, - Луи ударяется лбом об подлокотник кресла и его лицо оказывается непозволительно близко к коленям Гарри, чтобы пытаться не думать об этом. – Мне не нужно было это слышать. Ты моя маленькая сестра. Ты в жизни больше не произнесешь никакой фразы с сексуальным подтекстом. Никогда.

У Гарри не выходит сдерживать смех, что грубо, очень грубо, и он слегка наклоняется погладить слипшиеся от пива волосы Луи. Он приятно пахнет. Луи был бы не прочь застыть на лет двенадцать, может даже больше. 

\- Мне шестнадцать, - заявляет Шарлотта, будто это полностью ее оправдывает. Но, конечно, это не так.

\- Ты не говоришь ни о чем, что хоть как-то затрагивает тему секса, когда тебе шестнадцать, - бормочет Луи в подлокотник. – И даже когда тебе двадцать или двадцать пять, или даже пятьдесят. Я строго запрещаю. 

\- Это нелепо, - вздыхает девушка. – Гарри, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы бросить этого дедулю и уехать со мной на романтическое путешествие в закат?

Гарри уже открыто смеется, и Луи хочется записать это на диктофон, спрятать от всех подальше и ежедневно слушать перед сном. Может, он уже немного опьянел от одного стакана шампанского и половины бутылки пива.

\- Видишь? Я могу заставить его смеяться, - самодовольно говорит Шарлотта, и Луи поднимает голову только для того, чтобы свирепо на нее посмотреть.

Вся эта ситуация до жути смехотворная. Теоретически, Луи знает, что это всего лишь дружеское подшучивание, но это не спасает его от превращения в ревнивого собственника по отношению к своему ненастоящему парню. Ненастоящему. К подставному парню. То есть к своему не парню. Который наблюдает за перепалкой с блистательными глазами, и да, может такое прилагательное вообще не используют, говоря о глазах, но, пока существует Гарри самое время начать, потому что его глаза блистательны. Гарри блистателен.

Луи в таком дерьме.

\- _Я_ могу заставить его смеяться, - медленно произносит он. 

\- Я умею готовить, - в свою очередь говорит Шарлотта. 

_Удар по больному месту._

\- Я могу покупать ему пиццу. И, - Луи гордо поднимает голову, - водить его по шикарным ресторанам. 

\- Я и сам умею готовить, - встревает Гарри, и Луи уже готов издать победный клич, как парень продолжает: - И я не материалист, честно говоря, - он уже просто дразнит Томлинсона, чего тот не потерпит.

\- Ну, - недолго думая, произносит Луи, - если копнуть глубже… У меня отличная задница, все так говорят, так что… Еще, - он хитро ухмыляется и манит Гарри указательным пальцем, - иди сюда. 

Уголки губ Гарри дрожат, но он не перестает улыбаться, хотя его взгляд серьезный, когда он придвигается к Луи, наклоняя голову, когда тот прикасается к его подбородку. Одна из кудрей юноши щекочет верхнюю губу Томлинсона.

Луи, вероятно, сейчас перейдет все границы. И перехвалит себя, учитывая что он… Неважно.

\- Помнишь, что ты сказал тому мудаку возле библиотеки? О спортсменах и о том, как они умеют хорошо управлять своим телом?

Гарри давится воздухом, что Луи воспринимает как согласие.

Когда он отстраняется от Стайлса, то скользит губами по его щеке. Гарри остается неподвижным, смотря на Томлинсона ошеломленным взглядом. 

\- Это правда, - ласково улыбается он.

Гарри не моргает. Он открыто пялится на Луи, всё еще наклоняясь к нему, и Томлинсон отвечает ему тем же, пытаясь не обращать внимания на странное чувство теплоты в груди. 

\- Это было нечестно, - громко говорит Шарлотта, от чего Луи вздрагивает. – Что бы там ни было, это было нечестно.

Луи сглатывает, отводя взгляд от Гарри. Это намного сложнее, чем казалось, ему даже кажется, что он слышит хриплое дыхание Стайлса. 

– Жизнь несправедлива, милая. Тебе не говорили?

\- Луи побеждает, - произносит Гарри слишком сиплым голосом, будто его только что вырвали из глубокого сна. И это всё заслуга Луи. Ну не может такого быть, чтобы Стайлс был совершенно в нем не заинтересован. Ведь так? Может, он и не во вкусе Гарри, но, если судить объективно, то Луи и сам знает, что он привлекателен. Он конечно не Криштиано Роналду, но ему и так хорошо. Более того, его лицо хорошо продается.

 _Хорошо продавалось._ Он не совсем уверен как дела обстоят сейчас. 

И эта мысль наводит на него грусть, поэтому Луи отталкивает ее подальше, победно вскидывает кулак, ухмыляясь Шарлотте.

\- Я победил, - провозглашает он. – Кланяйся, сестра.

Шарлотта смотрит то на него, то на Гарри, слишком заливисто смеясь для того, чтобы что-то сказать. Луи не понимает, что смешного. Но, он забывает, что ему уже давно не шестнадцать. 

\- Гормоны, - грустно качая головой, говорит он Гарри, указывая на Шарлотту большим пальцем.

Гарри улыбается улыбкой, предназначенной только для Луи.

***

Это точа… То есть, это точно не вина Луи, что правильную суму так сложно отсчитать и что его пальцы внезапно перестали его слушаться. Всё дело в том, что салон авто вращается, машина такси вращается, а свет мигает, словно летающий мотылек вокруг пламени пускающий на стены тени. Мотылек и пламя, ха, где-то такое уже было.

Точно… Зейн говорил что-то такое, Малик, да, о Гарри. Только Зейн шутил, а Луи нет. Он никогда не шутит. Он всегда серьезный. Настолько серьезный, что он сейчас спокойно оплатит свое такси. 

Почему машина не перестает кружиться?

\- Почему машина не перестает кружиться? – спрашивает Луи, на что таксист только вздыхает. Как нагло с его стороны, никаких чаевых. Томлинсон не успевает осмыслить эту внезапную идею, так как дверь открывается снаружи, и он почти выпадает, потому что… Он что, опирался на дверь всё это время?

\- Я думаю, - кто-то говорит, и это оказывается его мама, о, как же он любит свою маму. – Я разберусь с ним сама.

Луи немного теряется, потому что он внезапно оказывается в доме, в его доме, а люди не оказываются дома за милисекунду после того, как выпрыгивают с такси. Ну, если это конечно не «Звездные Войны», нет, «Звездный путь», где есть Скотти, известен своим «подними меня при помощи луча»*, вот о чем он говорит. Бенджамин Кактамегофамилия, ну, тот, который Шерлок Холмс, он был и вправду горяч в новом Стартреке. 

Кроме того, у Луи в руках как-то оказался стакан воды. Он делает глоток. Он вспоминает, что сегодня уже делал много глотков текилу, _текилы_ , и он абсолютный победитель, а Стэн слабак, ха. Луи мужчина. Он чертов профессионал, когда дело доходит до алкоголя и еще каких-то там других вещей.

\- Я победил, - он говорит маме. Она вроде и бегает по всей кухне, а вроде бы и сидит неподвижно на стуле. Ему даже кажется, что она над ним смеется. Он тоже тихонько хихикает, немножечко, потому что смеяться приятно.

\- Еще как.

О да, еще как. Он не уверен, полностью ли она оценила масштаб его победы, но, это не так уж и важно, он мужчина и ему не нужна похвала матери. Того же самого мнения он и о критике, хотя и ее не должно быть сегодня, он же отлично сыграл сегодня. 

Сегодня? Или вчера? Это было вчера?

Он оглядывается вокруг в поисках часов, но, внезапно вспоминает, что часов у него на кухне нет. Может, их нет сейчас, потому что в доме темно, и это очень странно, ведь перед ним сидит мама и ее он видит отлично, благодаря включенному свету в гостиной, но…

\- Где… Почему здесь никого нет?

\- Твои сестры спят.

\- Но я хотел увидеть их! – возражает Луи. Это нечестно, ведь они и так редко видятся, не так часто как тогда, когда он еще жил дома. А сейчас он живет один, потому что он взрослый, так что поэтому он и не видится так часто с сестрами. Это ведь жизнь, да?

\- Милый, - по какой-то причине голос его мамы полон смеха. Это заставляет Луи улыбаться. – Милый, дорогой, сейчас два часа ночи. Ты увидишься с ними завтра.

Два часа ночи? Значит, еще вчера. Нет, погодите, уже сегодня, и он сыграл великолепную игру вчера, а увидит своих сестер завтра. Вот так, кажется правильно.

\- А разве сегодня уже не завтра?

\- Утром будет, - говорит его мама, что подтверждает мысли Луи. Он делает еще один глоток воды, и понимает, насколько его мучила жажда. Во рту у него привкус лимона, но это не то, чего он хочет, он хочет, чтобы во рту у него был привкус Гарри.

\- Где Гарри? – спрашивает он. Внезапно ему стало очень важно это знать. Луи хочется поцеловать Гарри, но тому для этого нужно быть здесь. – Почему он не здесь? Почему ты его отпустила?

\- На следующей неделе у него экзамен, - терпеливо отвечает мама. Луи действительно очень сильно любит свою маму, ему надо чаще ей это говорить. – Сказал, что нужно уже начать готовиться, так как завтра он идет с тобой на банкет.

А, учеба. Подготовка к экзаменам, да, это кажется разумным. Гарри умный. Потому что он иногда говорит такие мудрые вещи. И он учится. И он выглядел так прелестно, занимаясь у Луи на заднем дворе, со всеми этими своими татуировками, глазами, улыбкой и телом. Гарри такой прелестный.

\- Учиться его прелестно, - говорит Луи, и что-то здесь определенно не так. – Это прелестно, вот что я говорю. Учиться прелестно.

\- Я не имею малейшего понятия, о чем ты говоришь, - его мама снова смеется, или всё еще смеется, точнее даже хихикает, хоть это и не было забавно. Луи был серьезен.

\- Я серьезно имел это в виду.

\- Ну конечно, я знаю.

Теперь она просто потакает ему. Он так считает. У Луи в голове много мыслей, но все они кажутся какими-то туманными, он не может их словить, как и лучи солнца сквозь шелестящие листья. Это была красивая мысль. Красивая. Гарри красивый.

\- Мам? – Луи хочет сесть, но понимает, что он уже сидит за кухонным столом. – Мне нравится Гарри.

\- Мне тоже.

\- Нет, не так, - говорит Луи. Он пытается встретиться с женщиной взглядом, чтобы она поняла, насколько он серьезен, но перед ним его мамы две или три, что вызывает у него головокружение. – Он по-другому мне нравится. Иначе. 

\- Оу, - тон её голоса мягкий, нежный, как подушка, как любовь. Мозг Луи просто обожает подкидать ему настолько беспорядочные сравнения и образы.

\- Он правда мне очень нравится, - настаивает он на своем. Просто, чтобы его, наконец, правильно поняли. Зрение у него сейчас плавательное. Мерцающее. Существует ли слово «плавательный»? Если нет, тогда должно существовать.

\- Я предполагала это, - говорит она, и у Луи уходит пару мгновений, плюс еще один глоток воды, чтобы вспомнить, о чем они говорят. Гарри, точно. Они говорят о Гарри. Луи любит говорить о Гарри.

\- Правда? – он качает головой. – Но ты видела нас вместе всего лишь пару минут. 

\- Я видела фотографии вас двоих. И я разговаривала с ним. И я _слишком хорошо_ тебя знаю, - ее лицо отдается вспышками, мерцает как зрение Луи, как улыбки Гарри, как Луи когда он с Гарри. Он не уверен, что хочет мерцать.

А он случайно не переливается и не мерцает на этих же фотографиях? Но фото не соответствуют действительности, на них только то, что люди хотят видеть, потому что Гарри не его парень. Эта мысль делает Луи очень грустным. Может, ему следует выпить еще пива или текилы, потому что ему не следует быть грустным, когда все вокруг празднуют. Шествовать через город под аплодисменты, крики и блистательные улыбки людей должно быть празднично, особенно учитывая, что там не было никаких оскорбительных плакатов, только хорошие, милые баннеры.

Гарри милый. Но он не здесь и это прискорбно. 

Луи ставит стакан воды на стол и пытается подняться. Ему удается только потому, что его стол замечательный, и он поддерживает его. Луи его любит. Он точно стоил своих восьми тысяч. Может, Гарри хочет, чтоб ему купили кухонный стол. 

Так как Луи у него в долгу. Он обязан ему всем и даже больше, а Гарри не здесь. 

\- Это всё напоказ, - Луи говорит своему столу. Тот тоже мерцает, как воздух над разгоряченным асфальтом. – Фотографии. Гарри. И я. Это всё напоказ. 

\- Ты действительно так считаешь? Особенно про себя? – спрашивает мама, и оу, он почти забыл, что она здесь. Ну, хоть кто-то рядом. Может, у него и нет Гарри, но у него есть семья. Он очень любит свою семью.

\- Я люблю тебя, - Луи в шоке отходит от стола, когда понимает, что сам может управлять своим телом. Это всё потому что он взрослый. – Мне, кажется, нужно поспать. 

\- Определенно. Мы еще завтра поговорим, - слышится позади смех, текучий (или тягучий), как вода. Луи нужно в душ. Он воняет, и если бы Гарри был здесь, то посмеялся бы над ним. Голова Луи заполнена Гарри.

Его конечности ватные, а голова заполнена одним Гарри, а завтра уже сегодня. Да. А его спальня наверху, первая справа. Кажется. Может, ему следует спросить. 

Это его чертов дом, он уж точно сам найдет свою спальню. Луи решительно направляется к ступенькам, почти врезаясь в перила. 

===

* песня из мюзикла «Бриолин»  
*Это цитата из сериала «Звёздный путь» . Скотти — главный инженер космического корабля Энтерпрайз, и так к нему обращается десант, когда просит транспортировать его на борт.


	6. Глава VI

Голова Луи ненавидит его. Более того, она, кажись, решила затеять переворот в его организме, объединившись с желудком и печенью. Ну, что ж, он прожил достойную жизнь.

Почувствовав, как дневной свет обжигает ему глаза, он со стоном переворачивается. Ему везет, потому что на улице немного пасмурно, солнце ощущается как что-то далекое и туманное, что вполне оправдывает его, когда Луи снова закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в легкую дремоту.

До тех пор, пока банши не врывается в его в комнату с ужасным визжанием и не приземляется на его груди. Две банши.

А, нет. Это просто близнецы. Его семья всё еще здесь, но тело Луи объявило ему войну и визг сейчас уж точно ни к чему. Шум, гам, нет. Просто _нет_. Он стонет, прикрывает рукой лицо и едва успевает увернуться от удара коленом в промежность от Дейзи. 

\- Заслужено, – произносит Шарлотта у двери, сонная, но самодовольно улыбающаяся.

\- Вычеркиваю тебя из завещания, - бормочет Луи.

\- Ты уже это сделал. 

\- Мне всё равно. Сделаю это ещё раз.

Матрас прогибается под Шарлоттой, когда та садится на краю, пока близняшки удобно устраиваются прямо на Луи, рассказывая ему о… чем-то, он не совсем уверен о чем. Скорее всего о завтраке, но одна мысль о еде слишком сильно ему противна сейчас. 

\- Это мило, - отсутствующе отвечает он им.

Шарлотта смеется над ним, что очень жестоко, даже зловеще. Луи не воспитывал её для того, чтобы она смеялась над чужим горем.

Он как раз хочет прочитать ей нотацию по поводу этого, но его телефон жужжит в джинсах, которые он стянул с себя вчера, откинув непонятно куда. Луи не очень многое помнит, только…

Только разговор с мамой, в котором он сказал ей, как сильно ему нравится Гарри.

Да. И именно поэтому алкоголь является его врагом. Ну, по крайней мере, он не позвонил самому Гарри, чтобы сказать ему какой он красивый. Хоть что-то хорошее, хоть какой-то лучик солнца, его стакан наполовину полон. Луи превращается в полноправного оптимиста, черт возьми. 

\- Фибс, - говорит он. – Подай мне телефон, пожалуйста. 

Она подчиняется. Девять – благословенный возраст.

Телефон оповещает его о новом сообщении от Гарри, который желает ему доброго утра и спрашивает, что он должен надеть на сегодняшний банкет и где они должны встретиться. Первый вопрос очень хорош. Черт. Со всем происходящим вокруг, Луи совсем забыл заняться с Гарри шопингом и обеспечить его непристойным количеством нарядов с непристойно огромным количеством цифр на ценнике на них

Ну что ж. График работы по воскресеньям. Об этом можно договориться, не так ли?

***

Девочкам нужно в школу в понедельник, поэтому они уезжают после завтрака (что можно было считать ланчем). Луи только заходит в дом, после прощания с семьей, как чувствует вибрацию телефона в кармане джинс. 

Это сообщение от Шарлотты и… Ха. Луи даже и не заметил, что она сфотографировала его и Гарри вчера в VIP-комнате, пока они шептались. Со стороны кажется, будто они действительно увлечены друг другом, что очень мило. Не учитывая того, что Гарри не является парнем Луи. 

Об этом становится легче забывать. В этом и проблема.

Луи всё равно решает детально изучить фото. То, как близко они сидят, как Гарри улыбается ему, прикрыв глаза, как лицо Луи наполовину спрятано за Гарри. Фотография немного размытая, странная, но в тоже время и сокровенная, напоминает о снимке Лиама и Зейна, который когда-то убедил Луи нанять Пейна на работу. И да, да, конечно он помнит, что у Зейна и Лиама совершенно иная история. Конечно.

 _«Не хочу этого признавать, но вы очень милая пара»_ \- пишет Шарлотта под фотографией. Луи сохраняет снимок в свою персональную папку и не отвечает.

***

\- Скажи мне, что ты шутишь.

\- Твое недоверие огорчает меня, - ухмыляясь, Луи присматривает парковочное место на Кинг Стрит. Так как, сегодня воскресенье, то улицы не так уж и заполнены, что просто чудесно. Ему всегда нужно заниматься шопингом по воскресеньям. Всегда заниматься шопингом для Гарри по воскресеньям.

\- Я похож на Джулию Робертс? – Гарри поправляет свою прическу, только еще больше взъерошивая кудри.

\- Ты что, только что сравнил себя с единственной и неповторимой Красоткой? – наигранно возмущается Луи. – Без обид, но у тебя нет одной ее главной черты.

Заглушая двигатель, Луи протягивает руку к Гарри и слегка ударяет один из его сосков. Потом он понимает, что сделал и что это определенно не в их стиле и черт, он ведь может спихнуть всё на похмелье, правда? К тому времени, когда Луи уже хочет извиниться, Гарри вовсю смеется, откинув голову назад. 

\- Что ж, - хрипло произносит он, - ты должен признать, что открытие магазина в воскресенье исключительно для меня это немного… слишком. 

Это верно. Но Луи не видит причин не баловать Гарри, и что-то в глазах Стайлса говорит ему, что он тоже не так уж и против этого. Что он даже может быть польщен таким жестом, и это заставляет Луи краснеть с головы до пят. 

\- Лиам проделал большую часть работы, - говорит он. – То есть, позвонил нужным людям. Так что я даже ничего и не делал, разве что просто подал идею. И, кстати, ты не имеешь права возмущаться, так как это часть нашей сделки. 

\- Я помню, - кивает Гарри, опуская взгляд. – Ты одеваешь меня на всякие мероприятия. Да, хорошо. 

_«Хорошо»_ , - повторяет у себя в мыслях Луи. Гарри явно что-то недоговаривает, но Томлинсон не может понять что именно. Выпрыгивая из машины, он торопится перебежать на другую сторону, чтобы открыть дверцу Гарри, но опаздывает буквально на шаг, так как тот выходит сам.

Ну, значит в следующий раз.

  
***

Гарри кружится. Он действительно кружится, чтобы Луи получше рассмотрел его в штанах, которые невероятно ему подходят, обтягивая его небольшую, но упругую задницу, бедра, свободно спускаясь к лодыжкам, и… и, по какой-то причине, на парне нет рубашки. Видимо, это как-то способствует более объективной оценке брюк на нем. Или что-то вроде этого. Луи хочется убить себя. Но в первую очередь Лиама. Потому что как раз таки он затеял всю эту кутерьму. 

\- Ты только что покрутился? – с легкой насмешкой спрашивает Луи. Помощник менеджера издает короткий смешок, пытаясь превратить его в кашель. 

\- Не знаю. Я правда сделал это? 

Гарри немного спускает брюки, и те садятся неприлично хорошо на изгибе его талии. Луи готов отдать очень многое, чтобы коснуться его прямо здесь и сейчас, провести рукой по его обнаженному животу. Он вполне безнаказанно может это сделать, но это было бы злоупотреблением тем, что они не одни. 

\- Думаю, да. Ты правда сделал это. – Лениво произносит Луи, потягивая чай.

\- Ты можешь это доказать? – спрашивает Гарри. Он стоит между бедрами Луи, буквально возвышаясь над ним, улыбаясь, совсем не заботясь о своем полуодетом состоянии. Точнее полураздетом.

\- Я вполне уверен что смог бы, - усмехается Томлинсон. – Вызвал бы несколько свидетелей, эксперта и психолога… Однако, это было бы очень кропотливое и долгое расследование. 

Отставляя слишком элегантную фарфоровую чашку в сторону, Луи поднимается с кресла и, так как Гарри всё ещё настолько непозволительно близко, что такое ощущение, будто Томлинсон подстраивается под стать его тела, словно складывая пазлы. Начиная c _“Might as well…”_ на пояснице Гарри, вдоль его торса, крохотных родинок, которые Стайлс называет «запасными сосками», очертаний слегка виднеющихся ребер, заканчивая ласточками, вытатуированных у него на груди.

Луи застывает на расстоянии дыхания от подбородка Гарри, слегка касаясь его носом, пытаясь не думать, что его рот слишком близко к ямочке между ключицами юноши. Гарри опускает голову, наблюдая за Луи так, будто он ждет чего-то, чего угодно, и Томлинсон не знает, что именно заставляет зрачки парня расширяться: опасение или предвкушение.

_Делай, так как считаешь нужным, если чувствуешь, что это подходящий момент._

Так звучит их договоренность. И Луи чувствует, что поцеловать Гарри прямо здесь и сейчас было бы очень уместно… Только это было бы по совсем несоответствующим причинам. Это случилось бы, потому что Луи очень этого хочет, потому что у него всё размыто перед глазами, потому что он уже не может отличать реальность от выдумки.

Он нуждается в Гарри. Больше, чем ему хочется признать, настолько, что ему не хочется подвергнуться риску потерять его из-за одного опрометчивого решения. 

Луи тяжело вздыхает и, легонько проводя костяшками пальцев по талии Гарри, отходит. Слаб, он так слаб, никакой силы воли. 

\- Тебе следует надеть эти брюки на сегодняшний ужин, - произносит он будто не своим голосом. – Те, которые ты мерил перед этим и джинсы мы возьмем тоже, мало ли что. Ещё белая рубашка, которую ты тоже наденешь сегодня. О, и еще черная, потому что… Просто так.

\- Я думал, мы ищем только один наряд. Только на сегодняшний ужин? – почти шепотом произносит Гарри после секундной заминки.

\- Почему мы должны останавливаться только на одном? – спрашивает Луи. Его будто обливают ведром холодной воды, когда он осознает, что они не одни, что помощник менеджера буквально в шаге от них, создавая только иллюзию уединенности. И его присутствие только ограничивает возможность переубедить Гарри в том, что ему нужна вся эта одежда, и, понятно что, также ему нужно позволить Луи всё это оплатить. 

Гарри бросает взгляд на помощника менеджера, потом возвращает его к Луи. 

\- Одного костюма на сегодня будет достаточно.

\- Но. – Луи снова подходит к Гарри очень близко, кладя ладонь ему на торс, чувствуя, как под ней перекатываются мышцы. Он теряет равновесие, но Стайлс сразу же это замечает, поэтому обхватывает талию Луи одной рукой, придерживая его. Большой палец Гарри идеально подходит под впадину Луи под ребрами, а его пальцы каким-то образом достают до его позвоночника, и, черт, это не то, о чем Томлинсон должен думать, не о Гарри, который водит своими руками по его голому телу и…

Это правда не то, о чем Луи должен думать сейчас.

\- Но? – тихо переспрашивает Гарри. Луи собирался использовать их близость для того, чтобы сказать ему… что-то. Что-то, что предназначается только для ушей Гарри, что-то… А, о их договоренности, вот что.

\- Но, - Луи поднимается на цыпочки, чтобы прижаться губами к щеке Гарри и прошептать: - Нас ждёт еще много таких банкетов. Эти милые люди открыли магазин специально для тебя, так почему не воспользоваться этой возможностью? Тогда нам не придется делать это снова, так как ты будешь готов к любым ситуациям. 

Это разумно, ведь так? Прагматично. Два слова, которыми никак нельзя охарактеризовать Луи, не тогда, когда он борется с действительно непреодолимым желанием придвинуться к Гарри еще ближе, положить голову ему на плечо, забыть обо всех ужинах и обязательствах, игнорировать всё, что не связано с теплотой кожи Стайлса, его запаха: пряного и свежего.

Да, у Луи определенно есть проблемы.

Он снова отстраняется, пытаясь не обращать слишком много внимания на то, как Гарри сразу же выпускает его с рук, замирая в странной позе, будто их близость и уязвимое состояние Луи заставило чувствовать его некомфортно. Однако это невозможно. Луи не настолько очевиден. 

Отступая на шаг, он замечает, что помощник менеджера специально пытается не смотреть на них, слишком пристально уставившись на стену. Удачи с этим.

\- Итак, что скажешь? – спрашивает Луи нарочито громко. – Мы договорились?

Гарри поджимает губы, хмурясь, будто съел что-то горькое:  
\- Да, договорились. Конечно.

Ха. Удивительно, но договориться оказалось проще простого, хоть и Луи чувствует себя так, будто что-то забыл, что-то упустил.

  
***

Если Гарри и действительно чувствует тревогу перед первым официальным появлением на людях в качестве пары Луи, то он этого не показывается. Он ведет себя тихо с тех пор, как они покинули Слэйтерс, раскинувшись на пассажирском сидении возле футболиста. Стайлс отвечает на все попытки Луи завязать разговоры кратко и без интереса, поэтому тот решает оставить его в покое, хоть и ненадолго.

Они проезжают автобусную остановку и Луи сворачивает на маленькую дорогу, ведущую к Манчестерскому клубу по гольфу. Только тогда Гарри выпрямляется, взволнованно выдыхая.

\- Ужин в гольф клубе? Это _такое_ клише. 

Он определенно в плохом настроении, ну ладно. Луи замедляется, бросая взгляд на Гарри, который разглядывает поле вокруг них. Они не могут вот так вот заявиться на ужин. Это может привести к катастрофе. К тому же, Луи не хочет провести следующие пару часов, не переставая волноваться о том, что думает Гарри, не переставая чувствовать сердце отскакивающее от ребер. 

\- Прости, - говорит он. Это слово тягостно повисает в воздухе. 

Или секунду, или пять, или час Гарри вообще не реагирует на Луи. Потом он вздыхает, расслабляя до этого слишком напряженные плечи.

\- Ты хотя бы знаешь, за что извиняешься?

Вроде бы? Скорее всего да.

Внезапно поле превращается в деревья, которые нависают над ними. Луи пожимает плечами, стараясь не смотреть на Гарри.

\- В следующий раз, когда я снова буду вести себя как напористый идиот, просто… ущипни меня или что, я не знаю. Я не хотел чтобы ты чувствовал себя некомфортно. 

Гарри снова некоторое время не отвечает.

\- Всё хорошо. Ты ничего не сделал. – Он снова выдерживает паузу, пока они подъезжают к воротам, но потом продолжает с крохотной ухмылкой на устах:  
\- Я просто… Я плохо спал и сорвался на тебе. 

Это не кажется убедительным. Луи интересует, соврал бы ему Гарри чтобы утешить его, чисто ради альтруистских целей, просто чтобы Томлинсон почувствовал себя лучше. Это похоже на правду, Гарри мог бы такое сделать, мог бы соврать чисто с благородными помыслами.

Луи нужно быть более осторожным.

Он может постараться. Он может отдать инициативу в руки Гарри, ждать пока тот сделает первый шаг. 

\- Ладно, - медленно проговаривает Луи. – Мы можем не задерживаться сегодня. Если ты устал. Может, мы даже сможем незаметно уйти между подачей основного блюда и десерта. Тогда я смогу отвезти домой пораньше. 

\- Кто пропускает десерт? – шутливо спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. 

Наконец-таки ворота открываются, и они въезжают на парковку, где уже припарковано довольно таки много машин. Машину Найла можно заметить сразу же, так как это зеленый Бентли. То, что Хоран здесь это очень хорошо. Это значит, что Гарри не придется постоянно находиться рядом с Луи так как больше никого он не знает. 

\- Найл был бы возмущен, - соглашается Луи. Он заглушает машину и откидывается на спинку сидения, всё это время изучая взглядом Гарри. – Время приключений. Готов? 

В глазах Гарри читается спокойствие:   
\- Разве не я должен у тебя это спрашивать?

Это может привести к очередному спору за считанные секунды, поэтому Луи просто качает головой, ничего не говоря, но продолжая смотреть на Гарри. Тот неловко ёрзает на сидении от столь пристального взгляда, поправляя волосы и одергивая рубашку. Простая белая рубашка отлично сидит на нем, а слегка подкачанные рукава открывают вид на несколько татуировок Стайлса. Слишком засмотревшись, Луи буквально в последнюю секунду останавливает себя от того, чтобы поправить Гарри воротник. 

Гарри великолепен, поразителен, и Луи не имеет малейшего понятия, как сейчас справлялся бы в одиночку. Если хоть кто-нибудь посмеет неправильно моргнуть в сторону Гарри, им лучше надеяться, что Луи от них на расстоянии пушечного выстрела.  
Он выходит из машины и обходит её, чтобы открыть Гарри дверь. В этот раз он успевает это сделать, с широкой улыбкой и поклоном. 

Гарри качает головой, и Луи почти что взъерошивает ему кудри, в последний момент одергивая себя. 

\- Знаешь, для миллионера ты… 

\- Мультимиллионера, - исправляет Томлинсон.

\- Да, да, конечно. Так вот, ты слишком идиот, - усмехается Гарри.

\- Я возражаю, - наигранно хмурится Луи. – Дико возражаю.

Смеясь, Гарри протягивает ему руку, чтобы переплести их пальцы, и сердце Луи замирает, чтобы через секунду начать бешено биться.

***

Банкет начинается с напитков и речи. Луи слышал её раньше и услышит еще не раз, так что он даже не пытается прислушиваться. Одной рукой обнимая Гарри за талию, который внимательно слушает всё, что говорят, Луи оглядывает собравшеюся толпу.

Похоже на то, что он не один сегодня рассеянный. 

Легонько толкая Гарри, Луи приближается к нему как можно ближе, чтобы не побеспокоить никого вокруг:  
\- Посмотри на Найла. 

Он сам за подбородок поворачивает голову Гарри в нужном направлении и тот издает смешок, поворачиваясь к Луи и шепча:  
\- Он действительно думает что это незаметно? Кто она?

\- Это Элеонор Колдер. Она дочь следящего за нашим стадионом. Учится на врача, так что иногда работает с нашей командой врачей. 

Выглядывая из-за плеча Гарри, Луи видит Сержа, наблюдающего за ними с пустым выражением лица. По крайней мере, это лучше, чем свирепый взгляд Макса, которым он одарил Луи и Гарри, когда они только-только вошли. Потом Смеллинг притянул свою девушку для страстного, но безумно показного поцелуя, будто пытаясь доказать, что гомосексуальность не заразна. Или чтобы просто похвастаться. Кто знает. Луи не умеет разговаривать на пиздюковом языке.

\- И что, Найл пытался как-нибудь… - Гарри замолкает, наклоняя голову, смотря на Луи выразительным взглядом.

Луи тихо смеется, прижимаясь к Гарри, забывая о своем решении не делать первых шагов, которое он принял когда, полчаса назад? Примерно. Умственные способности он, скорее всего, унаследовал от золотой рыбки. 

\- Нет, он ничего не предпринимал. Сложно поверить, но Найл, за всё время его знакомства с Элеонор, сказал ей всего пару слов. 

\- _Найл?_ – Гарри вскидывает брови в удивлении. – Мы говорим о об одном и том же человеке?

\- Боюсь, что да.

\- Ну, тогда нам необходимо что-то с этим сделать, - решительно произносит Гарри, забыв, что пару мгновений назад его внимание было сконцентрировано на поздравительной речи. – Можно запереть их в шкафу, например.

\- Когда я проверял в последний раз, мы не находились в романтической комедии, Хазз. 

Хотя, если подумать, Луи нравится идея вмешаться не в свои дела. Однако это еще спорный вопрос: его это дело или нет. Найл, в конце концов его друг. А друзья не оставляют друг друга страдать, стараясь понять как лучше привлечь внимание человека, который им не безразличен.

\- Но с другой стороны… - Луи постукивает пальцами по бедру Гарри, чуть выше его бедренной кости, прямо там, где расположена одна из многочисленных татуировок парня. Она спрятана под рубашкой Стайлса, никто даже не знает, что она там есть, кроме Луи. И внезапно его колени подкашиваются от этой мысли. Гарри не является его парнем, но никто в этом здании не знает его лучше, чем Томлинсон.

\- Но с другой стороны? – Гарри улыбается ему таинственной улыбкой. 

\- Но с другой стороны, - повторяет Луи, - это не должно нас останавливать. Ничто не должно нас останавливать, - он задумывается, перебирая возможные варианты. – Мы можем начать с того, чтобы их места оказались за одним столом. 

Гарри пытается заглянуть в соседний зал, где расположены длинные банкетные столы, украшены маленькими букетами цветов и свечами, вокруг них стулья позначены именами. Гостей рассадили еще пару дней назад, так что Луи уже известно, что за их столом сидит Саймон, Грег со своей девушкой, Серж, неизвестная Томлинсону замужняя пара, и, конечно же, Ник Гримшоу. Последний никак не может оказаться случайностью, так как любой член клана Гримшоу слишком важен, чтобы посадить его в дальний угол, так что Луи воспринимает это как вкрадчивый знак поддержки, так как Ник обладает именно той харизмой, которая может развеять любую неловкость. 

Это мило. Хотя Луи не хочется, чтобы это им пригодилось.

\- А места забронированы? – спрашивает Гарри. – Как в театре? Шикарно.

\- Добро пожаловать в премьер-лигу Баркли*, - усмехается Луи. – Которая, кстати, спонсируется Баркли. Если тебе интересно.

Улыбка Гарри заставляет морщинки собираться у его глаз. Он делает глоток своего шампанского, продолжая насмешливо наблюдать за Луи. 

\- Ты что, глумишься над своими работодателями? У тебя есть пять машин, свой собственный бассейн, я не думаю, что тебе положено издеваться над учреждением, которое оплачивает твои счета. 

\- Они этого не делают, - возражает Луи. – Они частично спонсируют нашу лигу, но наши главные спонсоры это Аон и Найк. Ну, и еще несколько других. Это сложновато. 

\- Ладно, - протягивает Гарри.

Снова концентрируясь на речи, Луи высчитывает примерное время ее окончания. Отлично, итак, у них есть примерно пять минут. К тому же, они спрятались в самом конце толпы, ближе к банкетной комнате, пытаясь избежать излишнего внимания. Им, конечно же, не удастся уйти незамеченными, но, к счастью, фотограф ходит вокруг подиума, где выступает Джилл, а все остальные просто воспримут их уход как необходимость минутки наедине. О да, сейчас бы это не помешало. Но позже.

Луи убирает руку с талии Гарри (для общей информации, Стайлс первый обхватил его за плечи, так что Томлинсон не нарушал данные себе обещания), подталкивая его бедром.

\- Насколько ты хорош в том, чтобы оставаться незамеченным?

\- Что мы делаем? – Гарри выпускает Луи из своих рук, оглядываясь, и то, как он быстро согласился заставляет Томлинсона улыбнуться. Может у юноши просто не получается отказывать людям, но искорка возбуждения в его глазах кажется искренней.

\- Садим Элеонор за наш стол, - произносит Луи, затем берет Гарри за запястье и тянет его в банкетную комнату, под аплодисменты Джиллу, когда тот упоминает какой Саймон трудолюбивый. Как только они выходят, Луи прижимается к стене, задерживая дыхание, отмечая, что Гарри делает то же самое, прикрывая ладонью рот, дабы не смеяться слишком громко. Он выглядит невероятно красиво, и это единственное о чем может думать Томлинсон. Ну, еще о том, какой быстрый у Гарри пульс под подушечками его пальцев. Спустя много ударов, Луи убирает руку с запястья юноши. 

В зале Джилл возобновляет речь. Значит, их опрометчивый побег не причинил никакой катастрофы. 

\- Итак, партнер, - Луи медленно отстраняется от стены, указывая на столы. – Наш план таков: найти наш стол, потому что за ним сидит и Найл. Затем найти карточку с именем Элеонор. Поменять ее с карточкой Сержа, который тоже сидит с нами, что мне совершенно не по душе.

Тыкая пальцем в грудь Гарри, он добавляет:  
\- Сделай так, чтобы нас не заметили, я повторяю, оставайся незамеченным. Постарайся не попадаться на глаза людям из главного зала. Если придется – ползи.

\- Так что, ты хочешь, чтобы я опустился на четвереньки? – невинно спрашивает Гарри. Луи ненавидит его. Просто… Гарри наиболее непонятный человек, которого Томлинсон когда-либо встречал. Все эти его неясные посылы, теплые прикосновения, внезапная сдержанность, даже холодность, и это совершенно несправедливо. Потому что, как Луи должен справляться со всем этим?

Он не думает, что Гарри оценит, если Луи прижмет его к стене в страстном поцелуе. Нет. Скорее всего что нет.

А жаль.

\- Любой ценой, - серьезно произносит он. – На старт, внимание, марш!

Гарри застывает на мгновение с игривой усмешкой на лице, а затем неряшливо кидается к ближайшему столу, дабы изучить имена на карточках. Не без трудностей, но Луи вспоминает, что ему нужно сделать то же самое.

***

Как оказывается, у Гарри слишком много общего с Ником Гримшоу. 

Им еще даже не успели подать закуски, как Гримшоу (точнее Ник, потому что _«Гримшоу это мой отец, а я не настолько стар, ладно?»_ ) неуместно вспоминает о какой-то выставке, название которой Луи никогда не слышал до этого, но Гарри буквально подпрыгивает при одном её упоминании. В следующий момент, Томлинсон оказывается между двумя людьми, которые с огромным энтузиазмом обсуждают плюсы и минусы черно-белых фотографий, даже не пытаясь следить за их разговором, только думая о том, подозревает ли Гарри, что он разговаривает с сыном человека, который практически владеет их командой. Точнее того, кто владеет всеми акциями и является одним из их главным спонсором, но неважно. Лиам как-то пытался объяснит суть фондового рынка Луи, но всё тщетно. 

Пока они разговаривают, Гарри не перестает прикасаться к Луи. Ничего громкоговорящего, просто рука на плече или быстрое касание запястья кончиками пальцев, и именно потому что в этих прикосновениях нет ничего показного, Луи сложно сосредоточиться на чем-то ином, как не о мыслях о том, насколько Гарри хорошо их подает как пару. Особенно учитывая усмешку Ника, когда тот замечает все эти действия юноши.

И Луи ненавидит это.

По крайней мере, операция Элайл, как Гарри метко окрестил её, проходит успешно. Реакция Найла на другое имя на стуле возле него сопровождалась подозрительным взглядом в сторону Луи и неловкой тишиной, когда Элеонор присела с ними за стол, но затем они завязали разговор о восстановлении колена Хорана. Не совсем подходящая тема для флирта, но Колдер кажется действительно заинтересованной в беседе, она внимательно слушает всё, что говорит Найл, улыбаясь и постоянно поправляя свои волосы. 

К тому же, кто Луи такой чтобы судить флирт других? За все свои двадцать два года жизни ближе всего к отношениям он был с человеком, который притворяется его парнем.

\- Эй, - тихо произносит Гарри, наклоняясь к нему поближе, соприкасаясь коленом с его, что не так уж и обязательно, ведь никто не полезет под стол проверять, как близко они находятся друг к другу. – Ты в порядке?

\- А почему я не должен быть в порядке? – усмехается Луи, зацепляясь лодыжкой за ножку стула.

\- Потому что ты тыкаешь вилкой в салат так, будто пытаешься убить паука в нем. 

Фраза парня заставляет Луи поднять на него взгляд. Гарри наблюдает за ним обеспокоенным взглядом, опустив уголки рта, пока тени от свечей не перестают мигать на его лице. Луи не успевает проконтролировать себя и придвигается к нему ещё ближе, если такое вообще возможно, ощущая себя невероятно беспомощно. Вздохнув и вспомнив обещание данное себе, он отодвигается обратно. Гарри не смог бы отказать ему в этой ситуации, а вот почувствовать себя некомфортно вполне.

Луи опускает взгляд вниз, поправляя свои столовые приборы. Это напоминает ему тот момент, когда, только усевшись за стол, Гарри с немного растерянным взглядом спросил:   
\- Это как в «Красотке»? Начинать с того, что дальше от тарелки?

\- Это действительно как в «Красотке», - сказал ему Луи. – Ты самый красивый в этом здании, а я богатый придурок, который не может противостоять твоему шарму. 

Правда он соврет, если не признает, что после сказанного он пересмотрел все способы покончить жизнь самоубийством. 

Однако Гарри тогда просто открыто и счастливо засмеялся, так что всё в порядке. Наверное. Учитывая, как качественно он делает из их ненастоящих отношений подлинные, то Луи вполне основательно может считать, что это всё результат его хорошей актерской игры, так что, может, всё не так уж и в порядке. Но это был просто шутливый комплимент, Стайлсу не нужно искать в нем никакого подтекста.

К черту. Каждая сторона медали отстойная, в этом Луи уверен. 

Гарри проводит ладонью по руке Луи в мимолетном прикосновении, которое заканчивается слишком быстро. Это возвращает Томлинсона к реальности. 

\- Серьезно, ты в порядке?

\- Всё хорошо, - уверяет его Луи. Гарри совсем не выглядит убежденным, поэтому Луи выдавливает из себя улыбку, наклонив голову к нему еще ближе, чтобы их никто не слышал. – Я просто… Ты когда-нибудь чувствовал себя золотой рыбкой в аквариуме? Потому что это сейчас происходит со мной. 

\- Не всё так плохо, - Гарри обводит взглядом комнату. – Им просто интересно? 

\- Большинство этих людей знают меня, - произносит Луи. – Им не должно быть любопытно. Я же внезапно не отрастил рога и хвост, и то что ты здесь со мной… Это не должно менять _что-либо_.

Гарри ничего не говорит. Затем он выпрямляется, и Луи хочет быть с ним так сильно, что он чувствует себя невероятно слабым, словно не ел пару дней. 

\- Однако это меняет многое, - Гарри отводит взгляд. – Сейчас точно.

Пользуясь тем, что официантка подает им основное блюда, Луи откидывается на спинку стула, чтобы дать ей больше пространства, но в то же время чтобы немного отойти от столь близкого контакта с Гарри. Он не может сказать, что голоден, единственное что ему хочется это показать средний палец фотографу, который как раз приблизился к их столу, но… В их сторону обращено слишком много взглядов, а Гарри уже позирует для фото, обхватив Луи за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе. 

Томлинсон улыбается и сам льнет к нему. Кто бы сомневался.

***

К тому времени, как они заканчивают с основным блюдом, а тележки с различными видами сыра блуждают по залу, Гарри поникает, притворяясь бодрым. Луи слышит это в манере его речи, которая стала еще медленней, видит это когда тот моргает, потому что его глаза напрочь отказываются открываться обратно. Пусть это эгоистично, но Луи рад, что ни Ник, ни Найл не могут заметить таких маленьких деталей.

Ну, если быть честным, то Найл практически трясется от смеха над какой-то историей, которую ему рассказывает Элеонор, а всё внимание Ника обращено на тележку с сырами. Но главное остается главным: только Луи замечает. 

Подталкивая парня плечом, он зарывается носом в его волосы, пахнущие яблоком и ванилью:  
\- Пора домой? Мы не можем допустить того, чтобы ты уснул прямо на столе, Стайлс.

\- Я думал, что хорошо это скрываю, - Гарри немного отстраняется, чтобы улыбнуться Луи удивленной улыбкой.

\- Тебе не скрыться от меня, - говорит Луи. Эта фраза делает из него сумасшедшего сталкера, но всё равно. Вопрос, _почему_ Гарри плохо спал этой ночью так и жаждет сорваться у него с языка. Может он засиделся с Зейном допоздна после того, как Лиам отвез их домой? Или может он второй вечер подряд провел с Джейми, или уснул, разговаривая с ним по телефону? Луи точно сумасшедший сталкер. Потому что он не задавал бы такие вопросы Найлу, к примеру.

Потому что ему всё равно. Как же он попал, это страшно. 

\- Видимо нет, - улыбка Гарри не исчезла, так что, может быть, он ничего против сталкеров не имеет. Это напомнило ему историю о каком-то парне, который собрал все возможные фотографии Гарри, вырезал из них других людей и сделал себе обои в комнату. Лиам, когда рассказал ему это, подумал что это смешно. Луи же, в свою очередь, начал думать о том, как бы засудить этого парня, а Гарри не выпускать никуда одного. 

\- Итак, - Луи поправляет рубашку, оглядывая зал заинтересованным взглядом. Ему кажется, что они вполне могут уйти незамеченными. – Может, ты всё-таки хочешь пропустить десерт?

Гарри задумывается на секунду, а потом тянется к руке Луи:  
\- Нет-нет. Мы можем выйти на свежий воздух? Всего лишь на пару минут. Только ты и я. Чтоб никто не наблюдал за нами. Ненадолго. 

Вся эта атмосфера всё же влияет на него. Хоть и он так часто пытается доказать обратное.

\- Да, конечно. – Луи переворачивает руку ладонью к верху, чтобы переплести пальцы с Гарри, и качает головой на немое предложение официантки попробовать сыр. Ник, к счастью, разговаривает с Саймоном, а не дарит свое драгоценное внимание «счастливой гей-паре», поэтому Томлинсон даже и не думает над оправданиями, а просто встает, продолжая держать Гарри за руку, и уходит с ним через главный зал на террасу. 

Взгляд исподтишка на банкетный зал говорит Луи, что пару людей всё же наблюдает за ними. _Ну конечно._ Томлинсон гордится тем, что сдерживает презрительную усмешку в сторону Макса. Ну, немного. 

\- Я, - он заявляет, как только яркие шикарные люстры сменяются темной летней ночью, - так чертовски _устал_ от этого всего. _Черт подери._

Гарри отпускает руку Луи и прислоняется к стене. Его белая рубашка сияет от мягкого света, которое проникает из зала на террасу. Луи так сильно хочет прикоснуться к его длинному извилистому телу, это уже доходит до физической боли.

Он заставляет себя отвернуться.

\- Ты точно выдержишь подачу десерта? – спрашивает он. 

\- Да, я просто, - отвечает Гарри, прикрывая глаза. – Я просто устал. Всё хорошо. Я возьму себе эспрессо или что-то типа этого. 

Всё уж точно не хорошо. Гарри не должен заставлять делать себя что-то, не должен терпеть еще час пристальных взглядов на себе, будто экспонат на какой-то выставке. Две недели, прошло только две недели, и этого всё еще недостаточно, чтобы интерес погас, да сколько можно?

Луи выдыхает, затем набирает полные легкие воздуха, ощущая запах недавно скошенной и политой травы и слыша щебетание цикад. 

\- Вот же блять, - он взъерошивает волосы и разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, на его устало опущенные плечи. Он не должен этого всего делать, они не должны, они не обязаны постоянно быть в центре внимания, незаметно увиливая от людей, чтобы просто подышать. Почему всё должно быть именно так?

\- Я серьезно не могу дождаться, когда всё это дерьмо закончится, - бормочет Луи. Ему хотелось, чтобы это звучало гордо и жестко, но вместо этого фраза получается тусклая и заношенная, как раз под стать душевному состоянию Луи. 

Гарри внезапно дергается, будто его ударили изо всей силы. Он открывает глаза, чтобы одарить Луи прищуренным взглядом, резко вдыхая, но ничего не говоря. 

\- Что? – жестче, нежели хотелось бы, спрашивает Луи. Весь вечер, и та странная отдаленность, которую он почувствовал по дороге сюда… Словно Гарри уже жаждет «уйти в отставку», потому что устал от Луи, от их маленькой игры, от того что Томлинсон давит, давит и давит. 

Это всего лишь игра. Игра с нелепо высокими ставками. 

\- Ничего, - после заметной задержки отвечает Гарри. Ехидный тон его голоса говорит обратное, и… Нет, блять, Луи не… Он _не может._ Гарри это уже чересчур. Только не Гарри.

Нет.

\- О, да ладно тебе. – Луи подходит к парню на шаг ближе, расправляя плечи, чувствуя себя неловко от того, что ему нужно смотреть вверх, дабы встретиться с Гарри взглядом. – Не говори так со мной, Гарри. _Что такое?_

\- Просто, - он затихает, а потом продолжает, тихо, но серьезно и злостно:  
\- Ты не можешь дождаться, когда это всё закончится? _Ты?_ Вау, ну спасибо. Ты знаешь, что я _не должен_ делать ничего из того, что делаю, не обязан быть здесь, и я стараюсь _изо всех сил_ , но…

\- Это не… - пытается перебить его Луи, но Гарри будто и не слышит его.

\- Но это _совсем нелегко_ , ладно? – он скрещивает руки на груди, выпрямляясь, и Луи чувствует себя так, будто у него вырвали что-то прямо из живота, кишечник например, вместе с чувством равновесия, потому что ему кажется, будто он сейчас упадет. 

Ему нужно пару секунд, чтобы совладать с собой и своим голосом:  
\- Я никогда не утверждал обратного. Я _никогда_ не говорил, что будет легко. 

\- Ну так вот, это действительно трудно, - поджимает губы Гарри.

Томлинсон качает головой, и боже, он так устал, что его собственный вес сейчас придавит его к земле.

\- Не выставляй всё так, словно я лгал тебе. 

\- Я не… Это не… - Гарри откидывает волосы назад двумя руками, запутывая их, и теперь намного четче видно его нахмуренные от злости брови. Самое ужасное, что даже сейчас всё, чего Луи хочет – поцеловать его. 

\- Это… - продолжает он. – Это очень здорово, что ты _уже хочешь_ избавиться от меня, спасибо большое. Знаешь что? Я чувствую то же самое. 

Луи уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить, потому что нет, нет, это совсем не то, что он имел в виду, когда сказал что ждёт… _Нет._ Но затем до него доходит, что Гарри ещё сказал, и он отходит назад в неверии. В глазах у него темнеет, и он ничерта не видит, всё размыто, как в тоннеле, весь свет исчез, почему никто заново его не включит, хоть _кто-нибудь…_ Пожалуйста?

Тишина бременит их, но никто её не нарушает, тишина даже в голове Луи, она отобрала все разумные мысли. Это конец. Он не сможет выдержать всё это в одиночку, без Гарри под боком. _«Пожалуйста, не надо»_ , - единственное, что сейчас крутится у него на языке, но он не успевает заговорить.

\- Вот дерьмо, - слова парня тяжелые на восприятие как огромный камень, который сам залезает Луи на плечи. – Наверное, Джейми был прав. 

Джейми, этот тупой _Джеймс_ , который думает, что Луи не достоин Гарри, который считает, что Стайлс не должен даже тратить на него свое время, который…. Который блять _высокий блондин_ и друг Гарри уже целую вечность. Луи ненавидит его, а Гарри еще больше.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Не смею задерживать, - его голос вялый, словно ржавый гвоздь давным-давно забытый в подвале. 

Проходит несколько секунд, Луи считает их, слушая свое мучительное сердцебиение. Семь. Восемь. Девять.

\- Серьёзно? – спрашивает Гарри на выдохе. Его голос ломается, как ломается Луи. 

\- Всё равно. – Луи отходит еще на один шаг, поджимает губы и отводит взгляд на дверь в зал. Оттуда исходит резкий свет, и такое ощущение, будто он режет Томлинсона на куски и ослепляет его. 

Гарри не двигается.

Он вообще не шевелится, и Луи не понимает почему. Всё, что он понимает так это то, что ему нужно, чтобы Гарри зашевелился и свалил отсюда _сейчас же_ , потому что если он этого не сделает, Луи начнет _молить_ его остаться. 

\- Мне кажется или ещё секунду назад, ты горел желанием вернуться к той жизни, где я не являюсь твоим парнем? – складывать слова в предложения сейчас словно плыть против течения.

Гарри дергает головой, будто его только что резко разбудили. Тон его голоса слишком хриплый и вялый словно действительно после сна:  
\- Да. Точно.

\- Ну. – Луи гордо поднимает подбородок. – Тогда чего же ты ждешь?

Еще одно застывшее мгновенье. 

Затем Гарри отталкивается от стены и сбивает стул на своем пути, лишь бы ему не пришлось проходить рядом с Томлинсоном.

\- Да пошел ты нахуй, Луи, - быстро бормочет он, так, что все слова сливаются и их трудно разобрать. В следующую секунду он спускается по небольшой лестнице, почти что спотыкаясь, затем направляется к воротам прямо по газону. 

Луи хочется плакать. Он хочет остановить Гарри, но ему не хватает воздуха даже для того чтобы дышать. Вместо этого, он падает на стул и концентрируется на биении своего сердца, отголоски которого невозможно громко отдаются ему в ушах.

***

У Гарри нет денег. Его кошелек в чертовой машине, и, скорее всего, он не может взять такси, но он также не может дойти пешком до Манчестера от Миддлтона. Однако у него при себе мобильный, потому что Луи помнит, как подшутил над тем, как он засунул его в один из карманов брюк, которые уж точно не были созданы для того, чтобы что-то в них носить. 

\- Ну, тогда бы здесь даже не было карманов. Я даю им назначение, понимаешь? – воспротивился тогда Стайлс. 

К черту Гарри и вообще его гребаное существование. Луи так устал от него.

Кроме того факта, что он совершенно не устал от него.

А Гарри скорее всего сейчас названивает со своего тупого телефона своему тупому _Джеймсу_ , чтобы тот приехал за ним, потому что хоть он и мудак, но не злоупотребляет добротой Стайлса, заставляя его терпеть весь тот цирк, который устраивает пресса. Блять.

У Луи болит голова. Ему хочется напиться, купить бутылку виски только для себя, а еще Гарри. Он хочет Гарри только для себя тоже. 

Так как он слишком устал и уже не может держать свое тело в вертикальном положении, он соскальзывает со стула прямо на пол, на деревянные, твердые и холодные доски. Миддлтон довольно далеко отсюда, и он может даже насладиться тем, как хорошо видно луну и звезды, но… Его глаза очень сильно устали и зудят от линз, которые он бы с огромным удовольствием снял, только это сделает его слепым и бесполезным.

Именно так Найл и его находит: одного, замерзшего и на земле. 

Некоторое время он просто смотрит на него сверху вниз, пока его лицо наполовину освещает отдаленный свет из зала. Затем он опускается на пол рядом с Луи, скрещивая ноги в лодыжках. Он ничего не говорит, ждет пока Томлинсон сделает это первым. И когда тишина уже давит на них слишком сильно, разрывая Луи изнутри, тот прочищает горло и выдавливает из себя:  
\- Время десерта?

\- Не совсем, - Найл придвигается ближе, коленом упираясь в ногу Луи, и тот фокусируется на этом. 

Это мило и приятно. Ему нравятся соприкасаться с людьми, он просто не очень любит само человечество. Однако Найл замечательный и понимающий. Как и Лиам, Стэн и Зейн. Гарри. 

Гарри ушел.

\- Он ушел, Ни, - шепчет Луи, даже не смотря на Хорана, а тем более его реакцию. Может быть, Найл уйдет тоже.

\- Я уже понял, - мягко произносит Найл. – Что с тобой и… - он проводит рукой в воздухе, как бы спрашивая о том, как и где сидит Луи, отчего тот давится смехом. Господи, как же он жалок. 

\- Да уж, - Томлинсон пожимает плечами.- Думаю, это всё. Больше никакой ненастоящей романтики для меня.

После этого заявления между ними снова нависает напряженная тишина. Потом Найл вздыхает:  
\- Однако я не понимаю почему. Что случилось? Мне казалось, вы нравитесь друг другу. Ну, то есть, тебе он очень нравится, ведь так? И я думал, что ты ему…

За секунду до того, как Найл сделает больно Луи столь простой фразой, тот его перебивает:  
\- Он подумал я не… Он неправильно понял одну вещь. Вынул её из контекста так сказать.

И он только сейчас позволяет себе подумать о том, как Гарри резко затих, как сначала ничего не мог сказать, как позволил Луи пройтись по себе ужасными словами, ответив только тогда, когда Томлинсон уже не мог остановиться.

Луи заслуживает быть один. В конце концов, он действительно переступил грань, и Гарри уже никак не мог упустить это из виду, простить его.

Может, Томлинсон правда не стоит Гарри, и Джеймс действительно был прав.

Найл говорит что-то, но Луи слишком сложно вернуться к реальности. 

\- Что? – спустя пару мгновений спрашивает он. 

\- Я сказал, - Найл тыкает пальцем в живот Луи, - что он _подумал_ ты сказал?

\- Вроде как… - Луи уклоняется от прикосновений, обхватывая себя руками, чувствуя, как у него болят даже кости. – Будто… Он подумал, что я не ценю того, что он делает для меня. Что я хочу... избавиться от него, как он сам сказал, - сглатывая, его передергивает от одной мысли об этом, поэтому он качает головой, пытаясь прогнать всё глупые мысли из головы. – Как он вообще допустил такую мысль? Когда я мог дать _повод_ ему думать так?

\- Нет, это даже не вопрос. Реальная проблема в том… - Найл придвигается еще ближе, легонько ударяя Луи по голове. – Почему ты позволил ему уйти, думая так? Серьезно, ты что, тупой?

\- Это за что? – Луи потирает ушибленное место.

\- За то, что ты ведешь себя как идиот, - говорит Хоран таким тоном, будто обсуждает погоду, словно рассказывает самую очевидную вещь на свете. – Я подумал, что было бы полезно немножко вправить тебе мозг. Это работает?

Внезапно Луи разворачивается, спускается ниже и без слов кладет голову на колени Найла, всего лишь полсекунды думая над тем, не перешел ли он никакие границы. Он почти уверен, что если бы предложил Хорану минет, тот только посмеялся бы и стукнул его по плечу. Найл замечательный, правда, он самый лучший. Даже если и считает Луи идиотом.

\- Немножко, - Луи трется щекой о брюки Найла.

Рука Хорана оказывается у него в волосах, осторожно перебирая их, и это так мило и приятно, что Луи нужно сморгнуть слезы. 

\- Что мне нужно сделать? – его голос кажется каким-то чужим, отдаленным.

\- Я не знаю, - Найл разговаривает с ним как с ребенком. – Может быть, найти его?

Да, точно. Луи идиот.

\- Не мог бы ты… - начинает он, но Хоран сразу же кивает. 

\- Да, конечно. Я заберу ваши жакеты и придумаю, что можно сказать остальным, - он дергает ногой, приводя этим Луи в чувства. – Скажу им, что Гарри не чувствовал себя хорошо. Даже не придется лгать.

Садясь, Луи делает глубокий вдох. Прошло десять или пятнадцать минут. Гарри ведь не мог уйти далеко?

***

_«Не уходи, пожалуйста ?»_

Ему никто не отвечает в WhatsApp, но, учитывая последнюю активность Гарри, он точно прочитал сообщение. Он наверняка уже уехал. Правда, интересно как, если он вообще без денег? Скорее всего, Гарри где-то ждет, чтобы кто-нибудь приехал и забрал его, хорошо если это Зейн или Эд, не очень хорошо если Джеймс. Если Гарри не решил добраться до Манчестера автостопом, что является не очень хорошей идеей, и от одной мысли об этом Луи начинает слишком сильно волноваться, а его внутренности скручиваются в узелок. Конечно, Гарри уже большой мальчик, но что если его подберет не тот человек и узнает в нем парня, чье лицо светится в СМИ последние две недели… Нет, этого не должно случиться.

Гарри не мог иметь какого-то разумного плана, когда убежал от Луи, более того, он выглядел так, будто ему всё равно куда идти, лишь бы уйти побыстрей. Однако, он наверняка подался в направлении к главной дороге. В этом есть хоть какой-то смысл.

Освещение в машине, которое автоматически включается, когда Луи открывает водительскую дверцу, ослепляет его после долгого времени проведенного в темноте ночи. Он садится за руль, давая двери захлопнуться самой, снова встречаясь с темнотой, когда свет автоматически выключается. Он заводит мотор, стараясь не думать о том, что в салоне всё еще слегка пахнет кремом после бритья Гарри.

Он медленно выезжает из парковки, даже толком не останавливаясь перед воротами, так как те и так открываются слишком быстро. 

С включенными фарами, он вообще не видит ничего на обочинах. И если бы Гарри шел в нескольких футах от проезжей части, Луи определенно точно упустил бы его. Это безответственно и недопустимо, но он отключает фары. Это небольшая дорога, которая не ведет дальше гольф клуба, а Томлинсон при всем этом еще и едет со скоростью старика с плохим зрением. 

Всё, что окружает его, становится четче буквально за секунду, включая и небо чернильно-синего оттенка, нависающего над темными полями. Размытые деревья приобретают очертание, хоть и всё еще выглядят немного искаженными, будто их нарисовали маленькие дети. Но всё равно единственное движение которое он видит – это как качается от легкого ветерка листья и трава.

До главной дороги осталось совсем ничего. Примерно полмили, которую можно пройти за десять минут. К тому времени, как Луи доезжает до перекрестка, единственное, что он увидел это испуганного кота, который молниеносно убежал от машины, сверкая глазами в туманном лунном свете. Его телефон на соседнем сидении так и не подал признаков жизни. 

Он уж точно не может ехать по главной дороге с выключенными фарами, так что он съезжает ближе к обочине, беря в руки телефон. Куда Гарри направился бы? Очевидно что в сторону Манчестера, через Миддлтон.

Дорога мрачная и пустая с двух сторон, и даже с отключенными фарами мало что видно. Луи чувствует, что ему нужно смотреть направо. Скорее всего. В мессенджере статус Гарри не изменился, что хорошо, значит он переписывается с кем-то другим.

 _«Ты еще где-то здесь?»_ \- отправляет Луи, откидывая телефон в сторону.

Чуть-чуть дальше что-то быстро и ярко мигает, так же быстро исчезая.

Оу. Там… _оу_.

Там дальше автобусная остановка, и если немного приглядеться, то можно увидеть слабое свечение, словно белая рубашка в темноте. Луи снова слепо нащупывает телефон, набирая _«Гарри»_ , отправляя, не отводя взгляда от остановки.

Еще одна вспышка света.

Лихорадочное возбуждение оседает в груди Луи. Он доезжает до обочины недалеко от этой же остановки, молниеносно вынимая ключ с замка зажигания и выпрыгивая на тротуар, захлопывая дверцу. Луи бежит, бежит так, будто он заметил возможность прорваться между двумя защитниками, бежит так, будто у него сейчас пик игры и больше ничего в мире не имеет значения. И вот он, Гарри, он правда здесь, сидит на скамейке, прижав колени к груди и облокотившись о стеклянную стену. 

\- Хазз, - запыхавшимся голосом произносит Луи, до того как понимает, что больше сказать ему нечего. 

Похоже на то, что Гарри не горит желанием ему помочь с подбором правильных слов. Он ничего не говорит, просто смотрит на Луи своими огромными глазами, которые из-за темноты вокруг утратили свой цвет и превратились в свинцово-серые. Его мобильный лежит на скамейке, нетронутый, и после неловкой тишины, которая длится еще пару мгновений, Луи отодвигает его ближе к стопам Гарри, чтобы сесть возле него.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – спрашивает он. Если Стайлс сейчас уйдет, то ему нужно предупредить Луи заранее. 

Гарри только пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд в сторону. Он тянется к своему телефону, пальцами поглаживая его контуры. Это побитый временем четвертый айфон, и может, это еще одна вещь, которую Луи может купить ему, новый телефон, любой который Гарри захочет. Томлинсон может случайно уронить его, так что будет очень благородно с его стороны купить новый. 

Но сначала, конечно, ему нужно убедить Гарри продолжить участвовать в их небольшой авантюре. Убедить, что Луи стоит его поддержки. Он не думает, что Стайлс действительно имел в виду то, что он не может дождаться того момента, когда Луи от него уйдет, он просто сказал это в отместку Томлинсону, но…

Но.

\- Как долго ты здесь? – снова попытался завязать разговор Луи. Это глупый вопрос, так как очевидно, что Гарри не мог быть здесь дольше, нежели пять минут. 

И снова Гарри только пожимает плечами, не смотря на Луи:  
\- Почему ты ехал с отключенными фарами?

\- Чтобы не упустить тебя, если вдруг ты будешь идти у дороги. 

Гарри издает грустный смешок, а Луи наклоняется вперед, дабы изучить профиль Гарри, чувствуя, как в животе у него всё переворачивается от одного только взгляда на парня. 

\- Хазз, - Луи выдыхает и вдыхает, качая головой. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я… Я не думаю так, как сказал? Ты просто неправильно меня понял. 

\- В самом деле, - голос Гарри лишен эмоций, но в то же время и сочится недоверием.

\- _В самом деле_ , - пытается Луи сделать невероятный акцент на фразе. – Это правда. В самом деле.

Гарри всё еще не смотрит на него, но он слегка расслабляется, перестает выглядеть таким недоступным, хотя всё еще прижимает колени к груди, словно барьер от всего мира.

\- Точно? Правда? – мягко спрашивает он, хотя в его голосе всё еще присутствуют нотки обиды.

\- Я уж точно не имел в виду, что никак не дождусь момента, когда смогу избавиться от _тебя_ , - Луи еле сдерживает себя от прикосновения к голени Гарри. 

Он снова позволяет тишине окутать их, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова в голове. Обычно, он в этом хорош, его красноречие всегда вовремя проявляет себя, но Гарри выглядит сейчас необыкновенно маленьким, будто он сжимается, пытаясь слиться с темнотой вокруг их, и из-за этого необычайно трудно сосредоточиться на каких-то словах. 

\- Я не могу дождаться, когда наконец исчезнут папарацци, - продолжает Луи, когда Гарри не сдвигается даже на миллиметр. – Папарацци, все эти пристальные взгляды, люди, которые считают своим долгом запечатлеть нас, где бы мы ни были. Было бы приятно просто… снова смешаться с толпой. Ну, настолько, насколько у меня получалось это делать до всего этого… Понимаешь, хочется, чтобы люди снова интересовались футболом, а не моей личной жизнью, и чтобы они перестали следить за каждым твоим шагом, - ему не хватает воздуха, слов, чтобы объяснить всё. – Проблема не в тебе. Никогда не смей даже думать так. _Ты_ невероятно чудесен. Ты лучшая вещь, которая могла случиться со мной в этом беспорядке. 

Затем наступает тишина похожа на старую жевательную резинку: она неохотно тянется, пока резко не разорвется… Пока Гарри не садится прямо и впивается взглядом в Луи словно пытаясь найти эти же слова написанными у него на лице.

\- О, - наконец тихо выговаривает Гарри.

Луи делает глубокий вдох, опираясь о стеклянную стену, чувствуя прохладу на спине даже через рубашку:  
\- Да. Так что.

На противоположной стороне дороги проезжает автомобиль со спущенными окнами, оставляя за собой отголоски громкой музыки доносящиеся из него. В наступившей тишине, Луи придвигается к Гарри ближе, протягивая руку, чтобы погладить по плечу и оставить ее у него на локте. 

\- Прости, что заставил думать тебя иначе.

Внезапно на лице Гарри засветилась искренняя и блестящая улыбка, перед тем как быстро погаснуть обратно. Опуская взгляд вниз, он накрывает руку Луи своей, переплетая их пальцы.

\- Это сложнее, чем я думал, - его тихие слова почти что неразличимы. – Иногда. Не всегда. Например, тогда, когда я не могу пойти повеселиться с другом. 

Крошечная и отвратительно эгоистичная часть Луи чертовски рада, что Гарри вряд ли отправится еще раз в клуб с Джейми, то есть Джеймсом, в ближайшее время. Он пытается не думать об этом, сосредоточиться на своих хороших качествах, если таковые есть. 

\- Мне жаль, что ты не… Прости за все взгляды в твою сторону и неприятные комментарии.

\- Нет-нет, ужасные вещи мне говорили бы даже и без тебя, - слегка нахмурившись, Гарри расслабляется, садясь свободней, что немного успокаивает Луи. – Даже раньше, когда я ходил на свидание и целовался с парнем в общественном месте, в каком угодно, но не на Канал Стрит*, я действительно ожидал услышать хотя бы один гомофобный комментарий в свою сторону. Это ужасно, не спорю, но… - он делает паузу. – Сейчас же люди делают фотографии, наблюдают, а на следующее утро я могу прочитать в прессе тысячи бессмысленных гипотез и это… 

Его правая рука делает непонятное движение в воздухе, пока левая всё еще находится в руке Луи:  
– Они даже не пытаются сообщать людям правду.

\- Нет. Они стараются написать то, что люди захотят видеть и читать. А это иногда совсем далеко от правды, - освобождая свою руку, Луи обнимает Гарри за плечи, притягивая ближе к себе.- Мне так жаль. Наверное, я не… Я не достаточно тебя подготовил, хотя я и сам не был совсем готов ко всему этому.

\- Всё хорошо, - говорит Гарри. Ну конечно он это говорит.

\- Только… - Луи сжимает его плечи. – Если мы объявим о расставании, всё станет только хуже. Для нас обоих. Медиа сойдет с ума. 

\- И я буду выглядеть как изменщик, - Гарри вздыхает и опускает голову.

\- Это так. Мне очень и очень жаль.

\- Это не твоя вина.

\- В своем роде. 

\- Не в том, что заставило бы меня винить тебя. – Гарри стоит твердо при своем мнении, словно он действительно может поссориться с Луи только из-за этого, и, если честно, им и так достаточно ссор на сегодня. Так что Томлинсон ничего не отвечает на это.

Он закидывает голову назад, опираясь ей о стеклянную стену, ощущая теплоту Гарри под боком. Им, вероятно, в какой-то момент придется сдвинуться с места, но вдруг Стайлс придвигается еще ближе к Луи, волосами щекоча его челюсть, и Томлинсон хочет остаться в этом положении навсегда. Или пока не взойдет солнце.

\- Знаешь, - медленно произносит Гарри, растягивая слова. – Я скучаю по сексу.

Луи чувствует, как все у него в животе переворачивается, будто весь организм хочет вывернуться наизнанку. Он видел фильм, где такое случилось, и это выглядело неловко и болезненно, и всё это действительно подходит под описания того, как чувствует себя Луи. Его рука невольно крепче сжимает плечо Гарри, и он заставляет себя ослабить хватку.

Гарри ничего не подразумевал этой фразой. _Ничего._

\- По поцелуям тоже, - добавляет Стайлс тоскующим тоном после нескольких секунд тишины. – Просто по ощущению рта на своем и… Я не могу сейчас выйти в свет и засветиться целующимся с парнем. Что очевидно. Так что.

_Я мог бы поцеловать тебя. Я абсолютно точно мог бы поцеловать тебя, нам следует поцеловаться._

Луи мог бы это сказать. Но ему не хочется рисковать и так расшатанным равновесием, так что он, в конце концов, произносит, чувствуя, как его желудок сжимается в кулак:  
\- Прошло всего лишь полмесяца, Хазз. Прости, но я не думаю, что тебе есть на что жаловаться. По крайней мере, ты знаешь по чему скучаешь.

\- Что… - Гарри резко выпрямляется. – Что это значит?

\- Ты уже понял, - Луи пожимает плечом, слишком нервничая под удивленным взглядом Стайлса.

\- Ты никогда не… - Гарри не заканчивает предложение. Он звучит так, будто ему едва удается понять всю масштабность признания Луи, и блять, да, это стыдно, и Томлинсон никогда бы и не признался в этом, если у него не отнимало бы возможность рационально мыслить каждый раз, когда Гарри находится так близко к нему, а еще и говорит о поцелуях и о сексе. Это чертовски несправедливо.

\- Только несколько девушек. И то напоказ. И одного парня, - Луи прочищает горло и убирает руку с плеч Гарри. – Но мне тогда было шестнадцать, и я был слишком смущен, так что это, скорее всего, не считается. Я не знаю. Блять. Я был в шкафу, Гарри. От меня нельзя было ожидать многого, не так ли?

\- Но… Но ты должен попробовать, - качая головой, Гарри продолжает изучать Луи слишком темными глазами, в которых сейчас невозможно ничего прочитать. Если Томлинсон поцеловал бы его сейчас, притянув к себе за воротник рубашки, то есть неплохой шанс, что Гарри принял бы его, ответил, взял бы инициативу в свои руки.

Шанс.

Луи чувствует себя пьяным, полностью потерявшим контроль.

\- Это, - спрашивает он, понимая, что даже не может нормально совладать со своим голосом, - предложение?

\- Целоваться здорово, - говорит Гарри. Это не «нет», но это и не полноценное «да». Его губы дергаются, сдерживая усмешку, и он блять наслаждается этим, чертов дьявол.

\- Я клянусь, - со всей серьезностью, на которую он сейчас способен, произносит Луи, - если ты начнешь смеяться надо мной, я ударю коленом тебе по яйцам со всей силы. И ни на секунду не почувствую себя виноватым. 

\- Я не смеюсь, - Гарри качает головой. – И да, это предложение.

Гарри сам предлагает ему поцеловаться. 

_Блять._

Луи не знает, почему еще не сдвинулся с места, просто… Гарри сам проявляет инициативу, но… То есть, это правда? Это шутка? Что если Луи уже повелся на это, а Гарри просто издевается над ним?

\- Я не совсем высокий. И совершенно не похож на блондина.

Гарри хрипло смеется:  
\- У меня нет предрассудков, правда. Ты не… Ты годишься. Это просто поцелуй, Лу.

Просто поцелуй. Господи.

Луи притягивает его к себе так, словно хотел сделать это еще с тех пор как Гарри начал говорить о поцелуях, или может быть раньше, когда он был топлес в раздевалке, или может быть еще раньше, тогда, когда он напялил на себя ту дурацкую фермерскую шляпу на их втором свидании.

Луи притягивает его к себе одной рукой обхватив шею, а другую зарыв ему в волосы, слишком резко, Гарри, скорее всего, совсем не так себе это представлял, но он смеется прямо в рот Луи, смеется так, будто только что прыгнул в воду со скалы.

Он резко затихает, когда Луи легонько прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Внезапно Гарри больше не смеется, а только кладет Томлинсону руку на плечо, прижимаясь к нему. 

Гарри проводит языком по зубам Луи, словно пытаясь понять их границы, и неужели они начинают прямо так: жадно и отчаянно? Или, может, это не Стайлс такой безрассудный, а Томлинсон, но боже, он без ума от этого, без ума от того, как сильно пальцы Гарри впиваются в его кожу, как он не дается под контроль Луи, как он быстро убирает язык, словно говоря Луи следовать за ним. На вкус юноша как розмарин и перец, и Томлинсон теперь еще четче может почувствовать запах его крема после бриться, который теперь ассоциируется исключительно с Гарри. На Луи, кажется, напало головокружение, так как он хочет большего, хочет всего, он примет всё, что Гарри готов ему дать. 

Луи слегка царапает шею Гарри, легонечко, но это заставляет его задрожать, и теперь он _точно_ не смеется. Хорошо. 

Когда у Гарри резко перехватывает дыханье, Луи чувствует это, чувствует это у него в груди, так как они слишком прижаты друг к другу. Затем Гарри придвигается еще ближе, двигается с места, чтобы сесть к Луи на колени, боже, _да_ , и… и что-то с грохотом падает на землю. 

Гарри резко отстраняется, словно его что-то обожгло, а Луи сначала жалко хватается за него, только потом понимая, что его нужно отпустить.

_Черт, вау._

\- Что это… - начинает Гарри, но Луи просто наклоняется за его телефоном.

\- Я куплю тебе новый, - Томлинсон не совсем понимает, как заставляет свой голос работать, но он это делает. Упуская тот факт, что он сейчас слишком высокий, слабый и неузнаваемый.

\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - выдыхает Гарри и опирается о стекло. Больше всего на свете Луи хочет снова притянуть парня к себе, перейти от изучения рта Гарри к его шее, ключицам, легонько кусая контуры его тату. Это точно не совсем здоровые мысли. Кроме того, он кажется, слишком долго молчал, так как Стайлс мягко добавляет:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты покупал мне всякий хлам.

\- Что ж, это грустно, потому что я хочу покупать тебе всякий хлам. 

Что-то типа дома, наверное. Или тропического острова, хотя такая покупка может ударить даже по бюджету Луи. Но больше всего, он хочет никогда не переставать целовать Гарри.

Гарри, вероятно, целовался с десятками парней. Луи просто один из немногих, ничего в этом нет. Точно. Всего лишь один поцелуй. Эй, он ведь даже не тип Гарри, ему нравятся высокие блондины, и это всё было просто приятной потехой, так какие-либо другие варианты отсутствуют.

 _Джеймс_ высокий блондин. Тупой пиздюк. Как будто Луи нужна была еще одна причина, чтобы ненавидеть его. Страстно.

\- Это действительно необязательно, - говорит Гарри, но Луи готов до посинения спорить с ним, потому что неприязнь к Джеймсу кажется ему очень обязательной. Но, конечно же, Гарри не может читать мысли (спасибо всевышнему за это), и он всё еще говорит о деньгах Луи. Это скучно.

\- Давай останемся при своих мнениях, - предлагает Луи. – Однако я должен согласиться с тобой: целоваться это замечательно. И ты не так уж и плохо целуешься, Мистер Стайлс. 

\- Спасибо, - у глаз Гарри собираются морщинки, а его улыбка светится в темноте. – Ты тоже не так уж и ужасен, Мистер Томлинсон, сэр. Ну, то есть, - он выдерживает преднамеренную паузу, - для первой попытки.

\- О, отвали, - говорит Луи и это звучит легко и небрежно. Он может сделать это. Его кожа буквально чешется от желания прикоснуться к Гарри, но он сможет сдержаться, он сможет сделать это. – Я клянусь, если расскажешь кому-нибудь об этом, я _покалечу_ тебя во сне и разошлю твои части тела по всему городу. 

\- О поцелуе? – Гарри подталкивает Луи плечом. 

\- О моем… - подыскивает подходящий термин Томлинсон, - отсутствии опыта. Если кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, тебе придется пройти через ад, расплачиваясь со мной. Просто чтобы ты знал. 

\- Покалечишь меня во сне, - почему-то со смехом в голосе повторяет Гарри.

\- Эй, - Луи пихает его локтем в бок, а потом оставляет его там же, прижимаясь к его талии. – Ты не дрожишь от страха. _Почему_ ты не дрожишь от страха?

\- Наверное, потому что ты не очень страшный. 

\- Защитники всех стран боятся моих движений.

\- Защитники всех стран не обменивались с тобой слюной. 

\- Ты не знаешь наверняка, - Луи свирепо смотрит на юношу, отчего тот только шире улыбается. 

\- Вообще-то, - произносит он. – Я знаю это. Ты только что сам мне сказал. 

Он выглядит так самодовольно, так расслабленно и счастливо, что Луи не может придумать никакого остроумного ответа. Ох, черт. Это действительно превращается в огромную проблему, но он и вправду больше предпочитает этого Гарри, чем того, который убежал немного ранее этим вечером, того, которого Луи уже думал, что потерял из-за глупого недопонимания.

Он предпочитает видеть Гарри счастливым и рядом с собой.

***

Поездка к квартире Гарри длится недолго, но достаточно для того, чтобы тот завладел магнитофоном Луи и долгое время подпевал _Something Good Can Work_. Обычно это взбесило бы Томлинсона, но голос юноши прекрасно сочетается с голосом певца, он низкий, приятный и вызывает бабочки в животе у Луи. Это напоминает ему о том, что он хотел увидеть, как Гарри выступает, и когда он спрашивает у него, тот пытается скрыть свое волнение, рассказывая о выступлении, которое уже запланировано на ранний август. 

\- Ты не обязан приходить, - быстро добавляет он. 

\- Но ты же приходил на мои игры, - город вокруг тихий, их машина единственная в движении, когда Луи сворачивает на улицу Гарри. – Только так будет справедливо. 

\- Я не принуждаю тебя.

\- Это не обязанность, Гарольд. Я хочу пойти, - Луи смеется, качая головой и убирая руку с рычага передач, чтобы ущипнуть Гарри. 

\- Ну ладно, - тени от уличных фонарей играют на лице юноши, и можно легко увидеть, как он улыбается.

Когда Луи заглушает машину, внезапная тишина слишком заметная, будто сами здания окружающие их затаили дыхание. Откинувшись в кресле, футболист заглядывается на шею Гарри перед тем, как остановить себя. 

\- Что ж. 

Луи решает, что сейчас удачный момент посвятить Гарри в его планы на отпуск.

Ему уже заведомо неловко. Он не хочет, чтобы ни ему, ни Гарри было неудобно. Всё, что он хочет, это провести время на солнце, наслаждаясь звуком бушующих волн в ушах и бутылкой холодного пива в руке, никаких обязательств и объективов, просто хорошо проведенное время с друзьями. Также он считает, что было бы удивительно понаблюдать за тем, как Гарри загорает, но этим он точно с ним не поделится.

\- Что ж? – повторяет Гарри, улыбаясь.

\- Что ж, может быть это и не совсем правильное время, особенно после того как мы поцеловались и всё такое, так что не воспринимай это как… - приглашение на сексуальное путешествие, или медовый месяц, или и то и другое, - будто я давлю на тебя слишком сильно, или вроде того, но. Что ты думаешь насчет того, чтобы покататься на яхте с Лиамом, Зейном и Найлом? Просто друзья и много солнца, очень надеюсь, что очень мало папарацци. 

Вот так вот. Ему удалось проговорить правильную версию, не выдавая желания залезть к Гарри на колени и целовать его до изнеможения, пока они не начнут задыхаться, пока глаза Гарри не станут дикими и он не потащит Луи наверх в свою кровать. 

Так как Гарри не отвечает сразу же, Луи добавляет:  
\- Лиам уже искал возможные варианты. Мы могли бы нанять хорошую лодку в Корсике. 

\- А это не… дорого? Я не уверен что могу… 

\- Это часть наших ненастоящих отношений, - перебивает его Луи. - То есть, хорошая часть, не так ли? Конечно же ты не обязан, если не хочешь, но… это ведь хорошее времяпровождение с друзьями, - это перечеркивают фразу о том, что это часть их «отношений», но всё равно. – В основном. Но, также это возможность сделать наши отношения еще более реальными. 

\- Ты действительно так сильно хочешь за что-то заплатить? Это так тебя докучает? – хмурится Гарри.

\- Ты очень мне помогаешь. И я хочу делать милые вещи для тебе, но ты не позволяешь мне, - снова возвращается к их бесконечному спору Луи, потому что почему Гарри нужно быть таким _сложным_? Но с другой стороны, Луи подойдет любой Гарри. - Расслабимся на солнце, напьемся на палубе, и я могу научить тебя как управлять лодкой. Если ты захочешь. Просто… проведем время вместе.

\- Смотри, - говорит он, - люди ожидают от нас поездок на отпуск вместе. Но в то же время вокруг не будет так много папарацци, так что, в каком-то смысле это останется нормальным отпуском. 

\- Беспроигрышная ситуация, да? – тихо смеется Гарри, садясь ровно и кивая. Он складывает свои большие руки в замок, а Луи совсем не должен представлять их касающимися всего его тела. Но всё же, они бы выглядели превосходно вместе. Гарри с растрепанными волосами вжимал бы Луи в матрас, от чего его мышцы на слегка потных руках заметно напрягались. Томлинсон определенно купил бы такой порнофильм. 

\- Звучит мило, - говорит Гарри, а Луи напоминает себе, что он говорит о дружеском и платоническом отпуске. Да, точно. Дружеском и платоническом.

\- Так ты согласен? – улыбается Луи. 

\- Да, - Гарри слегка колеблется перед тем как тепло и непринужденно улыбнуться в ответ. – Да. Как только я сдам все экзамены. Конечно. Почему нет?

И впрямь, почему нет. Нет ничего в том, что Гарри поедет с ними кататься на яхте, совершенно ничего особенного. Тем не менее, для Луи это маленькая победа.

***

На следующее утро, _The Sun_ публикует небольшую заметку о том, как Луи открыл целый магазин для Гарри, также упоминая о том, как они раньше всех покинули официальный банкет в честь окончания сезона, предположив, чтобы получить свой собственный десерт, хаха.

Интересуясь, как они узнали об этом, он не может заставить себя возразить этому или повозмущаться. По крайней мере, слухи об измене Гарри с чертовым Джеймсом исчезли как по волшебству. 

====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Баркли - официальный спонсор премьер-лиги, поэтому официально турнир называется премьер-лига Баркли (англ. Barclays Premier League)  
> * Канал стрит - крупнейший гей-район в Европе


	7. Глава VII

Что ж, они целуются. Иногда. 

Один раз это просто легкий поцелуй в честь приветствия на ланче после предпоследнего экзамена Гарри, и это исключительно потому, что за ними следит фотограф. В другой раз это случается, когда они празднуют последний экзамен Гарри с большой группой его друзей, исключая Джейми. Луи проводит большую часть вечера, разговаривая с Эдом, пока Стайлс не вытаскивает его на танцпол. И они не могут перестать смеяться даже целуясь, зажмуривая глаза от яркого света, излучаемого дискошаром. В третий раз это случается, когда Луи вылезает из бассейна, сразу же замечая Гарри, который только и ждал того, чтобы взять в ладони его лицо, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу. Зейн и Лиам где-то рядом, поэтому поцелуй простой и небрежный, они даже не прижимаются друг к другу.

И всё в порядке. Ничего такого. Луи кладет руку Гарри на плечо, другую сжимает в кулак у него на талии, притворяясь, что не хочет большего.

***

В аэропорту их подбирает Рене – загорелый француз, любовь к еде которого видна по его совсем не маленькому животу. Весь процесс оформления отдыха был на Лиаме, без всяких упоминаний о Луи или Найле, но с тем вниманием прессы, которое сейчас переживает Томлинсон, да и вообще его команда, он не удивлен, что мужчина сразу их узнает. Его взгляд моментально падает на руку Луи, крепко сжимающую локоть Гарри, так как тот чуть не потерялся из-за суеты в аэропорту, когда засмотрелся на витрину с украшениями в виде зверюшек с драгоценными камнями вместо глаз.

Иногда Луи правда интересно, не перестал ли он психологически расти после пяти лет. 

Они знакомятся с мужчиной, без понятия о том, как культурно здороваться в этой стране. Луи утверждает, что поцелуи в щеку приемлемы только тогда, когда вовлечена хотя бы одна женщина, но Найл с ним не соглашается. Они не успевают продолжить свой спор, так как Рене говорит им засунуть свои чемоданы в багажник оранжевого VW. Пол под сидением возле водителя вообще отсутствует, поэтому Луи даже не удосуживается застегнуть ремень безопасности, садясь на задние сидения посередине, замечая, как Гарри сразу же садится справа от него. Зейн садится к Лиаму на колени по левую сторону от Томлинсона, и Луи вообще не переживает за свою неосторожность, так как безопасность в этой поездке им явно не обеспечена. 

Английский Рене на удивление очень хорош, скорее всего, он провел некоторое время за границей перед тем как вернуться обратно на родной остров. Однако тот факт, что он называет Гарри _«Арри»_ , вызывает у Луи улыбку. Он, наверное, запомнит это прозвище. _«Луи и Арри»_ … Звучит, не так ли?

Когда он делится этой мыслью с Гарри, тот прикрывает рот ладонью, сдерживая смех, но его выдают морщинки у глаз. 

Луи напоминает себе, что нужно дышать. Это всё жара, определенно.

Он снова настраивается на рассказ Рене, улавливая только самый конец. Что-то о том, что Корсика непременно и безоговорочно должна стать независимой от Франции.

\- А это правда, что люди стреляют в знаки, где указаны французские названия дорог, городов? – спрашивает Найл, а Рене слишком быстро меняет тему разговора. Ну, ладно тогда. Луи уж точно обыщет Солнечного Одиссея на любой вид оружия. 

Может, они даже найдут винтовку и подходящие к ней боеприпасы. Сделают из этого отпуска настоящее развлечение для мачо. Луи никогда не держал ружье в руках, но в фильмах это выглядит не так уж и сложно. 

Обхватывая Гарри за плечи, пальцами играя с рукавом его большой футболки, Луи позволяет себе притвориться, что это всё – реально. Только на мгновение.

\- Что ты думаешь об охоте на кабана? – тихо спрашивает он.

Гарри поворачивается к нему лицом, и он так близко, что Луи может пересчитать каждую его ресницу. 

\- Очень мужеподобно, - отвечает тот. Он слегка улыбается, и если Луи поцеловал бы его сейчас, то вполне возможно, что Гарри ответил бы. Это был бы первый раз, когда Томлинсон сам сделал бы первый шаг, а также первый поцелуй перед и Зейном, и Лиамом, и Найлом.

Луи не целует Гарри. Однако он оставляет свою руку у него на плече и, спустя некоторое время, Гарри опускается на сидении, положив свою голову ему на плечо, тихо зевая.

Только на мгновение. 

\- Устал? – шепчет Луи.

Когда Гарри кивает, пара непослушных кудряшек щекочет щеку Томлинсона.

\- Не следовало откладывать собирание вещей до последнего. Я наверняка забыл зубную щетку или что-то еще. 

\- Ничего такого, что мы не могли бы заменить, я уверен, - Луи притягивает его ближе. – И, я думаю, мы почти на месте. Ты можешь вздремнуть, пока мы с Найлом отчалим от порта. 

\- Ни за что, - возмущается Гарри, но не настолько, чтобы убрать голову с плеча Луи. – Не хочу пропустить ни секунды. 

\- Ты смешной, - заявляет Томлинсон. – У тебя еще будет множество возможностей, чтобы всё исследовать на яхте. 

\- В первый раз всегда лучше всего. 

Конечно же, Гарри не имеет ничего в виду, что могло бы разбудить ту тусклую надежду, которая давным-давно поселилась у него в животе. Уж точно нет. Но то, как они сидят, без единого сантиметра между ними, то, как вес головы Гарри ощущается на плече у Луи… Дурацкое сердце Луи всё равно пропускает удар, а лицо краснеет от смущения.

Он замечает, что Зейн наблюдает за ними сквозь приоткрытые веки без какого-либо выражения на лице. Он всё еще сидит на коленях у Лиама, рука Пейна придерживает его за талию, однако Луи точно сейчас не в праве осуждать их проявление любви.

Конечно, не упуская факта, что Лиам и Зейн на самом деле вместе. 

\- Что такое? – бормочет Гарри ему в шею, и Луи осознает, что тот наверное почувствовал, как он напрягся. 

Томлинсон поворачивает голову к окну, чтобы понаблюдать за пейзажами, проносящимися мимо: пальмы, выбеленный бетон, Best Western Hotel и, вдалеке, Средиземное море. 

Пряча пальцы в рукаве Гарри, Луи улыбается, глубоко вдыхает, уже ощущая запах соли и бензина.

\- Ничего, всё хорошо.

Он может почувствовать улыбку Гарри даже через ткань своей футболки.

***

К тому времени, как они уладили все формальности в душном офисе прямо у порта, футболка Луи уже липнет к его влажной спине. Ему и Найлу пришлось доказывать их квалификацию, отвечать на вопросы о всем на свете: когда они в последний раз были на борту, размер их обуви, что они ели на завтрак. Ну, не совсем. Но примерно так всё и выглядело.

\- Французская бюрократия, - заявляет Луи, как только они подходят к остальным, которые давно распластались на скамейке в тени возле здания, - поражает. Нам есть чему поучиться.

\- Наше сочувствие к вам не знает границ. Печенье? – Лиам указывает на упаковку французских сладостей, на которых уже растаял шоколад. Он даже не удосуживается поднять упаковку с земли, просто указывает на нее пальцем. Но это простительно, так как он живая подушка для Зейна и Гарри. Он сидит между ними, пока они лежат на скамейке, свесив ноги, щеками прижавшись к бедрам Пейна. Что-то в этой сцене говорит Луи, что он не должен ссориться с Гарри, так как впоследствии может потерять не только его. 

Черт, что это за слезливая сентиментальность? Сейчас он должен сосредоточиться только на начале десятидневного отдыха исключительно с одним правилом: наслаждаться каждым моментом. Луи должен быть чертовски восторженным. В основном так и есть. Только…

О, неважно.

\- Вы купили продукты? – Найл кивает на пакеты, спрятанные под скамейкой. Он фотографирует парней на свой телефон перед тем, как нагнуться за печеньем. 

Гарри утвердительно мычит. Он открывает сонные глаза, улыбаясь, не отводя взгляда от неба:

\- Лиам и я купили всё, что нужно. Зейн же вел себя как ленивый придурок, как всегда.

Зейн показывает ему средний палец, не открывая глаз. 

\- Кому-то же нужно было остаться здесь, чтобы Лу и Найл знали, куда вы исчезли. 

Поймав руку Зейна в воздухе, Лиам целует обратную сторону его ладони, от чего Луи имитирует рвотные позывы. 

\- Вы серьёзно? Меня тошнит от того, какие вы сладкие. Оставьте все эти нежности для своей каюты, ладно?

Лиам дарит ему кричащий взгляд, открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но в последний момент передумывает. Он, наверное, перепугался, что Луи раздавит его своим остроумием. Он должен бояться. Луи был рожден для того, чтобы острить людям.

Через минуту к ним выходит Рене. Он достает солнцезащитные очки из грудного кармана рубашки, показывая рукой в сторону пирса, где расположено множество сияющих под солнцем яхт:

\- Итак, мы со всем уже разобрались. Готовы встретиться с ней, да? Мы можем позже забрать ваши вещи. 

\- Ведите нас, - торжественно поднимает в воздух печенье Найл. 

\- Проснись и пой, кудрявый. Давай, - Луи подходит к Гарри и начинает легонько тыкать пальцем ему в щеку, прямо в то место, где прячется его ямочка.

С недовольным стоном Гарри хватается за руку Луи, пытаясь подняться:

\- Да встаю я, встаю. Перестань издеваться.

\- Издеваюсь? – Луи хитро улыбается, приподнимая левую бровь. – Но, Арри, я даже и _не начинал_. 

Это… наверняка звучало пошлее, чем Луи хотелось бы, так как губы Гарри изгибаются в усмешке, а Найл хихикает. Упс. Но никто не пострадал, а уж точно Стайлс, потому что его рука всё еще в руке Луи. Может, если Томлинсон будет вести себя хорошо, то он расслабится не только так, как планировал. 

Резко дергая Луи за руку, Гарри поднимается на ноги, из-за чего сам Томлинсон теряет равновесие и опирается руками на грудь Стайлса. Он не спешит отходить, не тогда, когда Гарри ему так красиво улыбается. Луи немного скользит ладонью вверх, его большой палец проходится по ключице юноши. Гарри не сдвигается ни на миллиметр.

Затем Зейн прочищает горло, вставая, и, о, точно. _Точно._

_«Может»_ , - бегущей строкой проносится в голове Луи, когда он отступает на шаг.

***

Три каюты. На яхте только три каюты.

Луи знал это, конечно же, теоретически, но он даже и не задумывался об этом, пока они все не спустились с палубы и Рене не указал на две простые каюты на двоих и одну капитанскую с кроватью чуть ли не королевских размеров.

Подойдя к Гарри, который изучает небольшую кухню, Луи наклоняется к нему:

\- Эй, ничего, если мы возьмем себе капитанскую кабину? Там больше места, но, если что, я могу поспать и с Найлом.

\- И самим же пустить слухи, что ты изменяешь мне с Найлом? – Гарри легонько толкает его бедром. – Я так не думаю.

Честно говоря, Луи надеется, что у них будет достаточно личного пространства и что никакие СМИ не доберутся до них настолько, чтобы узнать, кто где спит. Также он надеется, что переживет десять дней с Гарри под боком каждую ночь, не позорясь перед ним. Но… _Всякое может быть._

\- Главная каюта принадлежит нам с Гарри, - провозглашает он, поворачиваясь к остальным.

\- На каком это основании? – Лиам скрещивает руки на груди. 

\- Мы больше всего заслужили отдых, - говорит Луи, и, он уверен, с этим уж точно никто не поспорит. Черты лица Лиама смягчаются и он кивает.

\- Аргумент.

\- Получается, каюта Зейна и Лиама рядом с моей? – Найл выглядит глубоко несчастным от такого стечения обстоятельств, поворачиваясь к парням, чтобы одарить их свирепым взглядом. – Тогда будьте потише.

\- Иначе? – спрашивает Зейн, пытаясь не засмеяться.

\- Иначе, - произносит Найл, – я выкину вашу смазку за борт. Не сомневайтесь во мне.

\- Если это всё, - Рене хлопает в ладоши, привлекая внимание парней. Сейчас он, скорее всего, уже планирует, где и как сожжет постельное белье после того, как получит яхту обратно. Луи позволяет себе надеяться, что сожжения потребуют простыни не только Зейна и Лиама. Гарри льнет к нему так, что Луи и правда оптимистически на это настроен.

В конце концов, они же уже целовались. Четыре раза, но не то чтобы Луи считал.

Кажется вполне разумным ожидать, что десять дней в одной постели могут к чему-то привести. Ну, так. Небрежно. Луи всеми конечностями за это, чертовски за, но он и не тупой, он не собирается влюбиться или вроде того, это было бы просто нелепо.

Друзья с привилегиями. Звучит как план.

***

Они проводят их первую ночь на палубе.

Изначально Луи возмущался из-за отсутствия ветра, потому что это значило, что им придется полностью положиться на мотор яхты для того, чтобы покинуть Аяччо. Но позже он забывает об этом, понимая, что они не обязаны заходить в порт на ночь. Вместо этого они бросают якорь возле небольшой бухты, где скалы закрывают обзор с берега, вытаскивают свои матрасы и спальные мешки на палубу, наблюдая за закатом и передавая бутылку вина по кругу. 

Луи засыпает, устав смотреть на подмигивающие ему звезды. Нежные волны окутывают его как любимый плащ, и он отключается под устойчивое дыхание Найла справа и под шептание Гарри, Зейна и Лиама напротив о том, чем можно заняться завтра.

Последнее, что слышит Луи перед тем, как заснуть, это как Гарри нахваливает свой будущий загар. Это приятная мысль уносит Томлинсона в сны, которые он не помнит, за исключением только спокойно смеющихся зеленых глаз.

***

Луи просыпается тогда, когда обычно он переворачивается на другой бок и заново засыпает. Теперь, с солнцем в глазах и морем в ушах, он стряхивает с себя сонливость и садится на матрасе, замечая, что все остальные еще спят. Найл лежит на животе, прикрыв голову руками так, что видно только копну светлых волос, а Зейн придвинулся к Лиаму за ночь, положив голову на его оголенное плечо.

Они идеально подходят друг другу.

Не то что… Луи не завидует им, но может… _Боже_ , он не вышел из шкафа для того, чтобы нырнуть с головой в отношения, не тогда, когда он никогда не притрагивался к члену другого мужчины, но…

То, что между ними, это… мило. И всё.

Луи странно неохотно переводит взгляд на Гарри. Почему-то наблюдать за спящим парнем для него как вторжение в его личное пространство, тогда как он не чувствовал этого с другими парнями. 

Гарри выглядит моложе во сне, без этой дерзкой улыбки и легкого шарма; всё это спрятано за закрытыми глазами, обрамленными длинными ресницами, которые оставляют тень на его уже слегка загоревшей коже. Его рот слегка приоткрыт, а кудри взъерошены ночным бризом. Он выглядит слишком молодым для того, чтобы принять на себя удар в виде статуса парня известного футболиста, но, тем не менее, он всегда настаивает на своем, не уходя далеко, даже когда Томлинсон прогоняет его.

Это несправедливо по отношению к нему. Но _жизнь_ несправедливая, _мир_ несправедливый, и самое малое, что Луи может ему дать - это десять дней на этой яхте без каких-либо обязательств. И он надеется, что это только начало.

Отряхивая себя от грустных мыслей, Луи осторожно, чтобы не разбудить парней, поднимается на ноги. Буквально на секунду он задумывается над тем, чтобы прыгнуть в воду бомбочкой, разбудив и забрызгав всех. Но сейчас нарушать такую мирную атмосферу кажется невероятно невежливым. Он откладывает это на будущее.

Снимая с себя боксеры, он сразу же ныряет в воду, выплывая в десятке метров от яхты с горящими от соли глазами, которая еще и липнет к ресницам. Он не чувствовал себя таким бодрым и живым уже долгое время. Уж точно еще до того, как началось всё это. 

На небольших волнах поблескивает солнце, и в воде он может разобрать только дно зеленого оттенка и тени крохотных рыбок, плавающих возле его стоп. Чайки пролетают над обрывами, издавая душераздирающие звуки, прерывающие сокровенную тишину. Далеко, почти на горизонте виднеется паром, недалеко от него видно несколько небольших лодок, все возле причала. Луи невероятно радует тот факт, что в этой бухте они одни. Он разворачивается на спину, лицом к солнцу, закрывая глаза и поддаваясь течению.

Пока кто-то не дергает его за лодыжку, опуская под воду.

Он выкручивается из хватки, выныривая. Гарри выныривает следом, выплевывая соленую воду и возмущаясь:

\- Ты _ударил_ меня!

\- Ты пытался утопить меня. Я думаю, мы квиты, Арри, - смеется Луи.

\- Я только немножечко пытался утопить тебя, - Гарри улыбается, и на его лице не остается и следа былого негодования. – Это даже не считается. И я бы спас тебя, конечно же. Искусственное дыхание «рот в рот» и так далее.

Гарри действительно ужасен. _Он монстр_ , и Луи не собирается терпеть его шутливый флирт. Если, конечно, не учитывать того, что Томлинсон обожает такого Гарри: с дикой улыбкой, мокрыми волосами, прилипшими к его лицу, и ярко-зелеными глазами, буквально светящимися то ли от солнца, то ли от хорошего настроения.

\- Рот в рот, - медленно повторяет Луи. Вода слегка холодная, но ему тепло изнутри, потому что в его груди разжигается небольшой костер надежды.

\- Рот в рот, - кивает Гарри. Он подплывает ближе, а щеки Луи вспыхивают от мысли, что Стайлс тоже может быть голым. 

Черт возьми.

\- Привет, - тихо произносит Гарри, его усмешка превращается во что-то более личное, настоящую теплую улыбку, которая доходит и до его глаз. 

\- Привет, - вторит ему Луи и, господи, вот что с ним делает Стайлс: превращает его в идиота и слишком сильно влияет на контроль Томлинсона над своими действиями. Он ловит себя на протягивании руки к парню, без какого-либо замысла, кроме смутного желания провести пальцами по крылышку птицы или крохотным веснушкам на плече Гарри. 

\- Эй! Вы что там, нагишом купаетесь? – голос Найла выводит его из транса, и он одергивает руку.

Он машет боксерами Луи как флагом, прислонившись к перилам. Гарри хихикает, мать вашу, он правда хихикает, и Луи влюблен в идиотину. Кроме… Блять, он не влюблен, он _не может_ чувствовать никакой влюбленности, потому что это никогда не входило в их план и уж никак не может случиться. Нет. Это солнце, море, легкие волны. Вот и всё. Это просто секундная слабость, он просто засмотрелся на то, как тень от солнца танцует у Гарри на лице.

Нет.

Весь костер надежды исчез в одно мгновенье. И он вполне уверен, что Гарри был ближе к нему пару секунд назад.

\- Ты вполне можешь залезть к нам и проверить это сам, - выкрикивает Гарри, от чего его голос отдается эхом вокруг. 

\- Нет, спасибо, вода прохладная. И сомневаюсь, что буду впечатлен, - договорив, Найл бросает боксеры Луи в море. Маленький подонок.

\- Эй! – протестует Луи, тогда как Гарри закидывает голову назад, смеясь. На секунду Томлинсон вообще забывает, что он в воде и не чувствует дна, но быстро приходит в себя, плывя в сторону яхты за боксерами.

Гарри бросает на него взгляд, щурясь перед тем, как заново вернуть внимание на Найла:

\- Ты был бы поражен, дорогой. Я умопомрачителен. 

Вместо ответа Хоран просто демонстрирует ему свой средний палец, улыбаясь, так как, видимо, его совсем не задела эта фраза. Луи запинается о свою же ногу из-за этого, потому что как Гарри может так просто говорить фразы с сексуальным подтекстом Найлу, ни на секунду не боясь его реакции.

Ну, с другой стороны, Гарри ведь не провел много лет, ходя на цыпочках вокруг настоящего себя, скрываясь за гомофобным образом. Вполне возможно, что самооценка Луи от этого не осталась невредимой. Скорее всего, так и есть. 

\- Не сравнивай размеры, - стонет Лиам вне зоны видимости. Он, наверное, даже не может сесть, так как на нем лежит Зейн.

\- Почему нет? Испуган, что найдешь то, что хотел? – Гарри подплывает к лестнице, вылезая из воды. Взгляд Луи сам опускается на его бледную, но шикарную задницу. 

Что ж, он всё же голый. И Луи голый тоже. И они оба были голыми в воде, пока Найл не отвлек их. И Томлинсон серьезно очень любит Хорана, но сейчас он немного хочет его утопить. Только, в конечном счете, Луи сделал бы из себя посмешище, настаивая на большем, нежели ему положено, так что он даже благодарен Найлу. На самом деле это всё немного запутано. Но Луи не может сейчас заставить себя мыслить разумно, потому что… Потому что Гарри обнажен и совершенно невозмутим по этому поводу.

Когда он оглядывается на Луи, тот как раз вовремя отводит взгляд в сторону.

\- Убери эту _штуку_ , Стайлс, - спросонья ворчит Зейн, а Томлинсон едва слышит его из-за моря, или, может быть, это его кровь так громко и быстро бежит по венам. – Ты чистое наказание, серьезно.

Луи не может не согласиться.

***

Где-то около полудня поднимается ветер, и они отправляются в путь. Найл обучает Лиама, как управлять яхтой, Гарри ходит по пятам за Луи, пока Зейн дремлет на солнце. Луи убежден, что Малик наполовину кот, и даже смех Гарри, когда он говорит ему об этом, не переубедит его в обратном.

Когда Луи объясняет значение некоторого технического оборудования Стайлсу, тот очень внимательно слушает. Его взгляд бегает от глаз и губ Томлинсона до предмета их обсуждения. Это одна из вещей, которые делают Гарри таким очаровательным: он внимательно слушает всё, что ты ему говоришь, чтобы то ни было, кто бы ты ни был. Очень сложно сосредоточиться, когда всё внимание юноши принадлежит ему, поэтому Луи иногда заговаривается и несет ерунду.

И это вообще не должно быть для Гарри сюрпризом.

Он знает кое-что о Луи, он знает Луи, больше, чем нужно знать для того, чтобы подделать романтические отношения для мира. Он знает, что Томлинсон часто чувствует неуверенность в себе, знает, что Луи думает о татуировках, о соковыжималке, которая досталась ему с кухней, и… Что ж. Он _единственный_ , кто знает, что был первым поцелуем у Луи, первым, который можно считать поцелуем, и что весь сексуальный опыт Томлинсона на этом и заканчивается.

Понимание этого очень внезапное, но в какой-то мере даже приятное. На секунду Луи теряется и замолкает, наблюдая за руками Гарри, за самим Стайлсом, который показывает на гидролокатор, уверяя Томлинсона, что, если нажать на это, лодка пойдет ко дну. 

\- Это нелепо, - выдавливает из себя Луи. – Мы не собираемся встревать во всякие пиратские драмы, не сегодня. Это всё-таки какая-никакая, но работа, а я на такое не подписывался. 

\- Ты здесь только ради загара, не так ли? – Гарри опирается на корпус управления яхтой. Эти розовые низкобедренные шорты делают его кожу загорелой, намного темней, чем когда они только спустились с самолета в Аяччо.

\- Я здесь ради передышки, - исправляет его Луи. – На миссии под названием «Абсолютная релаксация». А загар - это приятный бонус.

Гарри не отвечает, но его широкая улыбка говорит всё, что нужно. Луи прикасается к его локтю без всяких мыслей, просто покоряется нужде доказать самому себе, что всё происходящее реально, и улыбка Гарри становится еще шире.

***

Порт в Тиззано меньше, чем Луи представлял, заметив его на карте, он слишком маленький, чтобы разместить в себе лодки побольше. Это просто маленькая бухта, где есть несколько ресторанчиков и _épicerie_ *, где они смогут купить себе свежих круассанов на завтрак. Здесь тихо, мирно, вода спокойная и чистая, но что самое главное, они на ночь обеспечены приютом и электричеством.

Они ужинают в ресторане, любуясь морем, а их рыба, приготовленная на барбекю с розмарином и тмином, излучает невероятный запах наряду с Ricard, поданным в ведерке со льдом, которое они попивают за едой. К тому времени, когда они возвращаются на пристань, Луи чувствует себя свободным и счастливым, он не пьян, но слегка подвыпивший, как раз в меру, дабы, не боясь ничего, обвить талию Гарри рукой, чтобы поддержать друг друга, когда они спускаются к яхте.

Когда они проходят узкую доску, которая соединяет пирс с _Солнечным Одиссеем_ , Луи должен отпустить Гарри, из-за чего чувствует себя слегка досадно. Затем он вспоминает, что они спят в одной каюте, и успокаивается. Да. Ему нравится быть рядом с Гарри, и ранее он немного опасался, когда понял, как и где они спят, но сейчас он даже не вспоминает, почему.

Вечер заканчивается тем, что Гарри и Найл готовят ирландский кофе, вынося его на палубу. Они все сидят в тишине, наслаждаясь напитком, в котором смешались кофе, сахар, виски и взбитые сливки. На улице прохладный ветер, что заставляет кожу Луи покрываться мурашками.

Когда они спускаются к каютам, то Луи только наполовину ощущает свое тело, а всё вокруг поблескивает в лунном свете. Гарри определенно светится, а его кожа отдает сливочно-золотым, если такой оттенок вообще существует. Пока Луи чистит зубы в крохотной ванне, он не перестает бросать взгляды на Гарри через зеркало.

Серьезно, кто складывает в аккуратную кучку одежду, которую носили весь день, вместо того, чтобы просто скинуть ее прямо на пол? Видимо, Гарри.

Когда Стайлс доволен порядком на своей части каюты, он присоединяется к Луи в одних боксерах и с розовой зубной щеткой в руках. Немного сложно не пялиться на его торс, если быть честным. Учитывая, что он так… близко. И, вроде как, доступный. 

Луи моргает несколько раз и пытается направить свои мысли в другое русло. Господи, он же не такой уж и слабак. 

\- Розовая зубная щетка? – спрашивает он. – Серьезно?

\- Конечно. Не бойся клише, Лу. Они не кусаются, - усмехается Гарри.

Качая головой, Луи выполаскивает рот, а потом приближается ближе к зеркалу, чтобы вытащить контактные линзы. Когда он ставит контейнер для линз на край раковины, его рука проходится по животу Гарри, и это случайность, правда, без такого не обойтись, когда у них ограниченное пространство.

Мышцы живота Гарри напрягаются от прикосновения, из-за чего Луи резко одергивает руку.

\- Прости, - бормочет он, вскоре пожалев об этом. Это была сущая ерунда, ничего из того, что стоит упоминать, но вместо этого он сам обращает на это внимание и накаляет ситуацию.

Они встречаются взглядом в зеркале, и можно сразу сказать, что глаза Гарри расширены от удивления. Лампа над ними пускает тени от ресниц на его щеки:

\- За что?

\- Ничего. Только… Я думаю, я слегка устал, вот и всё, - Луи пожимает плечами и отступает од раковины. Каким-то образом ему удается протиснуться к двери, не касаясь Гарри, и ладно, _Стайлс_ тот, кто решил, что эта ванная может вместить двоих, но… Ох, неважно. Луи не знает, он уже кажется менее трезвым, чем ему следовало быть, но в то же время недостаточно пьяным, чтобы перестать беспокоиться.

Он устраивается на левой стороне кровати, замечая небольшое расстояние между матрасами. Это как предупреждающий знак: не переходи грань.

Переворачиваясь на спину, он накрывается одеялом по грудь. Сквозь полуоткрытую стеклянную крышу слышится звук моря, что успокаивает звук бурлящей крови в жилах Луи. Он закрывает глаза и слушает, как Гарри готовится ко сну, от чего ему по-странному уютно, словно к нему уже приходят приятные сны.

Гарри выключает свет перед тем, как залезть в постель. Луи требуется несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте.

\- Спокойной ночи, - шепчет Гарри.

\- Ночи, Арри, - тихо, чтобы не потревожить легкие покачивания лодки, отвечает Луи. Серебряный свет наполовину полной луны пробивается к ним сквозь стеклянную крышу, и последнюю вещь, которую он помнит, это то, как под ним сияет нагое плечо Гарри.

***

Луи засыпал на спине посередине своего матраса. Он просыпается лежащим на своей стороне, с копной кудрей во рту и членом, неловко выпирающим сквозь его боксеры. Слишком жарко. Из-за прилипших волос к задней части его шеи, да и вообще из-за пота по всему телу Луи чувствует себя словно в парилке. Он отвратителен сейчас, черт.

К тому же.

_К тому же_ , он, черт возьми, в дерьме. Одна его нога обернута вокруг икры Гарри, а его лоб прижат к… к виску юноши. Что объясняет волосы, щекочущие губы Луи, и, _боже_ , вдобавок ко всему этому, Гарри обнимает его за талию. Томлинсон всё еще лежит на своей стороне, только его ноги пересекают невидимую грань между ними. Он даже не может обвинить в этом всем гравитацию и… и он не может _думать_ , все его тело в огне, ему нужно убраться отсюда прежде, чем он натворит что-то, о чем после пожалеет.

Он выпутывается из стальной хватки Гарри, на скорую руку надевает контактные линзы и буквально вылетает из комнаты, не оглядываясь проверить, проснулся Стайлс или нет, заметил его смятение или нет.

Отбрасывая футболку на перила, Луи запрыгивает в прохладное море, чувствуя, как намокают его боксеры и слегка сползают вниз. Он подтягивает их и протирает глаза от соли. Море вокруг него словно шелк – спокойное и ровное, без признаков жизни на других лодках. Значит, еще раннее утро.

После нескольких кругов вокруг _Солнечного Одиссея_ лихорадочный шум в его голове прекратился, его мысли перестали быть похожими на неровные, непонятные осколки разбитого стекла. 

Дело в том, что это был не только Луи. Да, это он почти что лежал на Гарри, это так, но рука парня обнимала его, этого не отменить. Может, это и не было сознательным решением, но Стайлс еще ни разу не подал никаких признаков того, что ему некомфортна физическая близость. Причиной тому, что он напрягся из-за прикосновения Луи прошлой ночью, могло быть то, что рука Томлинсона была холодной. Так что. 

Так что нет никакого смысла так паниковать каждый раз, когда он приближается без разрешения. В конце концов, Гарри тот, кто был инициатором их каждого поцелуя, хотя это могло быть из чисто благородных побуждений, ведь Луи не так уж и хорош в том, чтобы скрывать желание поцеловать парня, а Гарри… Это просто _Гарри_. Именно он так сильно норовил скрыть то, как сильно его достают папарацци, камеры, вечные пристальные взгляды и шептания. Такой у него характер, и пока Луи не думает, что желание Гарри помочь всем не зашло бы до поцелуя, просто чтобы заставить того чувствовать себя лучше…

О черт. Чертовы мысли. Их слишком много. Это совсем не весело. 

Когда Луи поднимается обратно на яхту, Гарри сидит рядом с лестницей, свесив ноги. Он выглядит расслабленно, наблюдая за Томлинсоном с сонной улыбкой на губах. Отброшенная Луи футболка обтягивает грудь Стайлса. Луи не может держать себя в руках, не может выдержать Гарри. Он специально встряхивает волосами, чтобы забрызгать парня водой. Потому что Стайлс превращает его в пятилетнего мальчишку, ладно, и он знает, что это чертовски позорно, но всё так, как оно есть.

\- Эй, - моментально вздрагивает Гарри, бормоча хриплым ото сна голосом, - это за что?

Он выглядит таким обиженным и рассерженным, что Луи не сдерживает смех.

Стайлс от этого хмурится еще больше, щурясь от солнца. Он выглядит красиво даже с беспорядком на голове и следами от постельного белья на руках. Он просто… Он… _Блять_. 

Гарри открывает рот, но Луи целует его перед тем, как тот имеет возможность что-либо сказать.

Некоторое время Гарри кажется слишком удивленным, чтобы ответить или оттолкнуть Луи. Но потом он всё же поддается. Его ноги всё еще свисают с яхты, а Луи неудобно переклоняется через лестницу, но впервые он выше Гарри. Как ни странно, но это даже волнующе. То, как Гарри приходится закидывать голову назад для того, чтобы углубить поцелуй, посылает электрические искры по позвоночнику Луи. Он придвигается ближе, запутывая пальцы в волосах Гарри, как будто говоря ему не двигаться, и проникает языком ему в рот. Стайлс соленый на вкус, скорее всего из-за губ Луи, что значит - Гарри на вкус как он, черт возьми.

Луи с трудом заставляет себя отстраниться. Футболка Гарри, точнее, футболка на нем, которая принадлежит Томлинсону, а Стайлс просто её надел, почти заставляет футболиста дать слабину и заново притянуть Гарри для поцелуя, но… но ему _нужно_ удостовериться, что всё в порядке, и его уж никак не сможет отвлечь то, что левая сторона футболки стала влажной от его кожи, от того, что он прижимался к Гарри.

\- Это нормально, правда? – на выдохе спрашивает Луи, сглатывая и прочищая горло. – Я имею в виду поцелуи. Это приятно, ведь так?

Щеки Гарри слегка красные, и Луи вовремя себя сдерживает, когда начинает зачарованно наклоняться к парню. 

Стайлс переводит взгляд с губ Луи к глазам. Его улыбка маленькая, но искренняя, нет ни следа какого-то дискомфорта от их позы, от того, что они делают. Его рука всё еще находится на оголенном колене Луи, что, эм, вау. Томлинсон даже и не заметил.

– Поцелуи - это замечательно, я люблю целоваться, – голос Гарри всё еще хриплый, не сочетающийся с его блестящими глазами. – Ты должен понять, что я не собираюсь убегать от тебя каждый раз, когда ты просто дыхнешь в мою сторону.

Теоретически, да, Луи знает это. Просто немного сложно в это поверить, вот и всё.

– Точно? Это ведь потому, что я всё равно быстрее, не так ли? – он пытается перевести всё в шутку, но не вполне уверен, получается ли это у него.

Боковым зрением он замечает какую-то вспышку, словно от камеры, и он резко разворачивается, приглядываясь к катамарану по другую сторону бухты.

– Ты…?

– Что? – Гарри пытается проследить за его взглядом. – Что такое?

– Ничего, – медленно произносит Луи. – Наверное, просто соленая вода в глаз попала.

\- Ну ладно, - пожимает плечами Гарри, но продолжает вглядываться в воду еще несколько секунд. Когда он снова переводит взгляд на Луи, то всё настроение пропало.

Но всё равно, всё в порядке. Поцелуи это хорошо. Даже замечательно.

Луи интересно, будет ли Гарри против поцелуев на ночь, против того, чтобы засыпать после долгих минут одного дыхания на двоих, будет ли он возражать, если Томлинсон изучит все его татуировки языком. Наверное, нет.

Луи только открывает рот, чтобы спросить, но в тот же момент Лиам поднимается на палубу уже одетый в плавки. Он, наверное, серьезно хочет заняться своим телом, точнее, оставить себя в той форме, которая, определенно, может посоперничать с Луи… Учитывая даже то, что Томлинсону платят за то, чтобы он занимался по разработанной не одним человеком фитнесс-программе хотя бы во время сезона. Но сейчас он в отпуске, что значит - у него есть полное право просто плескаться в воде, не думая о том, сделал ли он нужное количество отжиманий в день. 

Как минимум странно то, что Лиам наслаждается таким.

Когда Пейн замечает их, то резко останавливается, не отводя взгляда от руки Гарри, которая всё еще на колене Луи:

\- О, привет. Доброе утро?

\- Это вопрос или утверждение? – Луи выпрямляется и всё же залезает на палубу, чувствуя, как рука Гарри сползает с его колена и тот убирает ее. 

\- Полагаю, что утверждение, - говорит Лиам. Он начинает улыбаться, ничего показного и слишком очевидного, но этого достаточно, чтобы напомнить Луи, что Пейн пытался убить его, предложив всю эту затею с Гарри. Это всё еще вполне возможный вариант, так как Томлинсон может поверить, что его менеджер достаточно коварен, но… Может, Лиам пытался сделать его счастливым.

Прямо сейчас Луи и на грани самоубийства, и в слишком приподнятом настроении, так что, так или иначе, план Лиама работает.

\- Утро не можно считать добрым, пока здесь нет круассанов с шоколадом, - заявляет Луи, что заставляет Гарри засмеяться.

\- _Pain au chocolat_ , - исправляет его он.

До этого момента Луи никогда не думал, что сможет возбудиться от французского языка. Но, видимо, в жизни действительно всякое может случиться.

\- Ты знаешь французский? 

\- Un peu, - усмехается ему Гарри, и всё, это всё, Луи больше никогда не отпустит его от себя, по крайней мере, пока они здесь. Он скорее всего вчера упустил тот момент, когда Гарри говорил на французском, так как тот сидел между Найлом и Зейном, и да, это трагическая потеря. Поистине устрашающего масштаба.

\- Ладно. В таком случае, я отправляюсь за завтраком, а ты, - показывает он на Гарри, - идешь со мной.

Гарри смеется, но не отказывается.

***

Женщина в крохотной _épicerie_ одета в розовый топ, на котором изображен принт от Гуччи, хотя сама вещь и не выглядит достаточно подлинной. Луи не может сказать, с кем она флиртует: с ним, Гарри или сразу с двумя. На всякий случай он обхватывает пальцами запястье Гарри и не отходит от него, пока они бродят по магазину. Пока Стайлс улыбается на все нелепые комментарии, которые Луи выдает по поводу товаров, у них всё в порядке.

Гарри настаивает на том, чтобы заплатить. Он непреклонен, спорит, доказывает, что дома ему тоже пришлось бы тратить деньги на продукты, так что Луи сдается и соглашается. Ну, также он соглашается, потому что из них двоих французский знает только Стайлс, так что он не смог бы заставить Миссис Гуччи не брать у Гарри деньги. 

\- J’aime bien voir un couple si amoureux, - говорит женщина, отсчитывая сдачу. Ее улыбка выглядит искренней, и, что бы она ни сказала, на щеках у Гарри выступает румянец.

\- Merci beaucoup, - глубокий голос Гарри не делает его акцент таким уж раздражающим. Луи сжимает его запястье сильнее, просто _потому что_. - C’est très gentil.

Они уходят под звук колокольчиков на двери, забирая с собой запах недавно испеченных изделий, упакованных в бумажные пакеты, которые уже темнеют от жира на них. Луи любит свою жизнь.

\- Что она сказала?

\- Ммм? – румянец от смущения уже исчез с щек Гарри. Свободной рукой он опускает на глаза солнцезащитные очки, и только тогда Луи понимает, что всё еще держит его за запястье. Он отпускает его, но только чтобы переплести их пальцы спустя пару секунд. 

\- Леди Гуччи, - поясняет Луи. – Она ведь сказала тебе что-то, когда ты платил? 

\- А, ты об этом, - Гарри застенчиво улыбается. – Для тебя она Мадемуазель Гуччи. И она просто сказала, что мы мило смотримся вместе.

\- С правдой не поспоришь, - Луи наклоняет голову, чтобы вдохнуть запах круассанов из пакетов, и когда поднимает взгляд на Гарри, тот улыбается шире. Он всё еще одет в футболку Луи, небольшое пятно от соли на которой напоминает Томлинсону об утренних событиях.

Это только начало третьего дня, а Луи уже не помнит, когда его не покачивало от волн и не убаюкивало запахом моря. Не помнит время, когда он протягивал руку вправо, а Гарри рядом не было.

***

Они вновь ищут порт на ночь. Луи хотелось бы остаться на еще один день в Тиззано, но из-за южно-западного ветра им лучше отчалить в любой из соседних портов.

Проприано немного больше, громче, он не такой спокойный, так как там вовсю готовятся к наплыву отдыхающих. Лиам покидает их на пару часов, чтобы посидеть в интернет-кафе, а Гарри заставляет Найла купить рыбу на одной из лодок возле пристани. Так как Луи и Зейн умнее остальных, они решают остаться на яхте и вздремнуть под парусами. 

Луи будит рингтон на телефоне Гарри из водостойкой коробки, которую они привязывают к одному из рычагов управления кораблем, когда не на суше. Телефон Гарри очень злая вещь. 

Поднимаясь на ноги, Луи берет его в руки, собираясь выключить звук. На экране высвечивается имя Джейми, чертового _Джеймса_ , и в нем появляется дикое желание выбросить телефон за борт. Он мог бы выставить всё как несчастный случай. Скорее всего. 

Поскольку Луи _совсем_ не пять лет, он сдерживается. Его самоконтроль на высоте. 

Когда Гарри и Найл возвращаются с пятью дорадами, они обсуждают желание купить гарпун, чтобы самим порыбачить, поохотиться, мужчина против природы и так далее. Луи считает это не такой уж и плохой идеей, даже когда Зейн замечает, что им придется «знаете ли, _убить_ рыбу, которую поймаете? Перерезать ей шею, например?» 

\- Твоя реальность мне не по душе, друг, - Найл морщит нос, качая головой. На его лице уже видны легкие следы солнечного ожога, даже несмотря на то, что он регулярно использует солнцезащитный крем. Отстойно быть бледным ирландцем, это уж точно. 

\- Реальная жизнь не существует для того, чтобы только приносить тебе удовольствие, - пожимает плечами Зейн. 

\- А должна, - говорит Найл, ложась на полотенце, которое Луи расстелил для себя. Томлинсон ничего ему не говорит, так как Гарри в этот же момент берет в руки свой телефон, хмурясь, замечая пропущенный вызов.

\- Я буду… - уже обернувшись, отдаленно произносит Гарри, показывая рукой в сторону пирса. Луи еле сдерживается, чтобы не нахмуриться, потому что его не должно это заботить, _не должно_ , но кого он пытается обмануть? Уж точно не себя. 

Гарри отступает на пирс, отходит к огромной моторной яхте, на которой красуется надпись _Аква-голик_ , и прячется в ее тени настолько, что видно только его профиль. Луи слишком поздно вспоминает, что помимо него здесь находятся еще Зейн и Найл, и когда он заставляет себя отвести взгляд от Стайлса, то сразу замечает, что Малик наблюдает за ним со слишком проницательным выражением лица. 

\- Что? – слегка резко спрашивает Луи. 

\- Ничего, - Зейн качает головой. – Абсолютно ничего. Я просто… Я думаю пойти принять душ. Да. 

И он сразу же направляется к лестнице, которая ведет вниз к каютам, а Найл даже не открывает глаза, уже, кажется, клюя носом.

Это было… не совсем неуловимо. 

Неважно, Луи побеспокоится о том, как он совершенно не умеет скрывать чувства, в другой раз. Сейчас он больше озабочен тем, как Гарри ссутулился, опустил голову, скрывая лицо. К черту Джеймса и годы их дружбы, потому что никому нельзя заставлять Гарри выглядеть вот так. 

Подходя ближе к мостику, который ведет на пирс, Луи ждет, пока Гарри закончит говорить. Он не хочет вмешиваться, точнее, хочет, но _не будет_ , так что только тогда, когда Гарри опускает телефон, не двигаясь с места, не отрывая взгляд от горизонта, от заходящего солнца, только тогда Луи осмеливается подойти к нему. Он даже не пытается ступать тихо, но Стайлс всё равно не замечает его. 

\- Хэй, - мягко произносит Луи. 

Гарри дергается, разворачиваясь, но затем расслабляется, вытягивая из себя унылую копию своей яркой улыбки. 

\- Хэй, - тихо повторяет он за Луи. 

Они молчат несколько мгновений, слушая только крики чаек, летающих над их головами, и неизменный и неисчезающий шум моря. Вода спокойная, поэтому Луи не понимает, почему ему самому так не по себе, когда он неуверенно обвивает руку вокруг талии Гарри. После секундной заминки Стайлс льнет к нему, от чего сердце Луи пропускает несколько тысяч ударов. 

\- Джейми? – спрашивает он, надеясь, что его тон получился достаточно непритязательным. Он не хочет, чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя _принужденным_ делать что-то, это… Это ведь предложение. 

\- Да, - вздыхает Гарри, после чего они снова затихают. Всё в порядке. Луи нежно сжимает его талию, и уже хочет отступить, как парень добавляет: - Папарацци этим утром запечатлели нас. Когда… Ну, ты знаешь. Когда мы целовались. 

Оу. Так значит, в глазах Луи блеснула совсем не соленая вода. 

\- Как они… - начинает он, но резко передумывает вообще что-либо говорить. Есть несколько вариантов, кто поведал прессе о том, где они находятся, от главного в порту в Аяячо до незнакомца, совершенно случайного прохожего, который мог их узнать, но… Луи готов поставить все свои деньги на Рене. Бесплатная реклама для своей яхты. Просто отлично, почему бы и нет? 

Оглядываясь, Луи не замечает ничего из ряда вон. Черт, он не хочет провести оставшийся отпуск, будучи постоянно настороже. Может, такого больше не случится, просто кто-то узнал их в Тиззано, вот и всё. 

Он надеется, что так и было. 

\- Сейчас это уже не имеет значения, правда? – сглатывает Гарри, бегая взглядом по лицу Луи. – Я сказал Джейми, что мы знали о папарацци. Просто… Ну, вдруг он вспомнит об этом как-нибудь. 

Всё потому, что Луи жаждет отыскать тупого Джеймса для откровенного разговора, это уж точно. К тому же Гарри соврал одному из своих самых близких друзей, и это, в каком-то роде, вина Томлинсона, но тем не менее он не чувствует вины, будто её кто-то заглушил. 

\- Ладно, - всё, что может сказать в ответ Луи. 

Гарри пожимает одним плечом и прижимается к Луи ближе. 

\- Он просто заботится обо мне, понимаешь? Он знал меня еще тогда, когда мне было пятнадцать лет и я был чертовски глуп, и я думаю, это просто… 

\- Никогда не поменялось, - заканчивает за него Луи. – Потому что мы оба знаем, что надо быть и вправду очень глупым, чтобы согласиться на такую авантюру со мной. 

Это очень слабая попытка улучшить настроение и себе и Гарри, но уголки рта второго всё равно изгибаются в усмешке, так что Луи не может быть недовольным. 

\- Не глупым, - Гарри делает глубокий вдох, окончательно расслабляясь. – Совсем не глупым. 

Луи не хочет спорить, поэтому он просто мычит в ответ что-то непонятное и обнимает парня крепче.

*** 

Это нелепо, да, но Луи проводит тихий час перед ужином, рассматривая фотографии на своем телефоне. Они качественные, несмотря на то, что сделаны на расстоянии, можно четко разобрать пальцы Луи, запутанные в волосах Гарри, выступающие скулы Стайлса, когда тот углубляет поцелуй.

Он присылает себе все семь снимков на электронную почту. Это уж точно переносит его симпатию на следующий уровень, но вот в чем дело: Гарри открыто пренебрегает глупыми принципами Луи, заставляет его чувствовать себя лучшим, более значительным человеком, тем, кто может _заслужить_ возможность целовать кого-то, как Гарри. 

Почти.

***

Луи проиграл раунд игры в «камень, ножницы, бумага», уступив Гарри очередь в душ. Когда он сам выходит из ванной, Стайлс уже успевает развалиться на постели на животе, болтая ногами в воздухе, сосредоточив всё свое внимание на раскрытой книге на подушке. Луи позволяет своему взгляду спуститься по спине Гарри, в мыслях представляя, как этот путь проделывают его губы, останавливаясь прямо над резинкой боксеров парня.

Ему правда очень хотелось бы знать все их границы.

\- Книга? Настоящая книга? – нарочито обыденным тоном спрашивает он, вытирая волосы полотенцем. – Почему у тебя нет электронной книжки? Kindle, например?

Гарри запускает в него подушкой. Оно попадает прямо в грудь Луи, а потом падает на пол и, эй, Стайлс издевается над _его_ подушкой. 

\- Даже не думай, - строго произносит Гарри.

\- Это был просто невинный вопрос, - вскидывает брови Луи.

\- С тобой _никогда_ не бывает «просто невинных вопросов». Не смей покупать мне Kindle, хорошо? – в его требовании есть открытая лазейка, но прежде чем Луи успевает даже подумать об этом, Гарри продолжает: - _Или_ какую-либо другую электронную книжку. Я уже позволил оплатить тебе эту поездку, не так ли? 

Это правда. И Гарри пока даже не возмущался, хотя и настоял на том, что сам заплатит за них в той épicerie в Тиззано. Луи позволил ему это, потому что он очень щедрый парень. 

\- Хорошо, - сдается он. – Никаких книжек для тебя. Ладно.

\- Ладно, - повторяет Гарри, показывая ему язык. 

\- _Ладно_ , - Луи подбирает с пола подушку, ударяет ею Гарри, а затем устраивается на своей стороне постели. Он думает над тем, чтобы надеть футболку, но ночь слишком теплая для этого. – Тебя слишком сложно удовлетворить, Стайлс. Очень нелегко. В наказание ты обязан рассказать мне про свои тату. 

Гарри закрывает книгу и поворачивается лицом к Луи, скромно улыбаясь. 

\- Тогда мне тоже позволяется порасспрашивать тебя.

\- О моих несуществующих татуировках? – взбивает подушку Луи.

\- О чем угодно.

Ха. Есть пара вещей, которые Луи не хотелось бы обсуждать с Гарри, например, как сильно ему хочется провести руками по его оголенным бокам и увидеть, как Стайлс выгибается от прикосновения, или как Томлинсон, возможно, подрочил, представляя, как оставляет на шее, под подбородком парня темные, видные всему миру, _Джеймсу_ засосы. Да. Это точно вне обсуждения.

Но с другой стороны, Гарри точно не спросит его о _таком_. 

\- А _я_ могу выбрать тату? – спрашивает Луи.

\- Конечно, - Гарри вообще не выглядит напуганным или осторожным, учитывая угрозу в виде личных вопросов. – Любую, всё, что захочешь. 

Всё, что Луи захочет, ха. Ну конечно.

\- Хорошо, - он опирается на локти, чтобы лучше рассмотреть варианты. В любом другом случае это можно было назвать глазением, но сейчас у Луи есть официальное разрешение на то, чтобы изучить грудь Гарри, чернила на его левой руке, так что… На мгновение внимание Луи привлекает _«Might as well»_ чуть выше на бедренной кости Стайлса, но если это в честь какого-то бывшего любовника, то футболист не горит желанием знать узнать об этом подробнее.

\- Я не думал, что у тебя уйдет пара часов на выбор, - подначивает его Гарри.

\- Заткнись, - бормочет Луи. – У меня всегда проблемы в таких ситуациях. Если я выберу что-то одно, то обойдусь без другого. 

Он поднимает взгляд на открыто смеющегося над ним Гарри. Эй, что приключилось с тем диким обожанием в глазах парня и боязнью пошутить над Луи, когда они только познакомились? Луи скучает по тем временам.

Кроме того факта, что он вообще не скучает. Он не променял бы то, что между ними, даже на миллион фунтов.

\- Хочешь, я сам выберу? – улыбка Гарри превращается в усмешку, и он закидывает руки за голову, потягиваясь. Это движение заставляет Луи перевести взгляд на плоский живот парня, и тот склонен верить, что Стайлс сделал так специально.

\- Я хочу птичек, - уверенно произносит Луи, а затем резко качает головой, исправляя самого себя: - Нет, _нет_. Я хочу ту, которая на твоем запястье. Какое ее значение?

\- Эта? _«I can’t change»_? – Гарри поворачивает руку вверх надписью, а Томлинсон наклоняется ближе, чтобы подушечкой пальца легонько провести по аккуратному шрифту, еле виднеющемуся в тусклом свете их каюты.

\- Эта, - кивает он.

\- Вообще-то, это моя первая тату. Пришлось тогда взять у мамы разрешение, и у меня ушел месяц на то, чтобы её убедить. Это было спустя полгода после моего выхода из шкафа, и иногда было очень тяжело. Я уже говорил тебе, что Холмс Чапл очень маленький город, так что… В общем, да, - Гарри говорит еще медленней, нежели обычно, его голос тихий, почти не слышный из-за морских волн. Он неловко пожимает плечами. – Это напоминание о том, что это не _выбор_ , а то, кто я есть. 

\- Это было больно? – Луи заставляет себя убрать руку, ложась на спину. 

\- Немного, - без всяких эмоций отвечает Гарри. – Кажется, меня больше пугал сам факт того, что я делаю тату. Я, наверное, ушел бы из салона, если бы Джейми не пообещал держать меня за руку весь сеанс. 

Ах, _да_. Настоящий герой, этот Джеймс.

Видимо, у Луи плохо получается скрыть вырывающееся наружу отвращение при одном только упоминании об этом человеке, потому что Гарри вздыхает и опускает глаза, от чего тень от его длинных ресниц падает на скулы. 

\- Тебе он и правда очень не нравится, не так ли?

\- Ну, что я могу сказать, - смысла врать нет, но Луи совершенно не нравится, с какой грустью был задан этот вопрос. – Я недостаточно его знаю для того, чтобы он мне не нравился, - врун, врун, Луи отвратительный врун, - но я не думаю, что мы с ним сможем найти общий язык.

\- Да. Думаю, ты прав, - снова вздыхает Гарри. Он выключает свет, погружая каюту во внезапную темноту, заставляя Луи почувствовать себя слепым на пару секунд, пока глаза не привыкают к новой обстановке.

Между ними повисает слегка натянутая из-за разговоре о Джеймсе тишина, и Луи откидывает одеяло к ногам просто, чтобы сделать хоть что-то, а не просто лежать и разглядывать потолок. 

\- Я, наверное, хочу тату. 

\- Правда? Она хорошо бы смотрелась на тебе, - Гарри делает странное движение руками, которое невозможно разобрать в темноте. – Ну, с тоном твоей кожи. Есть какие-то определенные идеи?

\- Несколько, - Луи придвигается немного ближе к расстоянию между двумя матрасами. – Что-то связанное со свободой, это точно. Летящая птица слишком банально, даже клише, но что-то в этом ключе, да. Быть развязанным, снимать маску.

Что бы там ему ни хотелось сказать еще, он не успевает, так как все слова, готовые вырваться наружу, Гарри ловит своими губами. Это быстрый поцелуй, незначительный, Луи даже не успевает ответить, а Стайлс уже отстраняется. Но это всё равно оставляет его глотать воздух, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба. 

\- Сколько можно дразнить? Ты изверг, - жалуется он перед тем, как успевает себя остановить.

\- Я _джентльмен_ , - поправляет его Гарри, а Луи так сильно надоело говорить, когда вместо этого они могут целоваться.

Приподнявшись, он притягивает парня за подбородок, снова соединяя их губы в поцелуе. Луи чувствует вкус мятной зубной пасты на языке Гарри, а тот сжимает бедро Томлинсона, впиваясь в него ногтями, удерживая на месте. Будто Луи сейчас куда-нибудь собирается.

Именно этого Луи ждал весь день: остаться вдвоем в их маленькой каюте, не чувствуя ничего, кроме губ Гарри на своих и теплого воздуха, который тот выдыхает ему в рот. Это заставляет Луи дрожать, почувствовать жар на лице в то время, как ему холодно, особенно в тех местах, где Гарри его не касается, так что он притягивает Стайлса за талию, чтобы тот лег на него. Так лучше, определенно, намного лучше.

Луи закидывает одну ногу за бедра Гарри, создавая трение между ними, отчего кудрявый сначала вздрагивает, а потом застывает.

\- А это не… - его голос слишком хриплый, не такой как всегда, - не слишком? Я ведь знаю, что ты не…

Проходит некоторое время, пока Луи понимает сказанное, и он сразу же замирает. Его голова одновременно затуманена и пуста и взрывается от мыслей, и… Гарри пытается быть благородным и не торопиться? Или Луи больше заинтересован во всем этом, чем он, или он _ввел в заблуждение самого себя_ , думая, что они с Гарри хотят одного и то же? Это действительно так?

Чувствуя стояк Гарри своим бедром, Луи пытается придерживаться своей первой теории. Но, с другой стороны, у Луи наполовину стоял еще когда ему представился хороший вид на тату Стайлса, а другому могла помочь… физическая стимуляция, и, в конце концов, он сам упоминал, _как_ обожает целоваться. 

И блять, очень сложно пытаться рационально мыслить, когда большая часть крови Луи отправилась на юг.

\- Только потому, что я не делал этого, не значит, что я не хочу. Тем более, что сейчас я могу, я свободен и… - черт, он не уверен, что правильно сформулировал свою мысль. – То есть, не всё сразу, но ты здесь, и я здесь, и… Только если ты хочешь. Мы _не обязаны_ , я просто подумал, что… ты понимаешь.

Было время, когда Луи считал, что без всяких проблем может быть красноречивым. Сейчас определенно точно настали другие времена.

Он убирает ногу с бедр Гарри и ослабляет свою хватку на его талии. Туманный лунный свет цвета белого вина слишком тусклый, чтобы разобрать выражение лица Гарри. Спустя пару мгновений Стайлс ложится на свою сторону кровати, но не отодвигается от Луи очень далеко. 

\- Что ты подумал? – мягко спрашивает он. 

\- Я подумал, что ты хочешь, - Луи накрывает себя одеялом по грудь и глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь согласовать биение сердца и шум моря. Внезапно ему становится холодно повсюду. – Ты сам сказал, что скучаешь по сексу, так что я… И я скучаю тоже. Так что. В моих словах есть смысл?

\- Да, только… - Гарри колеблется, пока тишина всячески пытается затянуть их в свою черную дыру. Когда он всё же продолжает говорить, его голос слишком тихий, чтобы разобрать его эмоции: - А это _должно_ иметь смысл? Быть логичным?

А имеет ли это значение, если между ними всё так легко, _если они подходят друг другу_? Луи ловит этот вопрос на кончике языка, быстро заменяя другим.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Да ничего, - Гари издает нервный смешок, качая головой, от чего его кудри беспорядочно рассыпаются на подушке вокруг его головы. – Не обращай внимания. Мы просто… Давай не торопиться, хорошо?

Хорошо. _Хорошо._

Это не отказ, так что Луи даже сможет с этим жить. Он сможет. Может, Гарри действительно хочет сделать лучше для них обоих, проследить за ними. Это глупо и необязательно, но это одна из тех вещей, которую Гарри запросто мог бы сделать, переживая за потенциальные сомнения и нервные срывы, хоть Луи и абсолютно уверен в своих желаниях.

Просто на всякий случай он говорит:

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не краснеющий девственник? Я спал с несколькими девушками, и, благодаря магическому интернету, я не испытываю недостаток в исследовательских материалах.

\- Исследовательские материалы, - безучастно повторяет Гарри.

\- Да, Гарольд. Именно они, - Луи легко ударяет Гарри в плечо, а тот ловит его за руку и не отпускает, прижимая к своему плечу. Это совсем не тот момент, когда Томлинсону следует упомянуть, что Гарри снимается в одной из главных ролей во всех его сексуальных фантазиях с того самого дня на балконе, так что, скорее всего, всё, что они могли бы сделать, уже приходило в голову Луи.

Только теоретически, конечно же. И да. Это слегка другое.

\- Итак, - растягивает это слово Гарри. – И что ты делал с этими исследовательскими материалами?

Луи опирается на локоть только чтобы усмехнуться парню.

\- А что ты думаешь? – Луи выдерживает театральную паузу. – Мне не хватает опыта. _А не_ воображения или инициативы. 

Гарри не отвечает, но лунный свет выделяет темный оттенок его румянца на щеках и затуманенный взгляд, который он не отводит от Луи. Этого достаточно, чтобы и к щекам Томлинсона прилила кровь. Его рука всё еще в руке Гарри на его обнаженном плече и… Да, это точно не отказ, скорее… Это обещание, что всё будет, только _позже_.

И всё в порядке. Сейчас, в качающейся из-за легких волн лодке у них будто есть всё время на свете.

Луи ложится на спину, поглаживая кожу Гарри большим пальцем, а тот поворачивается к нему, улыбаясь. 

\- У меня всё еще есть один вопрос, да?

\- Да, - сдерживает зевок Луи. – Придумай стоящий.

Гарри вдыхает и не выдыхает пару мгновений, перед тем как спросить:

\- Ты говорил мне, что ещё давным-давно целовался с одним парнем. Что случилось?

О, черт. 

Усталость Луи улетучивается за долю секунды. Ему следовало бы ожидать, что Гарри будет интересоваться, но он даже и не рассчитывал, что тот вообще это _запомнит_. Стараясь придерживаться веселого тона, Томлинсон спрашивает:

\- Серьезно? Ты хочешь знать это? В обмен на свою тату? 

\- Только если это не проблема, - спешит уточнить Гарри. – Ты не обязан говорить мне, конечно же нет. Просто… если хочешь. Я могу придумать и другой вопрос.

\- Не споткнись о собственный язык, - угрожает ему Луи, но он говорит это слишком любяще, тихо, почти неслышно из-за гула крови, быстро бегущей у него по венам от волнения. Он никогда никому не рассказывал эту историю, даже его мама знает только несколько деталей, и если он расскажет её Гарри, тот, скорее всего, перестанет смотреть на него с уважением, но… но Луи всё равно _хочет_ поделиться этим с ним. 

Он точно сумасшедший. Абсолютный безумец.

\- Хэй, - шепчет Гарри. Он переплетает пальцы с пальцами Луи, сжимая, будто передавая ему свою энергию, всю свою поддержку, а Луи остается только тяжело дышать. 

\- Когда я еще играл дома, в моей футбольной команде был один парень. Еще в юношеской команде. Мне было шестнадцать, он был на год старше, - _Дин._ Луи не разрешал себе думать об этом имени уже долгое время, стремясь избежать болезненных уколов вины, которые каждый раз вызывают у него мурашки по шее и рукам. Во рту у него сухо, но он заставляет себя продолжить. – Он был… Мы подружились, всегда оставались дольше всех поиграть в футбол, встречались, чтобы вместе учиться, задерживали на друг друге взгляды - типичная история о друзьях, которые друг за друга в огонь и в воду. Он не был открытым геем, что очевидно, так как он был в команде, но он намекал мне на это, несколько раз, проявлял интерес, и… - Воздух, в его легких недостаточно воздуха, но Гарри подбадривающее мычит, и Луи удается сформулировать слова. – И я никогда не делал ничего, чтобы он перестал это делать. Я не хотел, чтобы он переставал. Я _наслаждался_ вниманием, настолько эгоистичным я был. 

\- Лу, - Гарри тихо протягивает свободную руку, чтобы оставить ее возле шеи Луи. И если он чувствует лихорадочное биение пульса Томлинсона, то он, по своей слишком доброй натуре, не говорит ничего, просто ждет, пока Луи восстановит дыхание. 

\- И он поцеловал меня. 

Безумно, как Луи помнит всё до деталей и сейчас. Тихая раздевалка с парным воздухом из-за душевых, широко раскрытые глаза Дина, в которых читался страх и осторожность, когда он наклонялся к нему. Луи хотел пошевелиться, но не мог, он даже отвечал парню пару мгновений, пока паника не затуманила ему голову.

Паника. Сущая, слепая паника. Она заглушила всё остальное, оставила его шатким и маленьким, и…

И голос Гарри вытаскивает его из воспоминаний. Он нежный, тихий, полная противоположность яростному жужжанию в голове Луи:

\- Звучит как милый первый поцелуй?

\- Я ударил его.

Фраза нависает между ними, словно огромное, уродливое бремя, расширяющееся с каждой секундой их тишины, пока не набухает, будто клещ, который напился крови и вот-вот лопнет. Тем не менее Гарри продолжает молчать.

Выпутываясь из рук Гарри, Луи разворачивается лицом к стене, обнимая себя за плечи. 

\- Не сильно, - добавляет он в подушку. – Я не ударил его _сильно_. Но. Да. Я ударил его в живот, а потом назвал больным и слова ему больше не сказал, даже после того, как он перестал появляться на тренировках. – Дыши, блять, _дыши._ – Так что да, я эгоистичный мудак. 

\- Я не буду говорить, что это было нормально, но… _Луи_ , - Гарри рвано выдыхает, его голос низкий. Он слишком неожиданно придвигается к Томлинсону, обнимая, накрывая его руки своими. – Лу, просто… Если ты однажды повел себя как мудак, это не значит, что ты им являешься. 

Луи грустно смеется, давясь воздухом. Серьезно, только Гарри может сказать такое и звучать так, будто это _так и есть, будто это правда_.

\- Ты слишком хорош для этого мира.

\- А у тебя искаженное восприятие, - тепло выдыхает ему в шею Гарри, а Луи пытается внушить себе, что ему послышалась грустная нотка в словах парня. – Ты слишком высокого мнения обо мне и слишком низкого о себе.

Ну да, конечно. Луи закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на тепле, исходящем от кожи Гарри, на пряном аромате его геля для душа и ванильном шампуне. Комок в горле футболиста всё еще слишком большой, чтобы пропустить достаточно воздуха в легкие. 

\- Я _серьезно_ , - стоит на своем Гарри, понимая, что Луи ничего ему не скажет. – Ты такой храбрый, и я только лишь хочу… - Он слишком резко затихает, снова рвано выдыхая. – Это поэтому ты… Потому что тебе было шестнадцать и ты поступил глупо _один раз_? Это поэтому ты не веришь, что заслуживаешь чего-то хорошего? 

Луи утыкается лицом в подушку и пытается дышать. Его, кажется, сейчас стошнит. 

\- Лу. 

Гарри придвигается к нему еще ближе, нависая, чтобы поцеловать в щеку, уголок рта, и Луи слепо двигается ему навстречу, сжимая глаза от лунного света, теней, бегающих по каюте, над кроватью.

\- _Лу_ , - так же тихо и нежно повторяет Гарри в миллиметрах от губ Луи.

Глубоко вдыхая, Луи выдавливает:

\- Частично. Это… _блять_. 

Гарри ловит последнее слово своими губами. Он целует Луи, пока всё остальное не имеет для них никакого значения, пока сердцебиение Луи не утихомиривается, пока он не засыпает с непривычным ощущением легкости в костях, чувствуя присутствие Гарри под боком каждой клеточкой своего тела.

***

Луи снова просыпается первым. На этот раз он совсем не пугается. Наоборот, лежит, не двигаясь, пару минут, пытаясь дышать так же тихо, как и Гарри. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке, когда он понимает, что всё еще ощущает ту же легкость, что и ночью.

Он тихо и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Гарри, встает с кровати, беря по дороге к выходу каюты свои плавки и полотенце.

К тому времени, как он делает три круга вокруг яхты, к нему присоединяется Гарри, расслабленно плавая на спине, всё еще тихий и сонный. Он красивый, от одного взгляда на него перехватывает дыхание, и Луи хочется делать для него самые нелепые вещи на свете. Такие, как написание песни, ныряние за блестящими ракушками, просто чтобы подарить ему их все, но, к сожалению, вода возле порта недостаточно чиста для этого.

Поэтому ему остается только поцеловать Гарри легким касанием губ. Стайлс улыбается ему, пытаясь открыть слипшиеся от воды веки. Луи никогда не видел никого и ничего красивее его.

***

- _Это_ , - говорит Лиам, - звучит как слишком запутанный вид самоубийства.

\- Именно, - чувствуя волнение даже в кончиках пальцев на ногах, Луи улыбается каждому, кто сидит с ним за столом за завтраком. – Итак, кто со мной?

Гарри единственный, кто улыбается ему в ответ.

***

Водолазный костюм – галочка. Альпинистское снаряжение – галочка. Шлем – галочка.

Луи подпрыгивает на носочках, чтобы разогреться, а еще потому, что ему уже совсем не терпится. Также он пытается не слишком открыто таращиться на то, как Гарри надевает водолазный костюм, сантиметр за сантиметром натягивая на себя черный неопрен, который почти ничего не оставляет фантазии. Он чертовски великолепен. 

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Луи, какой тип парней его привлекает, еще месяц назад, он вряд ли бы смог ответить. Разве это не смешно? То, что его подставной парень оказался всем, что он ищет в парнях, и не только в плане внешности. Или, может быть, это просто Гарри. Гарри и его улыбки на миллион, его выступающие тазобедренные кости и то, как его глаза буквально излучают спокойствие, когда его втягивают в серьёзный разговор. 

\- Всё в порядке, Арри? – Луи подходит к парню, чтобы слегка толкнуть локтем. – Помощь нужна? 

\- Всё хорошо, - Гарри подталкивает его в ответ. – Хотя я думаю, что уже слегка обо всем жалею. Он правда сказал, что в конце будет прыжок с высоты в девять метров? 

Луи усмехается, оглядывая помещение, где собираются еще пять суицидальных туристов, пока их путеводитель уже ждет возле выхода. 

\- Я защищу тебя. 

\- Ты защитишь меня, - уныло повторяет Гарри.- Прыгнешь вместо меня или как? 

\- О нет, я не хочу отбирать у тебя такой жизненный опыт. Это как глоток прохладной воды в пустыне. Но, - Луи отбирает у Гарри шлем и надевает его ему на голову, дергая за торчащий кудрявый локон, - ты можешь быть спокоен, потому что я буду в самом низу пытаться словить тебя с раскинутыми руками. Или смеяться над твоим испуганным выражением лица, что угодно тебе.

\- Спасибо огромное, теперь я чувствую себя в полной безопасности. – Гарри морщится, отчего уголки его рта опускаются. Ему определенно жарко в водолазном костюме, о чем свидетельствуют капли пота на лбу, которые Луи уж точно не находит привлекательными. Кроме того факта, что да, он считает даже их привлекательными в Гарри. Наверное, ему нужна психологическая помощь, и курение травки с Зейном не считается.

\- Ты правда начинаешь жалеть об этом? – Луи спрашивает, когда они все собираются вокруг их гида. – Мы всё еще можем… Мы не должны этого делать, если ты не хочешь. 

Губы Гарри нервно дергаются перед тем, как превратится в ослепительную улыбку.

\- Нет-нет. А ты очарователен, когда начинаешь беспокоиться.

\- О, заткнись, - толкает его плечом Луи, а потом остается на месте прижатым к Гарри, пока они оба ужасно потеют в водолазных костюмах, ожидая команд.

***

Оказывается, Эд был прав, когда сказал, что у Гарри координация словно у детеныша жирафа. Он спотыкается о малейшие камни под ногами, пока Луи не решает придерживаться его, отчего они оба в конце концов начинают хвататься друг за друга, не переставая смеяться. К счастью, атлетические умения только половина дела; остальное - это смелость, а этого у Гарри не занимать.

Это очевидно. Иначе он никогда не позволил бы себе быть участником всего этого цирка, связанного с медиа.

Когда они возвращаются к арендованной машине, она уже успела превратиться в импровизированную сауну, настолько, что они даже не могут дотронуться до металла. Они открывают все дверцы и ждут, пока она остынет, занимая себя ленивыми поцелуями. Луи может привыкнуть к этому… Может привыкнуть к тому, что Гарри с ним всё время, к его смеху, от которого перехватывает дыхание, к его румянцу на щеках, к запутанным волосам из-за их экскурсии по реке и из-за того, что Луи постоянно пропускает их через свои пальцы. Он, скорее всего, уже на свой страх и риск привык к этому.

К тому времени, как они возвращаются в Проприано, жаркий день превратился в безветренный вечер. Они покидают шумный порт, чтобы найти отдаленную бухту на ночь. Так как Найл взял лодку под свой контроль и Гарри себе в главные помощники, Луи находит время на просмотр фото, сделанных Стайлсом на цифровую камеру, которую Томлинсон почти и не использует. Там очень хорошие фото, композиция и освещение хорошо сочетаются, и Луи выбирает одно фото утопающего в горизонте порта и посылает себе на телефон. 

Он как раз направляется к ступенькам на палубу в поисках лучшей связи, чтобы твитнуть фото, как имя Гарри, исходящее из кабины Зейна и Лиама, привлекает его слух.

Луи не должен подслушивать. Они на маленькой яхте, тридцать пять футов не предоставляют много личного пространства, так что он и правда не должен злоупотреблять этим для разговора, который точно для него не предназначен. С другой стороны, дверь каюты приоткрыта. Это практически _приглашение_. Это не подслушивание, если так _получилось_ , что он остановился на пути к лестнице, ладно?

\- Если бы ты _спросил_ меня перед тем, - заканчивает предложение Зейн, которое Луи не успел уловить, – чего ты не сделал. Ну, если я ещё не упоминал этого.

 

\- Несколько раз, - тон Лиама сразу же дает понять, что тема упоминалась десятки раз, если не больше. Дальше слышно шелест постельного белья и звуки чмоков. Иу. Не то чтобы Зейн и Лиам непривлекательные, как раз-таки наоборот, но они также и _друзья_ Луи, так что если они сейчас собираются заняться чем-то неприличным… 

\- Но всё ведь отлично получилось, - добавляет Лиам.

\- Ты этого не знаешь, - голос Зейна на половину октавы ниже. 

\- А ты их _видел_? – спрашивает Лиам, будто он и поверить не может, что Малик сразу же с ним не согласился. Секундная тишина, а затем слышится смех Зейна.

\- Ладно, хорошо. Просто… Мы не можем сказать, что это всё надолго, я прав? 

\- Они взрослые люди, - мягко отвечает Лиам.

\- Им по _пять_ лет. Иногда я чувствую себя их матерью, - смеется Зейн.

\- Из тебя бы вышла очень даже неплохая женщина, - говорит Лиам, после чего начинают смеяться они оба, будто это какая-то их общая шутка, которую Луи никогда и ни за что не хотел бы слышать. Это ему за подслушивание, вместе с неловким фактом, что он и Гарри заставляют их друзей волноваться за них. И… И если Луи правильно уловил начало разговора, то Зейн вообще был против всей этой затеи, будто он не доверял Луи Гарри.

Это обидно. В основном потому, что Луи не уверен, что и он сам доверился бы себе. 

Он бесшумно пробирается назад в кухню и специально врезается в стол, тихо матерясь, когда снова идет к лестнице. Когда он проходит мимо каюты парней, от них не слышно и звука.

***

После нескольких часов на солнце и после усиленного треккинга, скалолазания, плавания и прыжков по воде Гарри явно слишком устал для чего-либо ещё кроме сонных, коротких поцелуев. Странно, но Луи совсем не возражает.

Как уже у них заведено, он просыпается первым и сразу же идет плавать, но, видимо, Гарри и правда очень устал вчера, так как не присоединяется к Луи следующие полчаса. В воде даже скучно, когда некого целовать или топить. Действительно очень скучно.

Луи залезает обратно на лодку и решает приготовить для всех завтрак. Он заваривает чай и подогревает круассаны, купленные вчера в Проприано. 

К тому времени, когда Найл, Лиам и даже Зейн поднимаются на палубу, сразу же падая на пледы, которые постелил Луи, Гарри всё еще нигде не видно. 

\- Хочешь, я позову его? – зевая, спрашивает Зейн, показывая пальцем в сторону лестницы вниз к каютам. 

\- Нет, - Луи поднимается на ноги. – Я сам. Мы будем через минуту.

\- Даже не думай о том, чтобы вылить ему на лицо холодную воду, - говорит Лиам ему вслед. 

Луи резко останавливается, поворачиваясь к парням. 

\- Да я бы _никогда_ , - на его заявление реагируют тремя идентичными скептическими взглядами. Кретины, все они. – Я бы никогда не поступил так с _Гарри_ , - исправляет сам себя он, и, потому что это заставляет его выглядеть слишком влюбленным, он быстро разворачивается и спускается по лестнице. 

Когда он заглядывает в их каюту, Гарри только открывает всё еще расфокусированные и сонные глаза. Он легко ныряет в объятия к Луи, кладя голову ему на плечо и притворяясь спящим, пока Томлинсон не начинает щекотать ему бока. Хихикая, Гарри сворачивается клубочком, утыкаясь носом Луи в живот, и тот совершенно без понятия, что делать с образовавшимся счастливым чувством в груди. 

\- Завтрак, - громко провозглашает он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в макушку. – Давай, все уже проснулись. Не хватает только тебя.

Гарри качает головой, щекоча кудрями кожу Луи.

\- Устал. Давай поспим еще.

\- Я куплю тебе мороженое, когда мы будем в Порто, - уже заканчивая фразу, Луи чувствует себя нелепо, но Гарри поднимает голову, чтобы удостовериться, была ли это шутка. 

\- Банановое?

\- С кокосовой присыпкой, - сразу же говорит Луи, потому что он это помнит еще… Вау, точно, еще с их второго свидания, когда они бродили от магазина к магазину по Пикадилли, обмениваясь глупыми вопросами, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше. У него отнимает дыхание от осознания, как далеко они зашли с тех пор.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается Гарри. Звучит так, будто он приносит огромную жертву, и Луи не может сдержать смех, целуя его в скулу и вставая с постели. Гарри семенит за ним.

***

Это действительно чудо, что их ещё ни разу не застали вместе.

Пока Найл и Лиам наслаждаются послеобеденным сном, а Зейн читает в тени парусов, только Гарри и Луи решают залезть в воду и протестировать их снаряжение для подводного плавания в спокойной воде возле бухты, купленное ранее в маленьком магазине, где были еще и гарпуны, возле которых Лиам провел уйму времени.

Наблюдать за плавной и неторопливой морской жизнью невероятно ошеломляюще, особенно, если Гарри совсем рядом. Когда Луи краем глаза ловит блеск ракушки, он усмехается самому себе. Дно почти в двадцати футах, но эй, кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского и всё такое. Ха. 

Он глубоко вдыхает и ныряет головой вниз. Он всё еще не привык к ластам на ногах, но они помогают ему спускаться глубже, пока ракушка не сверкает у него прямо перед глазами. Морской еж пронзил её своим шипом, и у Луи уходят драгоценные секунды на то, чтобы вытащить иголку, не поранившись.

Когда он отталкивается от песочного дня, в его горле уже щекочет от нужды в воздухе.

Он всплывает, и из его трубки вмиг выплескивается вода. Он сразу же её выплевывает, жадно вдыхая долгожданный воздух. Окончательно придя в себя, он замечает Гарри настолько близко, что с легкостью может рассмотреть золотые крапинки в его изумрудных глазах. 

\- Нуждаешься в дыхании «рот в рот»? – тихо, чтобы не услышал Зейн, предлагает Гарри.

\- Заманчиво, - Луи поднимает маску Гарри вверх, запутывая ее в его волосах. Он опускает свою на шею и улыбается. – Я достал кое-что для тебя.

\- Да? – глаза парня загораются, и Луи испытывает такие глупые, _чертовски глупые_ нежные чувства к нему. 

Он тянет Гарри в тень от лодки, где Зейн не сможет их увидеть, только если начнет их искать. Это им не грозит, так как он очень сильно поглощен своей книгой.

\- Да, - он оттягивает резинку плавок Гарри и закидывает туда ракушку. 

\- Я не стриптизер, - протестует Гарри, но он улыбается так широко, что можно четко увидеть его ямочки даже в размытом отражении в воде. 

\- Досадно, - Луи обнимает его за талию. – Ты у меня _купался_ бы в сокровищах, моя птичка.

Гарри окунает его в воду.

Как только Луи выныривает, смеясь и жадно хватая воздух, Гарри притягивает его за шею для солёного поцелуя, и это предложение, от которого Томлинсон ни за что не откажется. Он прикусывает нижнюю губу Гарри в знак крохотной мести, перед тем как обвить его талию ногами и потереться об него, ловя своим ртом тихий стон Стайлса.

Прохладная вода бьет ему в спину, контрастируя с теплотой у него в животе. Луи наблюдает за тем, как Гарри протягивает руку вверх, чтобы ухватиться за поручень от яхты. Это, наверное, не должно выглядеть так горячо. Наверное. Но что поделаешь, если напряженные мышцы бицепса Гарри заставляют Луи сжать его талию ногами, наклоняясь для еще одного, более глубокого поцелуя с языком и даже зубами. Ему кажется, он может кончить прямо вот так: в воде, пока его член зажат между их животами. Он думает об этом уже неделями, о возбужденном взгляде Гарри, о его пылающих щеках, о его рваном вздохе, когда Луи опускает руку и ногтем проводит по длине его члена сквозь ткань его плавок. 

\- Хаз, - шепчет Луи так тихо, что фраза теряется в шуме моря. Гарри дико красиво ему улыбается, и он растягивает губы в улыбке в ответ, складывает пальцы в полукруг и…

\- Эй, какого черта? – слышится голос Зейна сверху.

Гарри застывает, на секунду поднимая голову. Его глаза широко раскрыты, когда он встречается с Луи взглядом. 

\- Упс? – выдавливает из себя Луи, а Гарри начинает смеяться, упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Когда Томлинсон поднимает взгляд на Зейна, тот наблюдает за ними с таким странным выражением лица, что даже непонятно, гнев это или умиление.

\- Пялиться действительно невежливо, - уведомляет его Луи со всем благородством, на которое он сейчас способен. Ему сейчас сложно даже сформулировать слова в голове.

\- Я не знаю, - Зейн качает головой. – А заниматься сексом возле людей, которые пытаются _читать_ \- это вежливо?

\- Пытаться, - бормочет Гарри в плечо Луи. – _Пытаться_ заняться сексом.

Луи приходится прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Нехотя он убирает ноги с талии Гарри, хотя и не отпускает его полностью. В конце концов, если Гарри хочет, чтобы его лица сейчас никто не видел, то это обязанность Луи – предоставить ему защиту. Кроме того, к черту Зейна с его _ужаснейшим_ выбором времени, чтобы подойти к ним. Ещё несколько минут, и Луи вынес бы из этой ситуации неплохой оргазм. Как только он сможет вылезти из воды, не опозорив себя, он сразу же примет долгий и красочный душ.

\- Уровень вежливости зависит от книги, которую ты читал, - говорит он Зейну. – Она непристойная? Там есть обнаженные сцены? Там присутствуют пираты с обнаженным торсом?

\- С обнаженным… - Зейн застывает на мгновенье, а потом усмехается. – Неважно. Снимите комнату, вы двое. С дверью, которая закрывается _на замок_ , потому что никому не хочется это видеть.

\- Позволю себе не согласиться, - говорит Луи. – Чтобы ты знал, существует онлайн-петиция на видео, где мы с Гарри занимаемся сексом. 

Гарри уже вовсю смеется ему в плечо, издавая резкие, словно икота, звуки. Луи бросает взгляд на его волосы, на маску, всё еще запутанную в них, и, несмотря на всю нелепость ситуации, он не может сдержать улыбку. До тех пор, пока Гарри не против, что остальные знают о них, Луи не собирается возражать.

\- Мне кажется, ты сломал его, - произносит Зейн. – Гарри?

С трудностями, но Гарри перестает смеяться и поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на Малика.

\- Я не сломался. Просто. Твое _лицо_ , Зейн.

\- И тебя туда же, - без какой-либо ярости посылает он Гарри. – Я пойду найду Лиама.

\- О, теперь-то, конечно, - шевелит бровями Луи, и Зейн показывает ему средний палец, отталкиваясь от перил и исчезая из вида. 

\- Обломщик, - сквозь зубы выдыхает Луи и наклоняется за быстрым поцелуем, наконец-таки отплывая. Пока всё еще может. Пока его всё еще заботит тот факт, что в любую секунду тут могут появиться Найл и Лиам, чтобы удостовериться в правдивости слов Зейна.

Они все ужасные сплетницы. Луи не уверен, почему взял их с собой в отпуск. Он должен был взять Гарри и только, потому что если бы он так сделал, они бы точно сейчас трахались, успев уже окрестить каждый уголок яхты. 

Эм, да. Луи забегает наперед. 

\- Ещё раз, почему мы взяли их с собой? – злобно спрашивает Гарри, от чего губы Луи сами расплываются в улыбке. Он правда никак не может не притянуть Гарри для еще одного поцелуя.

Всего лишь одного и всё. _Правда-правда._

***

Он уже моет руки, когда до него доходит, насколько нелепо втискиваться в крохотную ванную, когда в его распоряжении целый океан. Моча даже биоразлагаема.

Возвращаясь в каюту, он ищет в своей сумке чистое нижнее белье, так как то, что на нем, пропахло жареным мясом, которое было у них на ужин. С палубы сквозь приоткрытую оконную крышу каюты до него доносятся голоса Зейна и Гарри, что совершенно не удивительно, так как Найл и Лиам поглощены подвесным мотором. Он даже может увидеть парней, которые стоят плечом к плечу, распивая одну бутылку пива на двоих.

Никакого личного пространства, серьёзно.

Он не намеревается слушать, правда не собирается, но затем Зейн упоминает что-то про большой беспорядок, просто обрывок фразы, который Луи случайно улавливает, и он застывает на месте как раз перед тем, как Малик тихо произносит:

\- Просто будь осторожен. 

_«А чего ему нужно остерегаться?»_ \- думает Луи.

\- А чего мне следует остерегаться? – спрашивает Гарри.

\- Не остерегаться, - говорит Зейн. – А быть осторожным. Заботиться о себе и о нем, - он молчит пару мгновений, а Луи боится пошевелить даже пальцем. – Ты серьёзно переступаешь все линии, и я хочу тебе сказать, что ты как бы… Ты первый парень Лу, если я не ошибаюсь.

_Первый парень Лу. Его первый парень._

И что теперь, именно это делает Луи хрупким, легкой добычей для слёз и разбитого сердца? Он ведь не глупый.

\- Я знаю, - медленно произносит Гарри мрачным тоном. – И я _знаю_ , что всё это значит. Я ведь могу отличить любовь от похоти. Но, Зейн, это не… Не следует переживать. Это всего лишь развлечение в хорошей компании. И всё. Это не _«Клуб разбитых сердец»_ *.

В горле Луи противно першит, будто он проглотил слишком много солёной воды. Он садится на матрац Гарри и перебирает боксеры в руках. Они отличные, в них его задница выглядит фантастически, и может, он не выбрал их, думая о Стайлсе, но… Может, и наоборот. И это делает его жалким. 

\- Как скажешь, - не совсем убежденно говорит Зейн. – Вы делаете это по обоюдному согласию, вы взрослые люди, мы знаем, но всё равно переживаем.

\- А ты заграбастал наше пиво.

Это явная попытка перевести тему, что просто отлично, Луи точно услышал даже больше, чем нужно. Господи, не то что бы он не знал и не понимал этого… Просто услышать это… Совсем меняет дело. 

Блять, он и правда очень жалок.

\- Ты сказал об этом Джейми? – спрашивает Зейн, когда Луи уже хочет подняться с кровати. Или остаться прямо здесь, лечь спать пораньше, так как ему не хочется видеть никого сейчас.

\- Нет, - Гарри тяжело вздыхает.

\- Тебе придется, ты сам знаешь, - говорит Зейн без какого-либо осуждения.

Гарри не отвечает так долго, что Луи кажется, будто он прослушал. 

\- А нужно?

И это… Это то же самое, что выписать им срок годности, потому что если Гарри даже не планирует говорить Джеймсу, то значит, что он не уверен, что _это попросту стоит риска._ Луи _должно_ быть всё равно, но сама мысль о том, что придется закончить всё это, сверлит дыру в его груди, там, где пряталось то самое счастливое чувство.

Он знает, что это временно. Он просто этого не чувствует.

***

Луи не избегает Гарри, ничего подобного. Просто так получается, что остальные всегда с ними на протяжении дня, а он ещё и решает поруководить яхтой, от чего легко устает и быстро засыпает вечером, даже до того, как Гарри выходит из ванной. 

Так что, да. Он избегает Гарри.

Луи может сказать, что Гарри заметил только, когда тот начинает бросать в его сторону смущенные взгляды, будто пытается понять, что мог сделать не так. Он ничего не сделал, конечно же нет. Проблема в Луи, который хочет намного больше того, чего Гарри может ему дать, и, Томлинсон понимает, что вины Стайлса в этом нет, но ничего поделать с собой не может.

Только потом он чувствует себя виноватым, из-за чего покупает Гарри клубнику в порту в Бонифачо по нелепо завышенной цене, просто потому что взгляд парня задержался на ней. Гарри ни на секунду не перестает улыбаться красными от ягод губами, пока ест их, поправляя развевающиеся на ветру волосы и тонкую белую футболку, через которую даже можно увидеть его татуировки. Весь город украшают дома медового цвета за скалами, и когда Гарри тянется к руке Луи, тот жалуется на липкие пальцы парня, но даже и не думает его отпускать. Всё, о чем он думает, это о том, что Гарри сейчас, скорее всего, на вкус как клубника. 

Они проводят день на Лавецци – одном из многих островов корсиканского побережья, на котором продают редкие виды табака низшего сорта. Возле берега летает огромное количество птиц, их черные крылья отдают радужным блеском при свете заходящего солнца. Гарри делает так много фотографий, что Луи обвиняет его в том, что он хочет сломать ему фотоаппарат. 

Гарри дарит ему быстрый неожиданный поцелуй на виду у всех, после которого Луи требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы взять себя в руки и внушить себе, что всё в порядке.

***

Полоска света падает на кровать, когда открывается дверь, но исчезает, когда рядом матрац прогибается под тяжестью тела. Луи закрывает глаза и начинает дышать глубоко, но реже.

\- Ты ведь не спишь, я знаю, - Гарри выдерживает паузу, а затем добавляет: - Ты храпишь. 

\- Наглая ложь, - бормочет Луи.

Гарри издает короткий смешок и пытается умоститься, но Луи не может сказать точно, чем тот занимается, так как сам он развернут к стене. Стайлс пахнет кремом для загара, потом и летом, и это не должно быть так приятно, но всё, чего хочет Луи, это развернуться к нему, вжать в матрац, уткнуться носом в его чувствительную кожу прямо под ухом и _вдыхатьвдыхатьвдыхать._

\- Это ложь да, - Гарри смеется над ним, но в его тоне явно читается непонятное напряжение. – Но ты со мной заговорил, так что…

Оу. Значит они говорят об этом.

\- Я не _не_ разговариваю с тобой, - осторожно произносит Луи. Он поворачивается на спину и старается смотреть только на стеклянную крышу. 

\- Но ты избегаешь меня, - это скорее предположение, чем обвинение, потому что Томлинсон слышит в тоне парня нотки грусти. Ему не хочется обижать Гарри, ему _никогда_ не хочется причинять ему боль, но теперь, каждый раз смотря на него, он думает только лишь о их сроке годности. Заслуженное наказание за подслушивание. 

\- Я не то чтобы тебя избегаю, - Луи пытается разложить у себя в голове запутанные фразы и слова по полочкам. Когда Гарри прикасается к его плечу, почти незаметно, нежно поглаживая кончиками пальцев, он заставляет себя продолжить: - Наверное, я просто слегка ошеломлен... всем, вот и всё. 

\- Оу, - Гарри резко убирает свою руку, и до Луи сразу же доходит. 

\- _Нет_ , - быстро произносит он, притягивая к себе Гарри. – Не из-за тебя, не из-за _нас_. Это не то, что я имел в виду.

Проходит несколько секунд, перед тем как Стайлс расслабляется и поворачивается к Луи, чтобы закинуть ногу ему на бедра. 

\- Это хорошо, потому что я переживал, что мы слишком спешим. 

\- Нет, - повторяет Луи. Теперь, когда Гарри снова рядом с ним на расстоянии вытянутой руки, даже ближе, он не понимает, почему пытался его оттолкнуть. Как у него это вообще получалось. Он хочет Гарри во всех смыслах этого слова. Как только Гарри позволит ему себя хотеть. - Прости, нет, я идиот, если заставил тебя думать так. Просто… Я думаю, до меня наконец начало доходить всё, что происходит. Последние пара недель, тот факт, что больше не надо прятаться, и я не знаю, что будет, когда начнется новый сезон, а у меня сразу игра в национальной команде, и… 

\- Эй, - тихо перебивает его Гарри. – Дыши, ладно? Я не говорю, что будет легко, но ты это ты, а ты такой сильный, _ты сможешь это преодолеть_.

Луи не понимает, как Гарри может продолжать так слепо верить в него даже после того, как он рассказал ему о том первом злосчастном поцелуе и его последствиях. Это вообще не кажется возможным, но Стайлс продолжает это делать. 

\- У меня есть ты, правда? – пытается пошутить Луи. На самом деле это для него совсем не повод шутить, и, наверное, Гарри это понимает, потому что кивает и ложится на него, заставляя все остатки сонливости исчезнуть.

\- Так нормально? – спрашивает Гарри. Боже, он так нелеп.

\- В зависимости… - Луи расставляет ноги, чтобы Гарри было удобней, поднимая руку и проводя ею по скуле парня. Он оставляет пальцы на его адамовом яблоке, чувствуя, как тот сглатывает, и даже это, в каком-то роде, прекрасно. 

\- В зависимости от чего? 

\- А ты в этот раз не остановишься?

Луи притягивает его для поцелуя перед тем, как тот даже придумывает ответ, выгибает спину, чтобы потереться о него, и между ними словно что-то взрывается, будто маленький барьер сомнения, который Гарри не мог никак отпустить, потому что он издает низкий стон, который гулко отбивается от стен каюты. Затем он проникает языком в рот Луи, будто ставит на нем свое клеймо, и вжимает в матрас, толкаясь в него бедрами. Это, Боже. Удивительно, идеально и недостаточно, больше, _больше_ , но между ними два слоя ткани, их боксеры, да и Гарри всё еще в футболке, _почему_ он всё еще в футболке. 

Резко дергая за ткань, Луи отстраняется, только чтобы выдавить из себя:

\- Снимай, снимай футболку _сейчас же_ , или я нахуй разорву её, мне всё равно. 

Луи впервые слышит такой хриплый смех от Гарри, и это посылает ему по спине сотню мурашек. Он наблюдает за парнем, пока тот снимает футболку, заглядываясь на его размытые в темноте тату. Когда Гарри ловит его за этим занятием, он откидывает футболку, дерзко усмехаясь, так уверенно и _так красиво_ , что Томлинсон не понимает, как кому-то может быть достаточно одной ночи с ним.

Луи уже очень давно потерял голову. 

Но ему плевать, ему на всё плевать, если он может вонзиться ногтями в плечо Гарри и притянуть его для еще одного глубокого поцелуя, пытаясь найти лучшую позу, чтобы… Он прерывисто вздыхает, когда Стайлс хватает его за бедра, меняет угол и трется своим членом о его. 

_«Матерь божья»_ , - думает Луи. Он, наверное, сказал это вслух, потому что Гарри смеется ему в рот, повторяет движение, а всё, что может сделать Томлинсон, это лежать и принимать всё это. Он засасывает кончик языка Гарри и пытается повторять за ним. Они двигаются мучительно медленно, но Луи всё равно чувствует, что уже близок к оргазму. Так _чертовски_ близок.

\- Гарри, - хныкает он. Это и тихая жалоба и мольба не останавливаться, и следующий толчок бедрами заставляет Луи подвинуться вверх на кровати. 

Когда Гарри сует руку ему в боксеры, проводя костяшками по основанию члена Луи, он теряет последние частицы какого-либо контроля над собой. Он выгибается, приподнимая задницу с кровати, _цепляется_ за Гарри и кончает, резко дергая бедрами навстречу руке Стайлса, сжимая глаза, пока не видит разноцветные пятна. 

Он чувствует, как Гарри отодвигается, убирая руку из его боксеров, и Луи следует извиниться за то что кончил ему на руку, за отсутствие выносливости. Но когда он наконец-таки открывает глаза и поворачивает голову к юноше, тот как раз опускает свои боксеры, сжимая член, не требуя смазки, так как его рука вся в сперме Луи… _Господи._ Член Луи слабо дергается.

Собираясь с силами, он целует Гарри в шею, затем начинает посасывать его кожу, пока тот не выгибается под ним, издавая резкие вздохи. Он отстраняется как раз тогда, когда Гарри приоткрывает рот, замирая и утыкаясь лицом в подушку. 

\- Блять, - выдавливает из себя Луи. Он липкий и противный, но всё равно прижимается к Гарри. Тот мычит что-то, снимая свои боксеры и откидывая их в сторону перед тем, как обнять Луи за талию. 

\- Нам нужно в душ, - уже полусонно говорит он. – Утром мы будем липкими и отвратительными. 

\- Плевать, - говорит ему Луи. - Утро так далеко, плевать сейчас. 

Он поднимает голову для медленного, ленивого поцелуя, и Гарри встречает его на полпути, сжимая хватку на его талии. 

_«Это не «Клуб разбитых сердец»_ , - мысленно напоминает себе Луи. Или это всё же он и есть, но он надеется, что то, что происходит между ними, стоит разбитого сердца.

====

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *маленький продуктовый магазин  
> *"Клуб разбитых сердец" - фильм 2000 года о группе друзей-геев, у каждого из которых проблемы на личном фронте.
> 
> Арты к главе: http://media.tumblr.com/819ad8c4b4bd85b9536b71a35729c562/tumblr_inline_ms9l0lfRFC1qz4rgp.jpg  
> http://media.tumblr.com/3e8be5b31b09dead3d8bd479a454e2ae/tumblr_inline_ms9l30OvdY1qz4rgp.jpg


	8. Глава VIII

Прошло всего лишь десять ночей. _Десять._ Или девять, если быть точным, так как первую они провели все вместе на палубе. Так что девять, только _девять_ гребанных _ночей_ , а Луи не может спать, потому что его постель кажется слишком пустой. Это на самом деле очень позорно. 

После часа взбивания подушки, перекатов с одного бока на другой, натягивания одеяла по грудь, а потом отбрасывания к лодыжкам из-за жары, избавления от футболки он сдается, берет блокнот и устраивается в гостиной прямо на полу с чашкой чая. 

Тату, значит.

***

На часах полвторого, но Гарри планировал встретиться с Эдом и Джеймсом, так что, скорее всего, он всё еще не спит и сообщение не разбудит его. Тем более, что телефон Гарри сам переходит в беззвучный режим между одиннадцатью вечера и восемью утра. Это одна из вещей, которые Луи знает о нем. Ему интересно, известно ли это Джеймсу.

Наверное. _Уебок._

Он находит один эскиз, от которого никак не может оторвать глаз: тату веревки в форме восьмерки, которая оборачивается вокруг запястья, разрываясь на внутренней стороне. Ему сразу оно понравилось, потому что ему близка морская тема, да и разорванная веревка - это как символ разрушенных оков. Он отсылает фотографию эскиза Гарри, затем быстро добавляя: _«Что думаешь ?»_

 _«Это будет выглядеть восхитительно на тебе»_ , – меньше чем через минуту отвечает ему Гарри. Так как он еще что-то печатает, Луи улыбается и поднимается на ноги, выходя на террасу. Из-за дождя днем на улице слегка парит, так что он не мерзнет в одних боксерах. 

_«Почему ты не спишь?»_ – гласит следующее сообщение от Гарри. – _«Ты же вроде хотел лечь пораньше?»_

Луи уж точно не собирается рассказывать ему о его слишком большой для него одного постели. Или как он успел привыкнуть к ленивым поцелуям на ночь и прикосновениям. Но Луи никогда не забудет, как перехватило дыхание Гарри, когда он коснулся его члена впервые. Есть вероятность, что Стайлс разрушил его для всех остальных и засел у него в голове. 

_«Не знаю , просто не могу спать»_ , – отсылает он. – _«Может недостаточно позанимался сегодня . Дорога и всё такое»._

_«Знааааааачит поздняя футбольная тренировка? Ведь именно для этого у тебя есть собственное поле, не так ли?»_

Это не такая уж и плохая идея, учитывая все обстоятельства. _«Ты со мной ? Я могу забрать тебя к себе, научить паре вещичек»_ , – Луи слегка сомневается над кнопкой «отправить». Прошло сколько, семь часов с тех пор, как он высадил Гарри у его квартиры? Луи не хочет казаться прилипалой, но если бы Гарри хотелось пространства, он не начал бы расспрашивать его ни о чем для развития разговора после того, как одобрил эскиз. 

Была бы здесь Шарлотта, то давно уже умерла бы со смеху из-за его мучений. Найл, скорее всего, тоже.

Луи отправляет сообщение.

Проходит несколько минут без ответа, и это, наверное, ничего не значит. Наверное. После того, как Луи три раза проверяет телефон, он оставляет его на лежаке и идет к сетке с футбольными мячами и за подходящими бутсами для Стайлса. Найк никогда не был скупым на подарки для своих пиарщиков. 

Луи возвращается из подвала и обнаруживает новое сообщение от Гарри. _«Я для разнообразия тоже должен чему-то тебя научить? :)»_

Намеки? Луи очень хорош в намеках. _«Я буду стремиться стать хорошим учеником»_. 

_«Тебе дается это от природы»_ , – гласит следующее сообщение от Гарри. Это может быть слегка преувеличенно, так как они только потерлись друг о друга один раз, но в последнюю ночь на яхте Луи подрочил ему одной рукой, вторую зарыв в его волосах. Гарри потерял тогда возможность формулировать членораздельные предложения на пару минут, так что Томлинсон считает это успехом. 

_«Контроль над своим телом , помнишь?»_ , – печатает он, и да, ладно, они… точно флиртуют по переписке. Это всё еще характеризует их как друзей по сексу? Луи без понятия. Не то чтобы у него был хоть какой-то опыт. 

_«Я помню»_. Как это ни странно, но Гарри следующим сообщением присылает только эмодзи взрывающегося вулкана, и уходит несколько мгновений на то, чтобы Луи понял, к чему тот клонит. Он смеется в голос, нарушая идеальную ночную тишину. Хорошо, что его соседи на приличном расстоянии и не смогут проснуться от резкого звука, чтобы поинтересоваться, не сошел ли он с ума. 

_«Незабываемо»_ , – отвечает Луи. 

_«Очень. Мне следует предупредить тебя: я и близко не управляю своим телом так же хорошо, как и ты. Я имею в виду, в футболе»._

_«Дитё жирафа»_ , – проносится в голове Луи, от чего он широко улыбается. _«Мы вместе управляли каноэ, забыл ? Так что поверь мне , я знаю»_. Через минуту он добавляет: _«Так мне подобрать тебя?»_

Спросить дважды - это его лимит, больше Луи настаивать не будет. Если Гарри не ответит ему ясно…

 _«Звучит весело»_ , – прерывает его мысли входящее сообщение. _«Всё еще у Эда, как раз сворачиваемся»_. Он присылает ему адрес в Фэллоуфилде, что совсем недалеко от квартиры Гарри и Зейна. В это время дороги должны быть пустыми, а светофоры выключенными. Идеальная ночь для поездки с опущенной крышей. 

_«Буду через двадцать минут»_ , – пишет Луи, а Гарри сразу же отвечает ему улыбающимся эмодзи.

***

Луи совсем не против перекинуться парой слов с Эдом. Но, к несчастью, когда он замечает ждущего его Гарри возле фонаря, возле него стоит курящий Джеймс. Прекрасно. Это определенно сделает ночь Луи еще ярче. 

Хотя это даже интересно. Если Гарри так и не сказал Джеймсу о… о них, о том, что они иногда целуются, точнее, даже не иногда, а очень часто, о том, что они обмениваются оргазмами, флиртуют, намекают друг другу на секс и… и другие вещи, которые делают из них… кем бы там они друг другу ни являлись. Так или иначе, если Гарри не рассказал ему ничего из этого, то как он объяснил ему то, что Луи приезжает за ним в два часа ночи? Пытливый ум жаждет узнать. 

Игнорировать присутствие Джеймса было бы некрасиво, так что Луи паркует кабриолет, вылезает из него и сразу же изображает подобие вежливой ухмылки. 

– Джейми, привет. Как твое лето? – проговаривает он, а затем целует Гарри в щеку и ласково бормочет: – Привет. 

Стайлс бросает в сторону Джеймса взволнованный взгляд, но не отстраняется. 

– И тебе привет, – так же ласково отвечает он. 

Улыбаясь, Луи зацепляется большим пальцем за шлёвки на шортах Гарри и кидает Джеймсу выжидающий взгляд. Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Джеймс неохотно произносит с кислым выражением лица:

– Луи. 

– Это мое имя, - кивает Луи, наслаждаясь собой. Правда, Гарри совсем не выглядит счастливым, мрачно хмурясь, но совсем не сопротивляясь, когда Луи притягивает его к себе за петли на ремне, так что всё нормально. Тем более, Луи не был с Гарри и Зейном, когда они разговаривали о Джеймсе, так что он _и понятия не имеет_ , почему блондин так странно изучает отсутствие какого-либо расстояния между Гарри и Луи. 

Луи безгрешен. Ему ведь даже в голову не приходит, почему бы Гарри скрывал что-нибудь от одного из его ближайших друзей. 

Улыбка Томлинсона грозит разорвать его лицо на части.

– Итак, - говорит он Джеймсу. – Хорошо, что мы увиделись, чувак. В следующую пятницу у меня, скорее всего, вечеринка, и будет классно, если вы с Эдом придете. Бесплатная выпивка и всё такое. 

Вау, Луи не говорил так мужеподобно с тех пор, как раскрылся. Гарри дергает бровью, что значит, он тоже замечает это, но наверное принимает за попытки Луи быть милым с Джеймсом. И Луи правда пытается. 

– Вечеринка? – спрашивает Гарри. – Почему я впервые об этом слышу?

– Это традиция, я забыл сказать тебе. Мы с Найлом каждый год устраиваем летние вечеринки. 

Конечно, они устраивают их прямо перед началом сезона, поэтому Луи придется оповестить Найла о том, что в этом году их планы слегка меняются, но, в конце концов, у них отпуск, а Хоран не уезжает в Ирландию до следующей недели. 

Он убирает пальцы с петель для ремня на шортах Гарри, которые очень хорошо на нем смотрятся и, без понятия, как такое возможно, но делают его ноги еще… Луи теряется. Точно.

Он убирает пальцы с петель для ремня на шортах Гарри и обнимает его за талию. Буквально сразу же Стайлс в ответ обхватывает его плечи, и Луи не хочется даже и думать о том, как они подходят друг другу, учитывая их разницу в росте. Гарри слегка пахнет пивом, но его запах перебивает запах алкоголя, и Томлинсон уже успел по нему соскучиться, что так нелепо, он никогда этого не признает, никогда. Восемь часов, ну что за хуйня. Это уже граничит с безумием. 

– А если, - протягивает Гарри, – а если я уже был бы занят в пятницу? Потому что ты забыл мне сказать? 

Оу. Было бы очень… грустно. Вечеринка не стала бы веселой, если у Луи не было бы возможности притянуть Гарри к себе поближе и постоянно иметь возможность прикасаться к нему. А еще танцевать. Луи не очень одарен в этом плане, но он подозревает, что Гарри такой же. Они могут облажаться, зато вместе. 

Луи поворачивается к Гарри, чтобы изучить его выражение лица, и хотя он знает, что Джеймс не испарился в воздухе, сейчас ему на него плевать. Это важнее. 

– А ты занят?

Гарри наклоняет голову и улыбается, что заметно только потому, что свет от фонаря четко освещает его лоб и переносицу. 

– Мы перенесем вечеринку, – заявляет Луи, и улыбка Гарри превращается в усмешку. 

– Нет, всё хорошо. Ничего такого, чего я не мог бы перенести, я просто вредничаю. 

– Ну ты и сучёныш, – слишком любовно произносит Луи. Когда Гарри продолжает улыбаться, он старается, правда старается одарить его недовольным взглядом, а затем кивает Джеймсу. – Что насчет тебя? Ты придешь? 

– Да, звучит весело, – со стороны выглядит, будто ему стоит целое состояние заговорить с Луи. 

Он говорит это так, будто Луи только что отправил его на казнь без какой-либо возможности помилования. Затем он выбрасывает недокуренную сигарету, наступая на нее ботинком. На долю секунды Луи накрывает с головой чувство вины. Сейчас он более чем уверен, что это всё заходит далеко за грани заботы из чисто дружеских побуждений. Есть вполне разумная причина, почему Джеймс терпеть не может Луи, и… Да, это очень даже взаимно.

– Буду рад тебя видеть, – с идеально наигранным энтузиазмом в голосе говорит Луи. Он сжимает талию Гарри и пытается не обращать внимания на его вопросительный взгляд, когда он спрашивает у Джеймса: – Могу ли я подкинуть тебя куда-то перед тем, как заберу Гарри?

– Нет, я в порядке, – блондин качает головой, не глядя ни на Гарри, ни на Луи. 

Он явно не в порядке. Томлинсону противно чувствовать себя так хорошо. Он ничего не выиграл, и время, которое он проводит с Гарри, всё еще кажется украденным. Раз уж на то пошло, то после подслушанного разговора между Гарри и Зейном он уверен в том, что точно никогда ничего не «выиграет», спасибо огромное.

К тому же Луи всё еще не может выкинуть из головы фотографии танцующих Гарри и Джеймса, на которых они выглядели более чем счастливыми в компании друг друга. Может, пригласить Джеймса было ошибкой. Луи решает, что это точно было ошибкой, когда Гарри отходит от него, чтобы обнять друга на прощание, и это правда было так необходимо? И что, что Гарри обнимает всех, ладно, да, он знает… но это _действительно_ было необходимо?

Луи прощается с Джеймсом, просто помахав ему двумя пальцами. Тот кивает ему в ответ.

Как только Гарри устраивается на пассажирском сидении, Луи наклоняется к нему, опираясь на рычаг переключения передач, и притягивает для поцелуя, кусая за нижнюю губу, пока Стайлс не приоткрывает рот, встречаясь своим языком с его. Когда они отстраняются, Гарри дышит прерывисто и громко, что особенно заметно в тишине ночи будней недели. Луи не отводит от него взгляда, не понимая, почему они сейчас будто балансируют на краю пропасти, ведущей в ад. 

Гарри заторможенно моргает и переводит взгляд на Джеймса, который уже возобновил свою ходьбу, отвернувшись от них. Он точно останавливался, потому что, когда Луи приближался к Стайлсу, он был на том же месте, бросая на них взгляд, и да, это доказывает, что замыслы Томлинсона были не совсем невинными, но это неважно, потому что Гарри замялся всего лишь _на долю_ секунды перед тем, как ответить ему на поцелуй. 

– Черт, – шепчет Гарри. Он начинает нервно перебирать свои волосы, запутывая в них пальцы. – Мне кажется, мы застали Джейми врасплох. 

Так как Джеймс всё еще отдаляется от них, а Гарри не думает кричать ему вслед, Луи глубоко вдыхает, устало выдыхает и улыбается. 

– Прости, я не подозревал, что ты хотел… – _Сохранить меня как свой маленький грязный секрет._ – Я думал, он знает. Мне не следовало…?

– Всё в порядке, – Гарри откидывается на сидении, но его улыбка в ответ слабая, даже тусклая. – Джейми просто… Он странный в последнее время. Я не знаю. Никогда такого раньше не было.

_Когда-нибудь интересовался, влюблен ли он в тебя?_

Луи не произносит этого. В основном потому, что не уверен, что Гарри поедет с ним домой, если он сделает это. 

Вместо этого он утешающее сжимает его плечо и заводит машину.

***

– Без прожекторов? – Гарри разводит руки в стороны. Луи может увидеть его только из-за того, что на нем белая футболка и свет из гостиной тускло освещает террасу и поле. – Не уверен, что смогу работать в такой обстановке. У меня свои требования, знаешь ли.

– Ищешь оправданий, Стайлс? – Луи ухмыляется ему, подбрасывает мяч в воздух и ловит его пяткой. Без каких-либо усилий он снова подкидывает его, но уже в сторону Гарри.

Мяч отбивается от груди Гарри, хотя тот даже не сдвигается с места для этого. 

– Хвастун, – бормочет он. Луи не может сдержать смех.

– Больше дела, – приказывает он, – меньше слов. Передача одним касанием вполоборота, давай. Ты уже почти на противоположной стороне, а я сбоку. Двигайся.

– Эксплуататор, – говорит Гарри. Он улыбается, когда бежит на свою позицию.

***

Гарри ужасен в футболе. Он очень ужасен, _действительно_ очень плох. Но его совсем это не смущает: он может упасть на спину посреди потасовки, чтобы пожаловаться небу, пытается убежать от Луи с мячом, флиртуя с ним или критикуя его движения, громко смеясь, когда мяч улетает совсем не в ту сторону, которую он планировал. Луи не может не смеяться вместе с ним.

Но, конечно, это не останавливает его, и он всё равно издевается над навыками Гарри. Великодушно. Потешно.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Гарри не убирает прилипшие к потному лбу волосы и не бросает в сторону Луи решительный взгляд. 

– Ну _всё_ , – говорит он, и на секунду Луи кажется, что он зашел слишком далеко. Но затем Гарри толкает его к стойке ворот, пальцами давя на его бедра, и опускается на колени. 

_Оу._

От развлечения и забавы не остается и следа, они ускользают от Луи, словно нажимая на выключатель, который превращает всё в его голове в неожиданный хаос. 

– Хаз.

Резким движением Гарри опускает шорты Луи. Его улыбка такая же мягкая, как и голос. 

– Спорим, что это у меня получается лучше, чем у тебя. 

Луи ответил бы, он бы с легкостью смог остроумно возразить ему. Только в голове у него сейчас совершенно пусто. Ночной воздух холодит его кожу, и он всё еще в длинной футболке, но его шорты спущены к щиколоткам, обнажая его. Его задница прижимается к холодной металлической стойке ворот, и, черт, он должен чувствовать себя неловко и глупо, но, _Боже._

– Ты не должен, – выдавливает он из себя, но потом противоречит фразе, двигая бедрами вперед и опуская взгляд на рот Гарри. _Рот Гарри._ Луи дрочил, мечтая об этом. Несколько раз, и он не может сказать этого Стайлсу, скорее всего, но внезапное ощущение реальности всего этого заставляет его скорчиться, словно от удара. 

– Но я _хочу_ , – говорит Гарри, будто это что-то, что люди с легкостью говорят. Может, это и так, откуда Луи знать. – Я очень хочу отсосать тебе. Если можно.

Если можно, твою ж мать, какого, блять, черта, что за хуйня. 

– Можно, – слабо отвечает Луи. Его голос ломается на середине слова. 

Гарри улыбается озорной и предназначенной только для Томлинсона улыбкой, а затем наклоняет голову, от чего его губы нежно, словно перо по коже, проходятся по головке члена Луи. 

– У тебя уже стоит. 

В тоне его голоса присутствует то ли изумление, то ли триумф, то ли и то и то сразу, Луи не может ничего различить, его отвлекает сердце, удары которого отдаются ему даже в горле. 

– Не каждый же день передо мной на коленях красивый парень, – удается сказать ему. Гарри всё еще не двигается, просто тихо дышит носом, не прикасаясь к члену Луи, хотя его губы в миллиметрах от него. Выглядит так, будто он пытается запомнить запах Томлинсона, и это самая горячая вещь, которая когда-либо случалась с Луи. Ему это будет сниться месяцами, _годами_ , а Гарри еще даже _не начал_. 

Гарри на мгновенье поднимает на него взгляд, а затем снова целует его головку, и блять, нет, вот это самая горячая вещь, которая когда-либо случалась с Луи. 

До этого момента он просто держал руки опущенными по бокам, не зная, что ему позволено. Но сейчас он решает положить одну хотя бы на плечо Гарри, сразу же ощущая, что его футболка мокрая от опрыскивателя газона и пота от их тренировки. Чувствуя его касание, Стайлс вытаскивает язык и исследует им его уздечку, _гребанный пиздец._

Луи сдается и перестает даже пытаться оценить действия парня, потому что всё вокруг него сейчас как одна огромная и сплошная кульминация, после которой он никогда не сможет оправиться. Даже через миллион лет.

– Гарри, – шепчет он. 

Будто бы в ответ Стайлс проводит языком по длине Луи, заставляя его впасть в шоковое состояние, когда он прижимается к той самой точке, неважно, как она называется, боже, тот маленький бугорок прямо под крайней плотью. Это _невероятно_. Луи инстинктивно толкается бедрами вперед, задевая членом подбородок Гарри. 

Гарри присаживается на корточки и качает головой, сжимая пальцами бедра Луи.

– Прости, – бормочет Томлинсон, а Гарри просто улыбается ему: как всегда слишком красиво, и это слишком, слишком, но недостаточно. Никогда недостаточно. 

– _Контроль над своим телом_ , – говорит он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты не двигался. Просто… Разреши мне позаботиться о тебе, ладно?

Луи сглатывает. В его горле пересохло, и он уверен, что его член только что дернулся из-за одного выжидающего взгляда Гарри на него своими темными от возбуждения глазами. Это нечестно, чертовски несправедливо. Луи не понимает, как заставляет свой язык двигаться, чтобы выдавить из себя целую фразу.

– Могу ли я трогать? Как бы… – он сжимает ладонью плечо Гарри, а другую запутывает в его кудрях. Гарри раздумывает, прикрывая глаза, от чего на его щеках появляется темная тень от ресниц. Затем он кивает, сверкая зубами в темноте.

А в следующий момент он наклоняется к нему, опускается и не останавливается, пока член Луи не упирается ему в стенку горла. Луи опирается всем телом на стойку ворот, пытаясь вспомнить, как вообще держаться на ногах. Он ослабляет хватку в волосах Гарри, и это, это лучшая вещь во всем мире, грёбанный пиздец. 

Пока Гарри странным образом не закручивает язык на крайней плоти, и - нет, это лучшая вещь, которая когда-либо с ним случалась. 

Луи пытается сфокусироваться на холоде металла стойки, на запахе сухой травы и на тихих звуках, которые издает Гарри, дыша через нос, на чем угодно, только чтобы не кончить в эту же секунду. Только потом он вспоминает, почему Гарри вдыхает через нос, и его взгляд опускается на его прикрытые ресницы, на морщины на лбу от сосредоточенности. Черт, Луи хочет, чтобы это длилось столетиями, только проблема в том, что он уже чувствует жар внизу спины. 

_Ещё не время._

Затем Гарри одной рукой обхватывает основание члена Луи, костяшками задевая яйца. Он полностью отстраняется, глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает на мокрую кожу, и Томлинсону невероятно трудно не толкнуться вперед, надеясь на большее. Как-то ему удается сдержаться. Господи, это, наверное, его супер способность, потому что ему ничего не хочется больше, чем того, чтобы рот Гарри снова оказался на нем, _ничего._

– Гарри, – с горем пополам выдавливает он, но этого юноше достаточно. Стайлс тихо смеется, посылая мурашки по коже Луи от теплого дыхания, а потом он снова заглатывает его и не останавливается, это горячо и тесно, и лучше чем что-либо в мировой истории. Блять, Луи чувствует, как Гарри сглатывает вокруг него. 

Убирая руку из волос Гарри, Луи тыкает ему в то место на щеке, где прячется его ямочка, и… Вау, он может разобрать очертания своего члена, то, как он заполняет рот Гарри, и Луи почти уверен, что он на мгновенье теряет сознание. Он будто бы под водой, пытается вынырнуть, и он почти там, почти на поверхности, ещё немного, меньше сантиметра, но тут Гарри проходится языком по всей длине, крепко сжимая рукой основание. 

– Гарри, _Гарри_ , – стонет он, слабо дергая его за волосы. И это всё, он выплывает на поверхность, а затем его резко накрывает новой волной, и он начинает отчаянно ловить воздух ртом, смутно осознавая, что Гарри не отстраняется, что Гарри глотает, и Луи мертв, да, именно вот так вот выглядит смерть – приятная, темная и лишенная кислорода. 

Когда он сползает по стойке ворот, Гарри ловит его, смеясь ему в волосы, когда они оба падают на траву. 

– Я выиграл, – счастливо провозглашает он. 

_«ГарриГарриГарри_ , – проносится у него в голове, когда он льнет к парню, – _я, скорее всего, очень в тебя влюблен. Ты мой. Я не могу сделать этого без тебя»._

– Ты выиграл, – шепчет он в согласии, потому что в его горле ссадит, хотя Гарри тот, кто… блять, вау. Гарри только что… он… _Как?_ К тому же, Луи следует действовать, чертов он _эгоист_ , так что он заставляет свои мышцы работать, заставляет себя подняться с земли, залезть на Стайлса и прижать руку к выпирающему бугорку в его шортах. 

– Научишь меня?

Гарри толкается бедрами в его руку, ловя воздух, словно выброшенная на сушу рыба, и Луи не понимает ничего, пока парень не зажмуривает глаза и не выгибается под ним. 

Гарри.

Гарри кончил себе в шорты. 

Гарри только что кончил себе в шорты только от одного касания Луи. 

Вполне возможно, что Томлинсон никогда раньше так не гордился собой. _Вполне возможно._ Он целует Гарри, пока тот мертвой хваткой цепляется за его плечи. Они вместе отходят от оргазма, сердцебиение Луи перестает отдаваться ему в ушах, дыханье Гарри возвращается к своему монотонному ритму. 

Луи отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на парня, выжидая, пока тот откроет глаза. Несколько мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга. 

Гарри улыбается первым. 

– Я научу тебя, да. Не уверен, конечно, что ты дойдешь до моего уровня. Некоторые люди были рождены, умея выбирать правильные углы, когда другие…

– Дерзость тебе не к лицу, – перебивает его Луи. По большей части он врет. – И это совсем не привлекательно, к твоему сведению, – он определенно врет.

– Ты считаешь меня прелестным, – зевая, говорит Гарри. 

– Я считаю, что детское время давно закончилось, – исправляет его Луи. – Взрослое тоже. Потому что мысль о сне сейчас очень заманчива. 

Он противоречит своим словам, потому что не может заставить себя сдвинуться с Гарри, переплетая с ним ноги. 

– Да, ты прав. Ты можешь… Или, следует ли мне… – Гарри кидает взгляд на гараж, и Луи сразу же понимает, что он пытается сказать. Да, словно Луи подобрал бы его в два часа ночи только для того, чтобы вскоре отправить его домой. _Точно._

Луи слегка ударяет его в плечо. 

– Не говори ерунды, моя кровать достаточно большая для нас. Разве что… – колеблется он. – Разве что тебе хочется поспать в своей постели, так как это наша первая ночь после…

– Твоя кровать, значит, – встревает в его монолог Гарри, не скрывая улыбки. Он уставший, потный и грязный, его шорты, должно быть, противно липнут к коже, но даже сейчас Луи не может представить, каково это – хотеть кого-то другого.

***

Луи просыпается из-за грохота на кухне.

Хорошо, что он уже просто дремал, пребывал в том состоянии между сном и реальностью, когда всё вокруг тихое и туманное, так что звук разбивающегося стекла не всполошил его. Он понимает, что Гарри не прижимается к его спине больше, поэтому не пугается внезапного шума, а с улыбкой садится на кровати.

Луи надевает чистые боксеры, спускаясь по лестнице и потирая глаза. Его волосы наверное в ужасном состоянии, но Гарри видел его и не таким, так как вместе они провели уже… десять утр подряд, и это вау. Они уже десять ночей спят в одной постели. Это совсем не в стиле подставных отношений. Ведь так?

Слишком много вопросов для столь раннего утра. То есть, для без пятнадцати одиннадцать.

Когда Луи заходит на кухню, Гарри резко дергается и перестает сметать осколки в одну большую кучу. 

– Доброе утро. Разрушаешь мою кухню? – улыбается Луи. 

– Прости пожалуйста, – закусывает губу парень, а Томлинсон только сейчас замечает, что он полностью обнажен. Голый и почти на полу на кухне футболиста, и, хорошо, это довольно горячо, но больше Луи хочется, чтобы он отошел от разбитого стекла. – Он буквально выскользнул из моей руки. 

– Иди сюда, – приказывает Луи, и Гарри выпрямляется, заступая солнечный свет из окна. Он придвигается ближе, выглядя таким излишне виноватым, что Томлинсон не может сдержать смешок.

– Господи, Стайлс, я спокойно могу себе позволить заменить глупый стакан. _Иди ко мне._

Гарри подчиняется. Притягивая его к себе, Луи наслаждается тем, как тот слегка спотыкается перед тем, как утонуть в руках Томлинсона, сразу же находя его губы своими, будто это то, что они всегда делают, когда оказываются на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он пахнет гелем для душа Луи, и в этом ничего такого нет, но понимание этого заставляет его желудок сжаться в кулак из-за ослепляющего счастья. Гарри на вкус как зубная паста, и упс, Луи еще не достаточно проснулся для того, чтобы почистить зубы. Хотя Стайлс не жалуется, так что, может, Луи удастся высосать как раз достаточное количество зубной пасты для себя с языка Гарри, вылизать ее с его зубов и уголка рта. 

Так ведь считается? Чистить зубы в дружеском союзе. Это должно стать общепринятым.

– Почему ты не в кровати? – между поцелуями спрашивает Луи. Одновременно с этим он подталкивает Гарри к кухонной стенке, подальше от осколков на полу. Он прижимается к нему еще ближе и остается чрезвычайно довольным, когда Гарри тихонько стонет ему в рот.

Луи работает над набиранием личного опыта, так и правда есть. Если это возбуждает Гарри, он не может быть так уж плох. 

– Голоден, – невнятно бормочет Стайлс. – У тебя в холодильнике мышь повесилась. Почему там ничего нет?

– Ну, для того, чтобы там что-то было, мне нужно сходить в магазин, – аргументирует Луи. 

– Ты такой нелепый, – Гарри оттягивает резинку его боксеров, а уголки его рта опускаются. – Почему ты одет? Одежда дурацкая.

Этим утром он, видимо, в слегка непонятном настроении. Или он просто голоден. Некоторые люди становятся сварливыми без еды. Луи подозревает, что Гарри один из них. 

Скользя руками по талии парня, Луи прижимается своей грудью к его, устраивая одну ладонь на нижней части его спины, поглаживая ее большим пальцем.

– Знаешь, – начинает он. – Я думаю, я готов попрактиковать минет. Но, конечно, если ты голоден, мы можем пойти куда-то позавтракать вместо этого. Однако тебе придется одеться. И, я думаю, твоим шортам пришел конец. На некоторое время. Ну, ты же кончил в них вчера. 

Гарри мрачно смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом, из-за чего Луи начинает переживать, что тот разучился думать.

– Это… – Гарри облизывает губы, и Луи еле сдерживается, чтобы не застонать во весь голос только из-за этого. Рот Гарри неприличен, он сам должен это знать. – Минет сойдет, – отдалённо произносит он, будто он – это фильм на старой плёнке, в котором звук ужасно отстает от картинки. – Это… да. Оказывается, я не очень-то и голоден. 

– Ты полностью в этом уверен? – Сжимая руку в кулак, Луи проводит им по бедру Гарри. – Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты потерял сознание от голода. 

– Спасибо, но я более чем уверен, – выражение лица Гарри спокойное, но у него на секунду отнимает дыхание, когда Луи отходит на шаг. Черт, но это первый раз, когда они сделают это в дневном свете, а не в темной каюте или ночью во дворе на футбольном поле, впервые Луи видит Гарри таким: с уже возбужденным членом между ног, блестящими глазами и полоской солнечного света прямо у него на груди. 

Гарри замечает пристальный взгляд на себе и опирается о стенку, расставляя ноги для лучшего зрелища и широко улыбаясь. 

Во рту Томлинсона пересыхает. 

– Дерзкий ублюдок.

– Мне нечего стыдиться, – заявляет он в ответ, и - да, Луи не может с этим поспорить. К тому же, он очень жаждет, чтобы его член оказался у него во рту, а спор - только трата времени, а ждать ему совсем не хочется.

– Хорошо, – тихо говорит Луи, бросая взгляд вниз, что Гарри воспринимает как колебание. Его лицо сразу приобретает ласковые черты, и он поднимает руку, чтобы дотронуться до щеки Томлинсона.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что это не… необходимо. Не всем нравится делать минеты. 

Это мило, это, блять, очень мило, и из-за нежности, плескающейся в глазах Стайлса, в животе Луи что-то обрывается. Он сглатывает комок в горле. 

– Иисусе, Стайлс, я в порядке. Единственное, о чем я беспокоюсь, это о том, чтобы поместить всё это у себя во рту.

Гарри тихо смеется. Он опускает руку и склоняет голову вбок, изучая лицо Луи. 

– Ну, ты мог бы попрактиковаться на банане, – выдерживая преднамеренную паузу, он забавно морщится. – Оу, подожди-ка секунду, ты не можешь. Потому что в этом доме нет еды. 

Луи притворяется задумчивым. Также он снова прижимается к Гарри, так, что головка члена парня проходится по его бедренной кости, что очень восторгает, так как Стайлс не может сдержать в себе рваного выдоха. 

– В морозильнике может быть фруктовый лед, – медленно произносит Луи. – Хотя, я думаю, что член увеличивается у тебя во рту, так что это точно не сработает.

– О Боже, – Гарри еле сдерживает смех, но он полностью возбужден, так что Томлинсон совсем не задет. Затем Гарри просовывает руку между ними, чтобы погладить его через боксеры, и блять, сука, это _совсем_ нечестно, особенно когда Луи пытается сосредоточиться. На этот раз в центре внимания должен быть Гарри.

– Не отвлекай меня, – слишком бездыханно угрожает Луи, что не звучит довольно устрашающе. – Если ты заставишь меня кончить до того, как я попробую тебя на вкус, я, – _расплачусь_ , – заеду тебе по яйцам, без шуток. 

– Хорошо, – Гарри убирает руку, стараясь выглядеть как человек, принимающий наказание, хотя чертики, танцующие у него в глазах, его выдают. – Хорошо. Как ты меня хочешь?

_Как только ты позволишь себя хотеть._

Луи не говорит этого. Он просто пожимает одним плечом и встречается глазами с Гарри на мгновение перед тем, как опустить взгляд. 

– Всего лишь… Ты можешь говорить мне, что и как делать?

Гарри громко вдыхает, и Луи мог бы чувствовать себя хорошо из-за этого, но сейчас он чувствует только, как его желудок сжимается от волнения. Он не совсем уверен, куда ему девать руки, как встать и куда смотреть. Следует ли ему опуститься на колени прямо здесь, или они сейчас вернутся наверх?

Затем Гарри садится на стол, _где Луи готовит_ , расставляя бедра так, чтобы Луи смог уместиться между ними, и да, такое подходит ему, настолько, что он сжимает ладонью свой член, придвигаясь на шаг ближе, наклоняясь, бросая взгляд Гарри на лицо. Тот смотрит на него с восхищением, не отрываясь.

– Ты можешь… – не договаривает Луи, поглаживая ладонью бедро Гарри.

– Говорить тебе, что делать?

Луи кивает.

– Ага, – низким голосом выдыхает Гарри, серьезен как никогда. 

Он затихает на несколько мгновений, изучая Луи, пока тот не начинает очень заметно испытывать неловкость от излишнего внимания к себе. Только тогда Гарри улыбается, посылая удары тока по хребту Томлинсона. 

– Пальцы вокруг основания, – тихо, но более хрипло, чем обычно, произносит он. – Прочно сожми его и для того, чтобы контролировать, и для того, чтобы касаться там, где рот не достанет. 

При нормальных обстоятельствах Луи бы возмутился из-за неуверенности Гарри в том, что он не сможет заглотить его полностью, но обстоятельства совсем не нормальные. Его сердце готово вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди, а лицо в огне. Он обхватывает пальцами эрекцию Гарри, в то же время гладя себя сквозь ткань, стараясь перестать думать о том, что он может кончить прямо сейчас. 

Это было бы унизительно.

– Хорошо, – говорит Гарри. Он слегка ерзает на поверхности стола, расставляет ноги ещё шире, создавая еще больше пространства для Луи. Без всякой потребности Луи наклоняет голову и вдыхает незнакомый запах, что-то непонятное и мускусное, что заставляет его засунуть руку себе в боксеры, пальцами проходясь по своему члену. 

– Что теперь? – тихо спрашивает он, и Гарри, должно быть, чувствует его дыхание, так как его мышцы на бедрах дергаются.

– Просто, эм, – его голос определенно глубже, чем буквально минуту назад. – Полижи его несколько раз, чтобы, ну, привыкнуть ко вкусу. Проверить, нравится ли тебе это. 

– Как леденец? – Луи не дожидается ответа, а сразу наклоняет голову, чтобы жадно поглотить головку члена Гарри. На вкус он и слегка горький, и слегка кислый, даже слабо чувствуется что-то соленое, но совсем не плох. Он вспоминает, как же приятно было, когда язык Стайлса проходился по его крайней плоти, так что он опускается ещё ниже, сжимает пальцы вокруг основания, прижимаясь языком к той точке. 

– Блять, да, – бормочет парень сверху, – это… Да. Продолжай. 

Он кладет ладонь на заднюю часть шеи Луи, совсем не давя, просто поглаживая, что очень мило и успокаивающе, хоть и Томлинсон понимает, что настанет тот момент, когда он захочет, чтобы Гарри держал его крепко, толкая его вниз, пока не станет трудно дышать. 

Черт побери это всё. 

– Лу, – хрипло, тяжело выдыхая, говорит Гарри, и от одного слова Луи сжимает свой член крепче. – Там есть, – он останавливается, чтобы жадно словить воздух губами, – вена, она широкая и начинается вот прям там, где ты… 

Он прерывается, когда Луи проводит языком прямо по этой заметной выпуклости, заканчивая предложение стоном, и, Боже, если Луи сможет заставить Гарри издавать такие звуки ежедневно до конца своей жизни, тогда он умрет чертовски счастливым человеком. Ещё раз оплетая язык вокруг этого бугорка, он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, на его пылающие румянцем щеки, приоткрытый рот и порхающие ресницы. 

Он абсолютно великолепен. Луи даже больно от того, насколько он хочет быть всем для этого парня. 

Луи сжимает пальцами свой член, водя ими по нему снизу вверх, захватывая в рот член Гарри. Стайлс снова дергает бедрами, сантиметр за сантиметром проникая в рот Томлинсона. Блять, в голове Луи снова возникает мысль о том, как парень трахает его рот, входя и выходя, пока он старается за ним успевать и не давиться, и это не должно быть так горячо, но одна идея опасно близко приближает Луи к краю пропасти. Нет, нет, он не хочет кончать, не тогда, когда он ещё не привык к тяжести на языке, к легкой боли от постоянно напряженной челюсти, когда он пытается заглотить член глубже. 

– Ты охуительно невероятный, – внезапно говорит Гарри. – Боже, Лу, ты чертовски хорошо справляешься, блять. 

Это скорее всего ложь, потому что в этот же момент Луи обязан отстраниться, чтобы дать челюсти отдохнуть, но когда он поднимает взгляд, Гарри смотрит на него почти темными из-за расширенных зрачков глазами с открытым благоговением. Так что, может быть, это и не ложь, что заставляет Луи хотеть дать ему больше, всё, на что он только способен. 

Он возвращает свой рот на Гарри, стараясь делать всё не так быстро, сжимая рукой основание. Мышцы в животе Гарри нервно дергаются, и он рвано выдыхает, что эхом отдается в тихой кухне, и внезапно Луи замечает шум в собственных ушах и зарождающееся приятное чувство в районе пупка. 

_«Зубы_ , – вспоминает он, – _я должен следить за зубами»_. Сейчас очень трудно об этом себе напоминать.

Он сглатывает, но даже и не пытается заглотить Гарри, но тот всё равно это чувствует, потому что его ноги нервно дергаются возле плеч Луи. Затем Стайлс отталкивает его и обхватывает рукой свой член. В свете прорывающегося через окно солнца Гарри выглядит нереальным, вырванным прямо из всех сексуальных фантазий Томлинсона. Луи прямо перед своими глазами видит, как он изливается в свою же ладонь, как жидкость стекает по его пальцам и… вау, это последняя капля, без каламбура, боже, ха-ха, _что_.

Луи отталкивается назад, опираясь на кухонный стол, и содрогается в оргазме, не отрывая взгляда от Гарри, пока его веки не тяжелеют и не закрываются сами.

Секунды, если не часы, спустя он слышит, как Гарри опускается на пол, и он тут, как всегда, прямо тут, чтобы обнять Луи своими липкими руками. Луи тонет в его объятиях, пытаясь угомонить стук сердца в своих ушах. 

– Спасибо, – шепчет Гарри.

Луи приоткрывает глаза и качает головой, слегка улыбаясь. Он думает, что они посреди слабого землетрясения, потому что он не чувствует пола под ним. 

– Спасибо _тебе_. Я правда… Это было невероятно. Надо повторить. Скоро. И я хочу проглотить. 

– Да? – только когда морщинки на лбу у Гарри разглаживаются, Луи понимает, что тот переживал из-за этого. 

– Это не обсуждается, – кивает он. 

– Тогда ладно, – Гарри улыбается, сверкая своими полупрозрачными при дневном свете глазами. Он оставляет одну руку на талии Луи, опуская вторую ниже, останавливая её, чтобы тыкнуть ему большим пальцем в пупок. – Услуга за услугу?

Эм.

– Я уже… – не заканчивает Луи, делая неопределенный жест ладонью, и черт, да, это стыдно, потому что кто кончает от того, что делает минет, ну правда? Но, ладно, это был первый минет Луи, и это был _Гарри_ , а всё, что касается Гарри… Так что. Да.

– Ты уже… – Гарри щурится, а спустя секунду выпучивает глаза. Он опускает взгляд на белые боксеры Луи, где, скорее всего, видно мокрое пятно, а потом медленно проходится глазами по всему телу Томлинсона, возвращаясь к лицу. Гарри тяжело вздыхает. – Блять, ты такой горячий. 

Это как уже готовиться к болезненному падению, но быть словленным товарищем по команде. Луи моргает, потом сглатывает. 

– Да? 

– Да, – твердо заявляет Гарри. – Да. Это так и есть, и однажды мы напишем список всех твоих неправильных представлений о себе, и я найду опровержения для каждого из них.

Луи снова сглатывает, но комок в горле отказывается куда-либо исчезать в ближайшем времени.

Долгое мгновение Гарри просто наблюдает за ним, достаточно близко, чтобы Луи мог увидеть золотые капельки в его глазах и посчитать их. Затем он качает головой, притягивая Луи ближе, чтобы потереться своим носом о его. 

– Черт возьми, Лу. Научись принимать комплименты. 

Луи думает о возражении. Хотя больше ему хочется поцеловать Гарри, так что он делает именно это.

***

Видеть Гарри в своей красной именной кофте, которая привлекает к юноше внимание своим цветом и тем, как она обтягивает его вокруг торса из-за слишком маленького для него размера, определенно приятно. Ему придется переодеться для своей смены в Коста, конечно же, потому что его черные шорты ещё больше не соответствуют его рабочему дресс-коду, но, так как он всегда имеет запасную униформу в кафе, всё в порядке.

– Приехали, – Луи заглушает мотор и поворачивается лицом к Стайлсу.

– У меня будто бы личный шофер, – ухмыляется Гарри, играясь пальцами с воротом кофты. – Причем я ему даже не плачу. 

Луи раздумывает над тем, чтобы предложить ему одну из своих машин, но быстро откидывает эту идею в сторону. 

– Ты отплачиваешь мне сексуальными услугами, так что, я думаю, так тоже считается. Так сказать, ты обеспечиваешь мне достойный уровень удовольствия от этой работы.

Сдерживая смех, Гарри качает головой:

– Это очень тяжелый труд. Но кто-то это делать должен, так что я приношу себя в жертву.

– Приносишь себя в жертву, – повторяет за ним Луи. Он наклоняет голову вбок, изгибая губы в усмешке. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что я могу придумать чуть ли не дюжину реально непристойных ответов на это. 

Вместо ответа Гарри наклоняется к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Поцелуй резко переходит с легкого и скромного в что-то с одним дыханием на двоих, языком Гарри, исследующим небо Луи, запутанными пальцами в волосах Томлинсона. Они резко отстраняются друг от друга, когда слышат гудок машины позади, и точно, Луи же сейчас препятствует нормальному движению транспорта. Всё равно. К этому всему прибавляется еще и то, что какая-то девушка снимает их на свой айфон, что чертовски раздражает, но Луи заставляет себя улыбнуться и отпустить локоть Гарри из своей мертвой хватки. 

– Что ж, – бесцельно произносит он. 

Гарри откидывается на своем сидении, убирая волосы с лица. Они в красивом беспорядке, всё еще запутаны после их совместного душа, который как-то перешел в Луи, прижатого к стене, держащегося за Стайлса, который доставлял им обоим удовольствие своей одной большой ладонью. 

И одна из главных дорог города - совершенно не то место, где Луи следует думать о таком. Потому что, эм, следующие кадры могут быть неприемлемы для некоторых категорий зрителей и всё такое. 

Но, с другой стороны, он немножко надеется, что Джеймс где-то рядом и увидит Гарри таким, заметит его румянец на щеках. Это делает из Луи эгоистичного мудака, но ну и что. 

– Эй, – внезапно вздрагивает Гарри, – ты серьезно говорил насчёт той тату?

Луи инстинктивно переводит взгляд на свое правое запястье. Клеймить кожу навсегда кажется ужасающей идеей, но… физическое проявление всего этого, ухода от обязательств, новых горизонтов и так далее, ещё куча избитых фраз, характеризующих его ситуацию… он хочет этого. Страх не остановит его. 

– Думаю встретиться завтра с мастером, – говорит он. – Есть кто-то на примете?

– Вообще-то да, есть. Я напишу тебе адрес, как будет время его найти, – Гарри нежно поглаживает пальцем запястье Луи. – И, эм, если хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой, подержал за руку, что угодно… Первая тату - это всё-таки слегка страшно.

– Ты сделаешь это для меня? – по-жалкому быстро переспрашивает Томлинсон, почти что запинаясь в словах. 

Гарри блистательно улыбается.

– Конечно, – просто отвечает он, а само слово отдается эхом у Луи в голове, в желудке. _Конечно._ Будто бы это даже не обсуждается, конечно, Гарри сделает это для него, _всегда_ будет рядом с Луи, когда нужен, _конечно_.

Для него так легко забыть, какие именно у них отношения, и крохотная часть Луи ненавидит его за это. 

***

Когда Луи заходит в квартиру, Гарри говорит по телефону. Он поднимает в воздух два пальца и жестом говорит Томлинсону устраиваться поудобней в гостиной перед тем, как исчезнуть в направлении своей комнаты. После секунды раздумий Луи следует за ним. 

– Нет, это был Луи, – кому-то говорит Гарри. – Скоро он у нас будет весь расписан тату. 

– Одну, – шепчет он в ответ. – Только одну делаю.

Гарри полуоборачивается к нему, чтобы улыбнуться, даже не думая отвечать. Луи чувствует себя проигнорированным. Никто не смеет игнорировать его. Особенно, когда он плохо спал, и вместо нормального ланча съел мороженное просто потому, что это была единственная еда, которая осталась у него в холодильнике. Ему и правда надо сходить за покупками. 

Обнимая Гарри сзади, он кладет подбородок ему на плечо, неприятно и надоедливо дыша прямо в ухо. Это его дар свыше.  
Гарри подавляет в себе хихиканье. 

– Не обращай внимания, – в трубку произносит он, – ничего такого, – на что Луи убирает в сторону пару кудряшек, чтобы укусить Гарри сзади за шею. Это научит его уделять ему внимание, ха. 

– _Лу_ , – шипит Гарри, хотя его сердито предостерегающий тон очень противоречит яркости в глазах. 

– Да-да? – невинно окликается Луи. Он встает на цыпочки, чтобы засосать кожу, отстраняясь только тогда, когда Гарри тихо выдыхает и наклоняет голову для лучшего доступа. Луи уже может видеть формирующийся засос. Как мило. Его план завершен успешно. 

Он с огромной неохотой отходит, изучая комнату, впервые при солнечном свете. Эта мысль странно оседает в его груди, потому что если бы они и правда встречались, Луи бы знал каждый уголок этой комнаты, да и самой квартиры, может, у него бы даже была здесь зубная щетка, ведь у Лиама она, скорее всего, есть.

Пока Гарри извиняется перед человеком на том конеце провода, Луи подходит к его столу, осматривая его сложенные в углу тетради, нотную таблицу и гитару, которую поддерживает тот же стол. На стене висит доска, на которую прикреплены десятки фотографий. Так как Луи всё еще ждет печати фотографий с Корсики, он пока и не надеется найти себя здесь… Может, его фотографии здесь никогда и не будет, кто знает.

Джеймс, однако. Джеймс несомненно хорошо здесь представлен, по крайней мере пять фотографий Луи уже успел заметить. На одной Гарри не может быть больше шестнадцати: кудри более пружинисты, чем сейчас, лицо круглее, а невинность в улыбке сейчас уменьшилась к ее проблескам в редких усмешках. О, и Джеймс тоже на этом фото. Подонок. 

На удивление, Луи замечает их совместную фотографию, сделанную профессиональным фотографом на банкете в честь окончания сезона, что, вау. Это ночь их первого поцелуя, и Луи задерживает на ней взгляд на мгновение, а именно - на изогнутых в улыбке губах Гарри и на том, как они льнут друг к другу. 

Гарри щипает его за бок, как раз в тот момент, когда Луи замечает ещё одну знакомую фотографию внизу, на которой изображены Лиам и Зейн. Это та самая, самый первый их снимок, который Томлинсон увидел. Он снимает фотографию с доски, не сводя с нее взгляда, пока Гарри прощается с собеседником, отставляет телефон в сторону и произносит:

– Моя сестра передает привет. 

Сестра? Упс.

К черту, засос на шее Гарри скоро превратится в произведение искусства, так что Луи даже не стыдно. 

– Спасибо, – говорит он. – Передашь ей от меня тоже в следующий раз. 

– Сам передашь, – заявляет Гарри. – Она приезжает через пару недель.

Ну ладно. Луи уже может сказать, что Джемма умная и слегка нахальная, так что он надеется, что они найдут общий язык. Он не должен вообще так опасаться встречи с родственниками Гарри. Слишком легко забыть, кем они на самом деле друг другу являются.

А в последнее время Луи становится в этом чрезвычайно хорош. В забывании.

Он возвращает взгляд на фотографию в руках, улыбаясь, когда видит, насколько ласковая улыбка Лиама, как морщинки у глаз Зейна выдают его довольное состояние, хотя невероятно густые ресницы скрывают эмоции во взгляде. Их тела купаются в солнечном свете, и любой смотрящий на фото забывает обращать внимание на детали, будто смотрит фильм, сосредотачиваясь на лицах актеров, а не на обстановке вокруг. 

Луи поворачивает фотографию к Гарри. 

– Ты знал, что это причина, по которой я принял Лиама на работу своего менеджера? 

– Правда? – странным тоном переспрашивает Гарри, что-то между удивлением и неверием. 

Луи пристально изучает его лицо. 

– Да, снимок выпал из его кошелька во время собеседования. Я, конечно же, не планировал выходить из шкафа в то время, но… Я почувствовал тогда, что это знак. 

– Я сделал эту фотографию, – тихо произносит Гарри, и…

_Гарри сделал эту фотографию._

Это просто снимок, ничего, что могло бы считаться судьбой, так что Луи пытается заблокировать всякие мысли об этом. Ничего хорошего в том, чтобы влюбиться в Гарри еще сильней, нет. 

Возвращая фото обратно на доску, Луи выдавливает из себя легкую улыбку:

– Забавное совпадение.

– Да, – Гарри застывает на мгновение, затем распрямляется и ослепительно улыбается Луи. – Итак, ты готов к своей первой татуировке?

– Возможно?

Смеясь, Гарри приобнимает его за плечи, а Луи не думает о том, что сегодня они ещё не целовались. Это не отношения, они не здороваются друг с другом поцелуями. 

_«Это не «Клуб Разбитых Сердец»_ , – в который раз повторяет себе Томлинсон. Он не уверен, что верит в это, но пока Гарри не отказывает ему, он хочет получить всё, что ему позволят.

***

Тату-салон небольшой и чистый, с обклеенными скетчами стенами. Сразу становится ясно, что Гарри хорошо знаком с владельцем; они обнимаются перед тем, как Гарри представляет ему парня по имени Том, на вид которому двадцать с чем-то лет, того самого, с которым Луи разговаривал по телефону. На протяжении их легкой болтовни перед серьезным делом Стайлс ни разу не убирает руку с плеча мужчины. Также он на невероятно близком расстоянии с Луи, так что он не жалуется. 

Господи, ему действительно нужно прекратить быть таким нелепым собственником. У Тома на руке красуется обручальное кольцо.

– Большой фанат, – прерывает Том мысли Луи. Его тон лишен каких-либо ожиданий от известного футболиста, он просто не смог сдержать в себе комплимента, так что Луи искренне благодарит его. 

Когда они переходят к формальностям, Гарри покидает их. Он начинает бродить по комнате, беря в руке черновики, которые разбросаны по всему помещению; перебирает плейлисты в айподе, подключенному к музыкальному центру, останавливаясь на каком-то хипстерском миксе; затем он заходит за прилавок, бесцеремонно начиная листать бумаги, которые лежат там на столе. Том ничего ему не говорит, это, скорее всего, обычное поведение Гарри, и это действительно невероятно, как он может вот так врываться в жизни людей, которые замечают это, когда становится слишком поздно. Это его главный талант. 

Или так случилось только с Луи.

Том затихает, и Томлинсон понимает, что он пропустил какой-то вопрос.

– Извини, – говорит он, отворачиваясь от Гарри, который уже листает семейный альбом. – Не мог бы ты повторить последнюю часть?

Том проницательно улыбается и повторяет вопрос о том, достаточно ли воды в его организме, хорошо ли он пообедал и не принимал ли алкоголь днем раньше, о чем предупреждал его еще по телефону.

***

Только когда Луи уже удобно устраивается на стуле с оголенным и только что побритым запястьем, у него начинают играть нервы, заставляя сердце биться быстрее, а кровь со скоростью света бежать по венам.

Обычно он не такой чувствителен к боли, потому что _не знает_ о том, что она его ждет, как сейчас, у него нет времени взвесить всё перед фолами соперников на матчах, например. Но сейчас… Более того, тату-машинка выглядит как инструмент для пыток из средневековья. Что, если он дернется и иголка промахнется? Ему следовало бы выбрать для первой тату эскиз поменьше и набить его где-то, где не будет так больно, _вот же блять._

– Эй, – нежно произносит Гарри, поглаживая шею Луи. – Ты точно в этом уверен? Есть ещё возможность отказаться. 

Луи не хочет отказываться, а тем более откладывать. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри продолжал на него смотреть с теплотой и переживанием во взгляде, уделяя внимание исключительно ему, будто нет ничего важнее, чем обязанность убедить Томлинсона, что он будет в порядке.

– Я не хочу ничего переносить или отказываться, – Луи бросает взгляд на Тома, подготавливающего машинку, и возвращается к глазам Гарри. – Просто мог бы ты меня отвлечь, может быть, немножко? 

Гарри ободряюще улыбается. 

– Я вполне могу такое сделать, – говорит он. Он переводит взгляд на Тома, что-то говорит ему одним взглядом, а затем Гарри нежно сжимает предплечье Луи, удерживая его на одном месте, и целует его. 

Луи едва ли замечает тот момент, когда иголка оказывается у него под кожей.

***

Это будто слабая сыпь, его кожа чешется, _зудит_ , а Луи не может ничего с этим поделать. Каждый раз, опуская взгляд, он моментально замечает непривычные черные линии, украшающие его кожу. 

Если такое и возможно, то Гарри еще больше зачарован происходящим. Он не перестает ловить Луи за запястье тут и там, чтобы просто полюбоваться рисунком, водя над ним пальцами в воздухе, потому что касаться нельзя. Стайлс сам взял под контроль заботу о татуировке, не разрешая ему мочить и чесать её. 

К сожалению, это значит, что Гарри может спокойненько плавать в бассейне, а Луи остается только сидеть возле бортика, опустив ноги в воду, держа запястье подальше от потенциального контакта с солнечным светом или хлоркой. Луи перестает жаловаться только когда Гарри отсасывает ему прямо там, находясь в воде. Томлинсон молниеносно затыкается, запутывает левую руку в кудрях юноши, а правую прижимает к груди.

Это чертовски хороший день, учитывая все обстоятельства.

***

– Уму непостижимо, – протестует Луи, настойчиво качая головой, почти проливая напиток. Всё равно, потому что речь идет о том, что Дэвид Бекхэм утратил прежние способности и должен выйти, наконец, из игры. Он же Дэвид Охуенский Бекхэм! Он как папа римский. Он в этом до конца жизни. _Это его предназначение._

Сжимая талию Гарри, Луи уже готов начать весьма красноречивый монолог в защиту легенды, когда… Воу, эй, земля секунду назад не двигалась? Точно, это потому, что кто-то поднимает его, что, что, и оу, ладно. Зейн и Лиам. Всё в порядке. Никакого серьёзного вреда Луи они не причинят, даже несмотря на то, что Зейн двумя руками обхватывает его грудь, а Лиам зажимает его лодыжки, а… А Гарри - подлый предатель, именно так, потому что он пытается отойти с ухмылкой на губах. Ох уж нет, ни за что. 

Луи хватается за футболку Стайлса и держится за нее, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. 

– Я слишком молод, чтобы умереть! – заявляет он, что не слишком убедительно, учитывая, что он вовсю хохочет. Музыка слышится даже внутри него, а все гости на пути расступаются, словно море перед Моисеем, ха-ха. Наверное, Луи надо притормозить с выпивкой. Но это такой хороший вечер, и это его вечеринка. Напиться на собственной вечеринке - это его блядская _обязанность_. 

Луи перестает смеяться, когда замечает, что его несут к бассейну. Бассейн. Хлорка, черт, черт, _черт_. Но Гарри, должно быть, замечает это одновременно с ним, потому что внезапно он резко тормозит и сам уже тянет Луи на себя. 

– Стоп! – выкрикивает Стайлс. – Зейн, остановись. _Лиам._

– Тату, – бешено машет Луи рукой. – Свежая тату. 

– Ты тату себе сделал? – Зейн чуть ли не роняет Луи от шока, от чего тот цепляется за его шею, улыбаясь, потому что Гарри точно сдержал это в тайне, как он и просил. Это было их маленьким секретом несколько дней. Что очень мило. Делить секреты даже приятно. А делить секреты с Гарри особо приятно. И к тому же, реакция Найла, когда он приехал пораньше с Гарри, чтобы помочь с подготовкой, была незабываема.

Нет никаких причин для Зейна выглядеть таким обиженным из-за того, что он узнает о тату только сейчас. В конце концов, вины Луи нет в том, что его не было тогда, когда Томлинсон провозглашал свою грандиозную речь, когда собрались все гости:

– Пиво в бочонках, водка в ванной, а всё остальное на кухне. Давайте выпьем сейчас за мою первую тату. Каждый, кто не уделит свое время, чтобы полюбоваться ею, сразу окажется безумно плохим гостем и не будет приглашен на будущие вечеринки. 

Это одно из лучших его выступлений, даже если он сам себе так говорит.

В любом случае, Зейну пришлось отработать вечернюю смену на своей новой работе, где он продает дорогие костюмы должностным лицам, хотя Луи придерживается мысли, что Малику платят за то, что он неплохой манекенщик для переоцененных товаров, но это уже совсем другая история. Суть в том, что из-за работы он и Лиам приехали, когда вечеринка была уже в самом разгаре, а речь Луи давно забылась. Херово работать на реальной работе, чтобы оплачивать счета.

Луи моргает, и гирлянды, развешанные на террасе, приходят в фокус. 

– Покажи, – требует Лиам, резко отпуская ноги Луи. Это заставляет его почти упасть на Гарри. Через его плечо Луи ловит на себе взгляд Джеймса.

Оу, как мило. У него получилось приехать.

Точно, Зейн и Лиам должны были подвезти Эда и Джеймса, так что, да. Они тоже опоздали. Блаженная отсрочка, потому что Луи уже слегка пьян от того, что Гарри принадлежал исключительно ему несколько часов. 

Ну, ладно, не совсем, потому что Гарри приехал с Найлом, но это Хоран. Он чудесный, если даже и запрыгнул Стайлсу на спину как напыщенная обезьяна, когда они прыгали в бассейн вместе, он совсем не является угрозой. Луи не чувствовал никакой угрозы весь вечер, потому что Гарри хоть и уходил пообщаться с совершенно незнакомыми людьми так, будто они знают друг друга со времен детского сада, он всегда возвращался к Луи. Если тот, конечно, не находил его первым. Так что - никаких угроз. 

И да. Угроза. Слишком мало решимости ушло на то, чтобы вести себя как менее ревнивый парень. 

Сейчас это не так хорошо выходит. Он уж точно не слишком решительно настроен отступить от Гарри, приветливо махая Эду и Джеймсу перед тем, как продемонстрировать свою тату. Зейн целиком и полностью поглощен ею, что неудивительно, наклоняясь поближе, дабы изучить чернила, пока Лиам просто переводит взгляд с запястья на лицо Луи, затем на Гарри, затем назад на запястье Луи. 

Луи без понятия, что он пытается этим сказать. Честно.

***

Это было спонтанным решением, да и всё равно короткое сообщение осталось без ответа, так что Луи и правда не ожидал ничего такого. 

Гарри замечает присутствие Робби первым: он замирает посреди предложения, прерывая историю о том случае, когда они с Джеймсом прогуляли школу, но так как это было почти сразу же после их каминг-аута, все переживали, что они сбежали. Луи, честно говоря, всё равно, как действовала созданная за пару минут поисковая команде, не тогда, когда Гарри и Джеймс улыбаются друг другу такими улыбками, будто они вдвоем победили на каких-то соревнованиях. Из-за этого Луи только рад, что их прерывают. Он поворачивается, чтобы проследить за взглядом Гарри.

– Это… – заторможенно начинает Гарри.

– Робби Уильямс, – удовлетворенно заканчивает за него Луи. – И его жена Айда, если мне не изменяет память. Подойдем поздороваемся?

Луи, может, и не разделяет удовольствия от историй о правонарушителе Гарри в детстве, но если дело уже дошло до драки, то у него самого есть парочка таких. К тому же он очень рад, что перестал пить примерно час назад – встреча трезвых гостей в стельку пьяным может привести к очень неловким моментам.

– Поздороваемся? – отстраненно переспрашивает Гарри. Он говорит так, будто сейчас находится вообще в параллельной вселенной. Луи обнимает его за талию и ободряюще улыбается.

– Он всего лишь человек, ну честно. И я более чем уверен, что он сам хочет познакомиться с тобой. Особенно его жена, – Луи встает на цыпочки, прижимаясь губами к уху Гарри. – Помнишь, она хочет увидеть, как мы целуемся. Ты готов к прелюдии? Невежливо отказывать дамам.

Гарри, как и надеялся Луи, смеется и заметно расслабляется.

Не убирая руки из талии Гарри, Луи небрежно кланяется Джеймсу, Эду, Найлу и Элеонор. 

– Миньоны и Эль, мне нужно одолжить Гарри на минуту, не бойтесь, никакого вреда я ему не причиню. Если вы позволите…

Не надо быть мудрецом, чтобы понять, что Джеймс нихрена не позволяет. Луи мог бы сказать, что это его сейчас задевает, но это было бы наглой ложью. 

Он разворачивается, не отстраняясь от Гарри, и уверенной походкой направляется к Робби и его жене, которые внимательно наблюдают за человеческой пирамидой, которая закончится кровью, потом и слезами, ну, или чем-то таким же драматичным. Тот, кто решил поставить Стэна в самый низ, переоценил время, которое он проводит в тренажерном зале их клуба.

– Лу, – сердито шепчет Гарри. – _Луи_. Я не могу просто так подойти к Робби Уильямсу. 

Луи приподнимает бровь в удивлении, улыбаясь из-за страдальческого выражения лица Стайлса.

– Почему нет?

– Он _знаменит._

Луи пытается сдержать в себе смех, правда пытается. Ну, немножко точно. Останавливаясь в нескольких шагах от парочки, он обвивает руками талию Гарри и улыбается ему. 

– Ты действительно самое милое существо на свете. Серьезно. Ты убиваешь меня.

Губы Гарри изгибаются в крохотной улыбке, и он точно не ожидает того, что Луи в этот же момент резко дернет его, от чего они оба сразу же окажутся прямо перед известным певцом. 

– Робби, дружище! – восклицает Луи, готовый сразу же признать, что он всё еще немного навеселе. – Не думал, что увижу тебя сегодня. 

– Да, привет, мы были в гостях у друзей неподалеку и решили заглянуть, так как любим такие вечеринки. 

Неожиданно он делает шаг вперед и заключает Луи в быстром, но крепком объятии, похлопывая его по спине. Когда они отходят друг от друга, Томлинсон замечает, как Гарри съеживается за ним, пытаясь сделать себя невидимым или спрятаться за Луи. Что не очень выходит.

Луи не может перестать улыбаться, притягивая его вперед, устраиваясь у него под боком. 

– Милости просим. Это Гарри, а ты, – он кивает на широко улыбающуюся женщину с сердечками вместо глаз и русыми волосами, – должно быть, Айда. 

– Очень приятно. 

Она обнимает сначала Луи, а затем Гарри. Кажется, это семейное. Гарри от шока замирает и только моргает туманными глазами, будто только что проснулся. Он почти всем весом опирается на Луи. Тот и не думает возражать. 

Он также не возражает, когда Гарри вскоре начинает говорить куда больше него самого, просто болтать ни о чем, с каждой минутой всё шире и шире улыбаясь и буйно жестикулируя, пока Луи уже физически не может оторвать от него взгляда. Когда Гарри замечает это, он забывает, что хотел сказать, прерываясь на середине предложения. 

– Разве это не очаровательно? – подмечает Айда, а Робби просто ухмыляется.

– Элтон посылает лучшие пожелания вам, кстати, – говорит он, и Гарри переводит взгляд с Луи на него. 

– Элтон? – переспрашивает он. Сейчас будет очень забавно. Луи закусывает щеку, чтобы не улыбаться. Он слышал несколько историй ещё когда они с Роббом разговаривали за соком, так что он прекрасно знает, о ком идет речь. 

– Элтон Джон, – кивает Айда, и Гарри слегка покачивается, еще больше опираясь на Луи. Придерживая его одной рукой, Томлинсон треплет его за щеку, уже не сдерживая улыбки. 

– Дыши, малыш, – он бросает взгляд в сторону Робби и Айды, ехидно изгибая бровь. – Простите его, он становится очень скромным, когда встречается со знаменитостями. 

Робби смеется так, что возле его глаз появляются морщинки. 

– Гарри, друг, ты встречаешься со знаменитостью. 

– К сожалению, я думаю, что я не в счет, – нарочито грустно вздыхает Луи, но внезапно понимает, что так и есть. Гарри слегка нервничал еще в самом начале, но никогда не выглядел ошеломленным от общения с Луи, а первоначальное колебание при нем очень быстро испарилось. Может, дружба с Зейном и Лиамом не делает Луи таким отдалённым от мира сего.

– Ты считаешься, – робко говорит Гарри. – Просто не так. Может, если бы ты начал петь, записал альбом. 

– Господи, нет. Поющие футболисты - это была и будет ужаснейшей идеей, – щекоча талию Гарри, Луи изгибается, чтобы избежать удара локтем от парня в живот. Он хватает его за предплечье, обращаясь к Робби и Айде: – Так или иначе, вы с пустыми руками, а такое в этом доме не принимается. Не знаю, голодны ли вы, но на кухне есть еда, напитки тоже, пиво в… – ох, черт. Алкоголизм, да, не совсем вежливая фраза. – Пиво там, – продолжает Луи, – но там же есть куча соков и содовой. 

– Я люблю бары с широким выбором, – спокойно отвечает Робби, и Луи облегченно выдыхает. 

– Чудесно, так что выбирайте всё, что по душе. 

Они еще немного говорят ни о чем, затем Луи наблюдает, как Робби и Айда заходят в дом, и поворачивается к Гарри. Его глаза широко раскрыты от шока, рот приоткрыт, пока он не перестает пялиться на отдаляющуюся спину Робби. 

Луи выдыхает смешок ему в шею, произнося:

– Боже мой, _твое лицо._

Гарри вздрагивает, обнимая Луи, поглаживая его спину. 

– Это был Робби Уильямс, Лу. Это чертовски важно для меня.

– Потому что ты фангерлишь по нему, – не скрывая смеха, говорит Луи. Почему-то его совсем это не беспокоит. Джеймс и их истории заставляет его хотеть обнажить несуществующие когти в стиле Росомахи, но реакция Гарри на встречу с одним из его идолов предоставит Луи бесконечный запас для поддразнивания. Он будет вспоминать это целую вечность. И еще десять лет после этого.

– Ничего подобного, – возражает Гарри, выдыхая с фразой теплый воздух на висок. – Я всего лишь… Он пиздец какой невероятный. И ты _знаком_ с ним.

Луи поворачивает голову, чтобы ткнуться носом в щеку Стайлса, и нет, он точно не собирается перестать улыбаться в ближайшем времени.

– Оставайся со мной, милый. Я могу предоставить тебе весь мир. 

– Но, – Гарри слегка отстраняется, чтобы встретиться с футболистом взглядом, – ты ведь знаешь, что я не поэтому…

– Я знаю, – перебивает его Луи. Черт возьми, конечно, он понимает это, потому что Гарри никогда бы с ним так не поступил. Он точно нет. – Гарри, _я знаю_.

Гарри улыбается даже глазами. 

– Хорошо. Потому что всё это _точно_ не поэтому.

– Я знаю, – заверяет его Луи тоном, который не потерпит продолжения этой же темы. Ну серьезно, они могли бы целоваться, напиваться, веселиться, но вместо этого Гарри пытается убедить Луи в том, что совершенно не нуждается в убеждении. Гарри как проповедующий в церкви, ну честное слово.

– Хорошо, – ласково повторяет Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от Луи. 

Луи снова встречается с ним взглядом и проводит ладонью вниз по его спине, останавливая её на копчике. На секунду, он позволяет себе уйти от реальности всего этого. Басы отбивают у него в груди, невероятно красивый Гарри невероятно близко к нему, и нет ничего, чего ему хотелось бы так же сильно, как доставить Стайлсу такое удовольствие, от которого они потом неделями не смогут формировать членораздельные предложения.  
Позже.

– Заткнись, – Луи прижимает палец к губам Гарри, ухмыляясь. – Лучше пойдем потанцуем.

***

Как и Луи подозревал, Гарри не такой уж и хороший танцор. Однако и сам он не лучше, а так как Стайлс совершенно не заботится о таком понятии, как личное пространство, трудно сосредоточиться на ритме. И других вещах. Важных. На всем, кроме того, как возбужденный Гарри трется о задницу Луи.

Не то чтобы Луи сам ведет себя сдержанно.

Хорошо хотя бы, что вокруг достаточно много танцующих людей, которые служат им своего рода ширмой от пристальных взглядов. В малой степени, но тем не менее. Даром что блядский Джеймс не сводит свирепого взгляда с Луи, но последний уже даже привык к этому. Это продлится недолго, он только насладится этим, не примет слишком близко к сердцу и станет гордо носить неодобрение Джеймса как корону. О да.

Откидывая голову Гарри на плечо, Луи наполовину прикрывает глаза, выискивая взгляд Джеймса. Он нарочно начинает двигаться навстречу бедрам Стайлса, ухмыляясь, когда тот реагирует резким рваным выдохом. 

Джеймс кривится и отворачивается. 

Черт, жизнь прекрасна. Луи хочется смеяться, хочется вскинуть руки вверх (будто ему всё равно, ха-ха, но, конечно же, это не так, ему слишком не всё равно). Вместо этого он поворачивается лицом к Гарри в его руках, лениво ему улыбаясь. Гарри улыбается ему в ответ с яркими и блестящими глазами и кудрями, которые стали еще выразительнее от влажности, и вау, просто… Просто он принадлежит Луи.

По крайней мере сейчас, и еще пару украденных недель или месяцев. Он принадлежит Луи. Они могут разрушить друг друга, прогореть, но если так и случится, Томлинсон надеется, что они разойдутся с фейерверками.

– Эй, – он легонько тянет Гарри за волосы, и тот опускает голову, чтобы луи прошелся губами по его скуле. – Серёзно, ты в настроении для прелюдии?

Гарри улыбается шире, опуская взгляд на губы Луи.

– Более чем.

– Я тоже. 

Он приподнимает подбородок, будто делая вызов. Гарри вскидывает брови, соединяет руки за спиной Луи и тянет его на себя, из-за чего Томлинсон, чтобы не повалиться, опирается ладонями о грудь парня, и это так легко: приоткрыть рот для языка Гарри, всецело отдаться поцелую, этому кудрявому парню, позволить ему самому выбрать ритм, просто поддаваясь ему, пока твое сердце стучит в ушах громче, чем играет музыка.

Когда Гарри просовывает ногу между бедер Луи, последний спускается на землю, отрываясь от парня, тяжело дыша ему в подбородок. 

– Просто, чтобы ты знал… – вокруг Луи всё размыто, и он винит в этом гирлянды, а не свое состояние. – Еще один стакан, и я опущусь перед тобой на колени. Перед всеми. 

Гарри широко открывает глаза, крепко сжимая Томлинсона в своих руках. 

– Боже, ты ужасен. Я ненавижу тебя. 

– Я так не думаю, – умудряется дерзко сказать Луи, спускаясь взглядом по телу Гарри. Луи, конечно, не лучше, но это уже детали. – Мне нужно выпить.

– Ты считаешь это хорошей идеей? – Ямочки Гарри появляются на его щеках, и блять, вот это и правда предельно нечестно. – Учитывая, что ты в секунде, – он наклоняется и прижимается губами к уху Луи, – от того, чтобы отсосать мне прямо здесь. 

– Мне _нужно_ выпить, – твердо стоит на своем Луи. – Давай проверим, продержимся ли мы до тех пор, пока все не уедут.

Он отходит от Гарри на шаг. Ну, или это всего лишь расстояние недовытянутой руки, неважно.

– Ты ведь останешься здесь сегодня, правда? 

– Если ты этого хочешь. 

Гарри проводит указательным пальцем по своим ключицам, оставляя большой в ямочке между ними. Это ничего незначащий жест, но это почти заставляет Луи забыть о том, что он хороший хозяин, схватить Гарри и потащить его наверх. 

Но Томлинсон же не настолько безнадежный, черт возьми.

– Не глупи, – говорит он, слегка ударяя по лбу парня. – Конечно же, я хочу, чтобы ты остался. 

Улыбка Гарри светит ярче солнца. 

– Принесешь мне выпить тоже, ладно?

– Я что, твой раб? – Луи расстегивает еще одну пуговицу черной рубашки Стайлса, которую они купили тем воскресеньем в Слэйтэрс. Луи позволяет себе пальцами задержаться на его оголенной коже, а затем резко делает решительный шаг назад. – Что ты хочешь?

– Обнаженного тебя и уединиться, – сразу же выпаливает Гарри. Он чистое зло. Демон, посланный разрушить здравый смысл Луи, это уж точно. – А также я бы не отказался от кайпириньи. 

– Одна кайпиринья уже в пути!

Как оказывается, он слегка просчитался с «уже в пути». Потому что Луи всё еще хозяин в этом доме, и по каким-то необъяснимым причинам это значит, что каждый второй должен остановить его для разговора, даже тогда, когда лёд в коктейле Гарри начинает таять. 

К тому времени, когда он возвращается в гостиную, треть его водки с колой уже выпито, а в кайпириньи Гарри почти не осталось льда. Но охотник всё же вернулся в пещеру с хороший добычей, так что Стайлсу лучше принять это во внимание.

Но когда Луи наконец-таки находит его, Гарри вовлечен в разговор с Джеймсом, слишком близко наклонив к нему голову, закинув руку ему на плечо, да и они двое развернуты от танцпола. Видимо, Стайлс совсем не дожидался Луи затаив дыхание, скорее всего, даже не заметив, из-за чего он так долго. 

Что-то противное и едкое, словно яд, заменяет кровь Томлинсона в венах. Он молниеносно допивает свой напиток, оставляет стакан Гарри на ближайшей полочке и поворачивается к террасе. На его поле идет импровизированная игра в футбол, и он ныряет в нее, не оглядываясь.

***

Он только забивает гол и бежит на свою позицию, когда взглядом зацепляется за знакомую фигуру, узнавая в ней Джеймса, блядского Джеймса, которого он пригласил, только чтобы не обидеть Гарри, и посмотрите, как всё обернулось.

Хотя Джеймс один сейчас. Хах. Он как раз сейчас завернет за дом, чтобы обойти его. Ха, наверное, ему слишком противно пройти через дом, ведь там слишком много людей, иу, кто вообще хочет прикасаться к людям, если они не Гарри?

Очень хороший вопрос. 

Луи, наверное, не следовало бы выпивать тот шот, который Найл всунул ему в руки. Но в правилах игры сказано, что забившая команда выпивает. Или что-то типа этого, там была какая-то логическая связь, хоть и проигравшая команда тоже пьет, это своего рода тим билдинг, так что мораль в этом всем в том, наверное, что пьют все, в независимости от ситуации. Что хорошо, потому что алкоголь - это приятно. Спиртные напитки заставляют всё вокруг сиять, заставляют Луи сиять, придают ему смелости, именно поэтому он уже бежит за Джеймсом, даже перед тем как понять, что он покидает поле. 

Похуй, он здесь хозяин. Он будет делать всё, что пожелает.

Его слегка приводит в замешательство резкая темнота за углом дома. Гравий хрустит у него под ногами, и он моргает, пытается сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, видит силуэт Джеймса, и да, точно, он же именно поэтому здесь.

– Эй! – выкрикивает он. – Уже уходишь? Как жаль. 

Джеймс замирает, словно кто-то вылил ему на голову ведро ледяной воды, и Луи очень бы хотелось так сделать. Запишите его в добровольцы. 

Медленно, он поворачивается. Темень вокруг прячет выражение его лица, и Луи твердо на ногах не стоит, но с ушами у него проблем никаких нет, так что он отчетливо слышит, как Джеймс чуть ли не по слогам произносит:

– Пошел ты нахуй. 

Музыка, доносящаяся из дома, не совсем проглатывает слова, сглатывать остается только Луи. В голове Томлинсона начинает что-то противно жужжать, будто у него в черепе завелись обозленные осы. 

– Оу, значит, мы наконец сбрасываем маски? Гарри знает, что ты влюблен в него? – Он еле слышит самого себя из-за шума в голове.

Джеймс резко дергается, будто хочет ввязаться с Луи в драку. Он останавливается за шаг от футболиста, и тот теперь может разглядеть, как противно он кривится.

– Нет, не знает. И могу поспорить, что ты не скажешь ему, потому что знаешь что? Ты потеряешь его. 

Жужжание ос становится еще громче, а Луи пытается подавить внезапное чувство тошноты. Его будто сейчас накроет огромной волной. 

– Правда? Это так ты себя успокаиваешь? – с презрением выплевывает он.

– Ты _просто фаза_ , Томлинсон. Ты его временное желание, – неискренне смеется Джеймс. – А я нет. Я был с ним с тех пор, как ему было пятнадцать, и я буду с ним, когда ты станешь его _прошлым_. 

Луи пытается не отдаваться полностью чувству раздраженности. Он слишком пьян для этого разговора, но в то же время и недостаточно трезв. 

– И всё же, – Луи выдавливает из себя что-то наподобие улыбки, – и всё же это ты уходишь без него. Он будет в _моей_ кровати сегодня. Иронично, не так ли?

Джеймс втягивает в себя воздух сквозь зубы. 

– Ты же, блять, просто используешь его. 

Такое чувство, будто осы в его черепе стали беспощадно биться о его стенки, пытаясь вырваться наружу. 

– Я не…

– Ты _используешь_ его, – перебивает его Джеймс, – как только можешь, потому что ты жалкий сучёныш, который думает, что ему сойдет всё с рук просто из-за статуса, – его улыбка больше похожа на оскал. – Ты уверен, что его чувства к тебе реальны?

Дышать больно. Проходит пара мгновений перед тем, как он заставляет свой голос работать. 

– Вполне уверен, да. 

Смех Джеймса можно сравнить с тем звуком, когда кто-то скрипит лопатой по асфальту. 

– Да ладно?

Луи некоторое время ничего не отвечает, затаив дыхание, сосредотачиваясь на том, как тесно у него в легких и как дурманно в голове. Затем он выдыхает, чтобы вдохнуть снова. 

– Забавно, что ты должен быть ему другом, но в последнее время ты только то и делаешь, что заставляешь его дерьмово себя чувствовать. 

– Я _не просто его друг_ , мудак, – Джеймс подходит еще ближе, нависает над Луи, потому что он высокий и блондин и… и не только друг Гарри? Что? – Я был у Гарри первым, а он у меня. Ты никогда не станешь _так же_ важен для него, потому что я уже отобрал это у тебя. 

Нет.

Нет, нет, _нет._

Это ложь, и Луи отказывается этому верить. 

Только что-то внутри говорит ему, что это правда, потому что в этом есть смысл. Два одиноких и запутавшихся в себе подростка, у которых не было никого, кроме друг друга, никого, кто бы понял, кто бы разделил те же потребности, страхи и желания. Они держались за друг друга в ситуации, в которой Луи съеживался и прятал самого себя от страха, и если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, а не Джеймс, Луи был бы невероятно благодарен ему за то, что был хорошим другом для Гарри. 

Но это Джеймс, и Луи не думает, что ненавидел кого-то так сильно, прямо до зуда на коже.

– Ты отобрал это у меня? – повторяет он. Его голос излучает спокойствие, которое он не чувствует. – Вау, друг. Это пиздец как разумно. Я уверен, что Гарри понравится это услышать. 

– Отъебись, Томлинсон, – Джеймс делает непонятный жест руками, будто хотел толкнуть Луи в грудь, но резко передумал. – Возвращайся к лизаниям задниц своим фанатам и продолжай хвастаться своей маленькой жалкой татуировкой. 

Он разворачивается и уходит под звуки хрустящего гравия, которые очень действуют Луи на нервы. Он раздумывает, чтобы схватить его сзади, нахуй справедливость, потому что ничего из этого даже близко с ней не стоит. 

Как бы удовлетворительно это ни было, жужжание, смешавшееся с танцующими осами в мозгу Луи, не исчезнет.

***

Каким-то образом возле Луи на скамейке оказался какой-то парень, который почему-то не знает, что такое личное пространство и молчание. Он говорит о чем-то, не переставая, Луи очень всё равно. Реально похуй. 

Он делает ещё один глоток пива и мечтает оказаться трезвее, чем он есть. 

Затем на них падает тень, и Луи не утруждается даже поднять голову, пока всё тот же неизвестный парень торопливо не слезает со скамейки, бормоча под нос какие-то оправдания. Медленно, Луи поднимает взгляд с земли. 

Оу. Гарри. 

Гарри выглядит красиво и недовольно, что неправильно, потому что Луи тот, кто должен быть недовольным, только он не имеет на это никакого права, никаких претензий у него ничего нет. На его голове красуется полукруглый венок из цветов, и Томлинсону хочется смеяться, только он чувствует, что если начнет, то это закончится слезами, если не истерикой. Он не собирается плакать. Всхлипывающие малыши совершенно непривлекательные, и Гарри может из-за этого уйти, так что. Никаких слез. 

– Ты бросил меня, – наконец произносит Гарри после слишком долгой тишины, которая продолжалась минутами, если не часами. Хотя внутри играет всё та же песня. 

– Ты разговаривал с, – _Джеймсом,_ – Джейми. Не хотел вам мешать. 

Луи снова тянется выпить пива, не отрывая взгляда от непрерывающейся игры. Когда Гарри вздыхает, то будто посылает противную холодную дрожь по позвоночнику Томлинсона. Парень отбирает пиво у Луи и присаживается рядом, настолько, что их бедра и плечи заходят друг за друга. 

Гарри отдает стакан назад после глотка, и их пальцы случайно соприкасаются. Стайлс ничего не говорит, просто съезжает вниз и кладет голову на плечо Луи, медленно вдыхая и выдыхая. 

Луи пытается подражать его ритму и отказывается думать о чем-либо.

***

Последнее такси с гостями уезжает примерно в шесть утра, когда солнце почти встало, и Гарри выключает музыку как раз, когда Луи возвращается в дом. Тишина слишком внезапная и пронзительная, будто шок человека перед банджи джампингом, в тот момент, когда он уже стоит на краю обрыва.

Это сравнение не имеет никакого смысла. В мозгу Луи словно обрезали жизненно важные проводки. 

Он входит в гостиную, сразу же замечая Гарри, который подбирает с пола пластиковые стаканчики, и Луи сразу же направляется к нему, не останавливаясь, пока не задевает его личное пространство. Они доставляют друг другу удовольствие одними руками прямо на полу меж пустых бутылок и крошек от чипсов. Палец Гарри крепко обхватывает татуированное запястье Луи, придерживая его, пока они толкаются бедрами. 

_«Я тебя использую?»_ – думает Луи, но так и не спрашивает. Он кончает, крепко зажмуривая глаза, пока новый день встречает их, пуская солнечные полосы на пол. 

===


	9. Глава IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В библейском смысле – в ветхом завете часто встречается выражение, мол, взял ее к себе в дом и познал ее, от чего вскоре у них появились дети.

Луи просыпается от светящего в глаза солнца. Он чувствует себя изнурённо, будто полотенце, отброшенное рок-звездой под конец концерта. Неплохое сравнение.

Он намеревается перевернуться на другой бок и заснуть заново, просто потому, что он может. Сейчас почти полдень, так что он поспал примерно пять часов, если не меньше, а Гарри прижимается к его спине, обхватив руками, мирно посапывая в шею. Это совсем не избавляет их от невыносимой жары, но помогает Луи забыть слова Джеймса. Даже очень помогает.

Дело в том, что Луи надо в туалет. Очень надо. 

Он несколько минут пытается забыть о нужде, водя пальцами по контурам _«I can’t change»_ на запястье Гарри, но это только напоминает ему о том, что тот набивал эту тату с Джеймсом, который ему не только друг, и после этого тошнотворную тяжесть в животе всё тяжелее и тяжелее игнорировать. Поворачиваясь лицом к Гарри, он разглядывает его губы, уголки которых опущены вниз, крохотную морщинку между бровей, что значит, что он всеми силами сейчас пытается не просыпаться, а выиграть для себя еще несколько мгновений сна. 

Если бы Луи не чувствовал себя так, будто у него во рту что-то умерло, он бы поцеловал Гарри, будя его, медленно подрочил бы ему, ведь сегодня, прямо сейчас у них есть всё время на свете, так как никому из них нигде не надо быть целый день. Никого вокруг, для кого нужно нацеплять на себя маску, играть непонятные роли, так что что бы ни случилось, это было бы для них и только. Не пришлось бы даже искать размытые границы между реальностью и выдумкой. Луи даже сейчас не может их найти. 

Ему всё еще нужно в туалет.

Он осторожно выпутывается из рук парня, садясь на кровати, опуская ноги, на секунду останавливаясь, чтобы с улыбкой понаблюдать, как Гарри слегка сдвигается, будто ему не хватает чего-то, кого-то. 

Это уж точно слишком размытые границы. 

К тому времени, как Луи возвращается из ванной, почистив зубы и приняв душ, Гарри уже проснулся. Он наблюдает за Томлинсоном, двигающимся по комнате, неодобрительно мыча, когда тот натягивает на себя шорты, которые постоянно сползают с его бедер. Они, скорее всего, принадлежат Гарри. 

Смеясь, Луи садится на край кровати, наклоняясь к Гарри за поцелуем. Стайлс зарывает ему в волосы обе ладони, чтобы прижать поближе к себе, пока Луи не ложится к нему на грудь, мысленно проклиная одеяло между ними, которое не дает ему почувствовать теплую кожу Гарри. Луи дергает его, издавая недовольный стон, и Гарри улыбается, переворачивая их, откидывая одеяло к ногам. Он нависает над Томлинсоном, изучая его заинтересованным взглядом, пока в его глазах не исчезают все нотки изумления, уступая ласковой серьезности. 

– Что? – не выдержав, спрашивает Луи, а Гарри сразу же качает головой. 

– Я очень сильно хочу продолжить тебя целовать, но мне нужно пописать.

– Это дилемма, – Луи кладет ладонь ему меж лопаток, затем нежно проводя ею вниз по позвоночнику, останавливая на копчике. – И что нам следует сделать?

– Ты мог бы приготовить мне завтрак, пока я буду в душе, – предлагает Гарри. Он толкается бедрами, намекая на то, что они могли бы еще делать сейчас, и Луи расставляет ноги, от чего его стопы запутываются в одеяле. Дурацкое одеяло. Луи теперь просто должен постирать его в ошпаривающей температуре в наказание за невыразимое преступление. 

– Мог бы, – соглашается он. – Но я также могу сжечь кухню в процессе. Что насчет чая? Это я точно могу приготовить. Я _мастер_ в приготовлении чая. 

Глаза Гарри слишком ярко светятся зеленым от солнца, проникающего в комнату. 

– Чай звучит заманчиво. И если ты купил молоко, яйца и муку, я мог бы приготовить блинчики. 

– Я люблю тебя, – заявляет Луи. Уже договаривая фразу, он замирает. На него словно опрокинули ведро льда, будто в жаркий летний день внезапно начался град, но он всё равно заставляет себя улыбнуться, добавляя: – Правда. Был бы ты хорош в постели – позвал бы замуж. 

Мрачный взгляд Гарри рассеивается, а ухмылка появляется на губах.

– Пиздюк. 

– У мужчин есть свои потребности, Стайлс, – Луи убирает руку со спины Гарри, одаривая его своим лучшим хитрым взглядом. – Теперь, если ты наденешь форму медсестры с кружевными чулками и обмажешься медом, мы сможем договориться о чем-то. 

– Я тебя знаю? – Гарри улыбается так, что на его щеках появляются ямочки. – Серьезно, мы знакомы? Встречались где-то раньше? 

– Уверен, что ты знаком со мной в библейском смысле*, – задумчиво говорит Луи. – Или, даже не так. В библии что-то сказано о всяких там предметах в других предметах, я не о ртах говорю сейчас. Есть какой-то предел? 

– Это всё, я ухожу в душ. _Один._

Гарри скатывается с постели, теряя равновесие и падая на пол. Смеясь, Луи перегибается через край кровати, сразу замечая Гарри в позе морской звезды, совершенно не беспокоящегося о своей наготе.

– Ты такой нелепый. 

Гарри хмурится, поднимая на него взгляд. 

– Заткнись и сделай мне чай. 

– Я тебе не раб, – говорит Луи, что сразу же напоминает ему об их вчерашнем разговоре, прямо перед тем, как Томлинсон ушел им за напитками. И вернулся, находя Гарри почти что в объятиях Джеймса. Видимо, какая-то эмоция проскользнула у него на лице, или Гарри помнит тоже, потому что всё веселье будто испарилось в воздухе. 

– Да, – мягко проговаривает он, отводя взгляд от Луи. Он поднимается на ноги, запутывая руку в кудрях, и слегка покачивается, пытаясь найти равновесие. С улыбкой он направляется в ванную, и Луи будто ударяет понимание того, насколько Гарри уже знаком со всем у него дома. Он ведет себя так, будто живет здесь уже месяцами. 

Слыша звук смывающегося унитаза, Луи встает, уделяя всего секунду мыслям о резкой смене настроения Гарри. Он, наверное, заметил, как Томлинсон напрягся, или это, всё же, что-то совершенно другое. Он казался очень грустным. 

Что ж. Чай - это самой малое, что он может для него сейчас сделать.

***

Душ по-прежнему включен, когда Луи возвращается наверх с двумя чашками горячего чая в руках. Гарри оставил дверь приоткрытой, что Томлинсон принимает за приглашение. Он тихо прокрадывается внутрь, сразу же чувствуя, как его окутывает пар, исходящий из кабинки, и садится на корзину для грязного белья. Сквозь затуманенную стеклянную стену душевой кабины видно только силуэт Гарри. Он просто стоит с опущенной головой прямо под струей. Такое чувство, будто он заново заснул. 

– Я принес чай, – провозглашает Луи. 

Гарри резко поднимает голову вверх и выключает душ. Он выглядывает из душевой кабины, весь мокрый и милый, такой милый даже со слипающимися ресницами и прилизанными от воды волосами. Луи ставит чашки на корзину для грязного белья и достает большое полотенце, раскрывая его для Гарри. 

Вблизи Стайлс пахнет гелем для душа и шампунем Луи. Эта мелочь заставляет футболиста чувствовать себя так, будто он выиграл себе дополнительную жизнь.

Гарри ничего не говорит, просто позволяет Томлинсону закутать себя в полотенце, не двигаясь, когда тот протирает всё его тело, опираясь подбородком о грудь. На его губах виднеется задумчивая улыбка. 

Луи оборачивает полотенцем талию Гарри, закрепляя один конец за другой. 

– Чай? – ласково предлагает он. 

– Да, – улыбка Стайлса на секунду становится ярче, а затем снова резко гаснет. Он берет чашку и вдыхает запах травяного чая, разбавленного медом. – Спасибо. 

– Не за что, – Луи тянется и за своей кружкой, не сводя с Гарри взгляда, пытаясь придерживаться невозмутимого тона голоса. – Может быть расскажешь, что случилось? Если хочешь. Просто ты будто не здесь. 

Гарри медленно делает глоток, а потом легонько дует на чашку, чтобы охладить жидкость, присаживаясь на крышку унитаза на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Луи. 

Свет от приглушенных галогенных ламп, приделанных к потолку, раскрашивают Гарри в туманные цвета, из-за чего почти невозможно понять, какие эмоции проскальзывают у него на лице. Его голос тихий, еще ниже, чем обычно. 

– Я поссорился с Джейми вчера. Когда ты ушел за выпивкой. 

– Оу, – Луи опускает голову, не поднимая взгляда от чашки, надеясь, что пар затушевывает его лицо. – Вы… Это поэтому он ушел раньше? Я видел его. 

– Скорее всего, да. 

Гарри неловко теребит полотенце и зарывает пальцы на ногах в белый коврик. Он больше ничего не говорит, и хоть Луи был бы счастлив больше не упоминать о Джеймсе, он ненавидит, когда Гарри закрывается в себе, закрывается от него, даже горбится, пытаясь сделать себя менее заметным. 

– Хочешь рассказать, из-за чего? – Луи спрашивает. – Это из-за меня? 

Гарри долго не отвечает, что говорит само за себя. 

– Не совсем, – произносит он наконец. – Да, это было из-за того, что я не сказал ему о нас… что ты и я, что мы не только целуемся. – Он убирает со лба мокрые волосы, отводя взгляд в сторону. – Что мы, как бы, ну, друзья по сексу. 

Друзья по сексу, точно. Луи сосредотачивается на том, как чай обжигает ему горло, кратко кивая.

– Но я, эм… 

Гарри закашливается, когда делает слишком большой глоток горячего чая, и Луи тянется к нему, чтобы похлопать по спине, но не убирает руку, нежно поглаживая пальцами место, где шея переходит в плечо. Друзья ведь так делают?

– Но?

– Но это не было, типа… Это не было причиной, а только последней каплей, что ли, я не знаю. – Гарри закусывает щеку, быстро моргая. – Он так долго был мне другом, но в последнее время он не одобряет ничего из того, что я делаю. Будто он хочет контролировать меня. Он никогда таким не был. 

_«Не всё_ , – думает Луи, – _он не одобряет не всё. А только меня, только то, что ты со мной»._

Он ничего не говорит.

– Я будто теряю его, – полушепотом говорит Гарри. – И я даже не знаю, _почему_. 

Он не перестает смотреть на свою чашку, скрывая глаза за ресницами, от чего в груди у Луи что-то болит, да что там, всё его тело болит, кроме пальцев вокруг чашки, которые онемели от слишком горячего фарфора. 

Был бы Луи лучшим человеком – отступил бы прямо здесь и сейчас. Объяснил бы ему причину поведения Джеймса. Но он совсем не такой человек. И, к тому же, это не его секрет, но он не может всё так оставить, смириться с таким грустным Гарри. Он просто не может. 

– Может, он ревнует, – нервно выдыхает Луи. – Может, он ревнует, потому что ты всё свое свободное время проводишь со мной. Может, он чувствует себя брошенным, и… Я не знаю. Просто предположение. Я могу быть совершенно не прав.

– Он никогда не ревновал к Зейну или Эду, - хмурится Гарри.

Конечно же, нет, потому что Зейн и Эд счастливы быть друзьями Стайлса и только. Он не чувствует никакой _угрозы._

Эта мысль заставляет Луи замереть. Если Джеймс считает Луи угрозой, значит ли это… Но, по его же словам, Томлинсон исключительно временное желание Гарри, что бы это ни значило. 

– Ты и Джейми, – Луи играет желваками и убирает руку от Гарри, притворяясь, что переводит всё свое внимание исключительно на чай. – Вы когда-нибудь… 

Выпрямляясь, Гарри ставит чашку на край раковины, опять же принимаясь теребить полотенце. Он не встречается глазами с Луи. 

– Мы когда-нибудь что?

_«Я был у Гарри первым, а он у меня»._

Луи сглатывает, чувствуя металлический привкус во рту.

– Встречались, – он пытается говорить твердо и резко. – Вы когда-нибудь были вместе?

Гарри не отвечает.

Спустя десять неистовых ударов сердца Луи с грохотом ставит чашку на блюдце. 

– Прости. Я лезу не в свое дело. 

Гарри тут же качает головой. 

– Нет, Лу, всё в порядке. Я всего лишь… думаю, как правильно ответить на этот вопрос. И всё, – вздыхает он. – Я бы не сказал, что мы встречались, но мы… экспериментировали? Дурачились? В школе были только мы, ну, ты понимаешь, и мы при этом ещё и были лучшими друзьями, и нам было любопытно, так что… Это имело смысл. Я думаю. _Ничего серьезного._

Ничего? Джеймс бы точно с этим поспорил. Он, видимо, хорошо скрывался, если Гарри ничего не заметил. Или, может, чувства появились совсем недавно, когда Джеймс уже успел побыть с другими людьми и понял, что это совсем не то, что ему нужно. 

Одна мысль об этом приводит Луи в ярость. 

Он снова берет в руки чашку, делая глоток. 

– В этом и есть смысл, – спокойно произносит он. – Конечно. Ну, я имею в виду, желание набраться опыта и всё такое. Быть любопытным, особенно, если вы были друг у друга… 

Долгое мгновение Гарри просто смотрит на него темными глазами в приглушенном свете. Затем он резко кивает. 

– Да. В этом и правда есть смысл. 

Внезапно атмосфера становится угнетающей, ванная - слишком маленькой, а Гарри слишком близко. Выдавливая из себя улыбку, Луи встает. 

– Как бы то ни было, я уйду, чтобы ты оделся. Ты серьезно говорил о блинчиках? Мы можем поесть где-нибудь, поехать в город. 

– Не очень хочется, – Гарри разматывает полотенце, опуская голову и начиная протирать им волосы. Во рту Луи пересыхает, а взгляд сам зацепляется за дорожку волос, начинающихся у пупка, а заканчивающихся… Он почти пропускает следующую фразу парня: – Не хочется никого видеть сейчас. Только… Ты понимаешь. 

Оу.

– Мне тогда лучше… Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, а я уеду к Лиаму, или проверю, уехал ли Найл домой с Элеонор. 

– Я не имел в виду _тебя_ , Луи, – Гарри опускает полотенце, сутулясь, из-за чего его ключицы начинают выпирать ещё больше. – Когда я сказал, что не хочу видеть никаких людей, я не имел в виду _тебя_.

Луи буквально чувствует, как с его плеч спадает камень. 

– Хорошо, – тихо произносит он. – Я рад. 

– Ты идиот, – спокойно и ласково говорит ему Гарри, а Луи даже не знает, что делать сейчас. Если он поцелует Стайлса, то выдаст себя с потрохами, своё отчаяние, свою ревность, которая уже чуть ли не прижилась в его организме и возникает каждый раз при мысли о Гарри с кем-то, _с Джеймсом_. И это было бы неправильно, потому что на данный момент Гарри боится потерять одного из лучших друзей, ему грустно, и ему не нужно поверх всего этого еще и разбираться с чувствами Луи. 

– Я, может, и идиот, – медленно говорит Томлинсон. – Но если ты не взял с собой одежду, тебе придется совершить набег на мой шкаф. Я думаю, это делает тебя идиотом тоже. 

– Погоди, ты блинчиков хотел? – спрашивает Гарри. На его губах играет хитрая улыбка. – Потому что, к твоему сведению, так ты их не получишь. 

– Ты сам это начал, – Луи поднимает ладонь в воздух, когда Гарри вскидывает бровь. – Ладно-ладно, ты чудесен и великолепен и точно не идиот, и я не могу дождаться того момента, когда буду заваливать тебя комплиментами за навыки в кулинарии. 

– Так-то лучше, – говорит Гарри. – А теперь сделай мне еще чаю, пожалуйста. 

Он протягивает ему пустую чашку, весь обнаженный и с коварной улыбкой. Как правило, Луи возражает таким приказам, но Гарри голый, а уголки его губ всё еще грозятся опуститься вниз, так что Томлинсон забирает у него кружку, небрежно проходясь пальцами по его ладони. 

– Как пожелаешь, – выдерживает он паузу, – _Арри._

Гарри улыбается шире, искренней. Луи будто ударяют в солнечное сплетение, и он забирает и свою чашку, вылетая из ванной, перед тем как выдать все свои настоящие эмоции.

***

Они едят блинчики в тишине, сидя прямо на траве в позе лотоса. В какой-то момент телефон Гарри оповещает его о входящем сообщении, и он бросает на него взгляд перед тем как аккуратно отложить его в сторону, даже не отвечая. Луи наблюдает за тем, как он выдавливает кленовый сироп на тарелку, от чего его поджаренный блин почти что утопает в нем. 

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Томлинсон. 

– Нет.

Проходит некоторое время перед тем, как он продолжает:

– Я обязан поговорить с ним. Узнать, что случилось, почему вдруг он такой… Я не знаю. 

– Ну… Понимаешь, иногда люди просто отдаляются друг от друга. Они меняются. Может, тебе следует просто отпустить.

Как только Луи это произносит, он моментально начинает ненавидеть себя. Он кладет пустую тарелку на траву и прочищает горло, боясь отвести взгляд от своих ладоней.

– Не сразу же, конечно, не… Безусловно, _ты должен попытаться_. Просто… Ты не можешь стать кем-то, кем не являешься только для него. Или для кого угодно другого. Не тогда, когда _тебе_ придется меняться, или менять какие-то важные для тебя самого вещи. 

Гарри роняет вилку, из-за чего на лодыжку Луи попадает кленовый сироп, и он уже хочет пожаловаться, но Стайлс наклоняется вперед и убивает все его слова поцелуем, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за плечо Томлинсона. Его приторно сладкий на вкус язык проходится по зубам Луи, проникает внутрь рта, и Луи ни в чем не может ему отказать, _совершенно ни в чем_ , он просто пытается не отставать от парня, запутывает руку в его волосах и позволяет ему вести в поцелуе. 

Глаза Гарри выглядят невероятно большими от плескающейся в них нежности, когда он отстраняется. Он прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Луи, и он так близко, что все его черты лица будто размыты. 

– Спасибо, – шепчет он, а Луи ощущает эти слова даже у себя под кожей. – Мне правда нужно было это услышать. 

Луи сглатывает, не переставая чувствовать себя ужасным человеком. 

– В любое время, – так же тихо отвечает он. 

Гарри целует Луи в уголок рта, перед тем как выпрямиться и снова взять в руки тарелку. Он рисует вилкой кривобокий смайлик из кленового сиропа, а Луи раздумывает украсть у него кусочек блинчика, но выбрасывает эту идею из головы. Вместо этого он откидывается на спину, чувствуя, как трава щекочет ему затылок. Серое небо, обрамленное листьями деревьев, нависает над ним, а Гарри превращается в расплывчатую тень в уголке его глаза. 

– Это были отличные блинчики, – прерывает тишину Луи. – Тают во рту. Я думаю, что оставлю тебя. 

– Рецепт моей мамы, – Гарри накалывает кусочек на вилку, а Луи поворачивает голову, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как он перед тем, как засунуть еду себе в рот, высовывает язык. Это странная привычка, и Томлинсон уже знает все такие незначительные повадки Гарри, и он не использует его, _нет_ , Джеймс может пойти нахуй. 

– Мне лестно от того, что меня порадовали особым рецептом семьи Стайлсов, – говорит Луи, на что Гарри улыбается ему.

– Эй, ну ты же съездил купить ингредиенты, так что всё по-честному.

– И то правда, – Луи прикрывает глаза, вдыхая тяжелый воздух, который пахнет надвигающейся грозой. – Твоя мама научила тебя готовить? 

– Один раз в неделю я должен был приготовить ужин. Твоя тебя не научила? Или, – Луи буквально слышит, как Гарри ухмыляется, – сразу же поняла, что ты безнадежен? 

– Я даже не пытался ещё тебе что-то приготовить, – возражает Луи. Он на секунду задумывается. – Надо признать, что это, наверное, из-за того, что ты мне слегка нравишься, так что я откладываю любые попытки убить тебя. Пока что. 

– Я нравлюсь тебе? – медленно спрашивает Гарри, растягивая каждую гласную, а Луи протягивает руку, слепо хватаясь за что-то, пока не находит бедро парня, сжимая его. 

Он заставляет себя держаться непринужденного тона. 

– Совсем немного. В конце концов, благодаря тебе я испытываю оргазмы. И получаю поцелуи. Такие люди не каждый день попадаются на твоем пути. 

Ну. Может, Гарри и попадаются.

Он будто что-то уловил в том, как Луи внезапно скривился. Он ложится рядом, и они не касаются друг друга, но Томлинсон всё равно чувствует тепло его тела. 

– Ты когда-нибудь, – начинает Гарри, но останавливает себя же, затихая. Он переворачивается, опираясь головой на согнутую в локте руку. Теперь он уже полностью прижат к Луи, изучая его с настороженным выражением лица. 

– Я когда-нибудь? – переспрашивает Луи, не понимая, о чем идет речь.

– Думал над тем, чтобы извиниться, – заканчивает Гарри. 

У Луи всё еще отнимает несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит, но оу. _Оу._ Ну конечно, Гарри хочется всё выяснить, чтобы всё было хорошо и правильно, насколько всё возможно быть так. 

_Извинение, ты когда-нибудь думал над тем, чтобы принести извинение?_

Луи чувствует во рту кислый привкус, очень напоминающий ему страх.

– Его звали Дин. Я не знаю, что с ним случилось, он переехал спустя пару месяцев после… ну, ты знаешь. После случившегося. 

Гарри кладет ему на живот руку, будто поддерживая этим жестом. Луи сосредотачивается на касании, на его весе, отталкивая от себя тени, которые жаждут завладеть его разумом. 

– Ты помнишь его фамилию? – тихо спрашивает Гарри, и Луи думает сказать нет, перевести тему и свернуться в клубочек, прижимая ноги к груди и утыкаясь лбом в колени. 

Он накрывает руку Гарри своей, крепко сжимая. 

– Да. Да, я помню.

***

– Я правда не могу поверить, что ты забыл пароль от фейсбука, – Гарри ухмыляется, пока вводит данные, чтобы зайти на свой аккаунт, растянувшись на кровати Луи с ноутбуком на подушке. 

– Это ведь не простой профиль, – говорит Луи. – Он для рекламы. Клуб создал его для меня, когда я присоединился еще к первой команде. Я почти не использую его, я даже твиты сам пишу очень редко. 

Внизу слышно гудение пылесоса, и Луи задумывается, есть ли он у него. Он почти что уверен, что уборщица приносит его с собой раз в неделю. Или, может, она попросила его купить его, а он просто оплатил счет, это не имеет значения. Может, бригада уборщиков приехала со своим оснащением, и да, Луи считает, что целая бригада уборщиков после вечеринки - это необходимость. 

Даже если Гарри считает это выброшенными на ветер деньгами.

– Но всё же, – не перестает ухмыляться Гарри. – На твоей странице всё время выкладывают фото недели. Всякие соревнования и прочее.

– Этим занимается клуб и Найк, – замечая вопросительный взгляд Стайлса, Луи добавляет: – Найк спонсирует мою обувь. Это отдельный контракт, он ничего общего с клубом не имеет. Я не совсем осведомлен в деталях, я доверяю это дерьмо Лиаму. – А потом до него доходит еще кое-что. – Погоди, а откуда ты знаешь, что происходит у меня на профиле в фейсбуке? 

– Я сумасшедший сталкер, – говорит Гарри. – Лиам тебя не предупреждал? 

Он напрягается, проверяя новые сообщения, и Луи не может не заметить, что почти все они от Джеймса и, вау, он настолько отчаян? 

Луи прилагает все свои усилия, чтобы сдержаться и не прочитать сообщения парня, стараясь не отводить взгляда от румянца на щеках Гарри. Луи надолго уходит в раздумья о том, из-за чего юноша мог бы покраснеть. Гарри бросает на него взгляд спустя пару мгновений, встречаясь глазами. 

Губы Луи медленно растягиваются в усмешке. 

– Ты собирал на меня информацию, – произносит он. – Ты точно искал что-то обо мне, перед тем как согласиться стать моим парнем. Ненастоящим парнем. Почему, ты боялся, что я облысел или потолстел с нашей первой встречи?

– Ты помнишь её? – Гарри уже даже не пытается быть заинтересованным в своих сообщениях, переворачиваясь на бок лицом к Луи. Всё в порядке, Томлинсон совсем не против быть в центре его внимания. 

– Конечно, помню, – взъерошивая кудри Гарри, Луи слегка колеблется перед тем как продолжить: – Ты был дерзким говнюком. Как тебя не запомнить? Меня чуть ли не схватил удар из-за… ну, ты понимаешь, я тогда ведь еще не открылся. 

– Мне стыдно за это, – говорит Гарри. – Хотя и не очень. 

Луи кивает. 

– Ага, это потому, что ты всё еще дерзкий говнюк. 

– Это плохо?

Вместо ответа Луи лениво и не спеша целует Гарри, сразу же проникая языком в его рот, забывая обо всем на свете. Он приподнимается, чтобы залезть на колени к Гарри лицом к нему, и толкается в него бедрами, будто здороваясь, но Стайлс не дает ему продолжить, ловя его за запястья. 

– Пытаешься отвлечь меня? – спрашивает Гарри. По правде говоря, он уже выглядит рассеянным, с еще большим румянцем на щеках, чем ранее, и расширенными зрачками. 

Луи приближается к нему, пока их носы не касаются. 

– А это работает? 

– Нет, – твердо заявляет Гарри, в то же время приподнимая бедра навстречу Луи. – _Совершенно_ не работает. 

Луи снова трется о него, проводя губами по его подбородку. 

– Так что, это салями у тебя в кармане, или ты просто рад меня видеть? 

Смеясь, Гарри скидывает его с себя и переворачивается сам, нависая над Луи и вжимая его в матрац. 

– Ты ужасен, – говорит он. – К тому же, я думал, мы собирались искать… ты сам знаешь. 

_Ты сам знаешь._

На него будто опрокидывают ведро холодной воды. Луи будто начинает придавливать к кровати неведомо откуда взявшийся вес в желудке, и Гарри тут же обнимает его, прижимая к себе, пока Томлинсон не чувствует, как его мышцы расслабляются, а легкие начинают снова работать, позволяя ему глубоко вдохнуть. 

– Дин, – выдыхает Луи в щеку Гарри, делая паузу и снова вдыхая, чувствуя запах своего шампуня на волосах Стайлса. – Его зовут Дин Стерлинг.

***

_«Привет. Ты следишь за новостями? Если нет, то я парень Луи Томлинсона. (Наверное, такое сейчас трудно упустить). Может, есть вероятность того, что ты захочешь с ним поговорить?»_

***

Три часа проходят без ответа. Это недолго, конечно же, нет, потому что Дин может быть или на работе, или в университете, или, может быть, у него сейчас нет доступа к интернету, или он хочет зайти с компьютера, чтобы детальней изучить профиль Гарри, перед тем как ответить. 

Может, может, может.

Когда бригада уборщиков уезжает, Луи не может найти себе места. Он бродит по дому, подъедая остатки вчерашней еды, пытается научить Гарри всяким футбольным трюкам, теряя терпение буквально спустя две минуты. Затем возвращается в дом, проплывает пару кругов в бассейне, вылезает, чтобы найти чего еще поделать, дабы отвлечься… Пока Гарри не притягивает его к себе, обвивая ногами и руками, прижимаясь к его оголенной кожей своей, и да, хорошо, это сойдет для Луи в качестве отвлечения, очень даже сойдет. 

К тому времени, как Гарри чуть ли не разрывает его на части одним только ртом и руками, Луи уже похож на дрожащее и слишком расслабленное подобие человека. 

Он раскинут на шезлонге, и ему едва хватает сил разлепить веки, когда Гарри ложится прямо на него, самодовольно усмехаясь. Это теперь официально: Стайлс у Луи первый, они даже еще не трахались, но Томлинсон уже не может смотреть ни на кого другого. Ему не хочется об этом думать, так что он просто притягивает Гарри к себе, одну руку зарывая в его волосах, а вторую просовывая ему в плавки, и он теряет все остатки разума, пока Стайлс толкается в его кулак.

– Ты должен научить меня этой штуке с языком, – говорит ему Луи. – И как заглатывать до конца. Я хочу научиться делать это для тебя. 

Гарри упирается лбом в плечо Томлинсона и кончает с надломленным стоном. Что подтверждает теорию Луи о том, что Гарри очень нравится, когда он разговаривает вовремя секса, когда просит его показать что-то, научить. Липкая сперма на животе Луи - это все доказательства, которые ему нужны. 

– Чувствуешь себя лучше? – спрашивает Гарри, когда перестает тяжело дышать Луи в шею. Его голос безумно хриплый, и всё это из-за Луи, что, _блять_. Томлинсон подавляет в себе желание задрожать от восторга. _Он_ заставил Гарри звучать так. Не Джеймс, не какой-то незнакомец, которого Стайлс встретил в клубе. Нет, _Луи._

Улыбаясь Гарри в волосы, Луи кивает.

– Намного лучше. Это точно. 

– Хорошо, – сонно говорит Гарри. – Мне нравится, что твоя терраса такая частная. Нет ничего лучше секса на улице. Это полезно. Свежий воздух и всё такое. 

– Да-да, конечно. Протеин тоже полезен. 

– Пиздюк, – говорит Гарри так, будто сказал самую нежную вещь в мире. 

Луи пытается немного подвинуться под весом тела Гарри, и он уверен, что на его спине и заднице уже точно появились следы от деревянного шезлонга. Это совсем не удобно, но в каком-то смысле даже приятно, особенно лежать в обнимку с кем-то в пасмурный день, думая о том, что он может вот так вот ничего не делать еще целую неделю перед тем, как подготовки к следующему сезону возобновятся. Так что еще одна неделя с Гарри без каких-либо домашних заданий и Джеймса. Звучит как отличный план. 

К тому же Луи очень хочется перестать постоянно думать о Джеймсе. В конце концов, всё зависит от Гарри, это его дело, а Луи только и остается надеяться, что последние два месяца, _даже не совсем_ два месяца, смогут перевесить годы дружбы… Что вообще подразумевает под собой, что Гарри придется выбирать между ими двумя. 

Да, это слегка жалко. Почему Луи всё еще думает об этом? 

– Ладно, – говорит Гарри, – теперь, когда ты спокоен и расслаблен, позволь мне проверить, ответили ли нам. Только не начинай снова прыгать от нетерпения.

– Я не делал ничего подобного, – возмущается Луи. 

– Тогда ерзать, – Гарри поднимается на ноги до того, как Томлинсон успевает возразить, или вцепиться в него, или что-то такое же нелепое. Потому что да, Гарри делает его нелепым. И тот факт, что Луи мягко недоволен тем, что его беспокойность сравнили с простым ерзаньем… даже этот факт не заставляет Луи оторвать зачарованный взгляд от задницы Гарри. 

– Он ответил, – произносит Гарри, и в этот же момент легкие Луи снова уменьшаются, и он перестает дышать.

***

_«Как я могу быть уверенным в том, что ты тот, кем представляешься? А не кто-то из прессы в поисках грязного белья? Странно, что Луи не пишет со своего же аккаунта, если и правда хочет поговорить со мной»._

– Он мне нравится, – неохотно признает Гарри, прижимаясь к Луи ближе, обнимая за плечи.

– Он хороший персонаж в этой истории, – говорит Луи. – Это уж точно. 

Гарри сжимает его плечо. 

– Перестань принижать себя. Могу ли я сказать ему, что ты твитнешь что-то в течении пятнадцати минут? Как знак, что я тот, за кого себя выдаю. Фотографию твоего бассейна с плавающими на поверхности цветами и пустыми стаканами, например? Сделанную этим утром?

– А у меня _есть_ такая фотография? – вполне возможно, что, спрашивая это, Луи вдыхает запах волос Гарри. Возможно. Никто ничего не может доказать. 

– К счастью, у меня есть такое фото, – говорит Гарри, улыбаясь и прижимаясь к Луи еще ближе. – И я могу поделиться. Наверное. Если хорошо попросишь.

***

До Брайтона четыре часа езды. Они берут Рейндж Ровер, заезжают к Гарри, чтобы тот взял спальный мешок и пару воздушных матрацев Зейна, к сожалению, не спрашивая у того разрешения, так как он с Лиамом на каком-то семейном празднике. 

На полпути к месту назначения они заезжают на заправку, закупаясь вредной едой, которую Луи нельзя есть, но эта ситуация уж точно исключение из правил. После остановки Гарри садится за руль, так что Луи весь остаток дороги проводит, возясь с кондиционером, выбирая музыку, изучая профиль Гарри, ерзая на сидении, заплетая маленькие косички Гарри, пока тот хихикает, а Луи грозно говорит ему следить за дорогой, ведь _«мы слишком молоды, чтобы умереть, Стайлс»._

Луи также пытается подобрать правильные слова для разговора с Дином. Ему кажется, что каждый раз, когда ему в голову приходит какая-то идея, она тут же вянет и умирает.

***

– Вот и всё, – говорит Гарри.

– Вот и всё, – кивает Луи. Он не отводит взгляда от величавого кирпичного здания, пока в его животе всё переворачивается от волнения. Ему интересно, перестанет ли Гарри его уважать, если он сейчас начнет молить его о том, чтобы тот развернул машину и забрал его отсюда. – Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь пойти со мной? Подстраховать, если придется? Быть свидетелем, если он вызовет меня на дуэль на рассвете? 

– Этого не случится, – Гарри бросает ключи на приборную панель и наклоняется к Луи, проводя пальцами по его скуле. Его пальцы такие же нежные, как и голос. – Он уже согласился встретиться с тобой, не так ли? И он нормально нам отвечал, не как человек, который замышляет убийство.

Луи льнет к ладони парня, прикрывая глаза и тяжело вздыхая. 

– Может, это часть его плана. 

– Я так не думаю, – мягкие губы скользят по щеке Луи. – И если ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой, то я пойду. _Конечно пойду._ Я просто считаю, что это ты должен сделать в одиночку. 

– Ненавижу, когда ты прав, – Луи поворачивается к Гарри лицом, чтобы поцеловать, кусая и потягивая его за нижнюю губу. Он неохотно отстраняется, открывая глаза, снова бросая оценивающий взгляд на здание. Оно нисколечки не уменьшилось за пару минут, как и его паника. – Ты будешь меня оплакивать? 

Гарри тихо смеется, смотря на него искрящимися в вечернем свете фонарей сероватыми глазами. 

– Я зажгу свечку. Даже несколько. 

– Для меня сойдет, – Луи крадет еще один поцелуй, всего лишь один, а затем дергает плечами, словно стряхивая с себя нервозность, и открывает дверцу машины. – Оплакивай меня, – приказывает он и заставляет себя развернуться и направиться в сторону входа в здание. 

Имя Дина, написанное на приклеенном стикере, третье снизу на второй панельке. Форма букв ему не знакома, но сам хаотичный стиль написания - да. Это, наверное, одна из причин, почему они так сдружились, и уж точно главная причина, почему у них ничего бы не получилось. Двойной хаос никогда не был хорошей идеей. 

Луи быстро нажимает на звонок, пока не может передумать. 

Он инстинктивно отходит на шаг и бросает взгляд назад, на Гарри, который вышел из машины и теперь опирается на капот. Когда парень замечает смотрящего на него Томлинсона, то показывает ему два больших пальца, а Луи еле выдавливает из себя улыбку в ответ. 

– Да? – слышится трескающийся голос через домофон. Луи пытается узнать его, но не может, так как качество связи слишком плохое. 

– Это Луи, – говорит он. 

– Через внутренний двор и в соседнее здание, – сообщает ему голос. – Первый этаж. 

Затем дверь открывается, и у Луи уходит вся сила воли на то, чтобы переступить порог, пройти темный коридор, который и правда ведет к внутреннему двору, где виднеется идентичное здание. Стук сердца отдается у Луи в ушах, пока он поднимается по ступенькам в дом, и он первые пару секунд даже не может узнать мужчину, ждущего его. _Но глаза._ Он _знает_ эти глаза, эти карие, почти черные глаза, которые вечно искрятся любознательностью и дружелюбием.

Шесть гребаных лет, черт возьми. 

– Привет, – на выдохе говорит он, так слабо, что он не уверен, был ли услышан. 

– Привет, Лу, – говорит Дин, сразу же исправляясь: – _Луи._ Заходи. 

Луи мешкается на последней ступени, склонив голову и изучая Дина вблизи. Он теперь больше похож на мужчину, его скулы ярче выражены, не осталось ничего от его пухлых щек, и его подбородок украшает легкая щетина. В приглушенном свете лестничной площадки трудно понять его выражение лица. 

– Просто чтобы ты знал, – Луи наконец преодолевает последние шаги к его квартире. – Гарри внизу. Я приказал ему оплакивать мою преждевременную смерть, если я не вернусь в течение часа. И позвонить в полицию.

– Приятно видеть, что некоторые вещи не меняются и ты всё такой же идиот, – легкая усмешка мелькает у Стерлинга на лице. – Он тоже может подняться, я не возражаю. 

Вздыхая, Луи качает головой. Его губы слегка дрожат, когда он усмехается в ответ, но он пытается, ладно? Пытается функционировать, хотя все его органы отказываются работать, а конечности двигаться. Но при всем этом он входит в квартиру Дина, что уже можно считать победой. 

Он закрывает за собой дверь. 

– Гарри - это моя подстраховка. Я не дам тебе возможность уничтожить нас обоих одновременно. 

В этот раз Дин уже не сдерживает хриплого смеха, звук которого укутывает Луи в уютное покрывало. Когда Стерлинг притягивает его к себе в объятия, Томлинсон чуть ли не падает ему на руки, неуверенно обхватывая руками того, кто уже совсем не долговязый паренек из его воспоминаний. 

Луи стыдно за слёзы, которые готовы вот-вот хлынуть из глаз, поэтому он быстро отстраняется, потирая лоб. 

– Я, вау, – не совсем ровным голосом говорит он. – Я не думал, что всё пойдет именно так. 

Дин качает головой. 

– Я никогда не держал на тебя зла. 

– Никогда? 

Луи наконец-то оглядывает квартиру. Кажется, это старое промышленное здание, реконструированное для богемных жителей, о чем свидетельствует виднеющиеся трубы и кирпичные стены, перекрашенные в белый. Разнообразные вещи украшают интерьер, из-за чего квартира выглядит уютной и обжитой. Это место подходит Дину, если воспоминания о нем не изменяют Луи. Стерлинг иногда проводил дни за рисованием, пока Луи учился. 

Хах, это даже смешно. Луи, кажется, западает только на любящих искусство парней. 

– _Не совсем_ , – исправляет себя же Дин. – По крайней мере, не такую уж _сильную_ обиду. Я, скорее, был разочарован и, может, немного зол на тебя за непонятные знаки. Но это длилось недолго. 

– Просто скажи, сколько лет. 

Луи следует за парнем через гостиную в кухню, оглядываясь на глянцевую фотографию Дина с каким-то юношей, с улыбкой на миллион и шоколадными глазами. Они выглядят мило вместе. Томлинсон наблюдает за тем, как Стерлинг роется в холодильнике, вытаскивая оттуда бутылку вина. 

– Несколько месяцев, не более, – признается Дин, приподнимая бутылку, словно спрашивая, будет ли Луи пить. Получая в ответ кивок, парень берет два стакана и указывает Томлинсону следовать за ним на балкон, где он ставит всё на белый столик из комиссионного магазина. – Пока я не перерос эту ситуацию и не убедил себя в том, что совершенно неправильно тебя понял. 

– Это не так, – тихо произносит Луи. – Просто… 

Он устало опускается на стул и выделывает непонятные жесты руками, будто пытаясь передать все объяснения, к которым он пришел за месяцы, даже годы раздумий о том случае. 

– Я думаю, я всё понимаю, – Дин затихает на мгновение, сосредотачиваясь на разливании вина. Черты его профиля более резкие, чем помнит Луи. – Ты рисковал больше, нежели я, я понимаю, почему это было так… чрезвычайно ошеломляюще, не достойно риска. 

– Дин, – начинает Луи, но Стерлинг сразу же перебивает его. 

– Нет, я серьезно, – он протягивает стакан Луи и с улыбкой поднимает свой. – Видишь ли, я бы ничем не рисковал, так как знал, что переезжаю летом. И, если говорить о футболе, то, Лу, ты всегда был… ты был лучшим игроком в команде. Ты затмевал нас всех. 

_Лу_. Всё до боли знакомо. 

Луи издает непонятный звук и отпивает вина, будто давая понять Дину, что слушает его. Он не совсем уверен, куда ему деть руки, так что начинает нервно крутить стакан в руках, не поднимая взгляда от стола. 

– Все знали, что тебя ждет грандиозное будущее, – добавляет Стерлинг после секунды тишины, которую прерывала только музыка, доносящаяся с соседней квартиры. – В отличие от нас, ты не занимался футболом забавы ради. И признать, что ты гей, тогда… Сам знаешь, – Луи краем глаза замечает, как тот пожимает плечами. – Ты не добился бы всего этого, если бы признался тогда. Не думай, что я не знаю и не понимаю этого. 

– Я _ударил_ тебя, – говорит Луи, потому что, блять, Дин спускает ему всё с рук, а Томлинсон не заслуживает быть прощенным _так легко_ , без ссоры, не сказав, как ему жаль и как он извиняется перед ним. 

Дин ставит стакан на стол, поворачиваясь к Луи лицом, ожидая, пока тот посмотрит на него. 

– Твой кулак едва задел меня. Я даже не почувствовал удара. 

– Ты почти упал, – Луи не знает, почему они спорят из-за этого, потому что это бессмысленно и глупо, но в то же время это и _важно_ , но это всё не может быть так легко, уж точно не может. 

– Потому что ты _отверг_ меня, – слегка строго произносит Дин. – И потому что я был в шоке от своих же действий, что я наконец-то набрался смелости поцеловать тебя. Не от твоего легкого удара, Иисусе. Ты что, правда всё это время думал, что это из-за тебя? Честно, ты дрался как шестилетний ребенок, размахивая конечностями, не прилагая никакой силы. – Он усмехается. – Ничего не изменилось, если то видео, где ты ударяешь итальянского игрока, не соврало. 

Дин довольно смеется, и Луи _пытается_ присоединиться к нему, но его жалкая попытка выдавить из себя что-то похожее умирает при первом же вдохе. Он не может так вот всё забыть и отпустить. Это не имеет никакого смысла. 

Он пытается проглотить ком в горле и собрать мысли в кучу. 

– Слушай, я просто ужасно чувствовал себя столько лет. Пожалуйста, позволь мне извиниться. Мне правда очень жаль. 

– Извинения приняты, – произносит Дин с уверенностью, которая освобождает место в груди Луи, дает ему силы заново научиться дышать. 

– Спасибо, – бормочет Луи, вздрагивая, когда Стерлинг легко и мимолетно касается его локтя. 

– К твоему сведению, если бы я и до сих пор чувствовал _какую-то_ обиду, то она бы моментально исчезла после твоего интервью на ток-шоу после каминг-аута. Ты был невероятен. Да и сам выход из шкафа, в твоей ситуации? – Дин поднимает бокал, намекая на тост. – Это довольно-таки важно. Люди говорят об этом, даже в моем окружении об этом не раз упоминали, и каждый раз, когда я слышу о тебе где-то, я так начинаю тобой гордиться. Ты зашел так далеко. 

– Я надеюсь, скоро люди перестанут говорить об этом, – улыбка уже сама появляется на лице Луи. – И спасибо за то, что был первым парнем, который мне понравился. Я не смог бы найти кого-либо лучше. 

Дин искренне и заливисто смеется. Может, его внешность и изменилась, но этот естественный и бесконтрольный смех остался тем же. 

– Это честь для меня. 

Отголоски прошлого, все счастливые и не очень воспоминания их дружбы словно киноплёнка прокручиваются в голове Луи, и он уже не сопротивляется, что сделал бы еще пару дней назад, а просто встречается взглядами с Дином и начинает улыбаться, теряя границу между прошлым и настоящим. Может, они будут общаться, а может, и нет. В любом случае, Луи кажется, что всё будет в порядке. 

– Знаешь, – медленно произносит Луи, отпивая вина. – Гарри предложил это. Не говори никому, что я такой сопляк, но я был слишком напуган, чтобы приехать в одиночку. Но я рад, что это сделал. 

– Он кажется хорошим парнем, – Дин делает паузу, будто раздумывая над следующими словами, затем его улыбка превращается в ухмылку. – Симпатичным тоже. 

– Мне ли не знать, – хмыкает Луи. 

Снова наступает тишина, но на этот раз она совершенно не удручает, пока они изучают друг друга, не отрываясь от вина. Соседи сменили трек на что-то классическое, где слышно одно пианино, и голос Дина такой же спокойный и нежный, как песня:

– Ты по уши в него влюблен, не так ли?

Луи вдыхает и представляет, что может почувствовать аромат морской воды и водорослей, смешанный с запахом асфальта и городской грязи. 

– Да, – очень тихо отвечает он, чтобы его ответ не вышел за пределы этого балкона. – Я очень в него влюблен. 

Он может оправдать свой ответ тем, что им нужно придерживаться имиджа влюбленной пары, но… он не хочет. В конце концов, это ведь правда, и кажется безумно правильным – признаться в этом Дину. Будто последний недостающий паззл нашелся и встал на свое место, и теперь он спокойно может забыть обо всем.

***

После этого Гарри поднимается к ним выпить по стакану вина. Он в основном ведет себя тихо, просто сидит рядом с Луи, зацепившись за его лодыжку ступней, слушая истории о Донкастере и прежних членах их команды, не влезая, когда Луи и Дин наверстывают годы без общения. 

Когда Стерлинг замечает, как они сидят, он не может сдержать резкий смех. 

– Черт, вы, ребята, такие сладкие, что у меня сейчас начнутся проблемы с зубами. Не сомневайтесь, я потребую с вас деньги на лечение. 

– Эй! Мне кажется, у тебя при входе на стене висит фотография с парнем, я прав? – расслабленно ухмыляется Гарри.

Когда Дин кивает, Стайлс льнет к Луи, а тот, будто уже на автомате, обнимает его за талию.

– В таком случае, – заканчивает за Гарри Луи, – ты не имеешь права нам что-то говорить, друг мой. Видишь ли, у меня при входе не висит фотография с Гарри, так же, как и у него. Мы не настолько слащаво-сентиментальные. 

– Если задуматься, то у нас больше снимков, сделанных папарацци, нежели личных фотографий, – с ноткой грусти говорит Гарри. И, да, ну что ж. У Луи в телефоне целая папка с их фото, сделанными папарацци, и это, определенно, блять, очень грустно.

– Вам приходится довольно не сладко, не так ли? – предполагает Дин. 

– Иногда, – тихо, но серьезно отвечает Гарри. – Но это стоит того. 

Луи никак это не комментирует, но притягивает Стайлса ближе к себе, умирая от желания узнать, искренне ли он сказал это, есть ли хоть какая-то вероятность, что не один Луи хочет чего-то большего. Сейчас, когда с его плеч сняли тяжелую ношу, отчего даже его ребра расширились, предоставляя больше пространства для спокойно бьющегося сердца, это не кажется таким уж и невозможным.

***

Как только за ними закрывается дверь, Гарри прижимает Луи к стене. 

– Ты чертовски невероятен, – говорит он, и перед тем как Томлинсон сможет возразить, Гарри целует его так, что Луи вообще забывает как говорить. 

Он молча спускается за Гарри по ступенькам, и когда тот оглядывается на него, Луи еле сдерживает слова на кончике языка. 

Несмотря на предупреждение Дина о том, что толпы по субботним вечерам на побережье сумасшедшие, они всё равно прогуливаются по пристани. Они покупают фиш-энд-чипс в одной из закусочных будок, не отходя от друг друга ни на шаг, чтобы не потеряться в плотном скоплении народа, затем блуждают через павильон с игровыми автоматами, где Гарри долго не отходит от пинбол-машины. 

– Если ты так и продолжишь пялиться, то мне придется тебе её купить, – грозится Луи, и Гарри моментально возобновляет путь.

– Мне бы даже не куда было её деть, – говорит он. – Квартира и без этого захламлена. 

– Автомат мог бы находиться у меня дома, мы могли бы то играть в пинбол, то купаться в бассейне, – пожимает плечами Луи. 

Смеясь, Гарри переплетает их пальцы, сжимая руку Луи в своей, быстро отпуская. 

– Пообещай, что не купишь мне пинбол-машину? 

– Возможно, – колеблется Луи. Когда Гарри сдвигает брови, он сдается: – Ох, ладно. Я не буду тебе её покупать. 

Они проводят почти час на аттракционах, - в частности, на американских горках, паре каруселей, заканчивая колесом обозрения, - которые находятся в конце пирса. Гарри часто заглядывается на людей вокруг, на то, как неоновые вывески и огни аттракционов отражаются у них на лицах, постоянно проклиная себя за то, что не взял с собой камеру. Луи же просто благодарен за количество людей вокруг, которые слишком веселятся, слишком заняты выбором следующей карусели, чтобы обратить внимание на двух парней, которые то обнимаются, то держатся за руки, прогуливаясь. 

Так как у Гарри утренняя смена в Косте, им нужно встать ни свет ни заря, чтобы добраться назад до Манчестера. Всё равно всё так, будто они никуда и не торопятся, будто у них есть всё время на свете. По крайней мере, у Луи с Гарри так всегда.

***

Ближе к полуночи они подъезжают на Рейндж Ровере на галечный пляж, сразу же ощущая, как под колесами хрустят маленькие камушки, и замечая огни города, мягко отражающиеся в воде. Когда они опускают задние сидения машины, у них появляется предостаточно места, чтобы разложить надувные матрасы и спальные мешки. 

– Я ещё никогда такого не делал, – признается Луи, заглядывая в открытые задние двери. Гарри улыбается ему, не отрываясь от расстилания пледа на их самодельной постели, чтобы их матрасы не разъезжались. Освещение машины делает его черты лица такими мягкими и красивыми, что Луи на секунду застывает, не отводя от юноши взгляда. 

– Считай это практикой перед возможным музыкальным фестивалем, – говорит Гарри, и Луи будто выходит из спячки. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что во время Лидс я буду в тренировочном лагере, – вздыхает Луи.

_Лидс._

Лидс, куда обычно Гарри ездит с Джеймсом. Если они помирятся, что точно случится, Луи не хочет представлять, как они делят палатку на двоих, придвигаясь друг к другу ближе ночью и просыпаясь в обнимку на расстоянии поцелуя. Он не хочет думать об этом, но это как чесотка, которую он безуспешно пытается игнорировать. 

– Существует еще много фестивалей, – заверяет его Гарри, всё еще пытаясь расправить плед, сдувая спадающие на глаза кудри. – Есть ещё Гластонбери, хотя мы уже пропустили его, но не забывай про Остров Уайт, который мы, черт, тоже пропустили. Скоро намечается «T in the Park», но… мы всегда можем поехать в следующем году. 

– В следующем году? – переспрашивает Луи. Потому что «в следующем году» совсем не является синонимом к «срок годности». 

Гарри отводит взгляд в сторону и пожимает плечами, что очень неловко, учитывая его позу. 

– Может, и нет, кто знает. Просто говорю, что есть ещё куча вариантов помимо Лидс. 

– Хорошо, – тихо говорит Луи. Ему всё равно, правда, да. 

Он снимает футболку через голову, откидывая на пассажирское сидение, потом вытаскивает контактные линзы, смотря в зеркало заднего вида. Заползая к Гарри, он закрывает двери багажника за собой, перед тем как устроиться на левой стороне, залезая в спальник. 

Он не отводит взгляда от перекатывающихся мышц на спине Гарри, когда тот садится, чтобы приоткрыть окно. Он всё еще загорелый от их путешествия на яхте, и Луи так хочется пронаблюдать за тем, как загар будет исчезать, ему хочется быть с Гарри, когда его кожа побледнеет зимой, а щеки будут постоянно покрываться румянцем из-за мороза, он жаждет быть с ним весной, потом снова летом, и осенью, и снова зимой. 

Их несерьёзные и небрежные отношения кажутся далеким прошлым. 

Гарри цокает выключателем, погружая машину в темноту, и сам залезает в их связанный спальный мешок, сразу же обхватывая Луи вокруг талии. Будто это его рутина, будто так уже заложено природой. 

Луи погружается в сон под звуки прибоя, прижимаясь спиной к груди Гарри. Он почти засыпает, когда его будто подбрасывает осознание того, что яхта не качается на волнах, пока он не вспоминает, что они в машине на твердой земле, хоть и он чувствует, как она уходит из-под его ног, набирая обороты. 

– Что случилось? – сонно бормочет Гарри.

– Ничего, прости, – просовывая руку в ладонь Стайлса, он сжимает её, крепче обхватывая себя ею вокруг груди, что расслабляет его и прогоняет непонятно откуда взявшееся головокружение. – Спи дальше. 

– После тебя, – говорит Гарри так, будто уже засыпает. 

Луи глубоко вдыхает, и ещё, и ещё, чувствуя запах соли, моря и Гарри. 

– Наперегонки, – шепчет он, но Гарри не отвечает, так как уже, скорее всего, заснул.

***

Телефон Луи будит их, когда только-только начинает светать. Гарри не может твердо устоять на ногах и держать веки открытыми, поэтому он благодарно вздыхает, когда Томлинсон говорит ему устраиваться на пассажирском сидении, чтобы ещё немного поспать перед работой, садясь за руль.

Луи тихо включает музыку и не понимает, почему чувствует себя так одиноко, если Гарри на расстоянии вытянутой руки. 

Только проехав Оксфорд, Луи заезжает на зону отдыха и покупает свежие, еще теплые круассаны на завтрак. Когда он возвращается к машине, Гарри уже проснулся и стоит, опираясь на капот, пока солнце светит ему в спину, заставляя кончики волос отливать золотистым цветом. Их пальцы касаются, когда Луи отдает ему бумажный пакет, и Стайлс улыбается, зевая, от чего его глаза сощуриваются, и он правда становится похож на котёнка. 

_«Я люблю тебя_ , – проносится в голове у Луи, – _я люблю тебя, я так сильно в тебя влюблен»_. Его мир, кажется, на секунду сходит со своей оси, перед тем как снова прийти в норму. 

Понимание этого оседает у него в костях, заполняет пустое пространство в груди, которое он до этого даже и не замечал. Он опирается на капот возле Гарри, прижимаясь к его плечу своим, и у Стайлса уходит даже меньше секунды на то, чтобы прислониться к нему, кладя голову ему на плечо, снова зевая. 

Луи, наверное, должен начать паниковать. Вместо этого он обнимает Гарри и не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так легко. Так свободно.

===


	10. Глава X

Июль проходит как в тумане. 

Луи проводит время с ребятами, заново погружается в тренировки, стараясь игнорировать язвительные фразы Макса в свою сторону. Добрая половина его ночей проведена с Гарри, и даже когда Томлинсон улетает в Испанию на дружеский матч с Валенсией, Стайлс остается у него дома, наслаждаясь одиночеством, чтобы подготовиться к своему выступлению в начале августа в The Deaf Institute.

Это было запланировано, когда ещё никто не знал даже имени Гарри, перед тем, как оно стало неразрывно связано с Луи, и, кажется, с новым статусом Стайлса все ожидают от него слишком многое, и Томлинсон видит, что чем ближе концерт, тем больше юноша нервничает, тем больше гора на его плечах придавливает его к земле. Луи ничего не может с этим поделать, ему остается только заставлять Гарри отчитываться о своей подготовке, присылая строчки из песен и аудио игры на гитаре, но никогда не самого пения. Луи хочет услышать, как Гарри поет. Хоть он и не знает, как попросить его спеть для него без того, чтобы выдать себя. 

Сейчас папарацци уже редко следуют за ними по пятам, когда они где-то гуляют, и даже если некоторые люди просят сфотографироваться, интерес к их персонам всё равно немного поутих. Луи дает интервью _Attitude_ , в котором говорит о двух сторонах медали, о том, как большинство членов его команды приняли его, хотя некоторые игроки всё еще предрассудничают. Когда его спрашивают имена этих парней, он отказывается их называть. 

После интервью он забирает Гарри с работы, приветствуя находящегося там Джеймса лаконичным кивком. Он отводит взгляд, когда Гарри обнимается с ним на прощание, сжимая ключ от машины в руке, отчего тот неприятно впивается в его ладонь острым концом, что еще больше усложняет попытки сохранять отстраненное выражение лица. Луи напоминает себе, что Гарри спит в _его_ постели, что они сейчас поедут на ужин с его сестрой, что его дружба с Джеймсом построена на лжи, потому что второй не перестает оправдывать срывы на друзьях как попытки справиться с проблемами в семье. Ага. Конечно.

С другой стороны, Луи только познакомится с сестрой Гарри, когда Джеймс знает её уже много лет. Подонок. 

Джемма оказывается буйной, с таким же чувством юмора, как и у Гарри, если не учитывать того, что ее комментарии более резкие и она не боится никого обидеть. 

– Если бы я был натуралом, – говорит ей Луи прямо посередине ужина, – я определенно позвал бы тебя замуж. 

– Эй! – возмущается Гарри, хватая Томлинсона за запястье, обводя кончиками пальцев тату, пока Джемма смеется. 

– Ты можешь пожениться с моим братом, – отвечает она. – Мы будем семьей, и всё будет прекрасно. 

Луи ухмыляется и притворяется, что его сердце не пропускает удар. 

Так как в квартире Гарри совсем нет места, Луи предлагает обоим Стайлсам остаться у него. Он оставляет их на террасе, уходя в спальню и устраиваясь на кровати со своей уже годами потрепанной книгой Уилсона «Переворачивая пирамиду», давая возможность ребятам побыть наедине и поделиться новостями из жизни. Насколько Луи известно, Гарри ничего не рассказал Джемме о их… изменениях в первоначальном «договоре», так что он уверяет себя, что Гарри останется с ней на ночь в гостевой комнате. 

Он удивляется, когда час спустя Гарри тихо приоткрывает дверь, заглядывая к нему и уже свободно заходя, понимая, что Луи не спит. Они почти не разговаривают, пока Гарри чистит зубы и готовится ко сну. Эта уютная, даже какая-то сонная атмосфера длится до тех пор, пока Стайлс не снимает с Луи очки, оставляя на его губах легкий поцелуй. 

– Знаешь, – говорит он, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу Луи. – Я порой совсем забываю, что всё это понарошку. 

Он улыбается, в тоне его голоса нет и намека на грусть, и Луи хочется ударить его, а затем поцеловать, потому что как он может шутить о том, что заставляет легкие Томлинсона уменьшатся в страхе, отбирая дыхание?

– Ты живой пример человека, которого секс делает глупым, – резче, чем планировалось парирует Луи, и Гарри пожимает плечами, убирая руку от лица футболиста. 

– Да уж, премного благодарен, но я глупый и без секса, – что-то в его голосе совсем непонятно Луи. Но он и не пытается вникать, он просто очень устал, так сильно устал от того, что Гарри прямо у него под боком, но в тоже время так далеко. 

Может, ему следует прекратить всё это, пока не слишком поздно. Но от одной мысли об этом в его животе завязывается противный узел.

***

Проблема в том, что… Точнее, часть проблемы, потому что если Луи начнет задумываться о том, насколько глубоко он погряз в дерьме, то у него начнется головокружение и его накроет паникой. Как бы то ни было, проблема в том, что обычно с такими дилеммами Томлинсон побежал бы к Лиаму и заставил бы того найти какое-то решение. Но Пейн слишком близок с Гарри, и если его подслушанные разговоры могут служить каким-то намёком, то… Ну, Луи не хочет, чтобы между Лиамом и Зейном возникли проблемы. 

Господи, это всё так по-глупому запутанно. 

Но есть Найл, который хоть и дружит с Гарри, но Луи он ближе. Так что не то чтобы у Томлинсона совсем нет вариантов, просто так сложно даже думать о том, как _начать_ этот разговор. Но, может, ему просто следует сделать это, и всё. Просто выговориться. Других вариантов нет. 

Так как концерт Гарри уже через пару дней и он с головой потонул в подготовке к нему, Луи после особенно выматывающей тренировки сообщает Найлу о том, что они проведут вечер вместе и что он забирает его к себе домой. Они заказывают пиццу, хотя им не разрешено её есть, но Томлинсон не проболтается, если и Хоран будет держать язык за зубами. В конце концов, на то и диетические рекомендации остаются рекомендациями. 

– Мы не рабы, – заявляет Луи. – Они не в силах управлять нами. 

Найл поднимает бутылку пива в знак тоста. 

– Не то чтобы я могу набрать вес, даже если бы и хотел. 

– Да пошел ты, – мягко говорит Луи. Сыр с пиццы прилипает к его пальцам, и он бросает взгляд на Найла, затем на город, который виднеется с его балкона. Может, Луи следует купить небольшую, но милую квартиру в Манчестере, недалеко от кампуса Гарри. 

Может, он бежит впереди паровоза. 

Найл тыкает его в бедро большим пальцем ноги, и Луи хватает его за лодыжку, морща нос. 

– Ты точно не забыл принять душ после тренировки? 

– Точно, – Найл дрыгает ступней. – Ты можешь проверить между пальцами, если хочешь. 

Так как Луи взрослый и серьезный человек, он в ответ только показывает ему язык. Найл с улыбкой демонстрирует ему средний палец, перед тем как откусить огромный кусок от пиццы и начать говорить, даже не разжевав: 

– Итак, ближе к делу, ведь ты никогда не погружаешься в мир вредной еды, если тебя что-то не грызет. Хочешь рассказать мне об этом? Или просто поиграть в ФИФА? Мы также ещё можем продолжить говорить о моей гигиене, мне всё равно. 

Найл настолько хорошо его знает, что становится даже немного страшно. Луи сглатывает, но привкус жирной еды на его языке остается, как и тяжесть в желудке, из-за которой он, вполне возможно, скоро пожалеет о том, что переел. 

– Лу? – тихо зовет Найл. Он касается локтя Луи, и тот переводит на него взгляд, чтобы через мгновенье отвести его в сторону. 

– Я влюблён в Гарри. 

Его голос будто принадлежит не ему, а совсем другому человеку, Луи из параллельной вселенной.

– Ну да, – говорит Найл так, будто Луи провозгласил только что один из законов природы или сказал, что Месси и вправду выдающийся футболист. Когда Луи резко и глубоко вдыхает, Хоран сощуривается. – Погоди. Это новость? Я должен быть удивлен? Я могу притвориться, если хочешь. 

Улыбка, которую пытается изобразить Луи, быстро исчезает из его лица. 

– Хэй, – отставляя кусок пиццы в сторону, Найл вытирает пальцы салфеткой, убирая локти со стола и выпрямляясь. – Хэй, подожди, почему это плохо? Я чего-то не знаю?

– Мы друзья по сексу, Ни. В каком-то смысле. Мы ещё не занялись сексом, как бы, как… полностью и… – и Луи более чем уверен, что Найл не хочет этого знать. – Я к тому, что этого не должно было случиться, – он тянется к бутылке пива, делая большой глоток. – Я не должен был, блять, влюбляться. 

– Ой, прекрати, – с искренним замешательством в голосе говорит Найл. Луи с глухим стуком ставит свою бутылку пива на пол. 

– Я не шучу. 

– Я тоже, – парирует Хоран, не отводя от Луи сурового взгляда, без капли забавы. – Луи, вы вообще замечали, как смотрите друг на друга? Будто между вами радуга. Я уже начал писать тост шафера, – его уголки губ вздрагивают, но блондину удается сдержать ухмылку. – Я ведь шафер, правда? Если придется, я могу подраться с Лиамом за это место. 

_То, как вы смотрите друг на друга._

Луи пытается заново найти дар речи, заставить свой мозг работать, несмотря на бурлящие в нем мысли. 

– Как мы смотрим друг на друга? 

– Будто… – Найл хмурится с задумчивым выражением лица, поднимая взгляд на солнце и щурясь. – Будто вы всё для друг друга. Черты твоего лица, когда ты переводишь на него взгляд... Не знаю, смягчаются. Я даже без понятия, как это описать, это чертовски странно. А Гарри… Гарри никогда не перестает улыбаться рядом с тобой. 

– Правда? – то, что Луи выдает этот вопрос таким ломаным шепотом, очень жалко, но что поделать, если Луи жалок. Но Гарри не перестает улыбаться рядом с ним. Луи заставляет Гарри улыбаться, а Джеймс только и делает, что заставляет его грустить, и это очень важно, важно именно для Томлинсона.

– Правда, – улыбается своей улыбкой на миллион Найл. – Тебе следует рассказать ему. 

Одна мысль об этом заставляет сердце Луи стучаться в тысячи раз быстрее. 

– Рассказать ему? Как ты рассказал Элеонор о своих чувствах к ней? 

– Это разные вещи, – снова хмурится Хоран. – Я не тороплю события. 

– Ваши отношения продвигаются медленнее ледника, – колко замечает Луи.

– Ну ты и пиздюк, прекрати, – Найл тянется к почти не тронутой бутылке пива Томлинсона, прижимая её к своей груди словно трофей. – Иди пей пиво с кем-то другим, если ты и дальше хочешь издеваться надо мной, когда я пытаюсь помочь тебе. 

– Это моя защитная реакция, – оправдывается Луи, подталкивая коробку с пиццей к ирландцу в немой просьбе прощения. Был бы здесь Гарри, он уже успел бы съесть всё, но он, конечно же, не здесь, в этом-то и смысл. Потому что Луи тяжело рационально мыслить, когда рядом Стайлс. 

– Ты всё же должен ему признаться, – после недолгой тишины говорит Найл. 

– В том, что ради него я бы отрезал себе правую руку? – Луи вздыхает, обреченно кладя голову на руки, скрещенные на столе. Он продолжает бормотать: – Это, скорее всего, сделает из меня сумасшедшего сталкера. 

Смех Найла лёгкий и яркий, будто контраст тяжелому камню на плечах Луи. 

– Может, тебе следует начать с чего-то менее радикального. Признаться, что ты больше не хочешь ничего «подделывать», хочешь реальных отношений с ним, – Найл ждет, пока Томлинсон поднимет на него взгляд, перед тем как добавить со всей серьезностью, на которую он только способен: – Я не могу даже представить, как он отказывает тебе. У меня есть глаза. 

Луи хочется ему верить, безумно хочется, но…

– Ты знаешь, что Джеймс, то есть Джейми, влюблен в него?

Найл откусывает от кусочка пиццы Луи, не переставая противно кривиться.

– Я думал об этом, да. Не то чтобы я хорошо знал этого парня, но да. Это весьма очевидно.

Очевидно, да. Когда сам Гарри поймет это – лишь вопрос времени. Если сам Джеймс ему не признается.

– Ну, – Луи откидывается на стуле в попытках найти себе место, случайно зацепляясь большим пальцем за подлокотник и загоняя себе в него занозу. – И как я вообще могу с ним рядом стоять?

– Лу, это не соревнование, – Найл с резким звуком ставит свою бутылку на стол, будто подчёркивая свою фразу. – Вы не получаете очко за каждый год знакомства с Гарри. Только у Гарри и есть право выбора. 

Луи молчит некоторое время, разглядывая большой палец и пытаясь понять, глубоко ли он загнал занозу под кожу. Ему понадобятся щипцы, чтобы её достать, но сейчас его даже ничего не болит. Когда он опускает руку, его взгляд зацепляется за веревку, вытатуированную у него на запястье, и это просто… Верёвка, ходьба под парусами, распутывающиеся узлы, и всё это каким-то образом всё равно приводит его к Гарри.

Гарри, который любит свою свободу, и которому, скорее всего, и не нужен Луи, желающий связать его обязательствами. 

Легкий удар в плечо заставляет его вздрогнуть и растерять все мысли.

– Ты ведь знаешь, что не обязан делать никаких сопливых романтических жестов? – Найл пожимает плечами. – Просто пригласи его на ужин, необязательно даже в роскошный ресторан, а просто в какое-то уютное место. Очаруй его или что ты там обычно делаешь, заставь его почувствовать себя словно на настоящем свидании. А затем признайся ему, что это всё уже совсем не притворство, по крайней мере, не для тебя.

Найл говорит это так, будто всё так просто, но Луи никогда не делал ничего подобного, никогда так не рисковал. Никогда не испытывал такой страх, не чувствовал себя как оленёнок, ослеплённый фарами чуть не сбившей его машины. 

– Ты правда думаешь, мне следует это сделать? – спрашивает он. – _Правда?_

– Да, я правда так думаю, – Найл настолько уверен в своих словах, что ощущение тревоги на долю секунды покидает Луи. – Ты чертовски храбр, друг. А Гарри просто переросший котёнок, он и мухи не обидит. А тебя и подавно.

– Только если ему не придется это сделать, – говорит Луи, уже начиная злиться на себя за эту глупую и бесполезную нужду сомневаться в уже принятых решениях, когда обычно он старается излучать уверенность в себе.

Что только лишний раз доказывает, что то, как он управляет людьми, тянет их за невидимые ниточки, словно марионеток, в центре футбольного поля, не распространяется на его жизнь.

Наверное, Найла уже тоже выводит из себя его неуверенность, потому что он поднимается со своего стула, обходит стол и плюхается на колени Томлинсону, крепко и настойчиво его обнимая, пока Луи не расслабляется и сам не заключает его в объятия.

– Лу, – Найл отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, и Луи приходится удерживать его, чтобы он не повалился на пол. – Я на полном серьёзе, действительно, искренне, абсолютно уверен в том, что у тебя всё получится. Правда. Я просто… Не понимаю этого. 

Грустно качая головой, Хоран поднимается на ноги, отходя к поручням балкона, опираясь на них. 

– Не понимаешь чего? – спрашивает Луи, когда тишина становится слишком напрягающей.

– Просто… – снова качает головой он. – Черт, почему ты так уверен, что Гарри не разделяет твои чувства? Я правда не понимаю. Был бы я геем, я бы хотел тебя трахнуть.

Это неожиданное заявление заставляет засмеяться Луи. 

– Спасибо? – на секунду, он думает сделать вид, что Найл ничего больше не говорил, но нет. – Гарри больше любит высоких блондинов.

– Это он тебе такое сказал? – Найл усмехается, и что, почему, что здесь смешного? Луи совершенно не смешно, даже когда Хоран протягивает к нему руку, щелкая по носу. Томлинсон недовольно мычит, но ничего не говорит, так как ирландец продолжает: 

– Итак, хорошо, я не эксперт в гейском сексе, ладно, но Гарри кажется более чем заинтересованным в тебе. К тому же, тот парень, с которым он переспал, который мелькал в прессе пару недель назад? Без понятия, высокий ли он, но я могу отличить блондинистый от других оттенков волос. И у него ничего подобного не было.

Это…

Вау. Как Луи _такое_ упустил?

Мэттью, пиздюк который продался прессе. Мэттью. С беспорядочной копной каштановых волос.

Что. Этого не может быть.

Луи встает со своего места, присоединяясь к Найлу у поручней. На улице только начинают загораться фонари, освещая дорогу мягким оранжевым светом, и Луи прислушивается к звукам проезжающих мимо машин, пытаясь заглушить свои мысли.

Он медленно вдыхает, чувствуя, как его легкие расширяются. 

– Джеймс говорит, что я для Гарри временное увлечение.

– И с каких это пор Джеймс стал надежным источником? – язвительно замечает Найл.

В этот раз улыбнуться для Луи гораздо проще. Потому что что, если Найл прав? Он ведь может быть прав. Не стоит, конечно, забывать о его подслушанном разговоре между Гарри и Зейном, но это было ещё до того, как Стайлс стал частым гостем в его постели, перед тем, как Гарри поссорился с Джеймсом, и их поездкой в Брайтон.

– Ты прав, – тихо говорит Луи. Его кожа вдруг кажется ему на размер меньше, потому что не может уместить в себе загорающуюся надежду в его груди. – Я имею в виду… Это может сработать? 

– Да, наконец-то, слава тебе, господи, – улыбаясь, Найл тянется к нему, чтобы ущипнуть за бок. – Просто, блять, _скажи ему_ , и всё. 

– Я думаю, я так и сделаю, – это гордое заявление эхом отдается в голове Луи, отбиваясь, словно мяч, от ее стенок, и блять, черт, он правда только что сказал это. Слов обратно не забрать, и конец света не наступил. 

Ничего не происходит.

Это может сработать. Есть шанс, есть все шансы, что Гарри согласится, что они перестанут притворяться и попробуют заново. И да, Гарри может и отказаться. Но если это и случится, значит… Блять. Луи влюблен в него, и люди часто говорят о том, что нет ничего лучше первой влюбленности, первого раза, что снова заставляет его думать об отношениях Джеймса и Гарри, и… Это не то, о чем он должен думать. 

Луи должен сосредоточить все свои мысли на том, чтобы разработать план, как всё сделать наилучшим образом. Он не трус, он завязал с побегами от самого себя, и если это не сработает… Что ж, через пару дней они с командой уезжают из страны. Летний тренировочный лагерь в этом году проходит в Тренто, так что, по крайней мере, ему не придется находиться здесь, если всё полетит к чертям. 

Он признается Гарри. Только не сегодня и не завтра. После концерта он пригласит его на идеальное свидание и всё ему расскажет.

Именно так.

***

В день концерта Гарри идет дождь. 

Сразу после того, как Саймон объявляет конец тренировки, Луи забегает внутрь тренировочного центра, промокший до нитки, в прилипающей к его коже одежде и хлюпающими кроссовками. Как уже вошло в привычку, он не сразу направляется в душевые, а присаживается возле своего шкафчика, прямо в мокрой одежде, проверяя оповещения на телефоне. Обычно он находит там сообщение от Гарри: случайное фото чего-то, что привлекло его внимание, интересную фразу очередного посетителя в кафе, что-либо, что Стайлс посчитает интересным для Луи. 

В этот раз от Гарри сообщений нет. Но зато ему написал Зейн, а Малик почти никогда и никому не отправляет сообщения, настаивая на том, что его пальцы созданы исключительно для держания сигарет и ручек, а не для того, чтобы разбираться с сенсорной клавиатурой, где почти в каждом слове ошибка допускается сама по себе. 

Луи открывает сообщение, уже ощущая слабую тревогу. 

_«Хэй, Лу, Гарри очень нервничает перед выступлениями, а мне к обеду надо на работу. Ты не мог бы приехать? Дай мне знать, если свободен. Я могу попросить Джейми»._

Зейну ни за что не следует просить Джеймса.

 _«Буду через двадцать минут»_ , – отвечает он. Он забрасывает телефон в шкафчики, встает, не поднимая взгляда с пола, снимает с себя мокрую форму, оставляя за собой небольшую лужицу, и хватает полотенце, направляясь к душевым. 

И только когда его окутывает пар, он полностью осознает, что делает. Он краем глаза замечает Макса в одной из открытых душевых кабинок, поэтому ускоряется и занимает себе первый попавшийся свободный душ. Это норма. Всё нормально, он может вести себя как ни в чём не бывало, может поторопиться, быстро одеться и вылететь из раздевалки. Он сможет это сделать. 

Он подставляет лицо под струю горячей воды. Влажный воздух заглушает все звуки вокруг, превращая их в размытое эхо. 

Но, наверное, ничего не смогло бы заглушить колкое замечание Макса. Луи улавливает только конец фразы, что-то похожее на _«будьте осторожнее с мылом, ребята, вы же не хотите его уронить»_. После этого наступает оглушительная тишина, которую прерывает только несколько неловких смешков. 

Какого хуя. Серьезно, блять, _какого хуя._

Луи так устал держать язык за зубами. Он старался, он держался очень долго, но _это уже переходит все границы_ , и он совершенно _не заслужил_ такого отношения к себе, он, блять, отвернулся ко всем спиной, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие и безразличие. Сейчас он даже не понимает, зачем пытался. 

Разворачиваясь, он сразу же замечает Стэна, который как раз приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Луи успевает остановить его жестом руки. Это его дело и только. Он не может позволить остальным бороться за себя. Он старался, _старался изо всех сил_ придерживаться метода игнорирования, опуская голову, ничего не отвечая и ожидая, пока всё закончится. Видимо, это не закончится никогда. Для большей части команды это сработало, и они смирились с его «ситуацией», но с парой человек, которые продолжают противно шептаться за его спиной, к сожалению, ничего поделать нельзя.

Пусть они просто сосут его член. Фигурально. Уж точно не буквально. Потому что это было бы очень противно. Для Луи.

Луи выключает воду и выходит из кабинки, выпрямляя спину. Он надеется, что его ухмылка выглядит достаточно надменно. 

– Макс, _дорогой_ , – качая головой, он разочарованно пожимает плечами. – Не хочу показаться грубым, но я не трахнул бы тебя, даже будучи в жопу пьяным, прости за каламбур. Даже если бы ты был последним парнем на нашей планете, – он выдерживает театральную паузу, разводя руки в стороны. – Я люблю члены, но ты точно не мой типаж, уж прости.

Наступившая тишина ощущается словно затишье после молнии перед громом. 

– Да пошел ты нахуй, – сердито шипит Макс. Внезапно раздается громкий хохот Найла. 

– Но он только что сказал, что не сделает этого!

Стэн первый, кто присоединяется к Найлу, а затем слышатся смешки со всех сторон, которые так или иначе, но снимают напряжение в помещении. Если бы взглядом можно было убить, Луи давно упал бы замертво из-за ярости в глазах Смеллинга. И нет, еще ничего не закончено, совсем нет. Но сейчас Луи позволяет себе ухмыльнуться, дружелюбно кивнуть Максу и направиться к выходу. 

Он лучше примет душ у Гарри дома. Может, Стайлс даже к нему присоединится. Это бы расслабило их обоих, хотя Луи уже чувствует прилив хорошего настроения на весь остаток дня.

***

Дождь так и не прекращается, когда Луи приезжает в Фэллоуфилд, и он настолько проливной, что за то время, пока Томлинсон бежит от парковки до дверей дома Гарри, он успевает заново промокнуть. 

Зейна уже нет, в дверях его ждет только Гарри. Несмотря на загар, лицо парня очень бледное, а на его лбу проступают капельки пота, хоть и в связи с дождем невыносимая жара в Манчестере прекратилась.

– Ты когда-то слышал о зонтиках? – с порога спрашивает Стайлс. 

Луи сразу же заключает его в крепкие объятия, игнорируя слабые протесты, только прижимая к себе, пока Гарри не расслабляется и не выдыхает ему в волосы. Он поглаживает его плечи, чувствуя, насколько напряжены его мышцы. Луи подталкивает их к комнате Стайлса, сразу же толкая парня на кровать, залезая и устраивая ноги по обе стороны от него. 

– Лу, у меня нет настроения на… – начинает Гарри, но Томлинсон сразу же качает головой, дабы тот даже и не думал заканчивать фразу.

Ему немножко обидно, что Гарри думает, что Луи заявился бы к нему только ради секса. Неужели всё ещё не очевидно, что в первую очередь они друзья? Что их отношения не односторонние? Суть не только в Гарри, помогающем пережить Луи нападения прессы, в Гарри, сопровождающем Луи в Брайтон, чтобы он не сошел с ума по дороге туда. Это взаимно. И даже очень. 

Господи. Неужели Луи такой плохой друг для Гарри? Неужели он так плохо справляется с тем, чтобы… чтобы просто быть рядом, когда надо?

Черт, Луи не знает. До этого момента он думал, что то, что ему не всё равно, более чем очевидно. 

– Луи? 

Луи быстро целует Гарри, так же молниеносно отстраняясь. Снаружи капли дождя громко ударяются об окно, стеной стекая по нему и скрывая их от всего мира. 

– Я не поэтому здесь.

Гарри не перестает удивленно на него смотреть. У него уходит пара мгновений на то, чтобы полностью расслабиться. 

– Нет? Тогда почему?

Ёрзая на бедрах у Гарри, Луи оглядывает комнату. Он замечает нотные листы, разбросанные по полу, и гитару Стайлса на столе с одной вырванной струной.

– Я здесь, потому что Зейн сказал, что у тебя голову срывает от нервов. Так что, – Луи просовывает руки под изношенную домашнюю футболку Гарри. – Щекотка всегда заставляла моих сестер расслабиться и забыть обо всем неприятном, так что, знаешь ли. Стоит попробовать.

Он не ждет, пока Гарри ему ответит, а сразу же впивается пальцами в его бока. Мышцы на животе Стайлса тут же напрягаются, и он пытается свернуться в клубочек, не сдерживая хихиканья. 

– Я не боюсь щекотки, – на выдохе заявляет он. 

– Да? – Луи приостанавливается, улыбаясь. – Ты в этом уверен?

– Более чем, – быстро кивает Гарри, и Луи наклоняется к нему так близко, что их носы соприкасаются.

– Ну, тогда, – трется он своим носом о его, – тебя это совершенно не побеспокоит, – он снова впивается в его кожу пальцами, и Гарри резко дергается, не прекращая хихикать.

– Прекрати, – выдавливает он из себя. – Прекрати, прекрати.

– Но ты ведь не боишься щекотки, – стоит на своем Луи, почти что ложась на Стайлса, дабы тот не выскользнул из-под него. – Так что это тебя не должно доставать. Совсем. Почему ты вдруг так покраснел?

Гарри щурится, не прекращая смеяться. 

– Ну ты и задница. Прекрати.

– Моя задница - одно из лучших моих качеств, – соглашается Луи. – Но, – он сильнее зажимает бедра Гарри своими ногами, когда тот в очередной раз пытается вырваться. – Но мне кажется слегка невежливым то, что ты забываешь и про другие мои черты. Ты так не думаешь? 

– Пожалуйста? – снова на выдохе произносит Гарри, всё так же смеясь. – Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прекрати?

– Тебе всего лишь стоило попросить, – Луи перестает щекотать его, не убирая ладонь с живота. Как только тело Гарри понимает, что его больше не мучают, его мышцы расслабляются, и сам юноша буквально растворяется в постели.

– Ты такой говнюк, – говорит он с такой нежностью, что у Луи моментально сводит живот. Затем Гарри запутывает пальцы в волосах Томлинсона, притягивая к себе для поцелуя. Он сразу же проникает языком ему в рот, а Луи просто позволяет ему делать всё, что только захочет. Как и всегда.

Гарри прекращает поцелуй, не отстраняясь, а дыша ему в губы. Его глаза излучают тепло, а щеки все еще покрыты румянцем.

– Спасибо, – тихо говорит он. – За то, что ты. Сам знаешь. За то, что ты здесь. 

_«Я люблю тебя»_ , – бегущей строкой проносится в голове Луи.

Он целует Гарри в уголок губ и выпрямляется, слезая с Гарри и ложась рядом. 

– А где еще мне быть?

– Я не знаю, – его голос всё так же тих. – Просто спасибо. Я не совсем… Я не совсем хорошо чувствую себя в одиночестве перед этим… всем.

Луи понимающе мычит, поворачиваясь на бок и прижимаясь лбом к виску Гарри, кладя руку ему на грудь.

– Это поэтому ты не хотел, чтобы я твитнул про твое выступление?

– Нет. Ну, частично. – Гарри лежит, не двигаясь пару мгновений перед тем, как накрыть руку Луи своей, переплетая их пальцы. – Но также потому, что я пою на разогреве и потому что… Я не хочу, чтобы люди пришли туда только потому, что я парень Томмо. Не в этом суть.

– Мне жаль, – в тысячный раз говорит ему Луи. Он губами проходится по его щеке, и всё вокруг кажется слишком огромным, слишком значащим, он не знает, как это всё выдержать. – Мне жаль, что тебе приходится терпеть всё это.

– Это стоит того, – в тысячный раз отвечает ему Гарри. Без какой-либо нотки сомнения в голосе. И сейчас, в этой небольшой комнате, спрятанной за стеной дождя от всего остального мира, Луи впервые ему верит.

***

Когда свет гаснет, Луи сжимает ладони в кулаки так, что ногти неприятно впиваются ему в кожу. Внезапно загорается один единственный прожектор, освещающий самый центр сцены, и весь бар затихает в ожидании. Луи, зажатый между Джеймсом и Найлом, не отводит от сцены взгляда.

Вот же черт. Сейчас на сцену должен выйти Гарри, но Луи чувствует, что именно он сейчас потеряет сознание от волнения.

Он вздрагивает, когда Джеймс не совсем дружелюбно тыкает его в бок.

– Ты совсем не знаешь, чего ожидать? – самодовольно спрашивает блондин.

Однако, он прав: Луи совершенно без понятия, чего ему стоит ожидать. Он слышал, как Гарри поет, только тогда, когда тот подпевал радио у него в машине. Луи никогда не видел, как тот играет на гитаре, потому что его уговоры взять её с собой в отпуск не увенчались успехом, так как Гарри побоялся, что могло бы случиться с ней из-за соленой воды, и он уж точно не был согласен с тем, чтобы Луи купил ему новую, если что.

Что даже смешно. Может, Томлинсону следует объясниться, прояснить тот факт, что его бесконечные предложения купить что-то Гарри не просто отплата, ничего подобного. Всего лишь… Луи хочется делать Стайлсу приятно. Всё время. Любым способом. И то, что юноша постоянно отказывается, его очень раздражает.

Он закусывает щеку изнутри и встречается с пристальным взглядом Джеймса, натянуто улыбаясь.

– Нет, не знаю. Ты прав.

– Не самое приятное чувство, наверное, – тихо, но ядовито проговаривает парень.

– С другой стороны, – Луи ехидно вскидывает бровь, поворачиваясь обратно к сцене, – я в одежде, которая на мне велика. А ты нет. Не самое приятное чувство, наверное.

Дело в том, что одежда Луи насквозь промокла, и Гарри отказался выпускать его таким на улицу, угрожая тем, что он не допустит, чтобы Томлинсон заболел пневмонией за пару дней до тренировочного лагеря. 

– Очень важно, чтобы ты был в отличной форме, – серьезно заявил тогда Гарри, и Луи даже не хотелось спорить. Одежда Стайлса очень удобная. И пахнет им. 

Джеймс глубоко вдыхает, что Луи может почувствовать из-за того, насколько в толпе они прижаты друг к другу. Он уже приоткрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, когда Гарри выходит на сцену.

Гарри. На сцену.

Луи ни за что и никогда не смог бы морально подготовить себя к этому моменту.

Весь в черном, с перевязанными шарфом кудрями, с гитарой, он старается гордо и высоко держать подбородок. Раздаются аплодисменты, руки вздымаются в воздух, и Луи приподнимается на носочки, чтобы лучше видеть, а Найл рядом с ним запихивает себе в рот два пальца, громко свистя. 

Гарри взглядом находит их, сверкая ямочками на щеках.

– Добрый вечер, – говорит он в микрофон. – Меня зовут Гарри Стайлс…

– Мы знаем! – выкрикивает кто-то, и Луи в ту же секунду хочется заплакать, потому что это не то, чего хочет Гарри, не об этом сейчас должна идти речь. 

Гарри моргает, выдыхает и… улыбается.

– Хорошо, думаю, многие знают. Я надеюсь, вы пришли сюда не только из-за этого.

– Ещё потому что ты горяч! – выкрикивает какая-то девушка. 

_«Заткнись_ , – думает Луи, – _заткнись, заткнись, заткнитесь все»_.

Но затем Гарри смеется. Откидывает голову назад и хохочет, и Томлинсон заглядывается на его шею так, что забывает как дышать.

***

Гарри харизматичен. Он чертовски харизматичен, и всё это заключается только в его хриплом голосе и гитаре. Одолев свою нервозность, он начинает расхаживать по небольшой сцене, пританцовывая, иногда выдавая всякие трюки как настоящая рок-звезда, строя рожицы знакомым людям в толпе. 

Луи затерян в скоплении людей, боясь отвести взгляд от сцены. Его глаза жжет, и они кажутся сухими из-за горячего и душного воздуха. Он более чем уверен, что не моргнул больше двух раз за то время, что Гарри выступил с шестью песнями.

***

– Нет, ты понимаешь, это был своеобразный реверс, – говорит Гарри. Он прижимается к Луи, на его щеках всё еще присутствует румянец, который не сходил даже во время выступления, а его улыбка такая широкая, что такое чувство, словно она никогда не исчезнет с его лица. – В этот раз ты был в толпе и наблюдал за тем, как я вытворяю всякие вещи. 

– Вещи, – безучастно повторяет Луи. Он всё еще одурманен тем, как Гарри, после того как спел на бис, отнеся гитару за кулисы и пробравшись к ним через толпу, моментально притянул Луи для поцелуя, даже до того, как кто-либо из их компании смог поздравить его. Никто ведь не ожидает от Луи того, что он будет вести себя как ни в чем не бывало, вообще функционировать как человек, ведь так? – Я могу привыкнуть к таким _вещам_. 

– Да? – Гарри не отводит от него испытывающего взгляда.

Луи неуверенно кивает. Он не знает, что Гарри видит в его глазах, но все следы от веселья исчезают с его лица, и они просто смотрят друг на друга, пока у Луи не начинают слезиться глаза из-за того, что он долго не моргал, пока он не осознает, что мир не замер вместе с ними. Затем Джеймс неожиданно подходит сзади, заключая Гарри в объятия, руша момент. Ломая его.

Отворачиваясь, Луи ловит на себе вопросительный взгляд Найла. Хоран вскидывает брови, а затем улыбается, и Луи не может не ответить ему тем же. Мельком замечая самодовольное выражение лица Лиама, он вообще старается не смотреть в сторону Зейна.

– Пива кому-нибудь? – громко спрашивает он. Не дожидаясь ответа, он проталкивается к бару сквозь толпу. 

Поскольку у очень многих возникла такая же, как и у него, мысль, Луи проводит всю первую песню хэдлайнеров в очереди, слушая бородатого мужчину, которому на вид двадцать с лишним лет. Он поет меланхолично, словно колыбельную, и толпа качается под песню, а парочки обнимаются. Луи не знает этого исполнителя, не помнит его фамилии. Его вроде бы зовут Уильям, потому что Гарри их знакомил за кулисами перед шоу. Как только Стайлс завязал с мужчиной разговор о гитарах, что показалось иностранным языком для Луи, то тут же напрочь забыл о волнении перед выступлением.

С пятью бутылками пива (максимум из того, что бы поместилось ему в руки), он возвращается к их столику, который специально зарезервирован для исполнителя и его друзей. Три бутылки у него отбирают еще до того, как он усаживается рядом с Гарри. Найл забирает две, сразу же отдавая одну Эду, а Зейн берет одну, чтобы разделить ее с Лиамом. Остается только две, и боже, это чертовски тупо, еще один глупый выбор. 

– Хочешь разделить? – спрашивает Джеймс у Гарри, за секунду до того, как Луи собирается сделать то же самое.

Гарри пожимает плечами и кивает, явно не обращая внимания на то, как Луи чуть не загорается от желания ударить Джеймса. И очень сильно. Конечно, насилие не выход из ситуации, но... Но Луи всё равно хочется ударить этого парня. Это заставило бы его чувствовать себя лучше, ладно? Гарри и Джеймс наверняка разделили дюжину напитков за годы дружбы, так что это вполне нормально, ничего необычного.

Кроме того, конечно же, было время, когда Гарри и Джеймс были больше, чем просто друзьями.

Луи прижимается к Гарри, обнимая за плечи, на что тот сразу же льнет к нему, даже без секундной заминки. В тот же момент он принимает бутылку из рук Джеймса, и Томлинсон отводит взгляд, чтобы не видеть, как соприкасаются их пальцы. 

В этом ничего такого нет. Совершенно.

Кроме того, что Луи хочет проткнуть Джеймса вилкой. Но поблизости нет никаких столовых приборов, и, к тому же, это уже личное дело Луи и его совести.

***

На протяжении всего вечера люди не перестают подходить к их столику, чтобы поговорить с Гарри, засыпать его комплиментами, угостить пивом. Некоторые подходят и к Луи, но очевидно, что именно Стайлс сегодня звезда среди них двоих, да и в целом в этом клубе, потому что выступал здесь и раньше. Это ясно только по тому, что в один момент к нему подходит хозяйка заведения, крепко обнимая. 

– Лу, – тихо говорит Гарри. – Она жена Тома. 

– Тома? – переспрашивает Луи.

Гарри с улыбкой обхватывает пальцами запястье Томлинсона. 

– Парень, который сделал тебе тату. Он, наверное, заглянет позже, проверит, придерживался ли ты его инструкций. 

– Ты бы не дал мне проигнорировать их, – говорит Луи. Гарри счастливо улыбается, сверкая румяными щеками, ни на секунду не сопротивляясь, когда Томлинсон притягивает его для поцелуя, который очень быстро прерывает вспышка. Черт бы их побрал. 

Луи приближается к Гарри, дабы прошептать ему прямо в ухо:

– Будет очень невежливо, если я покажу им средний палец?

– Да, – заверяет его Гарри.

Луи показывает ему язык и уже готовится с ним спорить, как какой-то парень легко касается плеча Гарри, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Он привлекательный, и то, что Гарри встает, дабы обнять его в знак приветствия, значит, что они встречались раньше. Ха. Луи замечает выражение лица Джеймса и, может быть, сейчас у них есть что-то общее. 

Луи недостаточно пьян для этого.

Он откидывается на спинку дивана их кабинки и обводит взглядом помещение, засматриваясь на коллекцию винтажных колонок за стойкой бара и обои с орнаментом рыб и цветов. Ладно, что уж. Почему бы и нет. 

Незнакомый парень и Гарри всё еще разговаривают, смеются из-за чего-то, и Луи не привык к этому, не привык сидеть на скамейке запасных, быть на втором плане. Это странно, но кроме яростного желания обозначить свою территорию его больше ничего и не беспокоит. 

Гарри заслуживает каждый комплимент в свою сторону. Более того, сам Луи планирует осыпать его ими в ту же секунду, как они останутся наедине. Заставить его смущаться и ёрзать от удовольствия.

Луи выходит из ступора, когда Зейн усаживается рядом с ним, слегка его толкая.

– Хэй, – говорит брюнет, отбирая из рук Луи напиток. – Просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за, ну, ты знаешь, за то, что ты сделал сегодня.

– За что? – отбирая бутылку пива назад, хмурится Луи.

– За то, что позаботился о Хаззе, – ласково улыбается Зейн. – Мне кажется, более спокойным в начале выступления я его еще не видел. В прошлый раз его стошнило мне на ботинки. Так что хорошая работа, друг.

– Ладно, – медленно произносит Луи. – Что ж. Ты ведь понимаешь, что не должен благодарить меня за это, ведь так? Я бы не предпочел быть где-либо ещё.

Зейн очень долго ничего не говорит, просто наблюдает за Луи тяжелым взглядом. Когда Томлинсон чувствует, что начинает смущаться, он отпивает пива и надеется, что ему удается притвориться, что всё в порядке. Не учитывая, конечно, того, что он чуть ли не выкалывает себе глаз фиолетовым зонтиком, который украл из коктейля Гарри.

Когда Луи осмеливается посмотреть на Зейна, его будто ударяет этой редкой улыбкой парня, которая готова осветить весь город, а не только его лицо, от которой у его глаз собираются забавные морщинки. И Томлинсон не совсем понимает, к чему это, ведь он вроде бы не говорил ничего смешного. 

– Что? – смущенно спрашивает он.

– Ничего, – ни на секунду не переставая улыбаться, тут же отвечает Малик.

***

Луи не пьян, но и не трезв, так что за руль он сесть не может. Он совсем не настроен на то, чтобы объяснять полиции, что да, он знает, что хоть он и преуспевающий футболист, это не дает ему права идти против закона. Он оставит это для Макса и ему подобных, уж спасибо. 

Они заказывают одно такси с Зейном и Лиамом, высаживая их возле дома Пейна, направляясь после к Гарри. Дождь уже почти не идет, только иногда едва слышно капли, отбивающиеся о крышу автомобиля. Луи придвигается к Гарри, оставляя километры пространства за собой на заднем сидении. 

– Я уже говорил тебе, что ты был невероятен? – тихо говорит Луи. 

Гарри разворачивает голову от окна к нему, смотря на него своими посеревшими от темноты глазами. 

– Останься со мной сегодня? – спрашивает Гарри, от чего в груди Луи что-то болезненно обрывается. 

Они будут одни в комнате Гарри, да что там, в целой квартире. Они были наедине и раньше, конечно же, занимались сексом почти в каждой комнате дома Луи, но это совсем другое, _это что-то большее._ Даже если они просто лягут спать, это будет в кровати Гарри, достаточно широкой для двух людей и… Просто это будет по-другому. Каким-то образом. 

Вместо ответа Луи запускает пальцы в кудри Гарри, поглаживая затылок. Губы Стайлса изгибаются в улыбке, и Луи не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Он не доверяет себе, поэтому старается молчать. Он вполне уверен, что может сказать что-то безумно глупое, что-то о том, что он не хочет оставаться только на ночь, что он хочет остаться с ним навсегда. 

Он оплачивает такси, пока Гарри достает гитару из багажника. Так как Стайлс забыл чехол в клубе, он чуть ли не оборачивается вокруг инструмента, чтобы защитить его от дождя, быстрой походкой направляясь к входной двери. Луи прячет кошелек в карман и догоняет его. 

– Ты не мог бы… – Гарри кивает в сторону своего кармана, не отпуская хватку на гитаре. – Мои ключи, в левом кармане? 

– Конечно, – прижимаясь к боку Гарри, Луи просовывает ему руку в карман, доставая ключ. Он быстро открывает дверь, пропуская юношу первым. Стайлс выпрямляется, как только заходит в помещение.

Уже поздно, или рано, так что они стараются вести себя тихо, поднимаясь по лестнице. Луи не такой уж и уставший, он всё еще не отошел от выступления Гарри и оглушающей клубной музыки, но он подозревает, что уже совсем скоро захочет спать. Рядом с ним Гарри пытается прикрыть от него тыльной стороной ладони зевок. Его бандана пропитана потом, кудри влажные, а от черной футболки несет пролитым кем-то на танцполе пивом. Хотя и Луи тоже не в лучшем виде сейчас. 

Он цепляется пальцем за петлю для ремня на джинсах Гарри и открывает дверь свободной рукой, снова пропуская парня первым. Он ведь джентльмен. Или может им стать. Для Гарри. Потому что Гарри ценит такого рода вещи. 

Гарри осторожно прислоняет гитару к шкафчику для обуви, поднимая взгляд на Луи. 

– Душ?

– Только если ты разрешишь мне помыть тебе волосы, – говорит Луи, и Гарри сразу же усмехается.

– Если хорошо попросишь.

– Я, – Луи подходит ближе, толкая Гарри к стене и расстегивая пуговицу его рубашки, накинутую поверх футболки, – умею очень хорошо просить. Очень. Пожалуйста, разденься?

Усмешка Гарри уменьшается, превращается в странную, более личную улыбку, только для Луи. 

– Да, хорошо – тихо говорит он. Когда Луи опускает руки, Стайлс избавляется от рубашки и футболки, расстегивает джинсы, сразу же стягивая их. Он без нижнего белья, чему Томлинсон совершенно не удивлен, но ему явно нравится думать о Гарри на сцене без ничего под джинсами, о чем известно только ему. 

Он всё еще полностью одет (в одежду парня, которую тот ему одолжил перед клубом), когда направляется за Гарри в крохотную ванную. Пока Стайлс разбирается с температурой воды, поворачивая отказывающийся слушаться рычаг душа в разные стороны, Луи избавляется от одежды и обнимает его сзади. Он немного устал, но в нем все еще есть силы для того, чтобы толкнуться вперед бедрами, разводя ноги Гарри в сторону, устраивая свою между ними. 

То, как у Гарри перехватывает дыхание, говорит ему, что тот чувствует себя так же. 

Они лениво целуются, опираясь на кафельную стену душа и смывая с себя следы клуба. Когда Гарри, с румянцем на щеках и блестящими глазами, тянется за полотенцем, Луи развязывает его бандану. Затем он медленно наклоняется к шкафчикам за вторым полотенцем, и Луи позволяет себе заглядеться на его оголенную задницу. Только на мгновение, может, чуть-чуть дольше. 

Не то чтобы… Луи не надо большего, ему достаточно того, чем они занимаются, он не устал от этого, совершенно нет, но… Они могут заняться чем-то другим, и это Гарри, поэтому, конечно, Луи хочется этого. Чего угодно. Всего. 

Господи, он, блять, так безнадёжен. 

Он отворачивается до того, как Гарри может поймать его с поличным, оборачивает вокруг бедер полотенце и выдавливает зубную пасту на указательный палец. В стакане на раковине три зубных щетки, одна из которых должна принадлежать Лиаму. 

А у Луи здесь нет зубной щетки. Это только первая его ночь здесь. 

– Ты мог бы воспользоваться моей, – замечает Гарри, протягивая руку к своей розовой зубной щетке, которую Луи помнит еще с их отпуска.

– Это не очень гигиенично, не так ли?

Гарри слегка толкает его бедром, не отстраняясь.

– Не то чтобы мы до этого не обменивались микробами, – бормочет он со щеткой во рту. 

В его словах есть смысл, и когда они встречаются взглядами в зеркале, Луи улыбается, не высовывая палец изо рта. 

– В следующий раз, – говорит он. Фраза зависает между ними в воздухе, потому что Гарри ничего не отвечает на это, только быстро касается талии Луи. 

Пока Гарри чистит зубы зубной нитью, Луи уходит к нему в комнату. Он застывает перед доской с фотографиями, разглядывая снимки с Корсики, которые заметно разбавили старые. Спящий Зейн в тенях парусов, Найл и Лиам за штурвалом, Луи в одних плавках, улыбающийся в объектив. Он замечает даже один снимок его и Гарри с их путешествия на каноэ, как раз в момент, когда они поднимались на землю, обхватив друг друга за талию. 

Также… Также здесь ракушка, которую нашел Луи для Гарри, та самая, которую он отвоевал у морского ежа и засунул ему в плавки. Ну, или похожая на ту ракушка. Гарри проколол ее, чтобы повесить на стену, словно украшение. 

Может, это ничего и не значит. А может, и наоборот. 

Откидывая полотенце на пол, Луи располагается на кровати Гарри, переворачиваясь на живот, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как Стайлс заходит в комнату полностью обнаженным. Он сразу же замечает полотенце Луи, поднимая его и аккуратно вешая на стул. 

– Чистюля, – замечает Луи, отказываясь признавать, с какой невероятной нежностью это было сказано. Старый добрый самообман – если он этого не видит, значит, ничего и нет. 

– Моя комната, – говорит Гарри, – мои правила.

Он застывает у подножья кровати, как-то напряженно заглядываясь на Луи. Прохладный ночной воздух после дождя кажется Луи слишком жарким. 

– Что? – спрашивает он, когда ему становится неловко от такого внимания к себе.

Гарри пожимает плечами, ухмыляясь.

– Ты очень сексуальный, я не могу не заглядываться на тебя. 

Сексуальный. Гарри считает Луи сексуальным.

Это логично, даже очевидно, учитывая, чем они занимаются, и что Гарри даже никогда не жалуется на неопытность Луи. Хотя Томлинсон усердно работает над этим и невероятно гордится тем, что на прошлой неделе ему удалось доставить удовольствие Гарри одним ртом.

– Спасибо, – бормочет Луи, отводя взгляд. – А ты вообще не от мира сего, ты знаешь? Ты фантастически выступил сегодня. Ты рожден для этого.

– Ты ведь не сказал это только затем, чтобы я перестал осыпать тебя комплиментами, ведь так? – то ли с легким возмущением, то ли с восхищением спрашивает Гарри. Когда Луи возвращает на него взгляд, Стайлс выглядит слегка возбужденно, и черт, Луи _трудно дышать_ от того, как же сильно он в него влюблен.

– Конечно же, нет, – заверяет он юношу. – Конечно. Я бы тебе не солгал. 

Скрывать секреты - еще не значит врать.

– Хорошо, – широко улыбается Гарри и залезает на кровать, устраиваясь между разведенными ногами Луи. – Ты устал? 

– Всегда готов для тебя, – говорит ему Луи. Он зарывается рукой в волосы парня, притягивая к себе, на что тот издает странный возглас от удивления перед тем, как расслабиться, улыбаясь прямо ему в губы. 

– Ты бросаешь мне вызов? – слегка непонятно из-за того, что он ни на миллиметр не отстраняется от Луи, спрашивает Гарри. – Мне следует тебя утомить? 

– Ты и так достаточно утомителен, не сомневайся, – Луи слегка приподнимается, чтобы укусить Гарри под скулой. Он заглядывается на ресницы парня, всё еще немного мокрые после душа, и хочет, и хочет, и хочет. Когда Гарри покорно склоняет голову для лучшего доступа, прикрывая веки, Томлинсон еле сдерживается, чтобы не оставить еще одну метку на его коже, прямо рядом с уже потемневшим пятном, сделанным пару мгновений назад. 

Обхватывая ногами талию Гарри, Луи переворачивает их на бок. Глаза Гарри открыты, а улыбка такая же дикая, сумасшедшая, как и кудри, раскиданные разные в стороны, влажные и запутанные. Гарри хватает Луи за ягодицы, притягивая к себе, и Томлинсон совсем не в порядке, даже близко не в порядке, потому что Гарри очень горяч, и он чувствует это не только своим бедром, и он уже так близок, хоть в то же время и так далек, не тогда, когда Луи хочет почувствовать его, вдыхать его до потери сознания, до головокружения и нехватки воздуха. 

– Гарри, – бормочет он. Его бедра сами толкаются вперед. 

– Лу, эй, – рвано выдыхает Стайлс ему в щеку, и Луи даже немного рад, что тот такой же запыхавшийся, как и он. 

– Ты можешь, – начинает Луи, – мы можем, – но у него не хватает смелости спросить напрямую, поэтому он ждет, пока Гарри встретится с ним глазами, закидывает руку себе за спину, накрывает ею ладонь Стайлса и медленно опускает её вниз, пока кончики пальцев Гарри не касаются его щели между ягодицами.

Луи четко видит момент, когда Гарри понимает, что от него хотят, так как глаза юноши расширяются в удивлении, и его бьет легкой дрожью.

– _Можем ли мы_ , – тише шепота повторяет Луи. Он будто падает, спрыгивает с высочайшей скалы, а Гарри просто смотрит на него, забыв, как моргать. 

Затем он резко переворачивается на спину, выпутываясь из рук Томплинсона. Тяжело дыша, он не отводит взгляда от потолка, а в груди Луи что-то обрывается. 

– Прости меня, – еле выдавливает он из себя, и слова тяжело повисают в воздухе, готовы вот-вот лопнуть от разочарования, которыми наполнены, и затянуть их в черную дыру. Но, черт, может, это и не так. Может, Гарри просто не любит быть сверху, может, он предпочел бы Луи в себе, что не является проблемой, всё, что угодно подошло бы футболисту. Просто, так как это его первый раз, Луи думал, что будет легче, если… Он, кажется, вообще не думал. 

– Прости, – повторяет он. – Я не хотел…

– Нет, – прерывает его Гарри. Его голос трудно узнать, он даже ниже обычного. Более измотанный. – Не то чтобы я не… Блять. Я хочу, правда, но это твой первый раз, и это очень важно, и… Я просто думаю, что твой первый раз, он… – он резко вдыхает и поворачивается лицом к Луи. – Он должен быть особенным. 

_С тобой так бы и было._

Луи ничего не говорит. Вместо этого он пытается раствориться в воздухе, исчезнуть, сжимая в кулаках одеяло. Оно из грубой шерсти, и Луи кажется, что если он крепче сожмет кулак, то сможет себя порезать. Он не может себя заставить поднять взгляд на Гарри, он боится, что его добьет даже уже виднеющийся засос на скуле парня.

– _Это твой первый раз_ , – беспомощно повторяет Гарри. Луи не может разобрать, какие еще эмоции прячутся в тоне его голоса. Наверное, жалость. – Луи, я просто думаю… Твой первый раз не должен быть с другом, это не должен быть случайный секс. Ты должен быть _влюблен_ и…

Он прерывается, тяжело вздыхая от напряженной тишины. Луи всё еще не двигается и не смотрит на Гарри. Он не может. 

– Ты заслуживаешь быть влюбленным, – тихо говорит Стайлс так, будто сейчас заплачет. – Всё не должно быть так, не потому, что я просто доступен. 

_«Что, если я влюблен в тебя?»_ – проносится в голове Луи. Был бы он смелым, сказал бы это в этот же момент, застал бы Гарри врасплох, храбро подождал бы отрицательного или положительного ответа, чего угодно, только не того, что происходит сейчас.

Он совсем не смелый. И не отважный.

Не сейчас, не тогда, когда Гарри только что отверг его. Слова Стайлса о том, что он должен быть влюбленным, гулко отдаются в его голове, потому что он знает, что у него первый раз был с Джеймсом, знает, потому что сам Джеймс сказал ему это, и значит ли это, что они были влюблены, что Гарри любил Джеймса? Что Гарри любит Джеймса?

– Тогда с кем был твой первый раз? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает он. 

– Это не имеет значения, – спустя несколько секунд тихо и грустно отвечает Гарри.

Как раз таки наоборот. Для Луи это имеет еще какое значение. 

Он сжимает кулаки так, что ногти противно впиваются в его кожу, и наконец-таки поднимает взгляд на лицо Гарри. Обычно можно сразу сказать, что испытывает парень, только по одному выражению его лица, и Луи ожидает увидеть жалость и что-то похожее на самодовольство, своего рода подтверждение, что Гарри делает всё правильно, если Луи настолько потерял голову и не управляется разумом. 

Вместо этого Гарри выглядит чрезвычайно печально, и в этом вообще нет смысла. Луи ничего не понимает. 

Он медленно качает головой. 

– Разве недостаточно того, что я хочу тебя?

Гарри притягивает его к себе, и их тела снова соединяются, как два кусочка паззлов. Когда руки парня обхватывают Луи, он не может противиться тому, чтобы расслабиться и самому прильнуть к нему больше секунды. Он сдается, потому что даже их близости достаточно для того, чтобы утихомирить его сердцебиение и хаотичные мысли.

– Я не думаю, что этого достаточно, – говорит ему Гарри так тихо, будто эта фраза и вовсе Луи не предназначена. 

Недостаточно, _этого недостаточно_. Он не знает, где заканчивается он, а где начинается Гарри, не различает левую сторону от правой. Когда он моргает, то видеть ему мешают яркие пятна, из-за которых в его глазах очень жжет. Он поднимает голову и накрывает губы Гарри своими в грубом поцелуе, соприкасаясь языками и сжимая веки, пока всё вокруг не превращается глубокое и темное пространство.

Всё в порядке. Они в порядке.

***

Только когда Луи начинает проваливаться в сон под ровное дыхание Гарри ему в плечо, он понимает, что парень не упомянул о том, что влюблен должен быть не только Луи, что это должно быть взаимно. 

Хоть это и кажется странным, он чувствует себя слишком вяло и сонно, чтобы задуматься над этим. Перед тем, как найти объяснение, он проваливается в бессознательное состояние.

===


	11. Глава XI

Вылезая из постели, Гарри старается не потревожить Луи. Но кровать маленькая, а Томлинсон очень чутко спит. К тому же, отсутствие парня у него под боком, его ступни меж щиколоток Луи при любых обстоятельствах и в любое время может его разбудить. 

Он переворачивается на спину, прикрывая ладонью глаза от солнечного света. 

– Ты почему встал? – хрипит Луи. У него во рту ужасно пересохло из-за недостачи воды в организме после выпитого алкоголя, а приподняв голову, он чувствует резкую боль. – Серьезно, это так теперь будет всегда? Я остаюсь на одну ночь, а ты убегаешь утром? 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что это не так, – по-очаровательному серьезно возражает Гарри. 

_Очаровательно._ Боже, Луи теряет последние остатки разума, если такие слова, как «очаровательный», стали частью его словаря. 

– Я всего лишь шучу, Арри, – говорит он. Прозвище кажется ему чудным из-за того, что он давно его не использовал. 

Гарри в одних боксерах садится на край кровати, в одной руке держа свою одежду. Он протягивает другую ладонь к лицу Луи, наклоняясь за медленным поцелуем. 

– У меня смена в кафе. Подумал, что ты мог бы еще поспать, так как ты завтра рано уезжаешь. 

Это правда. Они улетают утренним самолетом в Верону, так как в этом году их лагерь недалеко от озера Гарда, где можно свободно заняться скалолазанием, потому что какой-то идиот сказал Саймону, что это может пойти футболистам на пользу. Эритроциты, метаболизм, неважно, Луи реально это до лампочки. Ему придется провести две недели без Гарри, вот что его беспокоит.

Он не готов его отпустить. Не сейчас, не с мыслями о том, что Гарри, скорее всего, отверг его вчера. Луи уже не совсем уверен, что случилось.

_«Ты заслуживаешь быть влюбленным»._

Луи прикасается к бицепсу Гарри, поглаживая большим пальцем тату. Он думает о том, что между символом Пинк Флойд и сердцем можно было бы набить что-то ещё, что-то побольше. Ему бы понравилось. Ему бы многое понравилось. 

– Ты свободен в обед? – спрашивает он, и это всё. Момент, когда он раскроет все свои карты. Ну или некоторые из них. Может быть. 

– Я не откажусь от ланча, – тут же отвечает Гарри, сверкая ямочкой на левой щеке, пока правая остается незаметной. Луи хочется увидеть обе. 

– Я тогда заеду за тобой. Ты освобождаешься в двенадцать?

– В половину первого.

– Это свидание, – неоднозначно заявляет Луи, тонко намекая на свои намерения, но Гарри, кажется, вообще не замечает. Когда Томлинсон тыкает пальцем ему в щеку, парень улыбается шире, наконец сверкая обеими ямочками.

– Поспи еще немного, хорошо? И не сожги мне кухню в попытках заварить себе чай.

– Отвали, Гарольд, – закатывает глаза Луи, притягивая Гарри для еще одного поцелуя. 

– Меня уже нет, – Гарри трется своим носом о нос Луи, и он так близко, что его улыбка кажется размытой. Он выпрямляется, поднимается с постели и быстро одевается, пока Луи в открытую наблюдает за ним, улыбаясь, когда парень ловит его за этим занятием. Его волосы в беспорядке из-за того, что тот не высушил их перед сном, под глазами небольшие темные круги из-за недостатка сна, но от него всё равно перехватывает дыхание.

– Увидимся позже, – мягко говорит Гарри.

– До скорого, да, – кивает Луи, накрываясь одеялом по шею, расслабляясь в кровати Стайлса. Подушка пахнет шампунем парня, и в животе Луи завязывается узел, потому что, насколько же всё просто: Гарри уходит на работу, а он остается в его кровати, чтобы поспать еще пару часов, будто так всегда и было. И будет. Будто это рутина.

Может, Найл и прав, может, всё сработает. Сейчас их уже почти не отличить от настоящей пары.

– До скорого, – повторяет за ним Гарри, словно обещание, и исчезает за дверью.

***

На часах четверть десятого, когда Луи просыпается во второй раз, уже от голода. Хоть он и здраво понимает, что кухня, которой управляет Гарри, уж точно завалена съедобными продуктами, он всё равно даже не проверяет, просто делает себе чай и возвращается в комнату парня.

В квартире непривычно тихо, отчего ему кажется, что стены начинают сужаться и пространства становится всё меньше и меньше.

Он не нервничает. Он не переживает, совсем нет, _нисколечко_.

Это просто ланч. Нечего волноваться, _с чего ему вообще_ это делать после всего времени проведенного с Гарри? Просто ланч, обед. Кроме того, что это больше, чем просто ланч, это свидание, Луи считает это свиданием, но не знает, что об этом думает Гарри, чего он хочет, ожидает. 

Он _живое воплощение_ спокойствия. Правда.

Ему нужно выбраться из этой квартиры и подышать свежим воздухом. Может, прогуляться до клуба за машиной, и эй, так как Коста по пути, он может заглянуть и выманить у Гарри завтрак. Да. Звучит как план.

***

По дороге Луи останавливают несколько людей в просьбах об автографе. Больше всего его удивляет женщина не старше пятидесяти, которая совсем не похожа на футбольного фаната и которая благодарит его за то, что он делает, а особенно за то, что её позитивная реакция на его выход из шкафа придала храбрости её сыну познакомить её со своим парнем. Она не может сдержать слез, и Луи обнимает её, пытаясь и самому оставаться спокойным. 

После этого мудак, который выкрикивает ему вслед гомофобный комментарий, вообще не производит на него впечатления. 

Луи всё еще витает в облаках, когда заходит в полупустое кафе, сразу же замечая девушку с фиолетовыми волосами за барной стойкой. Наверное, это затишье между завтраком и обедом. Он нигде не видит Гарри, но девушка приветливо ему улыбается, явно узнавая его. Её волосы и правда шокирующего фиолетового цвета. И только из-за этого Луи она сразу начинает нравиться. Эй, судить людей по волосам – вполне рационально и разумно.

– Ищешь Гарри? – спрашивает она, и Луи замечает еще и пирсинг у неё в носу. Он и не знал, что Коста так либерально относится к внешнему виду работников, но ведь, с другой стороны, Гарри с его татуировками как-то приняли на работу.

– Возможно, – отвечает Луи. – Я настолько очевиден?

Девушка смеется.

– Может, ты заглянул и ради холодного ванильного латте, потому что, поверь мне, он лучший. Не уверена, правда, подходит ли это для рациона спортсмена, так что извини.

– Напомнишь мне это после длинной и утомляющей тренировки.

Он оглядывается, всё еще нигде не находя Гарри, и улыбается девушке самой дружелюбной улыбкой на свете, пытаясь выглядеть как милый бойфренд, а не обезумевший сталкер. Кем он, конечно же, не является. В отличие от того парня, который вырезает его из фотографий с Гарри и хранит у себя, что всё еще невероятно пугает Луи. Но это неважно сейчас.

– Гарри на перерыве?

Девушка лениво кивает в сторону выхода. 

– Он и Джейми, да. Вышли подышать свежим воздухом, но они должны быть буквально за углом. 

_Гарри и Джейми._ Луи не нравится такое сочетание. Так что, может, у него есть некоторые черты сталкера, ну и что. 

– Ты хочешь подождать здесь? – спрашивает она, и Луи небрежно пожимает одним плечом. Он ведь совсем не ведет себя как собственник. 

– У меня не так уж и много времени, – _врун, лжец_ , – так что если ты знаешь, где они…

– Да недалеко, буквально за углом на небольшой лужайке. Там Джейми обычно курит, – она достает из-под прилавка тряпку, чтобы вытереть пролитое молоко, продолжая говорить: – Поверни налево, пройди супермаркет, и ты на месте. Если ты дошел до автобусной остановки, значит, зашел слишком далеко. 

– Спасибо, – легко улыбаясь, Луи пятится к двери, на прощание махая ей рукой, сразу же жалея об этом. Он, кажется, переборщил со своей небрежностью, но девушка не замечает. 

– Без проблем. Еще увидимся, Луи.

Она не назвала его Томмо, что значит, что ей о нем известно больше его имиджа. Гарри, наверное, говорит о нем достаточно для того, чтобы оставить какое-то впечатление, и одна мысль вызывает бабочки в животе Луи. Он выходит из кафе и сворачивает налево, игнорируя продуктовый магазин, который так и манит его своим свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком, и точно, он ведь до сих пор не позавтракал. Ну, до конца перерыва Гарри он дотерпеть сможет, а затем он заставит парня предложить ему самый вкусный маффин. 

Автобусная остановка уже виднеется, прямо за строительным участком слева от Луи, который зарос травой. Он не сразу замечает Гарри и Джеймса, так как вид ему закрывает пара грузовиков, припаркованных прямо на тротуаре из-за строительных работ в доме через дорогу. 

Он уже хочет протиснуться между двумя автомобилями, когда голос Джеймса, а именно - злость, которой он пропитан, заставляет его замереть на месте. 

– Так и _есть_ , – говорит он, и что, _что есть?_ – Я с тобой уже целую вечность, ладно? А сейчас ты даже минуты мне уделить не можешь?

– Это просто _ланч_ , Джей. Просто ланч, – одновременно грустно и возмущенно произносит Гарри, что инстинктивно заставляет Луи сделать шаг к нему. – Он уезжает на две недели после этого, так что это не… Это всего лишь _один_ ланч. Я не отвергаю тебя всё время.

Оу.

Ладно, что ж. Луи вообще не должен слушать это. Он не имеет права. Это между Гарри и Джеймсом, да и ничего хорошего в подслушивании нет, Томлинсон должен был уже запомнить это. 

Ему очень хочется увидеть лицо Гарри, то, как он реагирует на происходящее. 

– Да ладно? – резко спрашивает Джеймс. – Потому что, мне кажется, что ты предпочитаешь ненастоящие отношения мне.

Ненастоящие отношения. В груди Луи что-то внезапно обрывается. Он хочет, чтобы Гарри опровергнул это, чтобы он сказал, что они что-то большее, намного большее, что он нырнул в это также глубоко, как и Томлинсон. 

– Это неправда, – слабо отвечает Гарри, и Луи нужно напрячься и затаить дыхание, чтобы его услышать. – Я не предпочитаю тебе Луи, это не так. 

– Ты уверен? – фыркает Джеймс. – Я почти не вижу тебя, а когда вижу, ты только о нем и говоришь. Он твой _ненастоящий парень_ , _он тебе никто_ , он использует тебя, потому что _может_ , потому что ты _доступен_ , но ты все равно выбираешь его, забывая обо мне.

Наступает долгая тишина, и Луи совершенно не понимает, что происходит, он думать не может, не то что двигаться. Его мышцы напряжены так, что вот-вот лопнут, он не знает, как всё еще стоит на ногах. Может, дело в привычке, в бесконечных тренировках, которые выдрессировали его продолжать бороться даже на грани. 

– Джейми, – ласково говорит Гарри, сладостно-горьким, словно черный шоколад, голосом. – О чем ты говоришь? Это ведь не либо ты, либо он? 

– Да, это именно оно, – решительно произносит Джеймс, и что-то в его голосе вызывает у Луи мурашки. – Либо он, либо я. Потому что я всё еще, блять, люблю тебя, пиздюк. 

Луи не дожидается реакции Гарри. Он разворачивается, случайно ударяется голенью о дышло прицепа грузовика, почти не замечая острой боли, так как болит всё его тело от того, что кожа стала ему слишком маленькой, словно на размер меньше. Опуская голову, он заставляет себя уйти.

***

Он уже на полпути в Вайтфилд, когда телефон оповещает его о новом сообщении. Он читает его, не замедляя езды. 

_«прости вынужден отменить ланч, ты свободен позже?»_

Гарри обычно больше заботится о правописании. Если только он не старался для Луи, не надевал маску. Если только всё, во что верил Луи, было в его голове и только. Он откидывает телефон назад на пассажирское сидение, щурясь из-за светящего прямо в глаза солнца. Для него будто наступила зима. 

Это тот момент, когда Гарри нужно принять решение. И он уже его, видимо, принял, если отменяет их свидание.

Ему приходит еще одно сообщение как раз тогда, когда он заезжает во двор, и он почти не реагирует, просто вынимает ключ из замка зажигания, и вперяется взглядом в свой же дом, который кажется больше, чем вчера. В его ванной запасная зубная щетка, которая принадлежит Гарри, и _«тебе не бывает одиноко?»._

Дурацкий Гарри Стайлс, который нашел себе место в жизни Луи, а теперь его даже не хочет. Или, может, не Гарри, может, дурацкий Луи, потому что разрешил себе влюбиться, не раздумывая и секунды, разрешил себе поверить во что-то, что никогда не было реальным.

Он очень глупый. _Невообразимый идиот._

Его внутренности пытаются выбраться из его живота, будто когтями царапая его.

Он вылезает из машины, опираясь на нее, стараясь не потерять равновесия. Его одежда пахнет Гарри и дождем, но хотя бы это его одежда, сухая, так как Стайлс повесил ее сушиться перед тем, как они ушли на концерт. Это, наверное, было сто лет назад и случилось с совершенно другим человеком.

Господи, Луи такой идиот. Джеймс сейчас, скорее всего, смеется над ним, рассказывая Гарри о том, что Луи думал, будто у него есть шанс, и, может, Стайлс смеется тоже. Нет, он бы так не поступил. Ему было бы жаль Луи, он чувствовал бы грусть, что, почему-то, еще хуже. 

_«Я всё еще, блять, люблю тебя, пиздюк»._

Может, Гарри знал или догадывался об этом. Может, он лгал о том, что между ним и Джеймсом не было ничего серьезного. Или, может, Джеймс влюбился в Гарри, а тот не был готов ответить ему взаимностью, не тогда, когда они оба были так молоды, и Джеймс притворился, что перерос чувства. Может, Гарри готов сейчас.

Доставая телефон из машины, Луи раздумывает вообще проигнорировать сообщение Гарри. Завтра он уедет, исчезнет на две недели, дыша одним только футболом, под конец дня бессильно и слишком устало падая на кровать, чтобы вообще вспоминать, как выглядит улыбка Гарри. Да.

Он открывает сообщение.

_«Хэй, Тесс сказала, что ты заходил. Должно быть, я тебя упустил, всё в порядке? Я могу заехать позже, ты дома?»_

Всё в порядке.

_В порядке?_

Нет. Ничего не в порядке, всё причиняет ему боль, и если Гарри хочет увидеться, просто чтобы покончить с ним раз и навсегда, Луи не хочет находиться здесь. Стайлс может просто… написать ему или что-то типа того. Не то чтобы Томлинсон провел слишком много времени в квартире парня, чтобы оставить там какие-то свои вещи, Гарри ничего не надо ему возвращать, и только это должно сказать Луи всё, что ему нужно знать.

Он тупой идиот, на которого жалко и тошно смотреть. Так ему и надо.

***

Гарри больше не пытается с ним связаться. Луи благодарен за тишину.

***

Он упаковал два чемодана с одеждой, прекрасно понимая, что большую часть своих дней проведет в форме, которую предоставят их команде. Макс точно что-то скажет о том, что он подходит под все «стандарты и стереотипы» гея, который не может выбрать один наряд, когда настоящие мужчины проводят не один день в одних и тех же спортивках. Пусть катится ко всем чертям. 

И Гарри пусть катится тоже. Когда Луи перебирал свой гардероб, он наткнулся на много его вещей. Две футболки, три пары боксеров и свитер. Ему следовало бы отложить их в сторону, чтобы отдать парню при удобном случае. Вместо этого он закинул их в чемодан. 

Как Гарри вообще смеет оставлять свои вещи повсюду, заставлять Луи верить во что-то настоящее? Ему следовало быть умнее, а не влюбляться так быстро и глупо, нырять с головой в иллюзию, терять голову из-за Гарри, который такой… такой… _Господи._

Это дерьмово, вот в чем дело. 

Луи падает на кровать, сразу чувствуя запах чистых, словно в больнице, простыней. Ему надо было сказать своей домработнице не менять белье и насладиться запахом Гарри ещё немного, но уже слишком поздно. На улице темнеть начнет только через пару часов, но Луи уже подумывает над тем, чтобы уснуть, чтобы завтрашний день наступил еще быстрей. На шаг ближе к побегу. 

Ему следует принять душ. А также поесть, так как за весь день он съел только одно яблоко, которое выглядело так, будто вот-вот начнет гнить. Ему следует сделать _хоть что-то_ , чтобы отвлечь себя от давящей тишины, от которой у него сжимает грудную клетку. 

В этот же момент тишину пронзает звонок в дверь. 

Ему даже не надо проверять камеры безопасности, чтобы удостовериться, что это Гарри. Когда Луи проверял в последний раз, на его телефоне не было никаких новых сообщений, но это было более, чем час назад, и перед тем, как он полностью его отключил, избавляя себя от искушения. 

Может, если Луи подождет, Гарри уйдет, просто уйдет и больше не вернется. _Но это Гарри_ , и он знает пароль от ворот. Затем он обойдет дом, найдет дверь от террасы открытой, зайдет вовнутрь в поисках… И Луи не может, он не выдержит этого разговора в спальне. Просто нет. _Нет._

Так что он заставляет себя подняться на ноги, сойти вниз и к входной двери. Господи, это так чертовски несправедливо, что теперь каждый угол его дома наполнен _«здесь Гарри»_ и _«здесь мы»_ , и _«здесь я, а потом он, а потом мы»_.

К тому времени, как он открывает дверь, Гарри уже проскальзывает через ворота. Луи наблюдает за тем, как он идет к нему через подъездную дорожку, не отводя взгляда от его кудрей, переливающихся на солнце. Он немножко расстроен, что на улице не идет дождь. В фильмах на таких моментах всегда идет дождь, а реальная жизнь может пойти нахуй. 

– Хэй, – хрипло выкрикивает Гарри. Он щурится от светящего прямо ему в глаза солнца, а Луи надеется, что Джеймс не привез его сюда. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение, но… это имеет значение. Каким-то образом. 

Луи заставляет себя отпустить дверной косяк. Он может стоять и сам, он в этом чертов профи. 

– И тебе привет. 

Тон Луи, отсутствие какого-либо энтузиазма в нем заставляют Гарри замедлить шаг. Он ведет себя зажато, будто хочет втянуть голову в плечи и сбежать отсюда подальше. Луи очень понимает его сейчас. По крайней мере, Гарри тоже чувствует себя ужасно. Он должен, если собирается разбить Луи сердце.

– Знаешь, – всё так же зажато улыбается Гарри, – общественный транспорт, который едет сюда, такое дерьмо. Серьезно. Ты должен переехать в город. 

Значит, Джеймс не привез его. Это делает его чуточку счастливее. Хоть он и до этого знал, что у Джеймса даже нет машины.

– И бросить свой бассейн и футбольное поле? Я так не думаю, – Луи качает головой и разворачивается, зная, что Гарри последует за ним в дом. На кухню, где они… _Ничего, где они ничего_ , это уже неважно. 

– Чай? – спрашивает Луи, направляясь к чайнику. Это дает ему возможность чем-то занять руки, и если они так заметно трясутся, то что поделать. Он просто свалит всё на усталость, скажет, что ужасно спал в постели Гарри. Что будет наглой ложью.

– Пожалуйста, – тихо произносит Гарри после секундной тишины. 

Луи старается избегать зрительного контакта с парнем, пока набирает воду в чайник. Краем глаза он всё же замечает, как Гарри садится за стол, опуская голову на руки, и что-то в груди Луи в очередной раз обрывается, потому что это всё, это конец, Гарри в эту секунду собирается с силами сказать Томлинсону то, что он так _отчаянно_ не хочет слышать.

– Лу, – не поднимая головы, произносит Гарри. – Мне нужно… Я не думаю, что смогу…

– Ты прав, – перебивает его Луи, и внутри у него будто отломалось ребро и давит на легкие, потому что как еще объяснить причину, по которой ему так трудно _дышать_? – В этом есть смысл, да. Конечно. Мы делали это очень долго, слишком долго, я бы сказал. И всё вокруг уже остепенилось. 

Говорить Луи может. Смотреть на Гарри не совсем, но боковым зрением он видит, что тот медленно поднимает голову. Он кажется потрясенным, но это естественно. Он, наверное, чувствует себя виноватым, _так и должно быть_ , но Луи не собирается держать его при себе, если Гарри не хочет остаться. Если любишь – отпусти, так ведь?

И проблема в том, что это так и есть. Луи любит Гарри.

– _Что?_ – едва слышно спрашивает Гарри.

– То есть, – Луи глубоко вдыхает, хоть ему всё равно недостаточно воздуха. – Никому уже нет дела. До меня. Нет, конечно, некоторые люди всё ещё интересуются, но ничего не изменится, и…

Он не сможет этого сделать, _не сможет._

Нет, он должен.

– И, в общем, да, так что, я думаю, мы можем… Я уезжаю, так что это как раз самое лучшее время, правда? – У него всё получится, _он всё сможет._ Сделает легче им обоим, притворится, что он в порядке, что он не прилагает все усилия, чтобы просто устоять на ногах. – Лучшее время для нас, чтобы… вернуться к обычной жизни.

Все его части тела будто онемели. Но всё станет лучше. Гарри никогда не узнает, и когда-то Луи сможет улыбаться ему искренне, не чувствуя _дыры_ внутри в его присутствии. Когда-то они станут друзьями, только друзьями, и этого будет достаточно.

Только случится это совсем не скоро.

Гарри молчит так долго, что Луи не выдерживает и бросает на него взгляд, и блять, _это больно_ : знать, что это конец, и что он даже не может увидеть выражение лица Стайлса, так как его голова опущена. 

– Да, – тихо говорит Гарри, после того, как тишина становится слишком заметной. – Да, да. Если ты думаешь, что… Да. 

– Я просто… Я слишком много занял у тебя времени, наверное. Пора прекращать, – его прерывает свист чайника, который заставляет его голову разрываться. Он быстро его выключает. – Ты был замечательным, Гарри. Чудесным, правда. Но я не хочу больше… – _сдерживать тебя, засаживать в клетку._ – Ты заслуживаешь быть свободным, чтобы… Я имею в виду, мы оба. Не придется больше ничего подделывать, и ты уже совсем скоро перестанешь светиться в прессе. Я прав? 

– Прав, – не громче шепота повторяет Гарри.

Луи сосредотачивается на приготовлении чая для Гарри, будто делает это впервые. Но сейчас уже всё иначе.

Когда Луи наконец-то набирается сил посмотреть на Гарри, он получает улыбку в обмен на чай, сделанный как раз так, как любит Гарри, _«без молока, но много меда, спасибо»._ Луи уверен, что его самообладание рушится, даже если только на секунду, потому что Гарри опускает глаза, не выдерживая его взгляда, крепко обхватывая пальцами кружку. 

– Итак, – с наигранным энтузиазмом произносит Луи. – Какие планы после моего отъезда? Теперь, когда ты свободен и всё такое. 

_Лидс._ Гарри поедет на фестиваль с Джеймсом, и они будут счастливо танцевать в толпе, прижавшись друг к другу, пока Луи будет искать способы разлюбить Стайлса. Он должен найти хоть один. Он потерял его в одном смысле, но не хочет терять его целиком. 

Однако Гарри не упоминает Лидс. Луи считает это небольшим знаком сочувствия, намеком на то, что парень не такой уж и дурак и прекрасно понимает, что происходит с Томлинсоном.

***

Поездка в Манчестер очень тихая, даже слишком. Наверное, Луи не следовало предлагать подвезти Гарри, а сказать, что он слишком занят собиранием чемоданов. Он не должен был так хвататься за лишние, точнее, последние минуты, проведенные с парнем.

На полпути к квартире Гарри Луи включает радио. Гарри не подпевает, как всегда, а продолжает тихо поглядывать в окно. На него больно смотреть, так что Луи старается этого и не делать.

Гарри возвращается к реальности только тогда, когда они заезжают на его улицу. Его голос тихий, даже слегка осторожный. 

– Эй, я только вспомнил, ты заходил ко мне на работу утром?

– Ах, да, – _«пожалуйста, не спрашивай, пожалуйста, только не спрашивай, видел ли я тебя с ним»._ – Хотел позавтракать по пути за своей машиной, но у тебя был перерыв. А затем мне позвонили и, ну, сам понимаешь. Я думал, что в любом случае увижусь с тобой за обедом. 

Луи ненавидит себя, ненавидит Гарри. Ненавидит всё, каждый аспект этого ужаснейшего дня, и если бы был хоть какой-нибудь способ перемотать время до следующего месяца, он бы с огромным удовольствием сделал бы это. Но это жизнь. А не преждевременно записанный дерьмовый сериал, где можно пропустить плохую часть и рекламу. 

– Прости, что пришлось отменить, – медленно произносит Гарри. – Просто кое-что случилось.

Ага. Кое-что случилось, да.

Господи, Луи даже думать об этом не хочет. Он с огромным усилием выдавливает из себя улыбку, выключая двигатель, мгновенно погружаясь в эту давящую тишину, где оглушает даже их дыхание.

– Ничего страшного, не переживай. Мы увидимся, когда я вернусь, правда? 

– Да, – кивает Гарри, и Луи как-то удается перебороть себя и поднять на него взгляд, обводя им его губы, затем вверх к челюсти, где… где красуется засос с прошлой ночи, и ему хочется плакать, но он продолжает улыбаться.

У него всё получится.

– Значит, до скорого? 

– До скорого, – отвечает Гарри. И не сдвигается с места. Затем он протягивает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к локтю Луи, так быстро, что тот даже сначала не успевает заметить. А когда замечает, Гарри уже открывает дверцу, выходя из машины и жизни Луи.

Луи не наблюдает за тем, как он уходит.

***

Учитывая его бессонную ночь и бурлящую пустоту в желудке, Луи не следует садиться за руль. Был бы он полицией, то даже не пустил бы себя в машину. В еще лучшем случае ему следует поесть перед тем, как уезжать, но ничего в его холодильнике не выглядит привлекательно. Он перекусит в зале ожидания аэропорта. Наверное. Если он найдет что-то, что сможет удержать в себе. 

Любовь чертовски переоцененная вещь. 

Серьезно, все романтические фильмы пусть лучше катятся к черту. Пусть «Бриолин» усохнет и сдохнет, и ему лучше забрать «Реальную любовь» с собой. Он не подписывался на это. Никто не говорил, что будет легко, но никто и не говорил, что всё будет именно так; что всё его тело и кости задеревенеют, а у него самого не будет мотивации даже на то, чтобы почистить зубы, не то что на принятие душа и выбора подходящей, а не слишком большой для него, одежды.

Ему не следует надевать одежду Гарри. Стайлс может увидеть фотографии и сделать для себя выводы, понять правду. Правду? Да какого черта. Эта правда всего лишь временное помутнение. _Временное_. Луи улетит в Тренто менее чем через два часа, и там он с головой окунется в работу. Может, ему даже удастся вытянуть Найла и Стэна выпить в каком-то баре, хоть это им строго запрещено, и… И всё будет в порядке. _Будет._ Пара недель, и Луи снова станет душой компании, звездой каждой вечеринки и сможет улыбаться Гарри, _и всё будет в порядке._

Да.

***

В аэропорту их уже поджидают несколько папарацци, которых, видимо, предупредили о их вылете. Стервятники, акулы, смеющиеся гиены, каждое оскорбление им подходит. Кто-то из них выкрикивает ему вслед что-то о Гарри, что-то о том, присоединится ли он к нему на выходных, и Луи еле сдерживается, чтобы не показать им средний палец.

Теоретически, это было бы подходящим временем, чтобы огласить об их расставании. Теоретически. Но Луи выдержит и еще пару дней перед тем, как рассказать о своем новом семейном положении прессе. Сейчас он не думает, что выдержит бесконечные вопросы, все «почему» и сожаления, на которых у него нет ответов. 

Потому что почему? _Почему,_ за что, почему?

Он прилагает все свои усилия на то, чтобы просто правильно перебирать ногами при ходьбе.

Он приезжает как раз к тому времени, когда их всех отправляют к выходу на посадку, и если он старается держаться ближе к Найлу, чем обычно, никому не обязательно об этом знать. Ему отчасти стыдно за то, что он отбирает у ирландца время с Элеонор, но по сути... Всё должно быть именно так. Они сейчас медленно и осторожно танцуют вокруг друг друга, не совсем скрывая симпатию, разговаривая друг с другом на вечеринках и банкетах, затем договариваясь о не-совсем-свиданиях в кафе или в кино, не переставая застенчиво улыбаться. _Так_ всё и должно быть. 

Люди не должны влюбляться, когда вокруг них снуют папарацци, не должны узнавать друг о друге, пока все наблюдают за ними и осуждают их. Их не должны публично спрашивать о сексуальных предпочтениях до того, как они впервые поцелуются. Процесс влюбленности не должен быть заполнен размышлениями о том, случилось ли что-то потому, что кто-то из них хотел этого или потому, что другой был доступен, потому что надо доказать что-то другим. Ничего из этого не является рациональным, нормальным, это только тень настоящих отношений. Им всегда суждено было прогореть. 

Плохо только то, что Луи приходится тащить на себе бóльшую часть бремени.

Найл даже не сопротивляется, когда Луи буквально повисает на нем, только мычит что-то и обхватывает его талию.

– Выглядишь дерьмово, друг, – говорит он, а Луи только вздыхает ему в плечо и прикрывает глаза.

– И чувствую себя дерьмово. 

– Всю ночь занимались прощальным сексом, а? – смеясь, Найл заворачивает их за угол. Колесики чемоданов издают противные и слишком громкие звуки, люди вокруг тоже не думают затихать, и это всё только прибавляется к неприятному гулу в голове Луи и головокружению. Ему правда нужно что-то поесть. Его сумка будто весит тонну из-за слабости в его теле. 

– Нет, – всё, что отвечает он. 

Найл, должно быть, чувствует, что что-то не так, так как резко замирает на месте, заставляя остановиться и Луи. Луи открывает глаза. Их товарищи по команде не перестают двигаться к выходу, только они замерли, будто посреди шторма, и Найл дожидается, пока все отойдут подальше, чтобы их не услышали, перед тем как тихо спросить:

– Что случилось? Гарри что, не…

– У Гарри всё хорошо, – моментально перебивает его Луи. – Мы просто… У меня не всё хорошо. Сейчас. Ну, ты понимаешь. 

– Не совсем, – Найл выглядит таким пораженным, что у Луи снова начинает болеть в груди. _Почему, за что, почему._

Он заставляет свой язык двигаться, вырабатывать слова, которые сами словно причиняют ему физическую боль. 

– У нас ничего не вышло.

– Погоди, он… – рука Найла инстинктивно сжимается вокруг талии Луи. – Он отказал тебе? _Что?_

Ха, ну конечно. Будто Гарри смог бы быть таким жестоким и так в открытую обо всем заявить, нанести ему быстрый порез острым ножом вместо того, чтобы терзать его тупым. Нет, всё, что он сделал – отменил их свидание, которое и было свиданием только в голове Луи, всё в его же голове. В любом случае, действия убедительней слов. 

– Типа того, – Луи возобновляет шаг, таща за собой Найла, который только через пару мгновений вспоминает, как именно нужно шевелить конечностями. 

– Я не понимаю, – всё так же тихо говорит он. 

– Что ж, – Луи смаргивает просящиеся наружу слезы. Он не плакал и не собирается. Ни за что. – Теперь нас двое, но что есть, то есть. 

– Мне так жаль, Лу. Блять, – голос Найла такой тихий, что Луи может притвориться, будто и не слышит ничего. Он не хочет, чтобы его жалели. Он хочет Гарри, прямо здесь и сейчас, и чтобы он был только его, но этого не случится.

Ну что ж. Жалость, значит. Он примет всё, что ему дают.

***

Луи в Lido Palace во второй раз и до сих пор помнит, как был поражен роскошью отеля в первый: вид на Альпы и озеро, роскошные комнаты и спа-салон с различными саунами и джакузи.

Сейчас он едва ли всё это замечает.

Им дают час на то, чтобы поселиться и освоиться. После того, как он пролистывает свои сообщения, где нет ни одного от Гарри и всего лишь одно от Лиама ( _«думаю Зейн меня игнорит я чето натворил???»_ ), Луи проводит оставшееся время, бессмысленно уставившись в нелепо огромный телевизор, смотря какую-то бессодержательную передачу, где люди постоянно спорят о чем-то в ярко освещенной студии, а ведущий не перестает трещать без умолку. Луи даже не понимает итальянский.

Он чувствует облегчение, когда они наконец-то уходят на тренировку. Он первый на поле, а затем и последний, потому что решает остаться и потренировать свои угловые подачи, стараясь не обращать внимания на усталость, давящую ему на плечи. 

Найл в один момент возвращается за ним, чтобы затащить на ужин, и точно, теперь, когда Хоран упомянул о еде, Луи чувствует, как его желудок просится наружу, давно забыв о пресном сэндвиче, который он съел еще в самолете. 

За ужином он садится между Найлом и Стэном, игнорируя взволнованные взгляды, притворяясь поглощённым мясом морского окуня. Через три дня Гарри уедет в Лидс с Джеймсом, и они будут целоваться в толпе и в маленькой палатке, может, даже разделят спальный мешок, которым Гарри укрывал их той ночью в Брайтоне. В интернет сольются фотографии, появится много вопросов, и совсем скоро Луи придется признать происходящее официальным.

_«Да, мы расстались. Мы всё еще очень хорошие друзья, но всё стало слишком сложно. Мы не смогли выдержать этого как пара»._

_«Мы просто не смогли»._

На данный момент он сосредотачивается на своем ужине и не позволяет себе думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о моменте, когда ему снова можно будет уйти в свой номер.

***

Он засыпает посередине двуспальной кровати. Он просыпается на левой части, прижимая к себе подушку, лицом к пустоте в правой стороне от него.

Пустоте, которую прекрасно смог бы заполнить один человек.

***

Луи встает ранним утром, не выдерживая противного зуда под кожей от мрачных мыслей. Он наскоро завтракает в буфете перед тем, как пойти к озеру. Заходя в прохладную воду, он на мгновение думает пойти ко дну. Не в суицидальном смысле, а просто нырнуть и остаться в воде до последнего, наслаждаясь идеальным спокойствием вокруг. Он смог бы стать дайвером, выныривая, только чтобы заново наполнить баллон с воздухом. Наслаждаться тишиной.

Очевидно, что это не сработает.

Но всё же это приятная мысль. Он переворачивается на спину и расслабляется, прикрывая глаза, поддаваясь течению воды, пока солнце вырисовывает оранжевые рисунки за его веками. Он почти что может притвориться, что слышит чаек, если сосредоточиться только на звуках прибоя и двигателя лодки неподалеку от него.

Да ради всего святого, _да сколько_ уже можно? Ему нужно перестать жалеть себя, потому что всё _не так уж_ и плохо. Конечно, неразделенная любовь это дерьмово, но он позволил себе влюбиться, поэтому это его вина и только. Он любит свою работу, у него отличные друзья, он здоров, привлекателен и у него достаточно денег, чтобы прожить пару жизней. К тому же он первый британский открытый футболист-гей, и, учитывая все обстоятельства, даже это ему удается не так уж и плохо. Так что.

Ему действительно надо перестать себя жалеть. В эту же секунду. Когда-то он встретит еще одного Гарри. Наверное. Скорее всего, нет.

Серьезно, блять, надо прекращать. Он скопил в себе столько смехотворной жалости за последние два дня, ему на всю жизнь хватит.

Переворачиваясь, он подплывает к берегу, одевается и направляется к тренировочному центру, пока все еще только завтракают. 

– Ты стал больше заниматься, Томлинсон? – тихо, но язвительно спрашивает у него Макс, когда Саймон их собирает для того, чтобы разделить на две команды. – Боишься, что теряешь форму?

Луи игнорирует его. В этом он стал чрезвычайно хорош.

***

Проблема в том, что игнорировать Макса чертовски сложно, особенно когда им приходится работать вместе в одной команде, причем очень близко, так как Луи играет на десятой позиции, а Смеллинг на левом фланге. Только он всегда срезается в центр поля, перемещая всю их игру вправо, оставляя левое крыло открытым для противника и Найла в засаде. 

Когда им забивают второй гол из-за этого, Луи не выдерживает и подходит к нему. 

– Смотри, я знаю, что ты не привык к этому, но ты можешь, сука, хотя бы _попытаться_ выполнять свою работу и быть там, где должен? – смахивая челку с пропотевшего лба, он понижает голос до резкого и злостного шепота.

Что-то похожее на неуверенность мелькает в глазах Макса, но быстро исчезает за маской. 

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Луи опережает его, на этот раз уже повышая голос:

– Ты играешь в левой стороне, понимаешь? _Левой._ Это значит слева от меня, так что если я в центре, _ты слева_. Мне записать это для тебя? Нарисовать тебе ебаный _плакатик?_

– Что укусило тебя за задницу? – надменно протягивает он, и, блять, если кто-то заслуживает кулаком в лицо, то это именно он. Сейчас ударить его будет равноценно походу в спа, потому что это так же расслабит и доставит глубокое удовольствие. 

– Просто выполняй свою работу, – повторяет Луи, уже разворачиваясь. 

– Хэй, слушай, – кричит ему вдогонку Макс. – Может, в этом и проблема? Что твоего парня здесь нет и некому тебе это сделать?

Луи замирает на месте. Оборачивается. Медленно, мучительно медленно, а Смеллинг только _усмехается_ , сука, _да как он смеет._

– Знаешь, – добавляет он, на шаг ближе подходя к своей могиле, – может, он трахает кого-то другого, пока тебя нет. Он похож на тех, кто изменяет. 

Луи бьёт его. 

Это слегка страшно, но в целом его кулак, соединяющийся с челюстью Макса – самое приятное чувство на земле. Луи сразу замечает шок в глазах парня, то, как его откидывает от удара назад, то, как он сразу хватается за уже покрасневшее лицо. Отдаленно Луи слышит щелчки объективов и понимает, со скольких ракурсов фотографии этого момента будут красоваться в прессе.

Затем Макс резко двигается вперед, будто хочет напасть на него. Луи готовится защищаться, только вдруг замечает чужие руки вокруг своей груди, которые его сдерживают, и то, что Макс зажат между Грегом и Эйденом, и внезапно слышится свисток Саймона, и вау.

_Ему конец._

***

Учитывая все обстоятельства, Луи очень повезло в том, что он обошелся только объёмистым штрафом и строгим выговором о том, что ему лучше вести себя прилично. Иначе.

Ему не надо было переспрашивать, что значит это _«иначе»._ Луи не тупой. 

Он как раз направляется к двери со стопкой документов в руках, чтобы покинуть конференц-зал, которым им предоставили на время пребывания здесь, когда Саймон, менее строго, чем пару минут назад, его окликает.

Луи обреченно бросает взгляд через плечо. Он не то чтобы не уважает своего тренера, более того, он ожидал, что его накажут пожестче, например, запретят участвовать в следующем матче. Просто он так сильно устал, он изнеможен до мозга костей, его кожа будто растянулась и только и ждет, пока её начнут рвать на части. 

– Слушай, – говорит Саймон. – Я знаю, что у Макса сложный характер. 

Это ещё мягко сказано. Луи фыркает, не сдерживаясь:

– Он тот еще мудак. 

– У него сложный характер, – повторяет Саймон с ноткой изумления. – Но он хорош, и я вижу будущее для него в этой команде. Есть причина, по которой я посылаю его на фланги. 

Луи отпускает ручку двери и поворачивается, снова садясь за стол. Он берет бутылку воды, занимая себя ее открыванием, затем наливает себе стакан, стараясь не думать ни о чем другом. 

Саймон подталкивает к нему и свой стакан, дожидаясь, пока Луи наполнит водой и его, перед тем как продолжить говорить. 

– Мне кажется, вы смогли бы сработаться. 

_Ага, наверное, в следующей жизни._

Пытаясь удержать язык за зубами, Луи непринужденно отпивает воды.

– Вам для этого не нужно быть лучшими друзьями, – продолжает Саймон. – Вам даже не нужно нравиться друг другу. Всё, что от вас требуется – слаженности в работе на поле. Я хочу, чтобы вы перестали истощать друг друга, а начали полагаться и поддерживать, когда другому чего-то где-то не хватает. Выработав систему, мы смогли бы превысить наши шансы на выигрыш в любой игре. 

– Возможно, – Луи со стуком ставит стакан на стол, из-за чего вода перелетает через край. Он случайно проходится запястьем по небольшой лужице, из-за чего его тату начинает блестеть, и он даже смотреть на нее не может. – Однако он всё еще мудак. 

– Если бы мы оставляли в команде только общительных, всемирно известных и идеальных игроков, у нас и команды не было бы. 

Это не кажется упрёком, но Луи всё равно всё ясно. Обхватывая пальцами правое запястья, прикрывая тату, он кивает. 

– Я прекрасно это знаю. Меня бы здесь не было, например. 

Саймон пожимает плечами. 

– Я не говорю, что это справедливо, но…

– Это правда. 

– К сожалению, – Саймон выдерживает паузу, не поднимая взгляда от своего стакана. – Если тебя это хоть немного порадует, я поговорю с ним о его гнусном поведении. Ему тоже придется заплатить штраф. Я знаю, почему ты это сделал, и прекрасно понимаю, что он это заслужил, – он резко поднимает взгляд. – Но это не значит, что я смирюсь с такой реакцией. Не от тебя и не от любого другого игрока моей команды. 

Луи _ударил_ товарища по команде. Он пока ещё этого не осознает, хоть и уже мельком видел Макса с потемневшими от ярости глазами и пачкой льда у челюсти.

– Я знаю, – тихо произносит Луи. – Спасибо, Саймон.

Саймон отмахивается.

– Я уверен, что в конце концов всё станет легче. Я даже считаю, что это показало ему, на что ты способен. Ваши отношения улучшатся, когда он найдет себя в этой команде. Он наконец-то на той стадии, когда понимает, что нужно прилагать усилия.

Луи резко вспоминает о той секундной неуверенности в себе, промелькнувшей в глазах Макса. Был бы он лучшим человеком, то почувствовал бы жалость к нему, но он не чувствует ничего. К черту Смеллинга, серьезно. Может, им и придется работать вместе, хорошо, с этим Луи сможет смириться, но он не сможет перестать считать его мудаком. 

– Просто чтобы ты знал, – прерывает его мысли Саймон, слабо усмехаясь. – Грег накричал на него, когда тебя увели.

– Грег накричал? – Луи недоуменно моргает и сжимает свое же запястье. Это заставляет его чувствовать землю под ногами, учитывая, как сильно у него кружится голова. – _Грег?_

– Грег, – подтверждает Саймон.

Впервые за… пару часов, дней, с тех пор как он вышел из кафе в поисках Гарри, Луи чувствует, как на его лице появляется искренняя улыбка. Это уже что-то.

– Я очень польщен. 

– Так и должно быть, – Саймон кивает, намекая на завершение их разговора, и Луи поднимается на ноги, покачиваясь и придерживаясь за спинку стула, чтобы не потерять равновесие. 

Он почти уже выходит из помещения, когда Саймон говорит:

– И, Луи? Что бы ни съедало тебя, я надеюсь, ты разберешься с этим. Ты один из тех немногих, которые могут или создать или развалить команду.

Разворачиваясь, Луи видит, что тренер наблюдает за ним слишком тяжелым взглядом, будто ему известно всё на свете.

– Простите.

Саймон качает головой.

– Это был комплимент.

– Оу, – Луи снова чувствует тень от улыбки на своих губах. – Спасибо.

Он со щелчком закрывает за собой дверь, не отходя от нее пару мгновений, пытаясь возобновить всё то же равновесие.

Итак. Сегодня он ударил товарища по команде. Он ударил его, и ему сошло всё с рук, но этот удар, он был настоящим, целенаправленным, а не тот легкий толчок, о котором рассказал ему Дин. Синяк на челюсти Макса не сойдет даже _через пару дней._

Луи не чувствует себя виноватым. Нисколечко.

***

История сливается в прессу. Конечно же. Особенно, если учитывать, что это была публичная тренировка. Некоторые слова Макса тоже просачиваются в медиа, и это также не удивительно, так как он даже не пытался быть тихим. Однако ничего не говорится про ярость Грега или про штрафы, которые придется заплатить Луи и Максу.

Как обычно, это пробуждает обсуждение, профессионально ли поступил Луи, не слишком ли резко отреагировал он, или всё же другой участник конфликта перешел границу. Это происходит каждый раз, когда игрок применяет физическую силу в ответ на слова другого, но, конечно, здесь разница в том, что Макс и Луи в одной команде.

Луи закрывает окошко браузера и откидывается на своей слишком большой кровати. Ему интересно, знает ли уже об этом Гарри и если да, то что думает об этом. Считает ли он, что Луи защищал его честь, льстит ли ему это, или может он расстроен и слегка разочарован резкой реакцией Луи.

Черт. В этом, наверное, есть какая-то ирония, ведь Луи впервые такой искренний и честный за все годы своей карьеры, но он никогда не чувствовал себя таким неполноценным. 

С его стороны было бы очень трусливо пропустить ужин, так что он натягивает на себя футболку, которая принадлежит Гарри, и спускается вниз, разговаривая ни о чем с ребятами, пытаясь игнорировать заинтересованные взгляды в свою сторону. Но он не может не почувствовать себя самодовольно, когда пару раз замечает, как Макс кривится, пытаясь жевать.

После ужина Найл следует за ним прямо в его номер, и Луи даже не пытается остановить ирландца. Он, наверное, единственный человек в мире, которого ему сейчас хочется видеть. И Гарри, конечно, но это даже не вариант. Так что он не считается.

Луи падает на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и после мгновенной паузы чувствует, как Найл присаживается рядом. Его рука очень теплая, когда он кладет её меж лопаток Луи, и Томлинсон задумывается, насколько проще была бы его жизнь, если бы он влюбился в Хорана. Кроме того, конечно, что у него с ним не было бы даже _крупицы_ шанса. С Гарри у него была эта крупица.

Просто её не хватило.

– Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что происходит? – спрашивает Найл с ноткой решительности в голосе. – Потому что я понимаю, что он заслужил это, и, дружище, можно я скажу, что ты _отлично_ справился? Ты не представляешь, как часто мне хотелось сделать это. Но… почему сейчас? Он говорил тебе вещи и похуже.

Луи издает непонятный звук в подушку. Материал постельного белья неприятно трется о его кожу и совсем не помогает, потому что Луи и так страдает от невыносимой жары, из-за которой он еще больше чувствует себя отвратительным и безнадёжным.

– Ладно, – Найл поглаживает большим пальцем спину Луи, и это на самом деле очень приятно. – Гарри игнорирует меня. А Лиам сказал, что _ты_ не отвечаешь на _его_ звонки. И это очень дерьмово. Очень. Хуйня полная, – Найл на секунду замолкает. – К тому же Зейн зол на Лиама. Насколько я знаю, он даже не разговаривает с ним, проводит всё свое время с Гарри. Не знаешь, с чего бы это?

Приподнимая голову, Луи сразу же замечает плохо скрытую жалость в глазах Найла.

– Зейн проводит всё свое время с Гарри? – переспрашивает он.

Найл долго просто смотрит на него, не двигаясь. Затем издает резкий смешок. 

– Не говори ерунды. Зейн и Гарри? Расслабься, потому что между ними уж точно никогда ничего не будет.

– Ты прав, – устало выдыхает Луи. Ладонь друга всё еще на его спине, что очень успокаивает. Господи, как же он любит Найла. – Конечно, ничего между ними не случится, так как Зейн и Лиам влюблены, а Гарри с Джеймсом, так что.

Найл щурится. 

– Ты о чем вообще? С каких пор Гарри с _этим_ сраным пиздюком?

Да, Луи действительно очень сильно любит Найла Хорана. 

– Помнишь, как ты сказал, что всё зависит от Гарри? – Луи снова зарывается в подушку, не обращая внимания на то, что из-за этого его слова становится тяжело разбирать. – Что ж, он сделал свой выбор. 

Найл снова надолго затихает, затем растерянно и тихо спрашивает:

– Он сказал тебе это? Серьезно?

– Ему не нужно было этого говорить. 

Найл проводит ладонью вверх, зарывая её в волосы Луи, чтобы слегка потянуть за них, заставляя его перестать прятаться в подушке. Луи не хочет переставать прятаться. Эта подушка очень хорошая, он считает, что они с ней могли бы подружиться.

Он со стоном переворачивается на спину.

– Что?

– Лу, – крайне серьезно произносит Найл. – Что точно Гарри сказал тебе? Он сказал, что _не_ влюблен в тебя? Этими же словами? Он сказал, что правда любит Джеймса?

Луи мог бы соврать, закончить разговор здесь и сейчас. Он хороший лжец, за его плечами годы практики, годы поцелуев с девушками и взглядов украдкой на привлекательных парней. Более того, из него такой хороший врун, что он смог убедить себя в том, что между ним и Гарри что-то было.

Он _так_ устал от лжи.

Не отводя взгляда от бежевого потолка, он тяжело вздыхает. 

– Нет, он не говорил этого. Не совсем.

– Ладно, – строго произносит Найл. – А что тогда? Что _произошло_? Я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказал всё до последней подробности, каждую фразу, хочешь, можешь даже разыграть сценку, только расскажи всё как было, а не только как воспринял это ты.

Слова будто неприятно царапают его изнутри. 

– Я не хочу говорить об этом.

– Ну уж нет, – Найл тыкает ему в ребра, не совсем больно, но доказать свою точку зрения ему удается. – Мы поговорим об этом. Сейчас же.

Он так устал.

– Найл, – тихо произносит Луи.

Хоран только качает головой.

– Луи. Я серьезно сейчас.

Луи резко поднимается с постели. Он подходит к окну, отодвигая тяжелые шторы, наблюдая за закатом в горах. Он начинает говорить даже не оборачиваясь.

– Он отменил нашу встречу. Я хотел отвезти его на ланч в последний день своего пребывания в Манчестере, но он отменил всё, – он не чувствует ничего, кроме этих слов, которые слишком громко отдаются в его собственных ушах. – И - ладно, прямо перед этим, Джеймс… Я случайно услышал их. Джеймс признался Гарри в своих чувствах.

Найл молчит некоторое время, впитывая в себя новую информацию. 

– И что Гарри сказал?

– Я не знаю, я не смог там больше оставаться, – пожимает плечами Луи. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз чувствовал такую пустоту внутри. – Но он _отменил_ наш ланч.

– И ты принял это за его решение? – скептически спрашивает Найл. Господи, нельзя уже покончить с этим разговором? Луи не хочет этого. Раны еще слишком свежие, чтобы их раздирать.

– Мне всё ясно, – снова пожимает плечами Луи.

– А _мне_ слишком темно, – парирует Найл.

Луи разворачивается, скрещивая руки на груди. Он знает, что это такая защитная реакция, а Найл просто пытается помочь. Но сейчас он не может с этим справиться. Он думать об этом не может, не то что обсуждать.

– Хочешь ясности? – он опирается на окно, слегка вздрагивая из-за холодного стекла. – Он потом приехал ко мне и когда я предположил, что сейчас самое лучшее время закончить наши псевдоотношения, знаешь, что он сделал? Он согласился, Найл.

Найл поднимается на ноги, застывая на месте, ни на секунду не переставая хмуриться. 

– Он согласился, ха. А ты дал ему шанс вставить хоть слово перед тем как сказать, что было бы замечательно для каждого из вас пойти своим путем?

Луи становится слишком неуютно, а внутри него снова зарождается чувство тошноты. 

– Я знал, что он скажет, я просто не хотел этого слышать.

Найл в ответ только безэмоционально смеется.

– Потому что ты всё еще зациклен на мысли о том, что нет _даже самой малой вероятности_ , что он захочет тебя.

– Иди нахуй, – огрызается Луи.

– Да черт возьми, Луи! – Найл приближается к нему на шаг, испепеляя взглядом. – Повторяй за мной: «Я заслуживаю быть любимым».

Давление в желудке Луи только усиливается.

– И что, потом мы накрасим друг другу ногти?

– Повторяй за мной, Луи, – Найл даже не моргает. – Я заслуживаю быть любимым. 

– Ты заслуживаешь быть любимым, Найлер, – Луи выдавливает из себя слабое подобие усмешки. 

Найл неожиданно сокращает расстояние между ними, впечатывая Луи в окно, неприятно впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи. Луи вздрагивает не от страха, а потому, что он ещё никогда не видел Найла таким непоколебимым, таким напряженным. Разве что только на поле.

– Просто, блять, _скажи_ это, Луи.

Луи всеми силами заставляет себя не опускать взгляд. 

– Зачем?

– Может, так ты хотя бы раз в жизни в это поверишь. 

– Это всё равно не сработает. 

– Что ж, тогда мы только с этого начнем, – решительно стоит на своем Найл. Он ослабляет свою хватку и делает шаг назад, и Луи буквально видит, как вся его непоколебимость в глазах превращается в грусть. – Черт побери, Лу. Что тебе мешает?

Луи открывает рот, чтобы перечислить любые причины. _Причины._ Например, то, что он трус, что он слабак, только это уже не совсем так, особенно после этой маленькой войны, через которую он прошел, справляясь с давлением медиа, грубостью ведущих телешоу и незнакомых людей на улицах, гребанного Макса. Также то, что он повел себя как тупейший идиот с первым парнем, который его поцеловал. Хотя Дин простил ему, и да, возможно, Гарри был прав, когда сказал, что, если ты однажды поступил как мудак, это ещё не значит, что ты им являешься. 

Возможно.

Полностью опираясь на окно, Луи старается дышать. Найл пристально наблюдает за ним, и маленькая часть тяжести в его животе исчезает, позволяя ему слабо улыбнуться.

– Ладно. Может, так и есть, – он выдыхает, снова вдыхает, задерживая в легких воздух на пару мгновений. – Может, я и правда заслуживаю этого. Но Гарри всё равно меня не любит.

Найл внезапно широко ему улыбается в ответ. 

– Не думаешь ли ты, что это уже ему решать?

Конечно же, это решать только ему, и он _всегда_ это понимал, даже до того, как осознал эту постоянную нужду делать Гарри счастливейшим человеком.

Он как раз хочет это сказать, как Найл прерывает его жестом руки.

– И даже не смей говорить мне, что он уже всё решил. Это не считается, если он без понятия, что ты влюблен в него. Если он не знает, что упускает.

Луи не знает, что ответить на это.

***

Это правда нелепо. Луи _уже пару часов_ как должен спать.

Вместо этого он листает фотографии на своем телефоне, задерживаясь на той, которую сделала Шарлотта, долго изучая то, как Гарри льнет к нему с сосредоточенным взглядом. Он также засматривается на еще одну, которая красовалась в нескольких изданиях, на которой Луи за рулем своего Порше, а Гарри вылезает из машины, одетый в футболку Луи, что подтверждает его фамилия на спине над номером десять.

Закрывая галерею, Луи выпутывается из одеяла и погружается в мысли о том, что Гарри всегда спит нагишом, какой он теплый и податливый, когда только просыпается. Как он даже тогда сразу же отвечает на поцелуи Луи. Как единственный раз, когда он отказал ему, это когда не захотел быть первым у Луи, потому что тот заслуживает быть влюбленным.

Как он не указал, что это должно быть взаимно.

Это и не значит ничего. Или, может быть, _значит_ , а попытка Луи защитить себя, облегчить им обоим жизнь была очень глупым поступком. 

В темной комнате телефон светится слишком ярко, такое чувство, что он отражается даже на луне. Луи открывает WhatsApp, чтобы увидеть, что Гарри не было онлайн с самого утра. На часах слишком поздно, он, наверное, уже спит, но Луи знает, что телефон парня сам переходит в беззвучный режим на ночь. Луи _знает_ это. Он еще очень много чего знает о Гарри, но, тем не менее, не может найти слов для маленького предложения. 

_«Здесь невероятно чудесно, тебе бы понравилось. Желаю хорошо провести время в Лидс»._

Сообщение совсем не отражает головокружительный хаос в голове Луи. Но это всё равно пробуждает в нем крохотную, похожую на дымку, надежду.

===


	12. Глава XII

От Гарри нет ответа даже в десять утра. Ничего. Но, судя по его последней онлайн активности, он должен был увидеть сообщение Луи.

Может, он слишком занят тем, что трахает Джеймса.

Луи бросает телефон на стол, наблюдая, как он скользит по поверхности и ударяется с глухим стуком об стену. Он даже не оглядывается, когда выходит из номера.

***

Скалолазный маршрут по кольцевой на Cima SAT дает им возможность полюбоваться пейзажами, от которых перехватывает дыхание. Это утомляюще, и в то же время невероятно красиво, но всё, о чем может думать Луи, это о том, что в последний раз, когда он был одет в альпинистское снаряжение, он был с Гарри на Корсике, и ничего не предвещало беды.

Пока что не предвещало. Хотя этого невозможно было избежать, учитывая, что Луи сам предложил завести эту интрижку. Ему следовало быть умнее. 

Они решают отдохнуть на смотровой площадке на полпути вверх, которая предоставляет им вид на весь поселок. Луи попивает воду, когда Серж присаживается около него. Добровольно. Неужели чудеса существуют?

– Не говори мне, что наконец-то осознал, что я не разношу никакую заразу, – вскидывает брови Луи.

– Думаю, я заслужил это, – Серж скрещивает ноги в щиколотках и откусывает от своего диетического батончика. – Просто хотел извиниться. За, ну, ты знаешь.

– Я знаю?

Серж бросает на него мимолетные взгляды, но ничего не говорит. Затем он прочищает горло и глубоко вдыхает. 

– Прости, что относился к тебе так, будто ты внезапно стал другим человеком, и… Я понимаю, почему ты ударил Макса. И прости, если мое поведение каким-то образом заставило его думать, что, типа, такое вообще можно говорить. Ведь это совсем не так.

Это… вау. _Вау._

Откладывая бутылку с водой на землю, Луи обращает всё свое внимание на Сержа. 

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Признать, что ты был неправ. 

– Эм, ну да, – парень неловко пожимает плечами, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Луи. – Давно было пора. 

Здесь что-то нечисто. Это не может быть только потому, что Серж внезапно осознал, что был неправ. Луи интересно, замешано ли в этом то, что до сих пор неизвестно, что именно произошло, когда его увели от Макса. В любом случае, это правда поступок достойный уважения. Хоть и неожиданный.

Саймон, наверное, и правда знает о чем говорит, когда неустанно повторяет, что эти экскурсии невероятно полезны для тимбилдинга. Может, так и есть. Луи никогда полностью с этим не согласится.

– Спасибо, – говорит он. – Извинения приняты.

Он намекает этим, что разговор окончен, и спустя пару мгновений Серж засовывает себе в рот последний кусочек батончика и улыбается Луи, поднимаясь на ноги. 

– До скорого, значит. И да, кстати, на будущее, – он поднимает ладонь, складывая её в демонстративный кулак. – Хочешь, чтобы было больно? Лучше оставь большой палец сверху, а не прячь его внутри кулака. 

– Жизненно важный совет, – Луи щурится из-за ярко светящегося солнца. – Хочу ли я знать, откуда тебе это известно? 

Серж опускает руку и пожимает плечами.

– Наверное, нет.

– Всё равно спасибо.

Кивая, Серж удаляется к своей привычной группе друзей. Не проходит и минуты, как Стэн плюхается возле Луи, слегка ударяя его в колено.

– Если ты отдашь мне свой клюквенный батончик, я отдам тебе свои орешки.

Луи поворачивается к нему с многозначительным взглядом. Стэн невозмутимо моргает пару раз, перед тем как понять, что он сказал не так. Он тыкает Луи вбок, толкая его. 

– Не _в этом_ смысле, извращенец. 

Смешок странно оседает в горле Луи и продирается наружу, неприятно царапая его нёбо, но это уже начало. Он будет в порядке, даже без Гарри. У него не будет всё хорошо, точно не сейчас, но он будет в порядке.

Рано или поздно.

***

Найл опаздывает на ужин. Это чрезвычайно необычно. Но когда ирландец появляется, только чтобы оттянуть Луи от салата, он сразу чувствует, как у него в желудке завязывается неприятный узел волнения.

_Гарри. Что-то случилось с Гарри._

– Что? – спрашивает он. – Найл, что такое, что происходит?

Найл за руку выволакивает его из столовой, и Луи совсем не волнуют заинтересованные взгляды, которые следуют за ними до двери, он не может думать ни о чем другом, как о панике, застилающей его разум и крепкой хватке друга вокруг его запястья.

– Найл, – упорно повторяет он.

Найл бросает взгляд через плечо, продолжая тащить Луи за собой к лифтам.

– Гарри здесь.

Луи замирает на месте.

– Какого хуя, Томлинсон? – Хоран не ослабляет хватку, и он кажется уже серьезно рассерженным, и если _Найл_ на пределе, тогда… Блять. – Я привёз Гарри сюда не за тем, чтобы ты трусил. Тебе следует с ним поговорить. В противном случае, я богом клянусь, я, блять, начну стучать ваши головы друг об дружку, пока вы не увидите свет в конце тоннеля.

Спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, Луи слышит, как двери лифта со звонким звуком разъезжаются, и он не готов к этому, он _совершенно_ не готов. 

– Я знаю ответ.

– Ты не знаешь _нихрена_ , – Найл всё так же сжимает его руку в стальной хватке. – Вы чертовы идиоты. Оба. Он _здесь_ , Луи. Он должен был уехать в Лидс сегодня, но вместо этого он здесь. И он ждет тебя.

Сердце Луи делает зигзагообразные пируэты в груди.

– Нет, – говорит он. – Найл, _нет_ , – только он слишком слаб, чтобы резво отбиваться, когда Хоран заталкивает его в лифт и сам нажимает на нужный этаж.

_Гарри здесь._

Встреча с ним ничего не упростит. Но юноша преодолел такой путь, должен был уехать на фестиваль, но не сделал этого. Он не с Джеймсом, когда вполне мог бы себе это позволить.

Двери лифта съезжаются. Луи облокачивается на зеркальную стену и сосредотачивается на движении, борясь с чувством пространственной дезориентации. На нем футболка Стайлса, снова, и она уже едва ли пахнет как Гарри, и черт, черт, лифт останавливается, а Луи совсем не готов. Но с другой стороны, ему, чтобы подготовиться, не хватило бы даже года.

Когда Луи выходит из лифта, они сразу же встречаются взглядами, и Гарри вздрагивает всем телом. Он стоит рядом с номером Луи, облокотившись одним плечом о стену, и, Господи, он чертовски красивый, даже когда за милю видно, насколько он уставший, даже когда его глаза не такие яркие, как всегда. В приглушенном свете коридора он выглядит как привидение, как плод воображения Луи. Будто он и вовсе не здесь.

Луи замирает на месте в двух шагах от Гарри. Юноша только слабо улыбается, и опускает взгляд на его грудь.

– Это моя футболка.

– Да, – будто не своим голосом отвечает Луи. Он звучит слишком хрипло и немощно. – И привет.

– Привет, – тихо повторяет Гарри.

Луи обходит Стайлса, чтобы открыть дверь номера. Он придерживает её для Гарри, и тот проскальзывает мимо него, тыльной стороной ладони задевая его бедро. Это почти что точно нечаянно. Луи _так_ скучал по Гарри. Скучал по его запаху, по его медлительности, его улыбкам и неизменной поддержке.

Закрывая дверь, Луи наблюдает, как Гарри обводит взглядом комнату, задерживаясь на кровати, перед тем как сесть за один из стульев возле стола. У его ног маленькая дорожная сумка, в которой можно уместить вещи на одну, максимум две ночи, и в ней также хранятся все ответы. 

– Что ж, – Луи заставляет себя глубоко вдохнуть. – Это сюрприз?

– Может, мне просто хотелось тебя увидеть? – предполагает Гарри. Ага, конечно, Луи бы, может, и поверил, если бы не был уверен, что Найл уговорил его прилететь сюда, сказав, что необходимо утилизировать последние остатки здравого ума Луи.

Луи издает грустный смешок и качает головой, не сдвигаясь с места ни на шаг.

Гарри, не зная, куда деть руки, откидывает волосы назад, запутываясь пальцами в непослушных кудрях. Луи хочет это сделать сам, хочет распутывать ему волосы, пока они снова не станут мягкими, почти что шелковыми, на ощупь. Он хочет и всё. Всегда хочет и желает, если дело доходит до Гарри.

Наступает гнетущая тишина.

– Джейми, – колеблясь, начинает Гарри, – хотел рассказать прессе. О нас.

– Оу, – Луи не знает, как заставить чувствовать себя хоть что-нибудь, хоть каплю тревоги. Его могли бы обозвать лгуном, дискредитировать, а ему совершенно плевать. – Ты поэтому здесь? 

Гарри опускает руки и пожимает плечами, не поднимая глаз. 

– Я отговорил его. Мне кажется, что да.

Что-то внутри Луи начинает болеть оттого, каким маленьким и уязвимым кажется Гарри со склоненной головой и ссутуленными плечами. Может, это потому, что Луи стоит, а он нет.

– Ладно, – тихо произносит Луи. – Это хорошо, я думаю.

Гарри складывает руки в замок на ногах и откидывается на стуле так, что тот теперь стоит только на трех ножках. Он внезапно поднимает глаза, слишком быстро, чтобы Луи успел отвести от него взгляд и притвориться, что не впитывает в себя каждое его движение, каждую маленькую деталь.

Секунды тянутся целую вечность, а они только и смотрят друг на друга, глаза в глаза, через всю комнату.

Гарри моргает, на некоторое время прикрывая глаза.

– Эм, что ж. Я поговорил с Найлом.

Луи играет желваками, и вот в чем дело. Это больно. Это, сука, _невероятно больно_ : знать, что Гарри заставило сюда приехать непонятное чувство обязательства, навеянное, скорее всего, тем, что Луи кого-то ударил. Может, Стайлс переживает, что это продолжится, что Луи будет ввязываться в драки, напиваться до усрачки на ежедневной основе, потеряет контракт, навыки и окажется под каким-то мостом без ничего и никого, кроме как дешевой бутылки вина. 

Ой, да к черту. Луи не благотворительный проект. 

Он отталкивается от двери и хмурится. Не глядя на Гарри, он произносит:

– Тебе следует уйти.

– Лу, – начинает Гарри, и нет, у Луи нет никакого желания это слышать. Стайлс потерял право называть его прозвищами, любыми ласковыми именами, потому что в них всегда спрятана такая приятная надежда, которая уже зарождается у него в груди, а это _совсем_ не хорошо.

– Тебе _следует_ уйти, – более уверенно повторяет Луи. – Я буду в порядке, ладно? Я не знаю, что Найл сказал тебе, но я уверяю тебя, что это дикое преувеличение, и да, я не в порядке сейчас, но _я буду_ , и, просто, то, что ты здесь… От этого не легче. Так что тебе правда следует…

Гарри вскакивает, преодолевая между ними расстояние.

– Заткнись, – злостно бормочет он, и всё, что хотел сказать Луи, теряется во рту Гарри.

Луи неуклюже спотыкается, снова опираясь о стену. Гарри пальцами впивается ему в плечи, а зубами тянет на себя нижнюю губу Луи, чтобы он перестал качать головой и глотать неразборчивые возражения. Томлинсон сдается слишком быстро, приоткрывая рот и повисая на Гарри, что со стороны, наверное, выглядит очень жалко. Этого не должно было произойти, а теперь Стайлс счастливо и самодовольно смеется ему в губы.

– Видишь, – говорит он, отстраняясь с широкой улыбкой, сверкая ярко-зелеными глазами. – Ты это не всерьез, ты не хочешь, чтобы я уходил.

Луи выпутывается из рук парня и отходит от него на шаг, на два. 

– _Не смей_ играться со мной, – чуть ли не шипит он, и улыбка Гарри в ту же секунду угасает, будто кто-то просто щелкнул выключателем. – Это несправедливо. Я заслуживаю _лучшего,_ – лучшего, он заслуживает лучшего. _Это так._ – Ты делаешь это только потому, что не можешь мне отказать, и ты всё только усугубляешь, и…

– В этом нет _никакого_ смысла, – резко перебивает его Гарри. – Серьёзно, ты себя вообще слышишь? Неужели ты думаешь, что я настолько отчаянный, чтобы _притворяться_ , будто я влюблен в тебя? Что я просто… блять, – его глаза отражают всю бурю внутри. – Ты думаешь, что я бы целовал тебя, даже когда ты мне отказываешь, просто чтобы доказать свою ебаную точку зрения?

Влюблен. Притворяться, будто я влюблен.

Легкие Луи просятся наружу через его горло, перекрывая ему путь к кислороду, отчего у мыслей в его голове начинается головокружение.

– Но ты… нет. _Нет_ , – он отходит ещё на шаг, ударяясь ногами о кровать. – Ты выбрал Джеймса. Ты предпочел его мне. Я не понимаю, что ты говоришь, в этом нет смысла. _Почему_ ты здесь?

– Я выбрал… – растерянно умолкает он. – _Что?_

– Я слышал вас. Я слышал, когда он признался тебе в любви. Я был там, и я слышал всё, ладно? – Луи наблюдает за тем, как взгляд Гарри затуманивается, а его губы начинают дрожать, пока он не сжимает их в тонкую линию и отводит глаза. – Ты отменил ланч, Гарри. Что я должен был думать?

– Мне нужно было разобраться с Джейми, чертов ты идиот! – Гарри начинает тяжело дышать, его руки начинают трястись, и он подходит к кровати, присаживаясь на нее. – Я разбил ему сердце, а он один из моих самых близких друзей, и я ужасно нуждался в тебе, Луи. Когда я приехал к тебе? Я нуждался в тебе, в твоей поддержке, а вместо этого ты… ты просто… блять.

Луи разучивается дышать миллионы раз, пока Гарри заканчивает свою речь. Он наклоняет голову, пряча лицо, а его голос тихий и несчастный. Никому нельзя, никто не смеет заставлять Гарри звучать так, никто. А Луи удалось это сделать.

– Ты _просто отвернулся_ от меня. Будто я был всего лишь одноразовым для тебя, будто я дурачил сам себя всё это время, когда думал, что был… что мы могли быть…

Что мы могли быть.

_Что мы могли быть._

– Чем-то большим, – заканчивает Луи. Его сердце вот-вот готово вырваться из груди, и ему внезапно становится до жути холодно, потому что Гарри нуждался в нем, а он даже не дал ему шанса объясниться.

Он сокращает расстояние между ними, падая к Гарри на колени, и просто вцепляется в него, располагая ноги по обе стороны от него.

– Прости, – шепчет он, а Гарри давится всхлипом, явно пытаясь взять себя под контроль, глубоко вдыхая и утыкаясь лицом Луи в шею. Господи, Луи следовало выслушать его, поддержать, а он только всё испортил.

– Прости, – повторяет он. – Прости, Хаз. Я думал, ты разобьешь мне сердце, и я не… _я не мог_ …

– Как ты вообще мог о таком _подумать_? – хрипло и задыхаясь спрашивает Гарри, а Луи только выдыхает ему в волосы и продолжает держаться за него, словно от этого зависит вся его жизнь. Гарри реален, он здесь, Луи прижат к нему, и это всё _наяву_ , это происходит, и Гарри здесь, и он пока ещё этого не сказал, но…

Но.

– На это есть много причин, – говорит ему Луи. – Взять только то, что я не высокий блондин. И я. Я не думал, что ты захочешь меня. Я не думал, что буду тебе нужен больше, чем просто друг по сексу.

– Я не мог быть ещё более очевидным, – Гарри медленно проводит ладонью вверх по позвоночнику Луи. Он поднимает голову, наблюдая за Луи осторожным взглядом, будто он не может поверить в то, о чем они сейчас говорят. – И я соврал про свой типаж.

– Ты соврал? – среди более масштабных событий это не должно стать таким шоком для Луи. Но так и есть, потому что почему, зачем Гарри сделал это?

– Да, – Гарри краснеет, отводя глаза. – Просто ты повел себя как болван, потому что ты и правда мне немного нравился как знаменитость, вначале. В общем смысле. Да и Лиам с Зейном много о тебе чего рассказывали. А затем, когда я впервые тебя увидел, то даже не смог набраться смелости, чтобы подойти к тебе. Это было на дне рождения Зейна, и вокруг тебя было слишком много людей, и я просто… не смог даже найти подходящих слов.

Вдыхая через нос, Луи ничего не говорит, потому что… что? Гарри… _Гарри_ побоялся подойти к нему? Застеснялся? Но они говорили один раз на вечеринке. Хотя это было что-то другое, точно не день рождения Зейна… Что-то другое. Кухня Лиама, точно, и Гарри, сидящий на столешнице, обхватив длинными пальцами бутылку пива, с ярким взглядом и тихим небрежным голосом.

– Но ты заговорил со мной, – наконец произносит Луи, пока Гарри всё еще не смотрит на него. – На вечеринке Лиама.

– Алкоголь придал мне мужества. И я пообещал себе, что сделаю это, если наткнусь на тебя, так что. Да, – он сглатывает, пальцами легко поглаживая спину Луи. – Наверное, поэтому Лиам и предложил всё это, всю эту фигню с поддельными отношениями, потому что я был слегка очевиден, ну, в моей симпатии к тебе. Только ты сам сказал, что будет очень неловко, если это так, так что, да. – Он выдыхает. – Я слегка приврал.

Симпатия. 

Луи слегка выпрямляется, чувствуя, как в его желудке всё замерзает.

– И это всё? Я просто нравлюсь тебе? Как знаменитость?

– Что? – Гарри наконец-таки переводит на него взгляд. – Нет. _Нет._ Господи, Луи. Я знаю тебя, _я знаю тебя_ , и я разбил сердце своему лучшему другу. Ради тебя, потому что Джейми не… он не ты. Разве это тебе _ничего_ не говорит?

– Но, – начинает Луи.

Гарри прерывает его поцелуем, и в этот раз Луи даже не пытается сопротивляться; он сразу начинает двигаться навстречу, запутывая обе ладони в волосах Гарри, и когда Стайлс откидывается на спину, Луи падает вместе с ним, вжимая его в постель. Матрас прогибается под ними, почти что заставляя Луи потерять равновесие, но это никак на него не действует, он слишком потерян в губах Гарри, в его языке, в их причмоках, которые слишком громко отдаются в тишине комнаты.

Когда Гарри отрывается от него, его голос ниже обычного, мягче. 

– Почему тебе так _чертовски трудно_ поверить в то, что я могу быть влюблен в тебя?

_Влюблен. Я могу быть влюблен в тебя. Я могу._

Он выпрямляется, опираясь о грудь Гарри, не отводя от парня взгляда: от его непослушных темных волос, контрастирующих с белым постельным бельем, широко раскрытых зеленых глаз и слегка покрасневших щек. Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

– Потому что ты – это ты, – тихонько, даже беспомощно произносит Луи.

– А ты - _это ты_ , – также тихо отвечает Гарри. – Мы подходим друг другу. Разве ты не видишь?

Он сплетает руки за спиной Луи, впиваясь большими пальцами ему в талию. Луи изгибается в его руках и наклоняется, чтобы в очередной раз накрыть губы парня своими, беря его лицо в ладони. Он доверяет Гарри, тот точно его не уронит.

Они подходят друг другу.

Это правда, это так, они подходят друг другу как два кусочка пазлов.

Осознание этого словно пускает адреналин вместо крови по венам Луи. Его губы изгибаются в улыбке перед тем, как он сам это замечает.

– Да, – удается пробормотать ему, не отрываясь от губ Гарри. – Да, мы подходим друг другу. 

Гарри, должно быть, улавливает это. Потому что он тихо и счастливо смеется, из-за чего у Луи пробегают мурашки по коже и перехватывает дыхание. 

_«Я люблю тебя»_ , – думает Луи. И если он до сих пор этого не сказал, то это только потому, что ему нужен весь воздух на свете, чтобы продолжать целовать Гарри до тех пор, пока он не ослабнет, пока всё вокруг не превратится в размытое пятно. Пока ничего не будет иметь значение, кроме их переплетенных рук и случайно касающейся оголенной кожи.

Пока он всецело не перестанет думать.

***

– Ты ведь знаешь, что меня не заботит размер комнаты, – шепчет Гарри, щекоча дыханием ухо Луи. – Размер кровати – вот что имеет значение.

Он прячется за Луи, пока тот выглядывает из-за угла, дабы убедиться, что коридор пуст, что никто их не заметит и что никто не настучит на Томлинсона за то, что тот не один, когда единственное, о чем ему можно сейчас думать в рабочие дни – команда и футбол.

– Я думал, размер вообще не имеет значения, – шепчет Луи в ответ. – Ты что, врал мне, Стайлс? Я потрясён.

Никого не видно, поэтому Луи спокойно ступает в коридор. Гарри следует за ним к двери номера, и да, вот они здесь, они сделали это. Сегодня принадлежит исключительно им. Ну, конечно, если администратор не проболтается о том, что Луи запросил самый роскошный номер в отеле. И обслуживание номеров тоже, он надеется, что никто из них его не выдаст. Теперь, когда Гарри здесь и первая волна осознания от их воссоединения уже прошла, и Луи понял, что Гарри останется, хотя бы фигурально, что он никуда не уйдет, что он хочет быть с Луи во всех смыслах этого слова… Черт, внезапно Луи осознает, как мало ел последние пару дней. Дыра в его желудке будто сейчас его проглотит. 

Сегодня ему понадобится энергия, если так можно сказать. Он не думает, что Гарри будет возражать, учитывая то, как он сейчас льнёт к нему сзади, водя губами по челюсти, пока Луи пытается открыть дверь. 

– Сначала ужин, – твердо заявляет ему Луи. – Десерт позже. Я умираю от голода. 

Гарри толкается в него бедрами, потираясь о задницу Луи, тихо мыча что-то, и черт, в коридоре, наверное, есть камеры, но это не останавливает Луи, когда он прижимается к Гарри.

– Я серьёзно, – говорит он. – Я отключусь посреди секса, а это не очень возбуждающе. Я имею в виду… – разворачиваясь в руках Гарри, он приподнимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, и невинно улыбается. – Учитывая, что ты трахнешь меня сегодня. Мне понадобятся силы. Первый раз и всё такое. 

Он не формулирует эту фразу как вопрос, потому что он почти что уверен, что это и не является вопросом, что Гарри не отвергнет его снова. Почти что полностью уверен. 

Гарри громко сглатывает. 

– Черт, да. Господи, да, безусловно. 

– Ну, тогда, – Луи позволяет себе ещё немножко вот так вот постоять, наслаждаясь тем, как Гарри на него смотрит. Затем он наконец-таки открывает дверь. 

Он не отводит взгляда от лица Гарри, когда тащит его за собой через порог. Глаза парня расширяются в удивлении, так как он, наверное, уже успевает заметить впечатляющий вид из номера на озеро и окружающие его горы. Вид Луи намного красивее. Намного лучше. 

– Чтобы ты знал, для справки… – он встает на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть Гарри в нос, улыбаясь из-за его изумленного выражения лица. – Теперь, когда мне не нужно предлогов, я до смерти тебя избалую. _Потому что я хочу_ , ладно? Я хочу делать тебе приятно, и ты меня не остановишь. Считай это предупреждением.

Улыбка Гарри превращается в надутые губы, и серьёзно, _он дует губы_ , когда обижается. У Луи никогда не было шансов. 

– Э-э-эй, – тянет Гарри. – То, что я твой парень, ещё не значит, что теперь можно покупать мне машины и тому подобное. 

Он напрягается, понимая, что назвал себя парнем Луи, а они ещё даже не обсуждали это, не совсем. Это подразумевалось, но… не совсем. 

Луи наклоняется через Гарри, чтобы закрыть за ним дверь, сразу же прижимая парня к ней. И, кажется, Гарри словно на автопилоте, когда моментально слегка скользит вниз, чтобы Луи смог протиснуть одну ногу меж его бедер. 

– Как у твоего _парня_ , – делает акцент на последнем слове Луи, – у меня в рукаве есть несколько способов, которые могут тебя переубедить. Что-то говорит мне, что тебя можно подкупить минетом. Прошу заметить, это теория. Которую ещё надо протестировать.

– Протестировать, – повторяет Гарри, смотря на Луи невидящим взглядом. – Я думал… я думал, ты голоден?

– Белки _очень_ питательны, – поясняет Луи, а Гарри давится воздухом. 

Луи с невозмутимой улыбкой опускается на колени.

***

Они ужинают на приватной террасе, наблюдая за закатом в горах. 

Гарри сбивчиво рассказывает Луи о своих прошлых поездках в Лидс, а тот позволяет ему говорить, обращая больше внимания на его выражение лица, чем на слова, придвигаясь к нему поближе каждый раз, когда замечает хоть капельку грусти в его глазах. Большинство воспоминаний Гарри связаны с Джеймсом; о том, как они напились, чтобы согреться во время ливня, как впервые курили марихуану, как устанавливали палатку в темноте и как она потом свалилась на них посреди ночи.

Здесь и сейчас это не беспокоит Луи. Потому что это прошлое, Гарри рассказывает ему о прошлом, и когда он завтра улетит в Англию, чтобы успеть на выступление Two Doors Cinema Club, с Джеймсом они не встретятся.

Они договорились, что лучше всего для них будет взять перерыв. Провести некоторое время порознь. 

Будучи на месте Джеймса всего пару часов назад, Луи чувствует к нему некую жалость. Парень, конечно, вел себя как мудак, но Луи слишком хорошо его понимает. Если бы кто-то хотел украсть у него Гарри, он бы тоже не смог нормально на это реагировать.

Но, конечно, здесь и речи быть не может о том, что кто-то кого-то украл. Это решение Гарри, и он решил остаться с Луи. По крайней мере, на сейчас. Может, и на дольше. Эй, только потому, что у юноши не было длительных отношений, ещё не значит, что он их не хочет. В конце концов, Луи тоже не так уж и опытен в этом плане, так что они могут разбираться во всех аспектах вместе. Если Гарри не против.

Гарри вырывает Луи из раздумий, тыкая в него ступней.

Луи успевает крепко схватить его за лодыжку, таща на себя, пока тот не свисает наполовину со своего стула, смеясь и грозясь заехать ногой Луи по лицу.

– Ты не сделаешь этого! – восклицает Луи. – Я не подписывался на насилие, когда соглашался на отношения с тобой, Стайлс.

Гарри падает со своего стула, пытаясь удержать себя хотя бы на руках, но теряя равновесие. Затем он не поднимается, а просто доползает до стула Луи и садится между его раздвинутыми ногами, сразу кладя руку ему на колено. 

– Привет, – скромно улыбается он.

Луи судорожно вздыхает, не отводя взгляда от парня. 

– Не делай _этого._ Я слишком молод, чтобы умереть. И слишком красив. И я не хочу умереть девственником.

– Не делать чего? – спрашивает Гарри, улыбаясь шире. 

– Не существуй, – говорит ему Луи. – Это невероятно несправедливо.

– Я мог бы загладить свою вину? – предполагает Гарри. Его ладонь скользит выше, почти что проскальзывая под низ шортов Луи.

– И как… – Луи резко вдыхает, – ты предлагаешь это сделать?

Наклоняя голову вбок, Гарри закусывает нижнюю губу, притворяясь задумчивым. Он изучает лицо Луи ласковыми глазами, его волосы мило торчат в разные стороны, а рубашка расстегнута почти до пупка, и Луи так нелепо и безнадежно влюблен в него.

И это нормально. Даже хорошо.

– Я бы мог отвести тебя в постель, – предлагает Гарри.

Луи запутывает одну руку в волосах Гарри и улыбается.

– Думал, ты уже никогда не спросишь. Пошли. Отведи меня в постель.

Гарри поднимается, опираясь на ноги Луи, затем за руки поднимает и Луи, отчего тот спотыкается и бормочет что-то нечленораздельное, возражая. Гарри смеется ему в щеку. 

– Это не повод смеяться! – возмущается Луи.

Гарри отстраняется, ухмыляясь, но всё так же смотря на него ласковым взглядом.

– Ты сейчас важничаешь, потому что нервничаешь? Ты же знаешь, что мы не…

– Остановись прямо сейчас, – перебивает его Луи, накрывая его рот ладонью, и он даже не удивляется, когда Гарри проводит по ней языком. Качая головой, Луи не убирает ладонь, а только приподнимается, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону. 

– Я знаю, где успел побывать этот язык, – говорит он. – Так что это не работает больше, малыш. И, к тому же, ты совсем не прав, если думаешь, что я струсил. _Ты_ струсил в прошлый раз. 

– Ничего подобного, – разборчиво, несмотря на ладонь Луи, произносит Гарри.

– Правда, – кивая, Луи опускает руку. – Ты отверг меня.

Гарри тут же становится серьёзным, впиваясь пальцами Луи в плечи.

– Я не отвергал тебя.

– Ты сказал нет. А это почти то же самое, – Луи прикасается к бедру Гарри, доставая его рубашку из джинсов, чтобы дотронуться рукой до оголенной кожи. Нагота — это хорошо, даже замечательно. Почему они обсуждают вещи, которые случились в прошлом, когда они оба могут быть голыми?

Когда Луи наматывает рубашку Гарри на оба кулака, чтобы потащить его за собой вовнутрь, подальше от потенциальных зевак и объективов, Стайлс легко поддается ему, хоть и спотыкается на пороге в гостиную номера. Луи ловит его, хоть и почти что падает вместе с ним на телевизор. Неважно, ему всё равно, так как Гарри идет за ним в спальню, не отводя взгляда от его губ, а рубашка его сползла с плеч, оголяя бицепсы. 

Луи расстегивает последние пуговицы и снимает её с Гарри.

– Я отказал, потому что хотел, – Гарри резко вдыхает, когда Луи легонько проводит костяшками по его груди, а губами прикасается к крыльям его вытатуированных птичек на ключицах. С надеждой оставить след как предупредительный знак для всех и каждого на фестивале. То, как Гарри замирает на месте, чтобы Луи продолжал… Господи, он будто напуган, что если пошевелит хоть мускулом, Луи остановится. Томлинсон вообще не уверен, как переживет эту ночь.

– Потому что, – пытается продолжить Гарри, хоть и звучит отвлеченно, – мой первый раз был с другом по сексу, ладно, и…

Луи застывает с губами на ключицах парня.

– Твой первый раз был с Джеймсом.

– Джеймсом? – повторяет Гарри, и Луи не уверен, переспрашивает ли он из-за имени или из-за того, что не понимает, откуда ему это известно.

– Джейми, – исправляется Луи, расправляя плечи, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри. – Он рассказал мне.

Что-то похожее на дискомфорт мелькает в глазах юноши, и он начинает поглаживать предплечья Луи.

– Да, с ним. И это было не так уж плохо, просто… _странно_. Он пытался быть романтичным и… – Гарри прочищает горло, моргает и отводит взгляд. – Это обескуражило меня тогда. Я не понял ничего, да и между нами не было никакой искры. Это было неправильно, – он делает короткую паузу. Тон его голоса очень грустный, почти виноватый, и Луи, наблюдая за сменяющимися выражениями его лица, даже не знает, что сказать, перебить его или подождать, пока он выговорится. Перед тем, как он решает, как поступить, Гарри продолжает. – И после этого он признался мне в любви. И я _пытался_ ответить ему взаимностью, но я не… _я не мог._

На мгновенье наступает тишина. Затем Гарри сглатывает, слабо улыбаясь, так иронично, что у Луи всё внутри замирает.

– Я думал, он разлюбил меня. _Он сказал мне_ , что не чувствует ничего ко мне, еще пару лет назад, но это была ложь, и я должен был догадаться. Блять, я, наверное, и догадался, просто не хотел осознавать, и…

Луи притягивает его для нежного и медленного поцелуя. Он не отстраняется, пока складка между бровями Гарри не разглаживается и он не держится за его талию как за спасательный круг, пока Луи не может вспомнить, кто из них ел лимонный пирог на десерт, потому что во рту у них одинаковый привкус, привкус друг друга.

Только тогда он отрывается от него.

– Я понимаю.

– Я не был уверен, что ты хотел именно меня, – всё равно говорит Гарри, будто он хочет точно убедиться, что Луи понимает. – Может, ты просто был возбужден, а я доступен. Я не хотел ошибиться, я не хотел, чтобы всё было… – он поднимает руку, делая неопределенный жест в воздухе. – А ты ничего не говорил о чувствах, даже когда я… ты понимаешь, – он проникает пальцами под футболку Луи, от чего та приподнимается, оголяя его кожу. – Я дал тебе шанс сказать что-нибудь. Я надеялся, что ты сделаешь это.

– Ты тоже мог что-то сказать, – без упрека говорит Луи. Потому что в этом-то и дело; они оба могли признаться друг другу тогда, но не сделали этого из-за гребаного самосохранения и страха быть отвергнутым. 

– Я не хотел трахать кого-либо, или чтобы меня кто-либо трахнул. Это ты, ладно? Ты тот, кого я хочу, и кого я хотел той ночью. Не кого-либо. _Тебя._

В другой ситуации он бы тут же обратил внимание на отсылку к Бриолину. Сейчас же он только ждет, пока Гарри встретится с ним глазами, улыбаясь, когда Гарри делает это.

– Луи, – тихо произносит Гарри, будто делится с ним самым заветным секретом. – Я влюблен в тебя, ладно? Чертовски сильно влюблен в тебя. Ты знаешь это, правда? – Он выдерживает паузу. – Никто никогда… _Я никогда_. Только ты.

Сердце Луи в груди делает тройное сальто, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы вспомнить, как говорить. 

– Начинаю понимать, – он снова приближается к Гарри, продолжая на расстоянии дыхания от его губ: – И я тоже. Влюблен в тебя. Я люблю тебя.

Когда Гарри вдыхает, Луи чувствует это всем телом.

Луи пятится к кровати, и Гарри даже не сопротивляется, только обхватывает его запястье, поглаживая тату. Когда они падают на кровать, то постельное белье сбивается под ними, ещё больше отдавая запахом стирального порошка, но Луи не может на этом сосредоточиться из-за Гарри, из-за его губ и рук, его кожи, из-за запаха шампуня из отеля, которым они воспользовались в душе пару часов назад. Луи приподнимается, чтобы снять футболку, которая принадлежит Гарри, и заодно выгибается, стягивая шорты.

Невероятно, как всё тело Гарри напрягается, когда он смотрит на Луи с огромным обожанием в глазах. Если Томлинсон когда-нибудь почувствует себя неуверенным в себе, то воспроизведет этот момент у себя в голове.

Залезая на Гарри… и - стоп, почему Гарри всё еще в джинсах? Что-то в мире явно не так. Луи ложится на него, сплетая руки у него на груди и кладя на них подбородок. Он просто смотрит на него, изучает каждую черту лица вблизи, просто позволяя себе смотреть, особенно теперь, когда он может не бояться, если его застукают с этим диким желанием и любовью в глазах.

– Пожалуйста, – говорит он, удивляясь насколько мягкий и ласковый тон его голоса. – _Пожалуйста,_ скажи, что у тебя всё есть.

– Есть, – краснеет Гарри, но не отводит от Луи взгляда. – Это, наверное, слегка самонадеянно, но Найл так говорил, что я начал надеяться, и…

– Я люблю тебя, – прерывает его Луи, и то, как Гарри улыбается, и глазами, и губами, заставляет Луи задуматься над тем, чтобы повторять эту фразу часто, _постоянно_ , если это значит, что Гарри будет улыбаться чаще. – Тогда неси сюда. Чего ты ждешь?

– Эм, – Гарри бросает многозначительный взгляд на Луи, который не сдвигается ни на миллиметр. – Тебе придется слезть с меня?

– И что в этом хорошего? – Луи один раз толкается бедрами, совсем немножечко, и со вздохом скатывается с Гарри.

Гарри лежит еще пару мгновений, будто заставляет себя встать, пытается вспомнить, как двигаться, и Томлинсон тянется к нему ладонью, чтобы провести по заметной выпуклости в его джинсах. У Гарри очень красивый член, и Луи нужно обязательно ему об этом сказать, и ещё много чего, теперь, когда он может, только сейчас его будто загипнотизировало то, как Гарри выгибается навстречу его прикосновению, ничего не смущаясь. 

Господи, Луи упадет в обморок только из-за того, какие картинки подкидывает ему его же воображение. Убирая руку, он толкает Гарри.

– Шевелись, – резко говорит он, и Гарри кивает, сползая с кровати и снимая штаны по пути к сумке. Он совсем без какой-либо церемонности, просто от огромного желания, быстро стягивает с себя одну штанину, затем другую, и Луи только сейчас замечает, что он без нижнего белья, и именно это заставляет его задрожать от возбуждения. 

Когда Гарри наклоняется, Луи приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше разглядеть его ягодицы. Никто не может его винить.

– Ты пялишься на мою задницу? – не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Гарри.

– Да.

С улыбкой Гарри выпрямляется, обхватывая пальцами упаковку презервативов и маленькую смазку, но Луи слишком отвлечен видом на его член, и черт, это в нем поместится? Серьёзно?

Гарри снова залезает на кровать, отбрасывая смазку и презервативы в сторону, нависая над Луи.

– Эй? Волнуешься? Мы можем сделать всё по-другому.

– Разумеется, да, – Луи зарывается пальцами в волосы Гарри, притягивая его к себе, отчего тому приходится резко опереться на руку возле головы Томлинсона, дабы не потерять равновесие. – Мы могли бы, и мы сделаем это, но не сегодня. Сегодня ты трахаешь меня, и я планирую заставить тебя делать всю работу, так что, знаешь ли, – ухмыляясь, он приподнимается, громко чмокает Гарри в щеку и ложится обратно. – Приступай.

Шторы всё ещё открыты, и в вечернем свете комната заполняется темно-серыми тенями, оставляя в глазах Гарри только намек на зеленый. Луи на секунду задумывается закрыть шторы, запереть все двери и окна. Но тени прячут их от всеобщего наблюдения, и так как раз идеально, особенно со свежим воздухом, проникающим сквозь окна, и отражающимися в озере остатками лучей солнца. 

– Ты точно уверен? – спрашивает Гарри. Луи щипает его за локоть.

– Да, Гарольд. Я полностью уверен. Мне нарисовать баннер, чтобы ты мне поверил?

– Было бы мило, – Гарри ухмыляется, но вместе с этим открывает баночку смазки, так что Луи считает это победой. Он сгибает ногу в колене, чтобы Гарри… оу, вау, да. Чтобы Гарри подготовил его. Не то чтобы Луи сам не пробовал этого раньше, не проникал в себя пальцами, чтобы узнать, каково это, _но это_ , это явно совсем другое. 

– Как ты меня хочешь? – спрашивает он с придыханием. Глаза Гарри наполняются нежностью.

– Как только ты позволишь себя хотеть. 

– Как тошнотворно, Стайлс, – замечает Луи, но его посещали похожие мысли, так что ему нельзя никого ни в чем таком обвинять.

Гарри только улыбается. 

– На боку? – предлагает он. – Но ко мне лицом, чтобы я мог тебя видеть?

Луи кивает, переворачиваясь, наблюдая, как Гарри смазывает свои длинные тонкие пальцы. Это даже в каком-то смысле непристойно, и если бы у Луи не стоял ещё с того момента, как они упали на кровать, то точно встал бы сейчас. Господи.

Он толкает Гарри в грудь. 

– Я думаю, этого достаточно, давай же.

– Терпение – добродетель, – говорит Гарри, и Луи ответил бы, причем что-то колкое, но затем Стайлс отставляет смазку и сжимает ягодицы Луи липкими руками. Тот только пытается не подавиться языком.

Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Луи немного чувствует себя нараспашку. Он шумно втягивает в себя воздух, когда Гарри опускает одну руку ниже, касаясь его пальцами _там_ , немножко проникая внутрь. И это чувствуется по-другому, чем когда Луи растягивал сам себя, не только потому, что Гарри наблюдает за ним всё тем же ласковым взглядом, но и потому, что Гарри намного осторожней и нежнее к нему, чем Луи когда-либо был по отношению к себе.

Гарри долго проникает в него одним пальцем, затем убирая его, не обращая внимания на возражения Луи, чтобы выдавить себе на ладонь еще больше смазки. Черт, они оставят кровать в полном беспорядке. С другой стороны, Луи отдал бешеные деньги за этот номер, так что ему даже и не стыдно.

Когда Гарри входит в него снова, он делает это уже двумя пальцами, и Луи сам с собой творил и не такое, но у него всё равно уходит пара мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть к новому чувству.

– Хорошо? – шепчет Гарри.

Луи хочется поцеловать его, поэтому он так и делает.

Он едва ли замечает, как Гарри добавляет ещё один палец, только когда его бьёт волной удовольствия, когда Гарри поворачивает кисть. На секунду Луи перестает видеть что-либо, его полностью ослепляет. 

– Хорошо, – произносит он в рот Гарри, – определенно хорошо, – и он чувствует, как губы парня изгибаются в улыбке. Господи, Луи любит его. Так сильно.

Гарри разводит пальцы внутри него, снова проделывает эту штуку с разворотом кисти, и Луи, не сдерживаясь, двигается навстречу, зажмуривая глаза из-за ещё одной вспышки удовольствия, и да, да, это хорошо, лучше, чем хорошо, это граничит с «чертовски замечательно», и Луи уже полностью готов.

– Всё ещё хорошо? – хрипло и более изумленно, нежели взволнованно, спрашивает Гарри.

– Да, хорошо, – Луи заставляет себя открыть глаза. Для этого ему приходится приложить некое усилие, так как вся его кровь ушла на юг, и в мозгу совсем ничего не осталось. Каждое движение бедер заставляет его член тереться о бедра Гарри, и это как бы проблема, если они собираются растягивать удовольствие.

– Слушай, я ценю заботу и… – его фраза заканчивается резким вдохом, так как Гарри трется о его член своим.

Луи ждет, пока белые пятна уйдут, чтобы продолжить:

– Я ценю заботу, но я готов. Я был готов с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились, и я клянусь, если ты заставишь меня ждать ещё немного… – он приподнимает голову с подушки, хмурясь. – Я уложу тебя на спину и заставлю…

– Ты самый властный боттом, – перебивает его Гарри. – Ты знаешь? 

Он усмехается, убирая пальцы, и погодите, нет, зачем он это делает? Оу. Чтобы потянуться через Луи к презервативу, и да, Луи это подходит. Ему это очень подходит, никому и никогда в жизни ещё ничего так не подходило.

– Ты любишь это, – говорит он. Гарри липкими и скользкими пальцами очень неуклюже пытается разорвать обертку.

– Ты ничегошеньки не докажешь.

Гарри широко улыбается одной из тех улыбок, которые заставляют в животе Луи всё таять, словно растопленное золото. Он берет из рук парня пакетик, разрывая его, и тянется за поцелуем, слепо протягивая руку вниз, чтобы раскатать презерватив, сжимая основание.

Гарри резко вдыхает, не разрывая их поцелуй, на что Луи отвечает, легко оттягивая его нижнюю губу: 

– Ты в порядке? Ты хочешь, чтобы я перевернулся и встал на четвереньки?

Гарри настолько обескуражен, что он утыкается лицом в подушку, и его мышцы на спине перекатываются, пока он делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Только потому, что он может, Луи проскальзывает ладонью между ног Гарри и сжимает его яйца.

– Прекрати, – слабо произносит Гарри. – Прекрати, или это закончится ещё до того…

Луи убирает руку, ведь ему очень этого не хочется.

– Итак, – непринужденно говорит он, и ему кажется, он должен нервничать, но это Гарри, и у него вообще нет сомнений, что это будет чудесно. – Мне перевернуться?

Гарри поднимает голову. 

– Нет, можем ли мы… на спину? У тебя ведь хорошая растяжка, да, и я хочу видеть тебя.

Оу. _Оу._ Это будет значить, что Луи также сможет наблюдать за Гарри, проследить за каждым изменением в его лице, когда он будет… блять, да.

– Да, это мне подходит, – и это ещё мягко сказано. Он улыбается, переворачиваясь на спину, а Гарри устраивается у него между ног, снова взяв смазку в руки, смазывая всю свою длину. В полумраке, может быть, и не видно некоторые детали комнаты, но Гарри и его мягкую улыбку, и любящий взгляд Луи смог бы разглядеть даже в кромешной темноте.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, ладно? – Гарри одной рукой держит себя за основание, другой придерживая Луи за левую ногу, и _почему_ он всё ещё говорит? – Потому что это чудесно. Или может быть чудесным.

– Гарри, – Луи приподнимается на локтях, чтобы быстро поцеловать его. – Я доверяю тебе, хорошо?

– Я люблю тебя, – внезапно и пылко произносит Гарри, и Луи верит ему. Его кровь в венах будто превращается в сладкое, пьянящее вино, и некоторое время они просто улыбаются друг другу. Луи первый нарушает тишину.

– Я знаю, – он закидывает правую ногу на плечо Гарри, пока тот другой рукой всё еще держит его левую, и приподнимает брови в безмолвном вызове. – Теперь пошевеливайся, пожалуйста?

Гарри тихо смеется, но его глаза мрачнеют. 

– Хорошо, хорошо. Попридержи коней. Просто… Скажешь мне остановиться, да, если тебе потребуется некоторое время?

Вместо ответа Луи трется задницей о член Гарри, и тот сбивчиво выдыхает.

– Хорошо, – повторяет он, проводя пальцами от бедра Луи к ягодицам, сжимая их. Луи не отводит взгляда от пальцев его другой руки, которая сжимает его основание, пока он направляет себя вперед, и затем Луи чувствует всего лишь намек на давление, _только намек_. Сжимая простыню, Луи толкается бедрами, чувствуя, как головка проникает в него, да, черт, да, и, ладно, вот его растягивает, будто обжигает, но всё хорошо, это даже приятно. 

Затем Гарри входит еще на сантиметр, так медленно и осторожно, и Луи дышит, стараясь не обращать внимание на боль, наблюдая за чертами лица Гарри, заставляя себя расслабиться.

– Ты не мог бы, – начинает он, и ему даже не надо продолжать, так как Гарри уже наклоняется, и им обоим приходится странно выгибаться, чтобы нормально поцеловаться. Язык Гарри проникает в рот Луи, и тот прикрывает глаза, вдыхая носом, и тянет Гарри вперед, ближе, заставляя его полностью войти внутрь. 

Господи, блять. Ладно, ему надо отдышаться.

Луи выдыхает и вдыхает, пока Гарри держится смирно, вообще не двигаясь, рвано дыша. 

– Ебать, Лу, – шепчет он, и Луи приоткрывает глаза, выдавливая из себя слабую ухмылку.

– Таков и наш план. 

Выражение лица Гарри резко сменяется, будто он не может решить, засмеяться ли ему или только покачать головой. 

– Ты просто невыносим, ты знаешь это?

– Да, – соглашается Луи. – Но ты любишь меня.

Гарри кивает.

– Люблю.

– Это взаимно, – Луи ладонью проводит по скуле Гарри, пока тот всё еще не двигается, опираясь на руки, хоть и те уже дрожат. – Я думаю, ты можешь двигаться.

Гарри едва двигает бедрами. Это слегка больно, но не так уж и плохо. 

– Хорошо? – спрашивает он.

Луи хочет ответить, но затем Гарри делает что-то, меняет угол, и он задевает ту самую точку, из-за которой Луи кидает в жар. Он не глупый, он понимает, что только что случилось, и не то чтобы пальцы Гарри уже не подготовили его к этому, но это всё равно как-то иначе, с слегка неприятным растяжением из-за его члена, и… и Гарри внутри него. Господи.

– Очень хорошо, – удается выговорить ему.

– Хорошо, – повторяет Гарри, и это очень нелепо, то, как они больше ничего и сказать не могут. Луи смеется, и вибрация в его теле заставляет бедра Гарри дернуться, из-за чего у Луи снова наступает вспышка белого цвета под веками. Вау, да, так вот о чем все говорят.

– Сделай так ещё раз, – властно приказывает он несмотря на то, что посередине фразы его голос ломается.

Гарри делает, сверкая улыбкой в темноте. Двумя руками Луи тянется к бицепсам Гарри, впиваясь в них пальцами, чтобы самому начать толкаться бедрами навстречу, и да, блять, он думает, что спокойно смог бы провести весь остаток жизни с Гарри внутри него, и это было бы более чем хорошо.

Очень хорошо. _Что угодно_ было бы хорошо, если Луи сможет протянуть руку вправо и найти там Гарри.

Его «люблю тебя» теряется в очередном поцелуе, когда Гарри наклоняется к нему, вжимая его тело в кровать. Но это тоже хорошо, потому что Луи сможет сказать ему это и завтра. Завтра, послезавтра, спустя неделю, месяц, даже год.

Это хорошо. Идеально.

***

Бедренные мышцы Луи ноют, когда он просыпается. Он слегка сдвигается, и оу, ноют не только они. Хах. Вот это урок для мышц, о которых он даже и не догадывался. Каждый день узнаешь что-то новое.

Хорошо, что до тренировки еще много времени.

Гарри вздыхает в подушку, и Луи переворачивается. Он считает невероятно глупым то, как он сразу начинает улыбаться, только завидев растрепанные волосы Гарри, след от подушки на его щеке и выпяченные губы. Это правда нелепо. Но ещё пятнадцать часов назад Луи думал, что потерял всё это. Ему разрешается быть чрезмерно сентиментальным. К тому же, никто кроме Гарри никогда не узнает.

– Перестань не спать, – бормочет Гарри в подушку. – Я отсюда слышу, как ты думаешь, это глупо.

– Доброе утро, – Луи придвигается к нему ближе. – Я люблю тебя.

Надутые губы Гарри превращаются в улыбку.

– Я тоже. Теперь спи дальше.

Луи пристраивается у него под боком и начинает дышать ему в ухо. Громко. Надоедливо. Пока Гарри слепо не тянется к нему, пытаясь ударить. Луи ловит его за руку и начинает покусывать за большой палец.

– Лу, – бормочет Гарри, но улыбается шире, будто уже знает, что проиграл в этой битве.

– У меня всё ноет, – говорит ему Луи, – и это твоя вина, так что меньшее, что ты можешь сделать – развлечь меня.

Гарри распахивает глаза, смотря на него слегка расфокусированным взглядом. Они так и не закрыли шторы вчера, поэтому в комнате довольно ярко, а лучи солнца попадают прямо на кровать.

– Насколько всё плохо? – серьезно, но всё еще слегка сонно спрашивает он.

Луи целует его оголенное плечо и качает головой.

– Не так уж и плохо. Даже приятно, честно говоря. Как доказательство.

Гарри не отвечает, только обхватывает Луи за талию, прижимая к себе, намереваясь снова провалиться в сон. Ни за что. Гарри примерно через два часа нужно быть в аэропорту, чтобы вернуться в Манчестер, и Луи мог бы уговорить его остаться, но он не хочет, чтобы тот пропустил выступление одной из своих любимых групп. Гарри и так уже пожертвовал частью фестиваля ради него, наряду со своей приватностью и… что ж, самыми давними дружескими отношениями тоже, в каком-то смысле. Черт. Так что, да, Луи бы не хотелось, чтобы Гарри пропустил ещё и концерт.

Но он отказывается проводить с ним оставшееся время во сне. Они увидятся только спустя десять дней.

– Гарри, – говорит Луи. – Хаз, Арри, Стайлс. Поговори со мной. Ты сможешь поспать в самолете.

Гарри продолжает крепко зажмуривать глаза, закусывая губы, чтобы сдержать хихиканье. _Хихиканье._ Будто Луи может быть еще больше в него влюблен.

– _Поговори_ со мной, – повторяет он, тыкая Гарри в щеку, туда, где прячется его левая ямочка. Она появляется под его большим пальцем, несмотря на то, что парень всё еще отказывается открыть глаза. Луи убирает руку и целует его в то же место.

– Итак, – начинает он, – можем ли мы признать, что Зейн был неправ? 

– Неправ? – Гарри открывает один глаз, затем, видимо, вспоминает, что должен противостоять заискиваниям Луи, поэтому снова его закрывает.

– Когда переживал, – проясняет Луи. Он задумывается, стоит ли ему признаться, что он подслушивал, но… разве случилось ли с ними что-то хорошее, когда они скрывали друг от друга всякие вещи? – Я случайно вас услышал, когда вы говорили на палубе. Он сказал тебе не разбивать мне сердце.

– О чем ты вообще говоришь? – в этот раз глаза Гарри остаются открытыми. Он хмурится, щурясь, действительно не понимая. Луи не следовало вообще это упоминать, потому что, только вспоминая этот случай, его желудок завязывается в тугой узел. 

– Это не «Клуб разбитых сердец»?

Гарри некоторое мгновенье продолжает сконфуженно на него смотреть. Затем он резко качает головой, переворачиваясь на бок, чтобы лучше взглянуть на Луи. 

– Нет. Ты неправильно всё понял, Лу. Наоборот.

– Наоборот? – переспрашивает Луи, потому что… Что?

Гарри непринужденно пожимает плечами, но смущается, опуская глаза. 

– Он знал, что ты мне нравишься, так что, эм. Он предупреждал _меня_ не влюбляться в тебя. Потому что мы думали, что тебе только нравится сама идея, ну… целоваться с парнем, любым парнем. После всего. Потому что весь твой опыт заканчивался мной. И из-за этого ты быстро потеряешь интерес.

Это…

– Блять, _нет_ , – Луи ложится на Гарри, устраиваясь у него на груди, чтобы одарить серьёзным взглядом. Обычно его бы больше интересовало, что они оба голые, и не то чтобы он не думает об этом, но больше всего он ждет, пока Гарри встретится с ним глазами. – Может быть, немножко. Вначале. Пока я ещё не знал тебя. Больше нет. Это ты. Только ты, – он выдерживает взгляд Гарри, когда он всё же поворачивает лицо к нему. – Ты ведь не думаешь так больше? 

– Нет, – уверенно и быстро отвечает Гарри. – Но, честно говоря, мы не совсем… я имею в виду, ты постоянно упоминал, насколько всё, что между нами, непринужденно, просто секс, и всё такое…

– Потому что я думал, что этого хочешь ты, – Луи наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри вблизи, так близко, что ему кажется, его глаза начнут косить. Он надеется, что Гарри будет не против нового внешнего вида своего парня.

Парня.

– Почему ты улыбаешься? – тихо спрашивает Гарри и сам начинает улыбаться, будто не может ничего с этим поделать.

– Ты, – Луи прикасается к левой стороне шеи Гарри, прямо под челюстью, где за ночь появился очень заметный засос. – Тот факт, что ты так ценишь свою свободу, но ты здесь, со мной. И никуда не собираешься.

Гарри обхватывает татуированное запястье Луи, и вау, оно приобретает _ещё большее_ значение. Намного большее. 

– Я же не связан, – серьезно говорит Гарри, хмурясь. – Это более похоже на… свободу выбора, и как бы я смог быть свободным, принципиально избегая настоящих отношений? Это ограничило бы мой выбор. _Я сам_ ограничил бы, если говорить начистоту.

– Я люблю тебя, – в очередной раз повторяет Луи.

Черты лица Гарри моментально смягчаются, а уголки его рта приподнимаются. Невероятно, как простые три слова от Луи могут иметь такой эффект, и кажется, сам Луи никогда не устанет это повторять. Более того, он станет ради этого своеобразным ниндзя только чтобы внезапно ошарашивать Гарри этими словами, выпрыгивая из дверного проёма, темных углов просто чтобы создавать эффект неожиданности. Да. Звучит как важный жизненный выбор.

Затем Гарри переворачивает их, вжимая его в матрас, позволяя одеялу сползти с его плеч. Луи решает, что планы на будущее могут и подождать.

***

Они очень опаздывают, когда наконец-таки покидают номер. Очень и очень опаздывают в аэропорт, и Луи мог бы сказать, что это его вина, но это было бы ложью. Частично. Гарри тоже сыграл немалую роль. Они равномерно разделяют вину, как и должно быть в любых отношениях.

(Отношениях, оу).

Они слишком опаздывают, чтобы незаметно и осторожно пробираться коридорами к выходу из отеля и к ожидающей их арендованной машине. Ожидающей их уже примерно полчаса, упс. Но да. Слишком поздно, чтобы быть осторожными. Именно поэтому судьба так иронично решает над ними поглумиться, когда лифт останавливается на втором этаже по пути вниз.

 _Ну конечно_ , двери разъезжаются, чтобы представить лицо Макса. Во всей красе. 

Макс поднимает взгляд со своего телефона, заходя в лифт, замирая на мгновенье, а затем едко ухмыляясь. Луи доставляет удовольствие его кривая ухмылка, которая и неровная только из-за всё того же синяка, оставленного кулаком Луи. Он как раз хочет это отметить, может, предложить даже добавки, когда Гарри обхватывает его талию, прижимая к себе. Двери за Максом закрываются, и лифт начинает свое движение.

Ладно. Вздыхая, Луи прощается со своей колкой фразой. Если Макс будет вести себя прилично, то и Луи попытается. Может. Немножечко.

– Итак, – явно наслаждается собой Смеллинг, разглядывая их. На удивление в его выражении лица нет никакого отвращения, только надменное удовольствие от того, что он вот так вот застукал Луи. – Насколько мне известно, нам нельзя приводить гостей на ночь в отель команды. Что, поправь меня, если я не прав, но это? – указывает он на шею Гарри. – Явно намекает не только на завтрак. Также, как и сумка.

– Иди нахуй, – с удовольствием посылает его Луи.

– Твой номер разве не на первом этаже? – таким же тоном парирует ему Макс.

– Мне лестно, что ты заметил, но… – Луи притягивает Гарри ещё ближе. – Я однолюб, так что вынужден отказаться.

Макс качает головой, всё так же ухмыляясь, даже не утруждая себя ответом. Двери разъезжаются, представляя перед ними холл, но никто не двигается с места.

– Ты в курсе, что нам теперь надо ладить? – спрашивает Луи. – Так как Саймон посылает тебя на фланги и нам придется сыграть несколько игр бок о бок. 

Это попытка, ладно. Луи пытается приложить усилие. Он не сильно возмутится, если ему придется заплатить ещё один штраф, но ему хотелось бы избежать выговоров от Саймона хотя бы пару недель.

Это хотя бы не так серьезно, как заехать по лицу товарищу по команде.

– Если ты думаешь, что я не сдам тебя, – Макс выходит из лифта, оглядываясь, – не надейся. Считай это последней нашей стычкой перед перемирием.

Луи показывает ему средний палец, а Макс только машет на прощание, уходя и насвистывая.

– У тебя будут проблемы теперь? – взволнованно спрашивает Гарри.

Луи широко ему улыбается, пожимая плечами, направляясь к стойке администратора, чтобы забрать ключи от машины, таща за собой Гарри.

– Уж точно не больше, чем сейчас. Не то чтобы я снова ударил Макса. Он заслужил это, кстати. Чтобы ты знал. Я ни о чем не жалею.

Гарри прыскает от смеха, но пока что ничего не говорит. Он держится слегка сзади, пока Луи подписывает какое-то соглашение перед тем, как получить ключи на руки. Когда он возвращается к Гарри, тот сразу протягивает к нему ладонь, чтобы переплести их пальцы, жест почти что рефлекторный.

– Я уверен, что он заслужил, – говорит Гарри, когда они выходят на улицу. – Наверное, это приятно. То чувство, которое он испытывает сейчас. Мол, за ним осталось последнее слово, он будто вернул свое достоинство.

– Наверное, – Луи отпускает его руку, чтобы открыть для него пассажирскую дверцу машины с триумфальной улыбкой. Затем он осознает, что открыл водительскую дверь, потому что, точно. Италия, Европа, неправильная сторона дороги.

– Главное - внимание? – неуверенно говорит он, а Гарри только смеется.

Он устраивается на пассажирском сидении, и Луи пялится только секунду, честно. Луи сильнее своего либидо, правда. Не считая того момента, когда он садится за руль и бросает взгляд на Гарри, замечая, что тот закинул одну ногу на коробку передач, кладя руку себе на бедра.

Луи понимает, что не выживет в мире, где Гарри позволено вот так в открытую его дразнить. Если он, конечно, делает это.

– Ты дразнишь меня? – спрашивает он.

Невинно улыбаясь, Гарри откидывает голову, оголяя шею, где хорошо виднеются отметины от зубов Луи, и - нет. Это зло в чистом его проявлении.

Луи демонстративно разворачивается и заводит двигатель. Спустя буквально секунду Гарри наклоняется к нему, чтобы оставить поцелуй на щеке, и, пока Луи бормочет что-то про нахальных мерзавцев, которые считают себя невероятно очаровательными, он не может сдержать улыбки.

***

Суббота означает то, что маленький аэропорт Вероны заполнен народом, поэтому они стараются как можно быстрей маневрировать между взволнованными туристами и их огромными переполненными чемоданами в поисках самого быстрого пути к проверке. Серьёзно, людям нельзя тащить с собой багаж, который они сами не могут поднять. Путешествие тогда становится опытом куда приятнее. Хорошо, что Найл заказал Гарри билеты первого класса, так что он может прошмыгнуть в очереди.

Луи останавливается неподалеку от регистрационного стола, и черт, он правда ненавидит прощания. Это всего лишь десять дней, почти девять, но, учитывая, что они были вместе, _по-настоящему вместе_ , меньше дня, то ему можно немножко погрустить.

– Ладно, – оглядываясь, он замечает несколько взглядов, устремленных в их направлении, но ему более чем всё равно. – Я рассчитываю на то, чтобы ты держал меня в курсе происходящего во время концерта.

– Я позвоню тебе, – улыбается Гарри. – Мы сможем вместе послушать Something Good Can Work.

– Ты такой нелепый, – Луи хотелось бы, чтобы это звучало горделиво, но он сам понимает, что каждое его слово, обращенное к Гарри, пропитанное невероятной любовью.

– Ты любишь это.

– Кто тебе такое сказал?

Гарри сжимает ладонь Луи перед тем, как отпустить, начиная рыться в сумке в поисках билета и паспорта.

– Ты сам, – замечает он, не отрываясь от сумки.

С этим поспорить трудно.

– Следует ли мне позвонить Зейну, чтобы сказать, что твой самолет прибудет вовремя? – вместо этого спрашивает он. – Убедиться, что он тебя подберет. Было бы хорошо, если бы тебе не пришлось ждать, так как внимание ко мне снова повышено из-за скандала с Максом. Хотя ты едешь в Лидс, так что, может быть, это не имеет значения.

Он чувствует себя мамой, потому что Гарри и так вполне способен позаботиться о себе. Просто Луи тоже хочется это делать, заботиться о Гарри.

Как только он вернется в машину, он ударится пару раз головой о руль. Может, это вернет ему здравый ум.

Сомнительно.

– Он будет на месте, – спокойно говорит Гарри с улыбкой.

– Хорошо, – кивает Луи, и вот сейчас он перестанет позориться. В эту же секунду. Хотя Гарри вроде бы и ничего не имеет против. Эй, Гарри _любит_ его. Гарри _влюблен в него_ , что, наверное, позволяет Луи вести себя как недотепа. Гарри тоже в каком-то смысле недотепа. Он _аккуратно_ складывает одежду, в которой проходил весь день, ладно?

Теперь, когда они говорят о Зейне, Луи вспоминает кое-что, что не осознал тогда, когда слишком себя жалел.

– Эй, – говорит он, притягивая Гарри для объятий. – Зейн и Лиам в порядке? Найл сказал, что Зейн с Лиамом не разговаривает.

– Они в порядке, – Гарри немного наклоняется, чтобы быть поближе к Луи. – Просто Зейн немного злился на Лиама за то, что тот предложил всю эту затею, потому что мне было не очень хорошо? Ну, из-за ситуации с тобой и Джейми.

Луи целует его.

Они в аэропорту, который переполнен людьми, но кого это заботит, если Гарри выглядит так потерянно и грустно просто из-за воспоминания? Не Луи, уж точно. Пусть хоть каждый снимет их на видео, ему всё равно. Когда он захватит мир, он всё равно объявит медиа вне закона.

Ладно, это немного радикально. Суть в том, что пусть снимают сколько хотят. Это не имеет значения. Важно только то, что губы Гарри всё еще касаются его губ.

Они отстраняются, не отходя друг от друга. Билет Гарри помялся из-за того, что был зажат между ними, и, может, теперь он не сможет улететь. Может, ему придется остаться до следующего самолета, до завтра. Это будет ужасно, уж точно, Луи даже не знает, чем бы они могли заняться.

С другой стороны, Гарри очень хотел попасть на концерт. Так что.

Луи отступает от него на маленький шаг. Малюсенький.

– Мы в порядке. И Зейн с Лиамом тоже, правда? Я бы возненавидел себя, если бы они подали на развод из-за нас. Они ведь старая женатая пара и всё такое.

Господи, что он вообще несет? Это всё гормоны. Эндорфины. И ещё всякое.

Гарри просто улыбается ему.

– Честно говоря, мне просто кажется, что иногда Зейн наслаждается, когда Лиам за ним бегает. Когда он отвозил меня в аэропорт, то что-то упоминал о шампанском и клубнике. Мне, наверное, придется стерилизовать кухню.

– Или мы могли бы ещё больше её испортить, – предлагает Луи, а Гарри смеется.

– Так как у нас уже не осталось комнат в твоем доме, ты хочешь сказать? – Гарри понижает голос почти до шепота, еще больше склоняя голову, серьёзно продолжая: – Мне стыдно, что ты попадешь в неприятности из-за меня. Если Макс и вправду проболтается. И даже если нет, с теми фотографиями, которые люди уже успели наделать…

– Всё равно, – прерывает его Луи. – Меня это совершенно не волнует. Помнишь, как ты постоянно говорил мне, что это стоит того? Люди, нарушающие твою приватность из-за меня, всякие комментарии, постоянное внимание, Джеймс?

– Да. И это правда стоит того.

– Взаимно, – Луи слегка тянет парня за кудряшку, наблюдая за тем, как она пружинится, когда он её отпускает. – Ещё немного, и ты опоздаешь на свой самолет, но сначала сфотографируйся со мной. Чтобы я поставил эту фотографию на заставку телефона и хвастался ею каждому, кто не прикажет мне заткнуться.

Улыбка Гарри начинается с глаз, затем само его лицо будто разгорается счастьем. Луи требуется секунда, чтобы не потерять равновесие, и такое чувство, будто они застыли на месте, пока мир хаотично двигается вокруг них. Будто они маяк посреди шторма, и, вау, какие сравнения. Эндорфины, уж точно.

– _Настоящую_ фотографию? – мягко переспрашивает Гарри.

Луи кивает, улыбаясь в ответ.

– Да. У нас недостаточно таких. Никогда не будет достаточно.

– Я займусь этим, – заверяет его Гарри. – Как только ты приедешь, я столько фотографий наделаю, неприлично огромное количество.

Луи вскидывает брови в удивлении, усмехаясь.

– Неприлично?

– Не в этом смысле, – затем Гарри задумывается. – Ну, может быть, и в этом. Только для нас.

– Только для нас, – повторяет Луи. Он глубоко вдыхает и осознает, что это правда только для них. Это не напоказ, ничего из этого не напоказ. Больше нет. Ну и что, что все вокруг думают, что они начали встречаться намного раньше, чем на самом деле? Ну и что, если Джеймс когда-нибудь расскажет правду? Они выберутся из этого вместе.

Луи перестал заботиться о том, что о нем подумают люди.

***

 _«Я чувствую себя виноватым из-за того, что прошел без очереди»_ , – отправляет Гарри, как только Луи садится за руль. Он немного опоздает на тренировку, но он собирается загладить это своей мотивацией. И тем, что будет сохранять идеальное спокойствие, не реагируя на любые слова Макса.

 _«Это называется полет первым классом , Хаз»_ , – пишет ему в ответ Луи. _«Найл отвалил серьёзные деньги за эти билеты , так что лучше наслаждайся моментом. Кстати я думаю наградить его пожизненным Нандосом или что-то типа этого»._

Он отправляет эти сообщения, считает до трех и добавляет: «Я люблю тебя».

Гарри присылает ему в ответ эмодзи черепашки. Перед тем, как Луи уже хочет спросить, как он разгадал его план с черепашками-ниндзя и бомбами любви, ему приходит второе сообщение. Теперь он присылает ему простой смайлик и сердечко, и серьёзно, Гарри крайне нелеп, _почему_ Луи вообще влюблен в него?

_«Почему я тебя люблю?»_

_«Потому что я хорош в постели?»_ , – предполагает Гарри, и так легко представить его искренне счастливую улыбку.

 _«И только»_ , – отправляет Луи, сразу же набирая следующее: _«Ладно , желаю прекрасно провести время на концерте. Люблю тебя , увидимся через 10 дней»._

 _«9 с половиной»_ , – исправляет Гарри, будто он тоже считает часы. Наверное, да. Это не должно так удивлять Луи.

Луи засматривается на новую заставку на телефоне. На то, как близко они на фотографии, как широко улыбаются. Может, это глупо, но он не может сдержать улыбки.

 _«9 с половиной_ , – подтверждает он, – _созвонимся позже . Я может быть даже и останусь с тобой на телефоне чтобы послушать Something Good и тд с тобой»._

Гарри отвечает меньше, чем через минуту. _«Люблю тебя. Вынужден выключить телефон, но я /люблю/. . хх»._

 _«Я знаю»_ , – просто отвечает Луи.

Так и есть. Он знает, правда знает, и ему не следует это когда-либо забывать, правда, он надеется, что Гарри будет иногда ему напоминать. Он надеется, что Гарри будет рядом, всегда. Хоть и это немного пугающе…

Эй. Они справятся со всем вместе.

_Вместе._

====


End file.
